La Guerra: Armageddon
by Ganctus
Summary: Después de una vida tranquila como los Loud (dentro de lo que cabe), estos enfrentaran algo de otro universo y el tiempo no estará de su lado... Historia basada seis años después (es decir, Lincoln tiene 17 años de edad)
1. Sinopsis

_**Antes de empezar quiero decir que este fic está inspirado (ojo, "inspirado", no que vaya a ser igual que esas o que tenga algo que ver) en otras historias muy buenas que he leído como el de "Amor Loco" de Chompas, o el de "Réquiem por un Loud" que ahora mismo desconozco el autor, o mi favorito: "La Purga Loud"; en esta plataforma hay historias muy buenas de The Loud House, espero que la mía lo sea por lo menos un poco y si no... Pues hasta aquí llegue...**_

 _ **Espero que disfruten del fic.**_  
 _ **Atte. Lincoln Pines**_

En un mundo, donde todo es fuego y destrucción, gobierna alguien que no solo termino con la armonía de Royal Woods sino con la del planeta entero, un mundo donde la ley del más fuerte se hacía presente, el Armageddon había llegado.  
Toda Royal Woods estaba devastada, escombros por doquier, mucha gente muerta y mucha otra lastimada, las llamas cubrían las calles, él había destruido Royal Woods...

-¡No... ¡No!... ¡NO!...—Sollozaba— no puede ser... No... No... No está pasando esto... No puede haber pasado esto... Mi Royal Woods... Tengo que evitar que él haga más daño, lo mataré... —Apretó sus puños con odio inmenso—

 **25 de Julio de** **2022**

 **11:40 am**

 **En la habitación de Lincoln Loud:**  
 **POV Lincoln**

-En una familia como la mía debes tener siempre un plan con cada paso bien detallado, ya que si algo en tu plan falla, todo se arruina, tal y como lo dice "La ley de Murphy", por ello yo siempre cuento con un plan, para que todo no termine en un completo desastre, como aquella vez que rompí el experimento de Lisa y decidí no decirle y todo termino en que Lori corto con Bobby, Leni se fue a la universidad por inventar un carro que funcionara con jugo, Luna se fue con Mick Swagger de gira mundial, etcetera, etcetera... Y ahora que ya tengo 17 años puedo pensar en mejores planes, y lo bueno es que hoy van a venir mis hermanas Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn y Lisa, ya que estaban en la Universidad pero ahora están de vacaciones...

Entra Lana a la habitación, ya con 12 años de edad pero con la misma personalidad que de pequeña

-¡Lincoln apúrate!, según papá y mamá ya están a minutos de llegar de traer a nuestras hermanas y tú todavía sigues con tu pijama, —antes de cerrar la puerta—, ah, y una cosa más, si no estás en la sala en 10 minutos yo misma vendré y haré que sufras un dolor inmenso, ¿ENTENDISTE?

-Si... si, ya... ya voy... —Su frente sudaba por lo nervioso que estaba—

-Gracias hermanito por entender, nos vemos en la sala —Y cerró la puerta—

-Fiu... Eso sí que fue aterrador, bueno como les iba diciendo antes de que Lana me interrumpiera, tengo un plan que solo yo sé y voy a ponerlo en marcha... —ya se iba de la habitación hasta que recordó algo— después de vestirme formalmente.

 _ **Lo siento si fue algo corto, o si el final no les gusto, pero solo es una sinopsis, es decir, solo el comienzo de una historia, también es el primer fic que hago y la verdad no tengo mucha imaginación.**_  
 _ **Cualquier duda, amenaza, corrección, etc. Acá en los comentarios, soy G y les deseo un buen día.**_


	2. Felicidad del Pasado

_**Hola de nuevo lectores, en esta parte de la historia aun no comienzan las tragedias que desembocan en el Armageddon, pero por ahí va la cosa, tengan paciencia, en esta historia se vera a toda la familia Loud junta de nuevo; aunque estas primeras partes sean alegres y "divertidas" las que se vienen en un futuro no tan lejano no lo son, ya que, los problemas nunca son buenos; mientras tanto, este es el pasado:**_

Lincoln ya estaba casi listo para empezar a preparar su plan cuando de repente Lucy aparece asustándolo...

-Hola Lincoln —Decía Lucy con su tono gótico de siempre—

Lincoln da un salto del susto y grita medianamente fuerte

—Lincoln suspiraba cortadamente— Hola... Lucy —Se agarraba el pecho—... ¿Qué necesitas?

-Solo quería avisarte que ya pasaron 12 minutos desde que Lana fue a tu habitación para decirte que te apuraras.

-Espera, ¿cómo sabes que... ¡12 minutos! —Estaba preocupado— emm... ¡Eso es!, distráela unos minutos por favor —Casi suplicándole a Lucy—

-Suspiro... Está bien, pero no te tardes solo la voy a distraer por unos minutos.

En ese momento se escucha un grito proveniente de Lana quien se encontraba en la sala...

 **-** ¡LINCOLN LOUD, VEN AHORA MISMO!

-Te lo dije

-Si si si, distráela. Nos vemos.

 **Ya en la sala:**

Aparece Lucy asustando a Lana

 _-_ Hola Lana

-¡Lucy! —Dio un salto del susto y se agarraba el pecho—... Lucy... ¿Has... Visto... A Lincoln? —Se recuperaba del susto—

-La verdad no, pero creo que Lola aún no está lista —Intentando cambiar de tema para darle tiempo a Lincoln—

-¡LOLA! —El grito de Lana se escuchó en toda la casa, hasta hizo que Lola pegará un salto del susto—

Lola baja rápido a ver qué sucede...

-¡¿Qué paso, estas bien?! —Decía Lola, preocupada—

-¡Claro que estoy bien, pero tú, TODAVÍA NO TE ARREGLAS!

-¡¿Cómo qué no?! ¡¿Qué no ves?!

Lola vestía un encantador vestido rosa con brillantes azules y líneas blancas mientras que en la cabeza traía una tiara de princesa

-Oh, es cierto, lo siento culpa mía —Avergonzada de sí misma—... De hecho no... Es culpa de Lucy, ella me dijo que aún no estabas lista —Su expresión de avergonzamiento cambió por una de enojo—

-Oh hermanita, no te preocupes, Lucy lo VA A PAGAR —Lo dice mientras pone su típica sonrisa "demoníaca"—

-¡LUCY! —Gritan las gemelas al unísono—

En alguna parte oscura de la casa...

-Suspiro...

Mientras tanto, Lincoln en su habitación...

-Como gritan allá abajo... Creo que Lucy hizo un buen trabajo; ahora si, a empezar el plan "Sorprende a tus hermanas mayores y a Lisa para que se sientan muy felices de volver a la casa Loud donde podrían divertirse como antes y hacer un nombre más breve para este plan"

En ese momento una pequeña niña de 6 años entra a la habitación

 _-_ Hermanito —decía Lily con una voz tierna— ¿Qué tal me veo?

Lily vestía un hermoso vestido rosa que le heredó Lola y la gorra roja que le heredó Lana

-¡Wow!, te ves como Lana y Lola cuando tenían tu edad, con la única diferencia de que tienes un rostro y personalidad diferente, pero te ves linda —Sorprendido de cómo se veía su pequeña hermanita—

-¡Gracias hermanito! —Lily le da un abrazo cariñoso a Lincoln el cual este responde, a los pocos segundos Lily se va de la habitación de Lincoln—

-Crecen tan rápido —Suelta una lágrima la cual rápidamente se limpió—... Bueno, ya casi está acabado el plan, ya solo falta instalarlo en la sala y así para cuando regresen mis padres de traer a mis hermanas todo estará listo.

Lincoln se dirige a la sala mientras sus hermanas están ocupadas.  
4 minutos más tarde...

-Listo, todo está instalado

Aparece Lucy asustando a Lincoln... Otra vez...

-¿Qué está instalado? —Preguntó Lucy—

—Gritó del susto— Lucy... ¿qué... haces... aquí? —entre suspiros—

-Dime, ¿Qué-esta-¡instalado!?

-Solo espera a que toda nuestra familia llegue y lo sabrás con exactitud...

-Está bien, le diré a las demás que bajen —Decía conformada—

-Okay, yo las esperare aquí pacientemente —Emocionado porque ya llegaran sus hermanas—

Unos minutos más tarde, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola y Lily esperaban en la sala, a que llegaran sus demás hermanas para poder verlas después de todo un año sin verlas...

 **-** Lana, querida hermana —Decía Lincoln—, ¡No que ya en pocos minutos llegaban!

-Dije pocos minutos no dije cuántos —Intentando echarle la culpa a otro—

—Lincoln se sobaba las cienes, frustrado— ¡y para eso nos apresuraste!

 **-** Bueno, un error lo comete cualquiera

 **-** Si Lincoln, tranquilízate —Lily apoyó a Lana—

 **-** Está bien pero...

Fue interrumpido por el sonido de Vanzilla llegando a la cochera.

 **-** ¡YA LLEGARON! —Gritaron todos a la vez, pero gritaron tan fuerte de la emoción que casi hicieron que todas las ventanas de la casa se rompan—

Todos salieron de la casa para recibir a sus apreciadas hermanas.

 **-** ¡Lisa! —Dijo Lily—

 **-** ¡Lily! —Contesto Lisa y la abrazo—

 **-** ¡Luna! —Dijo Lana—

 **-** ¡Lana! —Dijo Luna, y ambas se juntaron en el abrazo de Lily y Lisa—

 **-** ¡Leni! —Dijo Lola—

 **-** ¡Lola! —Contestó Lola, y las dos se juntaron en el abrazo de Lily, Lisa, Lana y Luna—

 **-** ¡Lynn! —Dijo Lucy—

 **-** ¡Lucy! —Contestó Lynn y el par se juntó en el abrazo de Lily, Lisa, Lana, Luna, Leni y Lola—

 **-** ¡Luan! —Dijo Lincoln—

 **-** ¡Lincoln! —Contestó Luan, y la bina se juntó en el mega-abrazo—

-¡Hermanitos! —Gritó Lori—

-¡Lori! —Contestaron Lily, Lola, Lana, Lucy y Lincoln y los cinco se separaron del abrazo y fueron a abrazar a Lori—

Después de un reencuentro muy bello entre hermanos, estos se dirigieron a la casa, de hecho, se dirigieron a su dulce, dulce hogar.

Algunas horas más tarde, todos los Loud, menos Lynn, se encontraban tirados en el pasto del patio trasero de su casa

 _ **-**_ Fiu —Lincoln se limpiaba las gotas de sudor de su frente con su manga—, eso sí que fue agotador...

-Muy, muy agotador —Contesto Luna—

-Quien está a favor de ya no jugar fútbol soccer por 4 horas después de haber comido levante la mano —Dijo Lori—

Todos los hermanos levantaron la mano excepto Lynn, la cual, no se le veía cansada como a sus hermanos

 _-_ Que aburridos son... —Expresó Lynn—

Por las siguientes 3 horas, los niños Loud vieron la televisión sin pelear, lo que es muy raro e inusual. Desde las 7:00 pm hasta las 9:00 pm hicieron las actividades personales de cada uno, pero lo importante aquí es...

 **-** ¡Niñas Loud, bajen ahora mismo! —Lincoln llamó a sus hermanas—

Las hermanas Loud empezaron a bajar hablando entre si de por qué su hermano las llamaba...

-Hagan el favor de sentarse aquí en el lindo espacio de la sala que prepare para ustedes. A continuación verán un vídeo hecho por mí, para mis ustedes, mis 10 hermosas hermanas.

Durante 20 minutos, Lincoln puso el vídeo que era una recopilación de momentos bellos y felices que compartieron los hermanos Loud como cuando todos se unieron y consiguieron el dinero escondido de la casa, o cuando creyeron que sus padres los sacarían de la casa. Cuando el vídeo finalizó, todas soltaban lágrimas de felicidad y nostalgia y enseguida fueron a abrazar a Lincoln...

-Te queremos Lincoln —Dijeron todas al unísono—

-Y yo a ustedes chicas —Y Lincoln respondió el abrazo—

Así se estuvieron por un buen rato, pero toda felicidad acaba...  
Pero este aún no era el momento... aún no.

 _-_ Hijos, ya váyanse a dormir, —Ordenó el sr. Loud— que mañana es un día importante de celebración y nos levantaremos a las 8:00 am, nos vemos niños, los quiero. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches padre... —Todos contestaron al unísono, aún abrazados—

 _ **Y así lectores, termina este día donde nosotros nos divertimos, pero esto no es toda la historia, recuerden que solo es el pasado así que no esperen un final feliz, y si eso es lo que querían, esta no es la historia. Nos vemos.**_

 _ **Bueno lectores, aquí se acaba esta parte del fic, esperen el próximo capítulo, la próxima semana por el mismo canal... Ah no, perdón por el mismo perfil.**_

 _ **Buen día.**_


	3. 87 segundos mas y

_**Hola de nuevo lectores, llegamos a la parte donde empiezan los problemas. Pero aun así traigan sal, para que no les de diabetes de tanta dulzura.**_  
 _ **Este es el pasado...**_

 **26 de julio de 2022**  
 **8:00 am**

Lincoln estiró su brazo para apagar el despertador y enseguida se levantó de su cama para después salir de su habitación y dirigirse a la larga fila para ingresar en el baño...

-Hola chicas, buenos días -Dijo Lincoln aún adormilado-

 **-** Buenos días Lincoln -Contestaron hermanas aún semidormidas al igual que Lincoln y una que otra cabeceando-

-Esperen hermanitos, literalmente casi salgo del baño -Dijo Lori, quien se encontraba en el baño-

 **-** No te preocupes Lori, yo no tengo prisa -Dijo Leni llevándose una mano a los ojos, sobándoselos-

-Sí, no te preocupes sister -Decía una Luna aún ronca-

-Yo no tengo prisa tampoco -Bostezó Luan-

-Ni yo -Dijo Lynn mientras cabeceaba-

-Los espectros me dicen que pueden esperar -Dijo Lucy-

-Lana levanta los brazos y se olfatea las axilas- No, estoy bien, puedo aguantar unas horas más

-Mi belleza puede esperar -Dijo Lola-

-A mi me da tiempo de hacer mis cálculos algebraicos -Luego Lisa saca una libreta y empieza a escribir-

-Tampoco tengo prisa -Dijo Lily-

-Bueno yo sí... –Lincoln se quedó callado un segundo para después suspirar-... No, tampoco tengo prisa

-Está bien hermanitos, pero literalmente ya casi salgo -Reafirmo Lori-

Por las próximas 6 horas Lincoln esperó a que sus hermanas fueran saliendo del baño, mientras, se puso a leer los cómic de Ace Savvy que le faltaban por leer, también jugaba con sus lentes de realidad virtual o como último recurso se ponía a escribir ideas para escribir un libro sobre su vida pero con algunas alteraciones como monstruos, dragones, viajes de tiempo, un villano poderoso, etc. Además de que se tapaba los ojos cada que una de sus nueve de diez hermanas salía del baño ya que tanto ellas como Lincoln les daba vergüenza, por lo que ellas se iban rápido a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Al término de las seis horas, Lily salía del baño...

-Ya Lincoln, sigues, solo que te vas a tener que bañar rápido para que te alcance el agua caliente -A Lily no le molestaba en lo absoluto que Lincoln la viera así, ya que aún era una niña inocente-

-Está bien Lily, ahora ve a tu cuarto a ponerte ropa limpia -Se tapó los ojos con ambas manos mientras volteaba a otro lado-

-Si hermanito -luego se fue a su habitación-

Después Lincoln se metió a bañar, se tardó lo que quería, ya que se había acostumbrado al agua fría de la regadera, cuando salió, se sentía relajado y despierto...

Ya todos estaban listos y se encontraban en una desarienda (desayuno-merienda) o un meriyuno, como le quieran decir, esta consistía en que los Loud comían mucho para que no les diera hambre hasta la cena, la desarienda no pasaba desde que algunas de las Loud se marcharon a la Universidad, pero ahora se encontraban comiendo un rico huevo con tocino acompañado de un trozo de carne de res en sus respectivas mesas, Lily, Lana, Lola y Lincoln en la de los "chicos" (que ahora era una mesa parecida a la de los grandes pero un poco más pequeña) y las demás junto con el señor y la señora Loud, en la de los grandes.

 **-** Literalmente extrañaba los desariendas que hacia mamá -Dijo Lori-

 **-** ¡Sí! -Lynn expresó felizmente mientras comía-

 **-** En la Universidad no dan comida como la tuya ma -Luna se mete un trozo de carne a la boca, así saboreándolo como un manjar exquisito de la realeza-

Unas horas más tarde, Lily le grita a Lana desde la sala...

-¡Lana, están llamando a la puerta, abre!

-¡¿Por qué yo?! -Dijo Lana desde su habitación-

-¡Porque todos estamos ocupados!

Entonces Lana baja para abrir a la puerta y se encuentra a su familia sentada en el sofá viendo televisión...

 **-** Vaya familia de flojos... -Nadie la escuchó, ya que casi fue un susurro-

Lana abre la puerta y...

 **-** ¡Hola! -Saludó la familia McBride con entusiasmo-

 **-** ¡Hola señor y señor McBride, hola Clyde! -Contesto Lana con una sonrisa sincera-

 **-** ¿Podemos pasar? -Preguntó Harold McBride-

 **-** Por supuesto -Respondió Lana-

Entonces Lana los dejó pasar

 **-** Hola señor y señor McBride -Lincoln saludó a ambos con un apretón de manos y después dirigió su vista a Clyde-, ¡hola Clyde!

 **-** ¡Hola Lincoln!, oye, vamos arriba -Decía Clyde feliz-

 **-** ¡Si!, tengo cómics que te van a gustar

 **-** Eso suena genial, -Dirigió su mirada feliz a sus padres- ahora vengo padres... -Decía entusiasmado-

 **-** Claro, solo ven cuando la comida este lista -Contestó Harold-

 **-** Tenlo por seguro padre

Entonces ambos se fueron a la habitación de Lincoln para leer cómics.

Mientras tanto los Loud (excepto Lincoln) platicaban con los señores McBride.

 **-** Ahora si, a comenzar a hacer el pavo -Dijo Harold con preparación-

-¡El pavo! -Decía el sr. Loud llevándose una mano a la frente, avergonzado-

Al parecer, a los Loud se les olvido comprar el pavo para la celebración.

 **-** No se preocupen, ahora mismo mi esposo y yo compramos el pavo -La sra. Loud se levantó la mesa-

 **-** Si... No se preocupen... Ahora regresamos... -El sr. Loud hizo lo mismo y agarró las llaves de Vanzilla-

Entonces el señor y la señora Loud salieron de a la casa, se subieron a Vanzilla y se dirigieron al supermercado...

 **-** Así que derribaste a tu profesor de física por confundirte con un hombre... -Dijo Harold tratando de entender-

 **-** Sí, así es -Contestó Lynn-

 **-** Bueno... No diré que estuvo bien pero tampoco estuvo mal -Howard también se encontraba un tanto confundido-

 **-** Eso le dará una lección sobre respetar

 **-** Bueno... Cambiando de tema, ¿Quién de ustedes -Harold volteó a ver a Leni, Luna, Luan y Lynn- consiguió novio? -Puso una mirada pícara-

Al momento las 4 chicas se sonrojaron tanto que parecían cerezas

 **-** ¿Ni un pretendiente? -Preguntó Howard-

Mientras Lori reía en silencio las otras 4 chicas se pusieron aún más rojas

-Yo escuche que a Leni le mandaron una carta de amor -Dijo Lisa seriamente, aunque por dentro reía desquiciadamente-

Lori casi no podía contenerse, sabía que si reía fuerte iba a tener la golpiza de su vida.  
Por el comentario de Lisa, Leni se puso aún más roja.

-Creo que iré a mi antigua habita... -Howard interrumpió a Leni-

-No no no no... Ni un pretexto, el que nada esconde, nada teme, pero tú al parecer escondes algo...

Leni se puso tan nerviosa que empezó a sudar

-Emmm... Debo darme una ducha -decía nerviosa-

-¿Por qué? No hace más de tres horas que te bañaste -Dijo Lola, siguiendo el juego-

-Sí, y aparte no estas nada sucia -Y Lana también quería jugar-

 **-** Leni empezó a temblar- Perdón, quise decir que... -Miraba para todos lados-... Voy a hacer un proyecto... De ciencias

-Qué extraño, en el camino nos dijiste que solo tenías que hacer un vestido que fuera para cualquier estación del año -Dijo Luna siguiendo el juego para que ya no mencionaran nada sobre ella, pero el plan fue en contra-

-Y tú Luna ¿No tienes un pretendiente que le guste la música, específicamente TU música? -Ahora Harold molestaba a Luna-

- **-** Ahora mismo Luna se maldecía a si misma por mencionar eso- Emmm... Tengo que componer una canción -subía las escaleras cuando...-

-También escuche que a Luna le compusieron una canción de amor -Lisa le echaba leña al fuego-

-No claro que no -Luna se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que Leni hace un momento-... Fue una canción sobre... _Piensa, Piensa_ -Penso Luna- _..._ Sobre que le gustaban las matemáticas _¿Enserio, Matemáticas?_

-Creo que estas montando un show -Luan empezó a reír-

-¿Qué, acaso no hay alguien que te haga bromas de amor? -En cuanto Harold mencionó eso, la risa de Luan paró, mientras que la de Lori seguía aumentando-

-Emmmm... Este... ¿Escuchan eso?... Creo que Lincoln me habla... ¡Ahí voy!

-Qué extraño, yo no escuchó nada -Dijo Lily-

-Ni yo -Siguió Lucy-

-Voy a subir para ver que quiere -Luan empezó a subir los primeros escalones para evitar la conversación-

Lincoln y Clyde bajaban las escaleras en ese momento

-¿Para ver qué quiere quién? -Preguntó Lincoln-

 **-** Al escuchar esa voz, Luan se puso aún más nerviosa que Luna hace rato- Pues tu tontito, ¿Verdad que me hablabas?

-No, no le hable a nadie

- _Maldito seas Lincoln_ Emm... Entonces escuche mal -Luan dio una risita nerviosa-

-Yo escuché que alguien dejó un pastel en el casillero de Luan, que cuando lo abrió salió disparado un pastel hacia su cabeza, atinándole y adentro del pastel venia una nota de amor

En medio de todo esto, Lynn trató de escapar para que no la dejaran en ridículo como a sus hermanas... Mala decisión.

-¿A dónde vas Lynn? -Preguntó Lincoln al saber que pasaba-

Todos voltearon a ver a Lynn

- _Maldito traidor_ Emmm... Se me olvidó traer algo del carro

-Pero si el "carro" que le llamamos Vanzilla se lo llevaron papá y mamá -Contestó Lana-

\- _Juró que al terminar este día les voy a dar una golpiza a todos_ Oh, es cierto, creo que lo deje en la habitación de Lincoln

-No has entrado a mi habitación

-Y yo no vi nada que no fuera de Lincoln -Respondió Clyde-

- _Así que alguien más se va a unir a la golpiza eh?_ Oh, también es cierto, quise decir que se me olvidó algo en mi maleta

-Esta enseguida del sillón -Dijo Lola-

 **-** También escuche que a Lynn le mandaban balones con notitas de amor -Lisa se divertía por dentro-

- _¡¿Por qué a mí?!_ Emmm... Quise decir... -Lynn fue interrumpida por alguien que tocaba la puerta- Voy a abrir... -Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Ronnie Anne y a Bobby, es decir, a los Santiago-

 **-** Hola Lynn, ¿Esta Lori? -Preguntó Bobby-

 **-** _Jamás había estado tan feliz de verlos_ Claro Bobby, pasen -Dijo Lynn amablemente-

 **-** Hola Lynn, tiempo sin vernos -Dijo Ronnie Anne-

 **-** Hola Ronnie, espero que cuidaras a mi hermano -Y le da una sonrisa-

 **-** ¡Hola familia Loud y McBride! -El par de Santiago saludó-

 **-** ¡Hola Santiago! -Contestaron los Loud y los McBride-

Los señores McBride se voltearon a ver, y como si usaran telepatía ambos pensaron lo mismo...

 **-** Oye Ronnie, y ¿Para cuándo la boda con Lincoln? -Preguntó Howard con una sonrisa pícara-

En ese momento a Ronnie y Lincoln se sonrojaron a más no poder, lo "bueno" que Lincoln aún seguía en las escaleras y solo Clyde lo pudo ver

 **-** Oye Lincoln, ¿Cuántos hijos planeas tener con Ronnie? -Preguntó Harold, también pícaramente-

Lincoln no se podía mover, al igual que Ronnie, además de estar como tomates, al parecer, los señores McBride disfrutaban mucho molestar a los Loud, por lo menos, a los mayores, excepto a Lori, que ya era madura aparte de tener novio desde hace mucho.

-Bobby reía interiormente, como Lori- Creo que la primera se llamara Linka Anne Loud Santiago -Decía, conteniéndose la risa-

-Y la segunda se llamará Liby Ronnie Loud Santiago -Bromeó Lori, aguantándose aún reírse a carcajadas-

De tan nervioso y sonrojado que estaba, Lincoln no lo pensó y dijo:

-¡¿Más niñas?!

Eso hizo que Ronnie se avergonzara aún más y que Lori ya no aguantara más y empezó a reír a carcajadas...

 **-** Lori decía mientras reía a carcajadas- Los... Pre... Pretendientes... La boda... Las hijas... Mi día no podría mejorar...

Río tanto que se tumbó en el piso mientras lloraba de felicidad, después la risa se contagió y Bobby empezó a reír, luego los señores McBride, Clyde, Lana, Lola y así se extendió hasta Lincoln quien era el más avergonzado.  
La humillación de Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln y Ronnie pasó en solo 13 minutos, que para ellos fue una eternidad.  
Aparte fueron otros 6 minutos de risas y carcajadas, luego de eso Lincoln y Clyde regresaron a la habitación y los demás a lo que estaban haciendo.

Dos horas más tarde...

 **-** ¡Hijo, ven ayúdame a hacer la pasta! -Howard se encontraba en la cocina y Clyde en el cuarto de Lincoln-

 **-** ¡Ya voy papá!, ahora vengo Lincoln -Dijo Clyde-

 **-** Está bien, te espero

Mientras Clyde bajaba las escaleras, Ronnie Anne las subía

 **-** Hola Ronnie

 **-** Hola Clyde

Luego cada uno siguió su camino.  
Ronnie tocó la puerta de Lincoln...

 **-** Pasa... -Contestó Lincoln-

 **-** Hola Lincoln, quería hablar sobre lo que pasó...

-Lincoln interrumpió a Ronnie Anne- No te preocupes, solo fue una broma de los señores McBride

 _ **Se preguntaran, ¿Por qué Lincoln no les dice Harold y Howard?, pues es porque Lincoln les tiene mucho respeto, él es un caballero, no como ustedes bola de... Perdón, volvamos a la historia**_

 **-** Si pero, ¿Tu planeas casarte conmigo? -Ronnie lo decía nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus dedos y miraba al suelo-

Lincoln se quedó pasmado, anonadado.

 **-** Emmm... Ronnie, tu sabes que te amo, pero aún somos muy jóvenes para pensar en eso, mira a Lori y a Bobby, tienen 23 años y aún no se casan, ya que aún son jóvenes.

 **-** Ya lo sé pero... ¿En un futuro me pedirías que sea tu esposa?

 **-** Cuando llegue el momento te juro por mi vida que te lo diré desde lo más profundo de mi corazón

 **-** Patético... -Estaba sonrojada-

Ambos se acercaban para darse un cálido beso pero...

 **-** ¡Lincoln, Ronnie, vengan rápido! -Gritaba Lori desde a sala, con una voz como de preocupación y exaltación-

Lincoln y Ronnie bajaron en tiempo récord

 **-** ¡¿Qué pasa, por qué gritas?! -Preguntó Lincoln exaltado-

 **-** ¡Mamá y papá están en el hospital, tuvieron un accidente!  
-Gritaba Lori mientras lloraba-

 **-** ¡Rápido, todos a los autos! -Ordenó Harold-

Sin pensarlo dos veces, las 16 personas subieron a los dos autos y se fueron rápidamente pero con cuidado al Hospital General.

Unos cuantos minutos después ya habían llegado y velozmente Luna se acercó a preguntarle a un doctor sobre Lynn y Rita Loud, a lo que él contesto:

 **-** Familiares de ellos síganme, los demás quédense aquí

 **-** Lily, Lana, Lola y Lucy quédense aquí, ahí se los encargo señores McBride -Dijo Lori-

-Nosotros las cuidamos -Contestaron los señores McBride-

 **-** Gracias

Lisa, Lincoln, Lynn, Luan, Luna, Leni y Lori siguieron al doctor, quien los llevo hasta la sala donde se encontraban sus padres.

 **-** Es en esta sala, pasen porfavor

 **-** Gracias doctor -Dijo Luan-

 **-** No hay de que

Luego los 7 hijos entraron a la sala, tranquilamente

 **-** Hijos... -El sr. Loud estaba muy débil por las fracturas-

Él tenía ambas piernas y un brazo roto.

-¡Papá! ¿Qué es lo que paso? -Dijo Lincoln con preocupación-

-Lo siento muchacho -El doctor le puso una mano en el hombro de Lincoln-, tu padre no puede hablar por el momento, voy a dejarlos un momento a solas -Salió de habitación-

-Pero yo sí puedo hablar -Dijo la sra. Loud-

-¡Mamá! -Decía Lynn sorprendida-

La señora Loud solo estaba lastimada de un brazo, nada grave en comparación con su marido

-Les voy a contar lo que paso:

Luego de salir de comprar el pavo, nos dirijamos hacia la casa, pero un loco se pasó el semáforo en rojo así chocando con nosotros, Su padre lo vio de lejos, pero no pudo, no podía evitar el choque, lo que hizo fue cubrirme, me protegió, entonces toda la fuerza cayó sobre él -Lloraba desconsoladamente-

El señor Loud solo la miró y se sintió triste de ver a su esposa así por lo que derramó unas cuantas lágrimas

-No... Es... Tu... Culpa... -El sr. Loud hablaba con dificultad y con una voz débil-

-No hables Lynn, te estas lastimando -Decía la sra. Loud mientras seguía llorando-

Los jóvenes Loud no soportaban ver a su padre destrozado físicamente y a su madre destrozada emocionalmente, solamente no podían...

-Mamá, vayámonos a la sala... -Dijo Luna antes de ser interrumpida-

-¡No!, yo estaré aquí con su padre... Con mi esposo

-A Lori le salían lagrimas- Pero mamá..

-Lincoln interrumpió a Lori- Lori, dejemos a nuestros padres a solas -Aguantándose las lágrimas-

-Lincoln...

-Por favor hija, necesito tiempo con su padre

-Está bien mamá -decía Lori derrotada-, estaremos en la sala de espera

-¡No!, todos vayan a casa, soy la única que se quedara aquí.

Ya no queriendo discutir los jóvenes Loud solo asintieron, le desearon buenas noches a sus padres y abrazaron a su madre, para después salir de la habitación, momentos después llegaron donde se encontraban la familia McBride y Santiago.

-¿Qué paso, como se encuentran? -Preguntó Howard preocupado por los señores Loud-

-Mamá solo tiene un brazo lastimado pero papá... -A Luan le empezaron a salir lágrimas-

-¿Qué, qué tiene? -Cuestionó asustado Harold-

-El brazo izquierdo y las dos piernas lastimadas gravemente -Contestó Lynn, milisegundos después le empezaron a salir lágrimas-

-Diablos... -Expresó Bobby-

 **-** Ok chicos, todos vayan a casa, Lincoln ¿Clyde se puede quedar en tu casa? -Preguntó Harold McBride con seriedad-

 **-** Por supuesto, pero ¿por qué?

-Howard y yo nos quedaremos aquí por si acaso, nosotros los tendremos informados sobre la situación, y una cosa más -le dio las llaves del carro a Lori-

 **-** Muchas gracias señores McBride, se los debemos -Dijo Lori dedicándoles una pequeña sonrisa-

 **-** No hay de que -Le regresó la sonrisa-

Entonces todos menos los señores McBride salieron del hospital, Bobby primero ayudó a llevar a los Loud y a Clyde a la casa Loud y luego ya se fue con Ronnie Anne a su respectiva casa.

Todos los Loud se encontraban en sus habitaciones, lamentándose, Clyde estaba con Lincoln, apoyándolo pero todos los Loud estaban preguntándose qué pasaría con su padre, qué pasaría con su madre, qué pasaría con la familia Loud, pero había una persona en específico que se lamentaba por lo que había pasado, se preocupaba por su padre, no sabía mucho sobre la muerte pero no quería que su padre se fuera a "otro mundo" y mucho menos quería ver a su familia triste, devastada.

 **-** Quisiera que papá estuviera aquí, con nosotras y con Lincoln -Dijo Lily-

 **-** No te preocupes hermanita, nuestro padre pronto estará aquí con nosotros -Claramente Lisa le mentía a Lily, ya que por la gravedad de las heridas, Lisa dedujo que su padre estaría en el hospital por lo menos 3 meses- Pero por ahora, sal un momento del cuarto y dirígete a la sala ya que, construyo una máquina y no quiero que te pase nada.

 **-** Está bien, estaré viendo la televisión -Después de decir eso salió de la habitación-

 **-** No tardaré mucho

Lily solo asintió y cerró la puerta y luego se dirigió a la sala, cuando llegó se acomodó en el sofá, prendió la televisión y puso su caricatura favorita

 **-** Quisiera que papá saliera del hospital...

 **-** Eso se puede arreglar

Al escuchar eso, Lily pegó un grito del susto que rápidamente fue silenciado por el hombre encapuchado

 **-** ¿Quién... Quién eres tú?

 **-** Soy alguien que puede sacar a tu padre del hospital.

 **-** ¡¿Enserio?! -Decía emocionada-

 **-** Si, enserio, pero guarda silencio Lily, no quieres que tus hermanas bajen y te vean hablando con un hombre encapuchado ¿o si?

 **-** Por supuesto que no, pero ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

 **-** Yo se muchas cosas...

 **-** ¿Entonces si vas a sacar a mi padre del hospital?

 **-** Claro, solo que necesito algo a cambio

 **-** ¿Qué necesitas?

 **-** Solo tráeme lo que inventa Lisa y ya, así de simple

 **-** ¿Y para qué necesitas el invento de mi hermana?

 **-** Solamente para verlo y quedármelo de colección, ya que los inventos de tu hermana son algo importantes para mí, ¿Tenemos un trato? -Extendiéndole la mano a Lily-

 **-** ¡Por supuesto que sí! -Y le respondió con el típico apretón de manos de trato-

 **-** Muy bien, trae el invento de Lisa al parque a las 6:28 pm, no después, ¿Entendido?

-Claro que si

 **-** Además, para llamarme solo di _trato justo_. Bye Lily.

Después de la charla, el hombre encapuchado con voz distorsionada desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.  
En ese momento Lucy bajaba las escaleras...

 **-** Lily, ¿Con quién hablabas?

 **-** Con nadie, estoy sola

 **-** Escuche una voz irreconocible

 **-** Tal vez escuchaste mal, o te confundiste por la televisión

 **-** Puede que estés en lo cierto o puede que no

 **-** Lucy, solo estoy viendo la televisión

 **-** Suspiro... Me voy a mi habitación

-Está bien -Decía felizmente-

 **-** _¿Cómo puede estar tan feliz y tranquila?_ Bye Lily

 **-** Bye Lucy

Lucy subió las escaleras así llegando a su cuarto, mientras tanto Lily...

 **-** Hora de poner en marcha el plan "Róbale a Lisa el invento que está creando y dáselo al desconocido para que pueda curar a tu padre y hacer un nombre más corto para este plan porque ya me parezco a Lincoln"

Después de eso Lily sube las escaleras y se dirige hacia su habitación...  
Lily entra al cuarto y luego cierra la puerta

 **-** Te dije que esperaras en la sala -Dijo Lisa-

 **-** Es que me aburrí de estar sola

-Está bien, por lo menos ponte esto -y le da un traje morado como para evitar radiación-

 **-** Está bien -Decía alegremente mientras se lo ponía-. Y dime ¿Qué estas creando?

 **-** No le digas a nadie -Volteó hacia los lados para ver si había alguien y luego susurro-, estoy creando un reloj que te permite viajar entre dimensiones y el tiempo, y por eso ahora le pongo más empeño, por lo de papá

 **-** Eso es fascinante -decía con sorpresa-, pero... No te preocupes Lisa, papá se pondrá bien -Tratando de animarla-

 **-** Por supuesto que sí Lily, por supuesto que sí -Decía mientras abrazaba a Lily-.  
Si no te molesta, voy a descansar un poco, estoy muy agotada -Y se acostó en su cama-

 **-** Solo eres una niña de 10 años, no tienes que preocuparte tanto por el invento del siglo.

 **-** Tienes razón Lily, una cosa más, me despiertas a las 19 horas

 **-** ¿Ósea...?

 **-** A las 7 de la tarde

 **-** Ok hermanita, que descanses

Lisa no escuchó todo lo que dijo Lily, ya que rápidamente cayó en un sueño profundo.  
Al ver esto, Lily aprovechó, robó el aparato y se lo escondió en su bolsa derecha del pantalón, después bajó velozmente las escaleras para sentarse en el sofá a mirar el reloj impacientemente para que fueran las 6:18 y así dirigirse al parque.

Unos segundos antes de las 6:18 Lily salió disparada de la casa hacia el parque, es decir, salió rápidamente de la casa así dirigiéndose al parque.

Lily llegó al parque exhausta, para descansar se sentó en uno de los bancos a esperar impacientemente que fueran las 6:28 pm.

 **-** Vamos, solo 87 segundos más y todo volverá a la normalidad

Y Lily esperó por 87 segundos, cuando llegó el momento...

-¡Si, ya es hora!, trato justo -Lily estaba emocionada-

 **-** Vaya que eres puntual Loud -Dijo el tipo encapuchado con mascara-

-Aquí está el reloj -Decía con una sonrisa en la cara mientras le entregaba el reloj-

 **-** Excelente pequeña Lily -le agarró el reloj suavemente-, hora de cumplir mi parte del trato, -Chasqueó los dedos y...- Listo, hoy mismo tu padre sale del hospital, fue un gusto hacer tratos contigo Lily, nos vemos.

Luego de eso, el hombre desapareció de nuevo

 **-** Hora de ir a casa -Decía felizmente y con una gran sonrisa en la cara-

Cuando Lily llegó a la casa su sonrisa desapareció al igual que aquel hombre misterioso, vio a su hermana Lori llorando desconsoladamente mientras sus hermanos la trataban calmar, todo esto lo vio por la ventana así que rápidamente entró a la casa.

 **-** ¡¿Qué pasó, por qué lloras?!

 **-** No sabemos, ¡¿Dónde estabas?! -Preguntó Luan desesperada-

 **-** Eso no importa aho... -Luna fue interrumpida por Lori-

 **-** Chi... Chicos... La... Lamento -Decía con dificultad una palabra por la lloradera desconsolada que soltaba-... De... Decirles... E... Esto... Pero... -Y de nuevo lloró desconsoladamente-

 **-** ¡¿Pero qué?!

 **-** ¡PAPÁ MURIÓ! -Y ahora lloró aún más fuerte-

 **-** ¿Qué papá qué? -Decía Lily al borde del llanto mientras los otro 9 quedaron en shock-

 **-** Lo siento Lily... -Lori extendió sus brazos y jaló a Lily, así dándole un fuerte abrazo donde Lily empezó a llorar y a los pocos segundos era un mega-abrazo de hermanos, un triste abrazo de hermanos, donde todos lloraban...-

Pero había alguien, ¡ese maldito alguien!, espiándolos por la ventana sin que se dieran cuenta ¡Era ese maldito bastardo infeliz culpable de todo!

 **-** Pobres Loud's, pero mi parte del trato se cumplirá pronto, al señor Lynn lo sacarán del hospital -dando un suspiro de alivio- todo va de acuerdo al plan... -Empezó a reír mientras desaparecía-

Este fue el "Día triste" conocido así por los Loud pero para los demás habitantes de Royal Woods y el mundo fue... "El Día que todo Comenzó".

 _ **¿Cómo les pareció esta parte eh?,**_ __ _ **¿Se lo esperaban?, supongo que si, pero bueno, quiero pedirles disculpas de nuevo por no haber actualizado pero se me secó el cerebro, y también pedirles disculpas si hay alguna falta ortográfica; acepto criticas constructivas, les ha hablado Lincoln Pines y les desea, buenas noches, ah no se crean, nos vemos en unos días, no se olviden de votar en las historias que les gustan, eso ayuda al autor a seguir adelante. Que tengan buen día.**_  
 _ **Atte. G  
Y aquí les dejo un pequeño "spoiler" para que entiendan el próximo capítulo:**_

 _ **Oficiales generales:**_

 _ **OF-10: Capitán General**_

 _ **OF-9: Almirante General**_

 _ **OF-8: Almirante**_

 _ **OF-7: Vicealmirante**_

 _ **OF-6: Contraalmirante**_

 _ **Oficiales:**_

 _ **OF-5: Coronel**_

 _ **OF-4: Teniente Coronel**_

 _ **OF-3: Comandante**_

 _ **OF-2: Capitán**_

 _ **OF-1: Teniente**_

 _ **Suboficiales:**_

 _ **OF-10: Suboficial Mayor**_

 _ **OF-9: Subteniente**_

 _ **OF-8: Suboficial**_

 _ **OF-7: Sargento Primero**_

 _ **OF-6: Sargento**_

 _ **Tropa:**_

 _ **OF-5: Cabo Mayor**_

 _ **OF-4: Cabo Primero**_

 _ **OF-3: Cabo**_

 _ **OF-2: Soldado de Primera**_

 _ **OF-1: Soldado**_


	4. Sobrevivir para Vengarse

_**Antes**_ _**de empezar quiero pedir que se fijen mucho en las fechas de ambas historias, ya que eso influye mucho, no pierdan de vista las fechas.**_

 _ **Ustedes, la audiencia, ¿Se habrán dado cuenta ya de quién es el hombre encapuchado?, ¿Se habrán dado cuenta que pasara en la historia?, pues no, ustedes aún no ven nada, se sorprenderán con el final, nadie se quejara, ya que habrá un poco de todo en el GRAN FINAL, aunque todavía le falta mucho.**_  
 _ **También quiero comentar que en este capítulo hare guiños a otros creadores de fanfics de The Loud House, aunque creo que serán muy obvios.**_

 _ **Ahora si continuemos con la historia de "Armageddon" (Conste que no le copio al "Loudmaggedon", la mía salió unos días antes, pero de todas formas la otra esta genial, vayan léanla, aunque en esa historia no esperen héroes, porque no los hay ni los habrá).**_  
 _ **Y por último avisarles que este capítulo va a parecer Naruto, por el relleno, aunque no es mucho, pero es también para que se confundan un poco.**_  
 _ **Que lo disfruten, nos vemos.**_  
 _ **Atte. G**_

Ese día, el 26 de julio, ¡ese maldito día, en que todo comenzó!, él entró a nuestro universo, a nuestro planeta, él entró con un ejército de hombres armados, nadie pudo detenerlo, ese día fue devastador, muchas masacres, policías, militares, todo aquel que le hizo frente terminó muerto, aquel día comenzó como uno soleado con pocas nubes en el cielo, lo "bueno" es que no apareció justo en Royal Woods, sino que apareció en Oriente y se fue fortaleciendo, cada vez más y más, viajando hacia Occidente.

En la actualidad el mundo quedó divido en más partes, una parte bajo el mandato de Clock, que consistía en toda Asia y parte de Europa, y las otras partes, bueno, estaban las rebeldes, las de la Resistencia, las de nadie, tierras inhabitables, nadie se salvaba, pero aún no nos vayamos tan lejos, volvamos al primer día...

El 26 de Julio de 2022, los "niños" Loud, se encontraban en el hospital llorando desconsoladamente, durante el tiempo que estuvieron ahí ninguno dijo una palabra, solo lloraban, los doctores y encargados los dejaron ahí un buen tiempo, hasta que tuvieron que sacar el cuerpo para llevarlo a la morgue, "ya todo estaba arreglado" el entierro sería el Jueves 28 de julio, donde se despedirían de él, de su padre, no sabían si su madre podría con todo ese peso, pero ellos siempre estarán allí para apoyarla, como una familia...

Los Loud ya estaban en la casa, pero no parecía la Loud, no tenía las características de esta, no era ruidosa, ni divertida, no era la misma, era como una copia sin gracia ni virtud, sin diversión ni ruido, ya no era el hogar de los Loud, era solo una casa más, por lo menos por el momento...

—Lisa fue la primera en hablar desde hace dos horas— No... No puedo creerlo... Sólo eran golpes... No tenía porque... Morir —Hablaba mientras lloraba, apenas se le entendia—... Yo... Yo pude hacer algo... Pero me quede en casa... —Es interrumpida por Luna—

 **-** No es tu culpa Lisa —La agarra en un fuerte abrazo—, ¡es culpa de ese maldito conductor!, mi padre solo... Él dio su vida por la de mamá... Él protegió a nuestra madre... Y debemos estar agradecido por ello

 **-** ¡No! —Decia Lincoln enojado—, ¡no puedo permitirme que ese estúpido conductor siga vivo y nuestro padre este muerto!

 **-** Lincoln... —Contestó Lori devastada—

 **-** ¡¿O acaso ese cerdo merece vivir?! —Siguió Lincoln—

 **-** Lincoln... Tranquilizate, porfavor —Decia Lori con una voz triste—

 **-** ¡No Lori, no me tranquili...! —Una cachetada por parte de Lori lo interrumpió—

Lincoln ya no dijo nada más y se marcho de la casa dejando más triste a sus hermanas al ver como la familia se destruía

 **-** No deberiamos estar peleando, papá no querría esto —Decia Lily abrazando a Lori de la pierna—

 **-** Lo se Lily, lo se —Contestaba Lori mientras levantaba a Lily y la cargaba como si de nuevo fuera una bebé—; Todas deberíamos ir a nuestras habitaciones en lugar de... Molestar a mamá con nuestras lamentaciones aqui en la sala —Dijó a sus hermanas—

 **-** Me parece una buena idea —Dijo Luan con una voz triste y apagada—

Entonces todas se fueron a sus habitaciones, Lori le propusó a Lily que fuera con ella, pero Lily lo rechazó, le sonrió y se fue a su habitación, Lori lo entendió e hizo lo mismo

 **-** Aún puedo arreglarlo, aun puedo, ¿Dónde esta?, ¿Dónde lo habré dejado? —Decia Lisa mientras buscaba en cada rincón de la habitación su artefacto—

 **-** Hermana ¿Buscas algo? —Preguntó Lily—

 **-** ¡El reloj!, no se donde lo deje —Decía preocupada—

 **-** Lisa... Debo decirte algo... —Dijo Lily al ver a su hermana preocupada—

 **-** ¿Es importante? —Aún buscaba el artefacto—

 **-** Yo se donde esta tu artefacto —Al escuchar las palabras Lisa dejó de buscar y se dirigió hacia Lily—

 **-** Lily... Eso es importante ¡Dime donde está! —Decía entre emocionada y frustrada—

 **-** Lo tomé "prestado"...

 **-** ¿Cómo qué prestado?

 **-** Cuando me dijiste que fuera a la sala... Rogué para que nuestro padre saliera del hospital y... —Mientras seguia hablando comenzaba a llorar más y más—

-¡¿Y qué Lily?! ¡¿Qué tiene que ver esto con el artefacto?!

 **-** Porfavor Lisa... Dejame terminar... —Contestaba con una voz sumamente triste—

 **-** Lo siento pequeñita, continua —decia mientras se sentaba enfrente de ella para ponerle total atención—

 **-** Y él apareció, diciendo que podia sacar a mi padre del hospital, con un trato

 **-** ¿Quién apareció Lily, de qué hablas?

 **-** Era un hombre encapuchado que apareció de la nada, dijo que si le daba tu artefacto sacaria a nuestro padre del hospital —Empezó a llorar fuerte—

 **-** Entonces le diste mi artefacto a alguien que aparece de la nada —Tratando de entender—

 **-¡** Si Lisa!, se que parece tonto pero... ¡Por mi culpa papá esta muerto! —Lloró mucho más fuerte aún—

 **-** No Lily, no es tu culpa, no te culpes por...

 **-** ¡Él me engaño!, ¡ahora tiene tu reloj extraño, él lo tiene!

Lisa "entendia" lo que pasaba, Lily se sentía culpable de la muerte de su padre, entonces su subconsciente fabricó esa historia en su cabeza

 **-** Deberias tratar de dormir, son las 8:46 de la noche y mañana tienes escuela

 **-** ¡¿Por qué no me crees?! ¡él tiene el reloj!

 **-** No Lily, no existen hombres encapuchados que aparecen y desaparecen mágicamente

 **-** ¡Yo lo vi!, ¡por eso llegue tarde a la casa, fui al parque, él me dijo que a las 6:28 él estaria ahí, yo solo tenia que decir "trato justo" y le tendría que dar tu artefacto entonces él sacaria a papá del hospital!

 **-** Porfavor Lily... Ya no sigas... Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido... —Le salian lagrimas—

 **-** Pero Lisa...

 **-** Ve con Lori... Estaré ocupada haciendo otro reloj para reparar todo esto

-Porfavor Lisa... Créeme

-Buenas noches Lily —Lo dijó como un fin de conversación que Lily entendió—

Lily salió de su habitación llorando desconsoladamente, se dirigia al cuarto de Lori, pero lo pensó mejor y se dirigió a la sala...

 **-** Trato justo —Espero unos cuantos segundos y nada—, porfavor ven... Trato justo... —Y de nuevo nada—, no haré nada, puedo hacer otro trato...

 **-** Ya no necesito nada más —él apareció detrás de Lily, lo que hizo que Lily se asustara—

 **-** Tu me dijiste que curarias a papá...

 **-** Yo nunca dije eso, yo dije que sacaria a tu padre del hospital hoy mismo y por lo que vi, el sr. Loud ya no está en el hospital —Puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—

 **-** ¡Tu lo mataste! ¡Me engañaste!

 **-** No seas dramática Lily, hicimos un trato y ambos cumplimos nuestra parte

 **-** ¡Yo quiero a mi padre vivo!

 **-** Hubieras pensado mejor tus palabras al hacer el trato, pero, que se puede esperar de una estúpida niña de 7 años

 **-** No... No tienes porque llamarme asi —Lily estaba a punto de llorar—

 **-** Si solo me llamaste para reclamarme que tu padre esta muerto entonces me voy

 **-** Podemos hacer otro trato, revives a mi padre y...

 **-** Ya te lo dije, no tienes nada que me sirva —Decia enojado—

 **-** Lo que sea, pide lo que sea

 **-** ¡Deja de estar molestando! —Le da una bofetada y del impacto, la tira al suelo—

 **-** ¡¿Quién eres tú?! —Lincoln acababa de entrar a la residencia—

 **-** Su peor pesadilla —Lincoln trató de pegarle pero éste ya habia desaparecido—

 **-** ¡Lily! ¿Estás bien? —Lincoln se acerca a ella y la sostiene con sus brazos—

 **-** ¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí?! —Lori apenas bajaba las escaleras— ¡Lily!

Lily estaba llorando por el golpe recibido además de no poder hacer nada por su padre

 **-** ¡Lincoln! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Lily?! —Gritó Luna—

 **-** ¡Yo no le hice nada!

 **-** Él me golpeó... —Musitó Lily—

 **-** ¡¿Golpeaste a Lily?! —Le gritó Lori en la cara a Lincoln, ya que Lori acariciaba la cabeza de Lily—

 **-** ¡Yo acabó de decir que acabo de llegar!

-¡¿Entonces por qué Lily dice que la golpeaste?! —Ahora gritó Luan—

 **-** Lincoln no me hizo nada —Lily tenía una voz débil—

 **-** ¡¿Entonces quién te golpeó?! —Preguntó Lori enojada—

 **-** Me duele mucho... No puedo hablar —Casi no se le entendia nada porque lloraba por el golpe que le dieron—

 **-** ¡Lily! —Decia Lisa mientras movía a sus tres hermanas para llegar a Lily— ¡¿Qué te pasó hermanita?!

 **-** Alguien la golpeó —Contestó Lincoln—

 **-** ¡¿Quién fue el desgraciado?!

 **-** Un hombre encapuchado y con una bata negra, vi que la golpeó y corrí hacia él para darle su merecido pero cuando lancé el primer golpe él ya no estaba, habia desaparecido

 **-** ¿Dijiste hombre encapuchado?

 **-** Si ¿Por qué?

 **-** Lily me dijó que un hombre encapuchado hizó un trato con ella para sacar a nuestro padre del hospital, no le creí en lo absoluto pero... —Fue interrumpida por Lily—

 **-** Te lo dije...

 **-** Pequeña, no hables, te haces daño, pero yo te curaré —Lisa le dió un beso en la frente que Lily respondió con una sonrisa tierna—, Lincoln, ayúdame a subir a Lily a su habitación

 **-** Claro que si

Y Lincoln levantó a Lily con sus brazos asi llevandola hasta su cuarto, Lori, Luna y Luan se quedaron en la sala, preocupadas por ese hombre que Lincoln y Lily vieron...  
En la habitación de Lily:

 **-** Ya la acosté en su cama, ¿Qué le vas a dar? —Preguntó Lincoln mirando lo que tenia Lisa en las manos—

 **-** Le voy a inyectar una sustancia que yo misma inventé para que cuando despierte no sienta dolor y no tenga una hinchazón en la mejilla

 **-** Me parece bien, bueno, si necesitas algo estoy enseguida, vendré rápido; no te duermas noche, necesitas descansar, buenas noches Lisa —le da un beso en la frente—, buenas noches Lily —También le da un beso en la frente—

 **-** Buenas noches Lincoln —Lisa sonrió felizmente—

Pero ambos perdieron su sonrisa cuando Lori los llamó a todos gritando desde la sala...

 **-** ¡Chicos vengan rapido! —Decia con tono de preocupación—

Y velozmente Lincoln, Lisa, Leni y las gemelas Lola y Lana bajaron para llegar a la sala

 **-** ¿Qué pasa?¿Por qué gritas? —Leni preguntó alterada—

-Guarden silencio y vean la tele —Dijo Luna—

Todos hicieron caso y vieron la tele, pero no se esperaban ver lo que estaba pasando  
En la tele:

-Hola ciudadanos del mundo—Era el tipo encapuchado y con la bata, además de tener una voz distorsionada—, este es un mensaje de aviso, su mundo será conquistado por mi, no se resistan, tengo un ejército de proporciones gigantescas y el que me enfrente morirá, este dia comenzará un nuevo orden en el mundo, este dia, sera el comienzo de la Era Poderosa, ningún gobierno me podrá hacer frente, yo soy Clock, su nuevo líder y con este juguetito —Enseñando el aparato de Lisa, solo que ya estaba terminado— mejor conocido como reloj que me permite viajar entre dimensiones e ir al pasado, con esto me aseguraré de que sea yo el que siempre gobierne este universo, hasta el dia de mi muerte, ¡No se enfrenten a mi o moriran!, ¡La destrucción no puede ser alterada!, ¡rindanse ante mis pies!, ¡soy Clock y nadie me detendrá! —empiezá a reir como un desquiciado—

Después de que terminara su mensaje todo el mundo quedo a oscuras, habia acabado con la electridad del mundo y como dije al principio, hubo masacres aterradoras, el gobierno Occidental (Canadá, Groelandia, Estados Unidos, México, Chile, Argentina, Uruguay, Brasil, Bolivia, Colombia, Ecuador, Paraguay, Perú, Honduras, Nicaragua, entre otros países de América) entraron en una crisis total, la gente se volvió loca, el mensaje se difundió en todo el mundo, con el respectivo idioma, la gente empezó a hacer saqueos, todo el mundo en caos.

Especialmente en China se desató el caos, donde Clock había aparecido con su ejército armado, intentaron controlar la amenaza pero el gobierno chino fue el primero en caer, por una vez en tantos años los gobiernos empezaron a hacer alianzas, toda América se unió, los gobiernos se hicieron uno y se autollamaron La Resistencia, estos empezaron a reclutar soldados.

Todos los jovenes Loud fueron reclutados y entrenados, pero los Loud sobresalieron, ellos le tenian odio a Clock, ya que por su culpa su padre habia muerto además de haber engañado a su pequeña hermanita.

Lisa, en los 56 dias posteriores al "Dia A" creó un suero para 11 personas, un suero que hacia crecer tu cuerpo permanentemente 15 años, lo hacia crecer fisica, mental y psicológicamente, por lo que el que se inyectara ese suero seria como si pasara 15 años en un segundo, tus habilidades aumentaban también pero por el contrario también te quitaba 15 años de vida, Lisa llamaba este suero el "HPMF" pero lo conocíamos como "Suero de la Venganza", en el dia 57 del "Armageddon" el gobierno chino ya habia caido, el ejercito de Clock avanzó hacia Mongolia, que fue también fue derrotado; los paises cercanos empezaron a evacuar a gente muy menor y muy mayor, los de salud estable y los de 6-53 años se quedaban en la lucha contra el Opmeit, pero aún asi, en estos 4 años de guerra el mundo se podria decir que esta dividido en 4 partes, Opmeit, Resistencia (América, España, Portugal, Rusia, Inglaterra y parte de Reino Unido), rebeldes (Lo que quedaba de Asia, se escondian) y pacíficos (pocos paises que no quieren estar en guerra)

 **57 días después del dia uno...**

 **6:32 am**

Los reclutas del escuadrón G se encontraban en el campo de tiro, eran alrededor de 90 personas de 7-23 años, algunos menores tenían mejor "puntuación" que los mayores. Llega el supervisor...

-¡Atención! —Gritó el supervisor y todos los cadetes dejaron de hacer sus actividades, voltearon y se pusieron en firme— ¡Traigo buenas nuevas!, ya mandaron los resultados de su grado de rango, desde mañana seran soldados de diferentes rangos y clases, hoy les diré las 15 mejores calificaciones, ¡La mejor calificación la tiene —Sacó la lista que tenia en su bolsillo izquierdo— Lynn Loud! ¡Paso adelante!

-¡Gracias señor Court! —Lynn da un paso adelante—

-¡Ahora dire de mayor grado a menor!, ¡Lana Loud, Lori Loud, Luan Loud, Lincoln Loud, Martha Muñoz, Luna Loud, Daniel Sánchez, Leni Loud, Lily Loud, Lola Loud, Lucy Loud, Floop Chompas, Emmanuel Loy y Uriel Midder! ¡Paso enfrente! —Ordenó el señor Court—

-¡Si señor! —Los catorce dieron un paso al frente—

-¡Los quince dirijanse a la Sala A!

-¡Señor, si señor! —Contestaron los quince—

Entonces los cadetes se dirigieron hacia la Sala A donde ponian pruebas más difíciles para mejorar todas tus capacidades pero principalmente eran para ver en que sobresalias, fuerza, velocidad, habilidad, punteria y precisión, tecnología, sigilo, control de artilleria pesada, estratega, lucha cuerpo/cuerpo, supervivencia sin armas, supervivencia en campo enemigo, como salir de cuando estas acorralado, etc, etc.

Los quince ya habían llegado a la Sala A donde un hombre de 44 años los esperaba...

-¡Firmes, ya! —Los cadetes obedecieron al Contraalmirante Smith— ¡¿Grupo?!

-¡G, señor! —Respondieron los quince estudiantes—

-Entonces ya estan todos, ¡Atención, aqui estan los mejores del escuadrón A al Z, ustedes son lo mejor, pero no es suficiente, en total son 390 cadetes, de este lugar van a salir minimo 30, los demás seran mandados a los rangos bajos!, ¡¿Entendido?!

-¡Señor, si señor! —Contestaron los 390 cadetes—

-¡No los escucho!

-¡Señor, si señor!

-¡Más fuerte!

-¡Señor, si señor!

-¡Ahora, muevan su trasero y pasen las pruebas!

Los 390 cadetes hicieron cada una de las pruebas, una más dificil que la otra, todos tenian oportunidad de hacer cada una aunque se equivocaran, ya que depende de la habilidad se mandaria a un sector, por ejemplo, tu pierdes en agilidad pero en punteria eres el mejor, entonces te mandan con los francotiradores, o viceversa, te mandan con los rápidos.  
Pero nosotros nos centraremos en el escuadrón G, veamos:

 **Lynn:** Mejor de la clase en combate cuerpo/cuerpo, uso de armas blancas y agilidad, sale mal en punteria, sigilo y tecnología

 **Lana:** Sobresale en control de artilleria pesada, uso de armas de fuego y precisión, sale mal en sigilo, uso de armas blancas y en supervivencia sin armas

 **Lori:** Sobresale en estratega, en supervivencia en campo enemigo y en liderazgo, sale mal en control de artilleria pesada y tecnología

 **Luan:** Sobresale en supervivencia en campo enemigo y escape de emboscada, sale mal en tecnología y uso de armas blancas

 **Lincoln:** Sobresale en uso de armas en general, agilidad, estratega, escape de emboscada y sale mal en lucha cuerpo/cuerpo

 **Martha Muñoz:** Sobresale en tecnica de supervivencia (Fogata, acampar, hacer armas improvisadas) y en uso de armas en general, sale mal en fuerza y agilidad

 **Luna:** Sobresale en improvisamiento general, sacrificio y tecnología, sale mal en uso de artillería pesada

 **Daniel Sánchez:** Sobresale en uso de armas mixtas, supervivencia en campo enemigo y habilidades de doctor, sale mal en combate cuerpo/cuerpo

 **Leni:** Sobresale en diseñamiento de armas con cualquier tipo de objeto útil, uso de armas de fuego, fuerza y sale mal en tecnología y estratega

 **Lily:** Mejor de la clase en agilidad, supervivencia sin armas y en puntería, sale bien en sigilo y observación del campo, sale mal en uso se armas de fuego y artillería pesada

 **Lola:** Mejor de la clase en puntería, uso de armas de fuego y en precisión, en ninguna sale mal, todas medianamente bien

 **Lucy:** Mejor de la clase en sigilo total y en escape sorpresa, sale bien en uso de armas blancas y combate cuerpo/cuerpo, sale mal en uso de armas de fuego

 **Floop Chompas:** Mejor de la clase en uso de armas blancas, sale mal en cordura en campo de batalla

 **Emmanuel Loy:** Mejor de la clase en liderazgo y estratega

 **Uriel Midder:** Mejor de la clase en tecnología y fuerza, sale mal en cordura en campo de batalla

 **12:02 pm**

-¡Cadetes, a sus cabañas, Ahora! —Ordenó el contraalmirante Smith—

 **-** ¡Señor, si señor!

Entonces los 26 escuadrones (A-Z) se fueron a sus cabaña, donde dormían en literas, de 10:00 pm a 4:30 am.  
El escuadrón G iba caminando a su cabaña...

 **-** No creo que yo pase —Dijo Lincoln un tanto decepcionado—

 **-** ¿Por qué lo dices Lincoln? —Preguntó Uriel Midder—

 **-** Solo sobresalgo en uso de armas de fuego y blancas

 **-** Pero nadie más de nosotros lo tiene Link, además, debes esforzarte, el ejército de Clock se fortalece cada vez más —Dijo Martha Muñoz—

-Eso es cierto, en estos 56 días acabó con el gobierno chino, ¡acabó con la segunda potencia mundial económica y tercera potencia mundial militarmente hablando! —Siguió Emmanuel Loy—

 **-** ¿Y qué podemos hacer nosotros? Miranos, somos los 15 mejores de nuestro escuadrón, ¡y entre nosotros hay una niña de 7 años! —Contestó Lincoln—

 **-** ¿Y eso qué? —Preguntó Lily—

-Pues que deberías estar disfrutando de tu infancia pero en lugar de eso estas aqui entrenando para soldado —Respondió Lincoln—

 **-** No se te olvide que Lisa tiene 11 años y esta con científicos mayores de 40 años y no veo que se queje —Dijo Lynn—

 **-** Como a ella no la ponen a entrenar... —Contestó Lincoln—

 **-** A mi se me hace que estas enojado porque no tienes tus cómics —Dijo Luna—

 **-** No es eso, me molesta la idea de no poder hacer nada por la gente inocente de Oriente

 **-** Ya pronto seremos soldados, recuerda que somos los 15 mejores y yo soy la cuarta mejor —Dijo Luan orgullosa de si misma—

 **-** Eso que, yo soy la número uno —Decía Lynn con aires de triunfo—

 **-** Pero tu empezaste con ventaja —Contestó Lincoln—

 **-** Ya chicos —Floop Chompas "paró" la discusión—, necesitamos llegar a nuestra cabaña o nos pondrán castigos severos

 **-** Entonces hagámoslo interesante —Dijo Lola así parando a todos como si fuera por magia—

 **-** ¿A qué te refieres con "interesante"? —Preguntó Lana—

-El primero que llegue a la cabaña se llevará el gran premio —Contestó Lola—

 **-** ¿Y cuál es se premio? —Decía Martha Muñoz interesada—

 **-** Que los 14 perdedores serán los "esclavos" del ganador por lo que queda del día

-¿Y si uno no quiere servir al ganador qué le pasara? —Preguntó Emmanuel Loy—

-Será castigado dando tres vueltas a la cancha de entrenamiento —Contestó Lola—

Todos empezaron a intercambiar miradas, dudosos, pero algo los sacó del trance...

 **-** ¡Yo llegaré primero! —Y Lynn tlaqueó a Lucy, que estaba enfrente de ella—

Al ver esto, los demás empezaron a correr hacia la cabaña, pero como era de esperarse empezaron a hacer trampa (empujarse, ponerse el pie, entre otras cosas); rápidamente Lily los rebasó a todos, les faltaba poco por llegar y Lynn sabia que tenia que hacer algo, entonces, uso su técnica de gimnasia y dio un salto gigante de porrista, pero Lincoln la agarró del pie e hizo que cayera sobre Lily; Lincoln dio un salto para no tropezarse con Lynn y Lily, y finalmente, el peli-blanco ganó la carrera

-¡Tomen eso perdedores! —Presumió Lincoln—

-Por un demonio, yo queria ganar —Dijo Lola enojada—

-¡Ahora todos ustedes seran mis esclavos! —Lincoln se los restregaba en la cara con un gran narcisismo, es decir, solo pensando en él—

-Solo quedan doce horas al dia, asi que deberías aprovecharlas Linki —Dijo Leni con una sonrisa en su cara—

-¡Leni! —Gritaron los cadetes alrededor suyo (excepto Lincoln) con enojo—

-Gracias Leni, ahora, Lynn, traeme una soda

-¿Por qué rayos yo tendría que...? —Fue interrumpida por Lincoln—

-¿Qué pasaba con los que desobedecian al ganador Lola? —Preguntó Lincoln—

-Corrían tres vueltas a la cancha  
—Contestó Lola sin ganas—

-¿Entonces qué prefieres Lynn? —Cuestionó Lincoln con una gran y presumida sonrisa—

-Iré por tu estúpida soda

Después a Lincoln se le subió a la cabeza eso de tener "esclavos" y empezó a pedir todo como si fuera la reina de roma, que si le daban sus almohadas, que si sacudian su cama, que le trajeran comida, etcétera, etcétera... Total, parecía un tirano, un dictador, un presidente corrompido por el poder; los catorce cadetes se hartaron de esto, y eso que apenas eran 3:14 de la tarde, así que los cadetes idearon un plan, uno en el que llevarían a Lincoln todo lo que pidiera pero con "torpeza", ya que en ninguna parte se mencionó que las cosas que pidiera el ganador tendrían que hacerse bien...

-¡Lori, trame una naranja!

-Ahí voy hermanito

Lori fue a escondidas a la cocina del "campamento" y agarró una naranja, no sin antes hacerle pequeños agujeros y sumergir la naranja en la sopa podrida de la semana pasada (que era lo del menú de hoy)...  
Lori regresó al lugar de su cabaña y le dio la naranja a su pequeño hermano

-Ahora ve a esperar con los demás a que te de órdenes

-Si

-¡¿Si qué?!

-Si señor

-Así me gusta

Cuando Lincoln ya habia descarapelado la naranja, le dio una mordida y después la escupió y vómito un poco

-¡LORI!

Parte del plan estaba hecho, el peli-blanco ya no volvió pedirle nada a Lori, luego, los demás cadetes al ver que funcionó con Lori, todos hicieron algo para "perjudicar" a Lincoln, desde Lana echándole lodo a la comida de Lincoln hasta Floop Chompas haciendole "bromas" con "sangre falsa" en su comida (Lincoln pedía comida muy seguida debido a que su estómago no tiene llenadera)  
Diez minutos antes del segundo entrenamiento del día, que era a las 4:00 pm, Lincoln se hartó de sus compañeros y ya no le pidió nada a nadie  
En una parte del campamento...

-¡Si! Lo logramos —Dijo Lana felizmente—

-Todo fue gracias a Lori, quien ideó el plan —Contestó Uriel Midder—

-¡Festejemos a Lori!

 _Atención a los cadetes grado dos, deben de presentarse a la Sala A para el segundo entrenamiento, los demás cadetes vayan con su respectivo supervisor, él les dirá qué tienen que hacer, cómo lo tienen que hacer, cuándo lo tienen que hacer y dónde lo tienen que hacer_ —Dijo una voz de una mujer de cuarenta o cincuenta años por medio de los altavoces—

-Pues a seguir entrenando chicos —Dijo Leni—

-Entonces vamos a la Sala A —Comentó Luna—

Todos se fueron a la Sala A, no sin antes esperar a Lincoln, es verdad que fue un cretino por horas, pero sigue siendo su hermano y su amigo.  
Después, cuando ya llegaron a la Sala A, el contraalmirante Smith los estaba esperando...

-¡Escuadrón G!, ¡Formense!

-¡Señor, si señor! —Respondieron los quince al unísono—

-Como ven, son los primeros en llegar, entonces les voy a encargar una misión especial a cuatro de ustedes, a los cuatro mejores de ustedes, den un paso los cuatro mejores ¡Ya!

Lynn, Lana, Lori y Luan dieron un paso al frente

-¿Quién de ustedes cuatro es la mejor?

-¡Yo señor! —Lynn dio otro paso al frente—

-Entonces para usted tengo otra misión, ¿Quién es el quinto mejor de ustedes?

-¡Yo señor! —Lincoln dio un paso al frente—

-Entonces ustedes cuatro —Señalo el contraalmirante Smith a Lori, Luan, Lana y a Lincoln— van a ser la mitad de la escolta de los cuatro representantes militares de México, el capitán general, el almirante general, el almirante y el vicealmirante, ustedes van a ir a la central de aviones por ellos y escoltarlos hasta esta base militar.

-¡Permiso para hablar señor! —Gritó Lincoln—

-Concendido —Respondió el contraalmirante—

-Si somos la mitad de la escolta de los representantes, ¿Quiénes son la otra mitad?

-Eso lo descubrirán en unos minutos al estar en la autopista para el viaje

-¿Viaje?

-Exactamente, para ir por los representantes al centro de Michigan

-¡¿Espere, qué?!

-Es la única central de aviones que hay, asi decretó la Resistencia, por si acaso, el conductor de cada auto del convoy será asignado por mi y sabrá todos los caminos posibles, incluyendo atajos, entonces serán tres camionetas blindadas, pero de ida el camión de enmedio irá vacio, mientras tanto, usted jovencita —Volteando a ver a Lynn—, irá muy alejada del convoy, pero le seguirá la pista e irá acompañada de otro cadete, y el respectivo conductor, ese carro va a estar camuflado y blindado y ustedes se van a encargar de que no le pase nada al convoy, ¿Les quedó claro a los cinco?

-¡Señor, si señor! —Respondieron los cinco—

-¡Entonces muevan sus traseros hacia la salida de la base, de seguro ya los están esperando!

-¡Señor, si señor!

Luego de que se fueran los cinco Loud's, empezaron a llegar los demás escuadrones de excelencia y a todos los cadetes los pusieron a entrenar

Los Loud ya estaban en el convoy, donde los cuatro soldados conductores ya estaban listos

-Vaya, me pregunto quienes serán los otros cinco cadetes —Dijo Lori—, así podre competir con ellos

-Calmate copia de Lynn —Contestó Luan—

-Sabes que todos los Loud somos competitivos, no solo Lynn

-Creo que estoy viendo llegar a cinco personas ahí a lo lejos —Lynn señalo a cinco figuras que Lincoln pudo reconocer al instante—

-¡Son Bobby —Lori no se esperó a escuchar lo demás y salió disparada hacia el escuadrón que se aproximaba—, Ronnie, Clyde, Haiku y Cookie!

-¡Wow!, eso significa que ellos son los cinco mejores de su escuadrón —Dijo Luan—

A lo lejos se veía a Lori saludando a Bobby, Ronnie y a Clyde, a Cookie y a Haiku no las conocía, pero también las saludó.  
Cuando todos se saludaron, abrazaron y besaron (esta última me refiero a Lincoln y Ronnie y a Lori y Bobby), todos se subieron al convoy, al parecer la latina fue la mejor de su escuadrón, asi que se fue con Lynn en el carro cuida-convoy, Lori, Bobby, Cookie y Lana se fueron en la primera camioneta y Lincoln, Clyde, Luan y Haiku en la tercera, aunque Luan se fue en el asiento de adelante, dejando en una situación incómoda a Lincoln, quien fue todo el camino escuchando frases "cursis" entre Clyde y Haiku.

El convoy partió a las 16:30 horas, y llegó a la central del país a las 8:30 de la mañana, y tendrían que esperar dos horas y media hasta que los soldados de mayor rango de México llegaran

-Que misión mas aburrida, esperar y proteger a cuatro personas, ¿Pero de que los vamos a proteger?, ¿De que no se les ensucie el uniforme? —Se quejó Lana—

-Son personas importantes para ganar esta guerra, si fueran ellos solos hasta la base, de seguro los fueran a embuscar —Contestó Cookie—

-Como sea, quiero matar a uno de esos hijos de perra del ejército de Clock

-¡LANA! —Gritó Lori—

-¿Qué?, se te hace mal que una niña de doce años diga groserias pero no que una niña de doce años este en el ejército

Lana dejó sin palabras a Lori, de hecho, dejo sin palabras a todo presente, sin contar a los conductores, a ellos es valía un bledo todo  
Dos horas y media más tarde...

-¡Por un demonio!, ya me quiero ir de este lugar —Luan se estaba desesperando—

-De seguro ya no tardan en venir Luan —Contestó Bobby, tratando de tranquilizarla—

-¡Eso llevan diciendo desde hace dos malditas horas!

-Si pero... —Lori fue interrumpida por el radio de Lincoln—

- _Aquí guardianes, cambio_ —Dijo Ronnie desde el walkie talkie—

-Aqui convoy, cambio

- _Se acerca un helicóptero, cambio_

-Recibido, lo vemos, gracias, cambio

 _-Seguiremos vigilando el perímetro, cambio y fuera_ —Y Ronnie cortó la transmisión—

-Hasta que porfin llegan —Comentaron Luan y Lana al mismo tiempo—

-Ahora si chicos, otra vez a actuar como peones del gobierno, todos en formación —Dijo Lori con desánimo—, y alguien que vaya como representante de todos

Inmediatamente todos voltearon a ver a Bobby

-¿Tengo algo en la cara? —Preguntó confundido—

-No, todos te eligimos a ti —Contestó Haiku—

-¡¿Y por qué yo?!

-Porque eres el mayor de todos, sabes su idioma naturalmente y eres hombre —Contestó Lori—

-Entiendo todo, solo lo último que mencionaste no

-Porque al mundo lo mandan viejos con ideales del siglo pasado, como machismo, racismo, homofobia, puede ser la minoría que sean de este tipo, pero ¿Para qué arriesgarnos? —Contestó Lincoln en el lugar de Lori—

-Bueno, si ustedes dicen, yo nos representare

El helicóptero ya estaba casi en el suelo, entonces Bobby se fue acercando. Cuando el helicóptero ya estaba en suelo los mexicanos salían, Bobby se presentó estrechando su mano pero no sin antes, saludar como se saludan a los de rangos mayores, con la mano en la frente. Después de presentar al equipo y que los veteranos se presentaran, al capitán general Amador se le hizó extraño tener soldados tan jovencitos a lo que Bobby respondió "Son tiempos difíciles, toda clase de ayuda es bienvenida, por ello reclutaron cadetes tan jóvenes y por ello ustedes están aquí, nunca se tienen demasiados aliados en la guerra", el general solo asintió, sin ninguna expresión, solo se subieron al convoy.

Cuando estaban en el camino desértico, con rocas grandes, arena y, por supuesto, un aire que hacía que la arena se levantara, para asi crear una vista borrosa, y que el sol pegara en el rostro no ayudaba mucho...

-Guardianes, ¿Alguna novedad?, cambio —Dijo Lori desde el walkie talkie—

Nadie respondió

-Repito, ¿Alguna novedad?, cambio

De nuevo, nadie respondió.  
Entonces Lori le habló a la tercera camioneta

-Aqui Lori, Guardianes no responden, cambio

Tampoco respondieron

-¿Qué pasa amor? —Preguntó Bobby preocupado—

-Nadie responde la radio

-Alistense cadetes, puede ser una... —El conductor fue interrumpido por una explosión que volteó la camioneta—

Mientras tanto la tercera camioneta...

-¡Diablos! —Gritó el conductor antes de dar una vuelta y parar el auto bruscamente— ¡Maten a esos hijos de puta!

La segunda camioneta (la que traía a los latinos), pudo escapar.  
Lincoln, Luan, Haiku y Clyde bajaron del automóvil ya armados, se escuchaban varios disparos seguidos, ellos empezaron a disparar de donde se escuchaban, pero no veían a ningún soldado

-¡Cubranme!, ¡iré a ayudar a los demás! —Lincoln se dirigió hacia el camión tres para sacar a las personas de ahí—

-¡Esta bien Lincoln!, ¡corre! —Contestó Clyde—

Lincoln puso un explosivo cerca del vidrio y logró romperlo, despues fue sacando a Cookie, Lana, Bobby y a Lori, el conductor estaba muerto.

-Muchas gracias Link —Dijo Lana—

-No agradezcas aún, no podemos contra los soldados

-Niño, no son soldados, bueno, si, pero son "Avisadores" —Dijo el soldado conductor—

-¿Avisadores? —Preguntó Lana—

-Son pequeños grupos de hombres de Clock que manda a otros paises para que maten a personas y el gobierno del pais se enfurezca y tome medidas precipitadas, como mandar a todos los hombres para atacar pero el ejército de Clock es más grande que cualquier otro, asi pudo ganarle a Japón fácilmente —Luego, el soldado siguió disparando—

-Entendido, ahora necesitamos otra zona de ataque, aquí estamos en desventaja —Dijo Lori—

-Tu eres la estratega y la que puede sobrevivir en campo enemigo, aparte de ser una líder nata —Comentó Lincoln—

-Entonces, usted señor —Lori le decia al conductor— distraiga a los "avisadores", los demás los franquearemos y acabaremos con ellos ¿Entendido?

-Como usted diga señorita —El soldado avanzó hasta otra posición—

-Lincoln, ve a avisarle a los demás, Lana, Cookie y Bobby, conmigo

Lincoln regresó con su equipo y el equipo de Lori, se arrastró hasta otra posición lejos de esa.  
Cuando Lincoln avisó a su equipo, estos también se arrastraron hasta el lado izquierdo del tiroteo (el contrario del equipo de Lori), solo faltaba que no los vieran.  
Como ambos equipos ya estaban en posición, distinguieron por fin a los embuscadores

-A la cuenta de uno —Dijo Bobby—, dos y tres ¡Ahora!

Los cuatro comenzaron a disparar a los soldados ahora visibles, cuando el equipo dos vio esto, también comenzaron a disparar. En cuestión de segundos arrasaron con más de la mitad de esos sujetos, pero...

-Suelten sus armas, ahora

Habia seis tipos atrás de cada equipo, y todos les apuntaban, además de los ocho tipos que había adelante, estos últimos se estaban acercando, a los cadetes no les quedó de otra que bajar sus armas; los sujetos pusieron los ocho jóvenes juntos, para poder matarlos a todos al mismo tiempo

-Asi me gusta, ahora, acuestense en la arena —Los chicos obedecieron—, esta bien, ¿Sus últimas palabras? —Preguntó el hombre con gafas oscuras—

-Vete a la mierda —Dijo Clyde con enojo—

-Uy, el pequeño se enojo, vamos a hablarle a su mamá para que...

El hombre fue interrumpido por una serie de disparos que mataron a casi todos los hombres presentes (no a los cadetes), de los veinte que eran, quedaron tres vivos, agonizando, pero vivos

-¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar? —Preguntó Haiku—

-Creo que todos nos preguntamos lo mismo —Comentó Cookie—

-Veo que no pudieron sobrevivir sin nosotras —Dijo Lynn burlándose—

Lynn y Ronnie venían llegando desde diferentes lados, al igual que el soldado que iba con ellas, venian en formación X (Consiste en que hay cuatro personas, pero una en cada extremo de una x, asi haciendo fuego cruzado), con la diferencia de que solo eran tres, pero aún asi acabaron con los "malos".  
Ya todos estaban de pie...

-Que bueno que nos salvaron el trasero —Contestó Lana—

-Pues no fue tan complicado acabar con estos bastardos —Comentó Ronnie—

-¿Bastardos?, ¿Nosotros somos los bastardos? Me causan gracia —Dijo el hombre agonizante que estaba en el suelo—

-Todavía queda uno vivo al parecer —Comentó Ronnie y luego le apuntó con el arma—

-Él los va a matar, ¡Ustedes pagarán por todo el daño que nos hicieron!

-¿Cuál daño hicimos?, ustedes son los que llegaron aqui para matar —Contestó Lincoln—

—El moribundo río levemente— Ustedes ocasionaron todo esto, ustedes, los Loud, Lori Loud —El hombre volteó a verla—, la mayor de once niños, Luan Loud, la comediante, Lynn Loud, la deportista, Lincoln Loud, el hombre con un plan, el hijo de enmedio, el niño entre tantas niñas, Lana Loud, gemela de Lola Loud, amante de los reptiles y de la suciedad

-Mira estúpido —Lynn le puso el arma en la cabeza—, nos diras como sabes tanto de nosotros y por qué nosotros somos culpables de esto

-Ustedes dijieron quienes eran, y todo comenzó cuando obtuvieron sus poderes

-¿Cuáles poderes? —Y le presionó más la pistola en la cien—

-Ustedes ya lo saben, después de todo, se hacen llamar la "Orden del Caos"

Lynn ya no aguanto más estupideces y jaló del gatillo, dándole una muerte instantánea al hombre

-Vamonos de aquí —Dijo Lynn—

-¿Qué acaso no oiste lo que dijo ese sujeto? —Contestó Lincoln—, nosotros somos culpables de esto

-¡Ese hombre estaba delirando!, ¿Poderes, Orden del Caos?, ¡Esas son estupideces!

-¡Recuerda que Clock vino de otra dimensión!, ¡Además, nosotros somos simples cadetes y apenas somos "relevantes" en esta guerra!, entonces ¡¿Cómo rayos explicas que nos conozca?!

-¡Piensa un poco Lincoln, pudo ser alguien de Royal Woods, somos la única familia de once hijos!

-¡Puede que tengas razón!, ¡¿Pero y si no?!

-¡Cree lo que quieras creer, me importa un bledo!

-¡Ah si!, ¡Antes no se creía que hubiera universos paralelos y ahora se ocasionó una guerra gracias a un universo paralelo!

-¡Entonces ahora por eso van a existir los poderes y los estúpidos nombres como "Orden del Caos"!

-¡¿Por lo menos sabes que es un universo paralelo?!

-¡Un universo paralelo al de nosotros Einstein!

-¡¿Y qué es lo paralelo en este instante?!

-¡La paz obviamente!

-¡Lo ves, cuando lo intentas si puedes pensar!

-¡Eres un hijo de...! De... De... —Lynn cayó al piso—

-¡Lynn! —Lincoln intentó correr hacia ella pero también cayó al suelo y poco a poco fue perdiendo su visión—

-¿Creen que eso sea suficiente? —Preguntó Cookie—

-Si, les administre lo suficiente para que no peleen en el camino —Contestó el soldado—

-Pues muchas gracias, ya veremos como los acomodamos en el helicóptero —Dijo Luan—

-Entonces, ¿Quiénes son los segundos mejores? —Cuestionó el soldado—

Lana y Bobby levantaron la mano levemente

-Esta bien, vengan conmigo, nosotros cuatro iremos en el auto cuida-convoy —Dirigió su vista a los otros cadetes—, nos vemos en la base

-Si señor —Contestaron los seis cadetes—

El helicóptero ya había llegado por ellos, se fueron del desierto y ahora iban a la base.  
Cuando ya casi llegaban a la base, Lynn y Lincoln se estaban despertando...

-¿Qué pasó? —Dijo Lincoln mientras se agarraba la frente—

-Ya despertó nuestro bello durmiente —Bromeó Luan—

-Y nuestra bella durmiente también —Dijo Lori—

-¿Qué pasó? —Ahora preguntó Lynn—

-Les dispararon con un tranquilizante —Contestó Luan—

-¡¿Por qué hicieron eso?!

-¡Porque no dejaban de pelear! —Era una discusión entre Luan y Lynn—

—Lynn suspiró— Esta bien, me voy a tranquilizar, solo no me vuelvan a disparar un dardo

-Con eso basta, no lo volveremos a hacer

 _-Ya hemos llegado, pueden bajarse —_ Dijo el piloto—

Y los cadetes se bajaron del helicóptero, cuando salieron de éste, se dieron cuenta que el cuida-convoy ya estaba ahi y que el contraalmirante Smith los estaba esperando junto con los representantes

-¡Formación! —Ordenó Smith y los jóvenes obedecieron—, ¡¿Hay muertos?!

-¡No señor! —Respondieron todos al mismo tiempo—

-¡¿Hay heridos?!

-¡No señor!

-¡¿Hubo problemas?!

-¡Si señor!

-¡¿Cuáles?!

-¡Avisadores, señor!

-Demonios, cada vez son más frecuentes los ataques de Clock, tú —Diciéndole al soldado conductor—, dile al capitán Sandler lo ocurrido, entramos en estado inicial de pánico

-Señor, si señor

-¡Los demás vayan a la Sala B y esperenme ahi!

-¡Señor, si señor!

Y eso hicieron los cadetes, fueron a la Sala B y aguardaron por media hora más o menos, aunque todo valdría la pena, eso lo averiguaron los diez cadetes después de que llegara el contraalmirante Smith, este les dio medallas de honor y los nombro soldados, es decir, Lynn, Ronnie, Bobby, Lana, Lori, Haiku, Luan, Clyde, Lincoln y Cookie ahora eran parte de la tropa...

 _ **¡Hola!, se que es un final muy aburrido, pero no queria alargar el capítulo más de lo debido, pues hice unas 6400 palabras de historia, sin más que decir, me despido de ustedes con esto:**_

 _ **Martha Muñoz: Mejor conocida como Mmunocan, criticadora constructiva de fanfics**_

 _ **Daniel Sánchez: Creador de "Descendientes Loud" (muy buena historia por cierto)**_

 _ **Floop Chompas: Combinación de dos escritores, Chompas, creador de "Amor Loco" y Flopper Dopper creador de "Story of Snitch"; cuidado con Salazar y la Luan loca**_

 _ **Emmanuel Loy: EMLoudBoy, tiene uno que otro tornillo suelto, además es creador de "The Loud Future", "Memoryless", "La Vencedora", entre otros fanfics de TLH (A este tipo "le gusta" el incesto)**_

 _ **Uriel Midder: La combinación de dos escritores, uno de Wattpad y otro de FanFiction, Uriel-rdz, creador de "Disfuncional" y Mid-Louder, creador del "Loudmaggedon" y "Lincbot Loud" (Hace poco se reveló que hay una historia atrás de ambas que las conecta).**_  
 _ **Eso es todo, me despido, soy G y les deseo... Buenas noches**_

Un hombre entró al Opmeit, donde se encontraba Clock

-Señor, nos acaban de avisar que encontraron a los Loud

-Yo ya se donde estan, me es irrelevante esa información

-Lo lamento señor, salve vida a Clock —Después el hombre se retiro—

-Salve vida a mí —Después miró una foto que tenia en la mano derecha, eran los Loud sonriendo—, pobres, si supieran lo que viene —Y Clock sonrió malvadamente—

 _ **Lo lamento si hay errores ortográficos, hasta la próxima**_


	5. Olvida

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que los diez cadetes se hicieron soldados, y en el transcurso de esas dos semanas, los demás integrantes del grupo G y el R (de donde son Cookie, Haiku, etc) se fueron haciendo soldados, del menor rango posible obviamente, aunque eran unos buenos soldados.

El grup ahora eran en conjunto el "escuadrón de ataque número 211 o EA-211", cada uno de estos escuadrones tenia treinta soldados, así que sí, eran muchos soldados.

El EA-211 trotaba por la cancha de entrenamiento, que media unos cincuenta metros de largo y unos sesenta de ancho, Lily iba empate con Cookie, al parecer ella era la más rápida de su grupo, atrás de ellas venían Ronnie y Lynn y atrás de ellas Lincoln y Lana, y los demás ya no tienen importancia...

-¿Cuándo crees que tengamos la próxima misión Link? —Preguntó Lana mientras corría—

-Cuando tengamos el suficiente entrenamiento para hacer otra

-La otra la completamos exitosamente

-Define "exitoso", de no haber sido por el equipo cuida-convoy estaríamos muertos

-Nos superaban en número

-Y por esa razón hubiéramos muerto

-Como sea, sigamos trotando

Pasó media hora y el EA-211 estaban practicando en "Lucha Avanzada", donde luchaba un soldado contra otro, en el primer round era una lucha de Lynn contra Ronnie Anne, aunque Lynn es dos años mayor que está, las dos quedaron en un empate después de minutos de lucha, ya que las dos cayeron al mismo tiempo, en el segundo round fue Bobby contra Rick, un soldado que se creía la gran cosa, y Bobby ganó casi sin dificultad, en el tercer round fueron tres contra tres, Lincoln, Clyde y Luan contra Haiku, Cookie y Luna, aunque el primer equipo perdió con facilidad ya que ninguno quería lastimar al otro equipo, y mucho menos a una mujer, por ello Lincoln y Clyde perdieron rápidamente mientras que Luan, no pudo contra tres, así que el que se encargaba de estas peleas puso a Lincoln contra Adolfo, un criminal se podría decir, antes de la guerra robaba en casas y era un bravucón sin piedad, era de la misma edad de Lincoln, solo que un poco más musculoso.

Parecía que Lincoln ya no aguantaría más, pero cada vez que era tirado al suelo éste se levantaba y volvía a la lucha, apenas le había dado golpes a Adolfo, así que se ideó un plan, cansarlo hasta que esté vulnerable, y lo logró, logró cansarlo, Lincoln aprovechó esta situación y le empezó a tirar golpes a la cara y en cuestión de segundos lo tiró al suelo y ya no se levantó, el albino había ganado la pelea, levantó los brazos en forma de victoria, todos lo felicitaban, especialmente sus hermanas, hasta que, Lincoln se empezó a sentir mareado, y luego cayó al suelo, rápidamente lo llevaron a enfermería, al igual que a Lynn y a Ronnie hace rato.

Media hora después Lincoln estaba despertando, tenía toda la frente vendada, al igual que los puños y el torso; Leni estaba al lado de la camilla, viendo como su pequeño hermanito y su pequeña hermanita se despertaba después de la pelea...

-Qué bueno que ambos están despiertos, me preocuparon mucho —Dijo Leni sonriente—

Lincoln río un poco por el comentario de su hermana

-Tampoco es para tanto Leni, no te tenías que preocupar —Contestó Lynn—, ambos nos buscamos esto, en especial yo

-Si Leni, no te tienes que preocupar por nosotros, ya no tenemos cinco años —Comentó Lincoln—

-Para mí siempre van a ser mis pequeños hermanitos —Los tres sonrieron por el comentario de Leni—

-Qué bonito momento en familia —Dijo Ronnie del otro lado del cuarto, y al lado de su camilla estaba Bobby—

-Oye Ronnie, a la próxima ganare yo —Alardeo Lynn—

-Ya lo veremos

-Basta chicas, no quiero volverlas ver en enfermería a ninguna de las dos —Dijo Lincoln—

-No te preocupes Lincoln, a la próxima no pelearemos hasta que perdamos el conocimiento —Contestó Ronnie—, solo hasta que nos cansemos

-Con que ninguna salga lastimada —Comentó Bobby—

-Ya veremos —Dijeron Ronnie y Lynn al mismo tiempo—

Lincoln se levantó de su camilla y fue al baño para volverse a acomodar su uniforme, ya que estaba desfajado y tenía la camisa desabrochada, ya que le tuvieron que poner las vendas y todo eso, cuando salió del baño no se le notaba ninguna venda, se había quitado la que tenía en la cabeza, se le notaban algunos moretones en la cara y un ojo morado, pero nada que el tiempo no arreglará. Lincoln iba a salir del cuarto de enfermería pero...

-¿Por qué te vas? aún no estás bien del todo —Dijo Leni enojada y preocupadamente—

-Tengo que seguir con mi entrenamiento Leni, además, solo fueron unos golpes, no estoy lastimado como Lynn o como Ronnie

-No, estas peor que ellas, a ti te golpeo alguien más fuerte que tú, y recibiste muchos más golpes de lo que ellas recibieron

-No te preocupes Leni, nos vemos en el entrenamiento —Sin esperar respuesta alguna de Leni, abrió la puerta y se fue—

-A veces es difícil hacer cambiar a alguien de opinión —Dijo Lynn—

-Ya lo creo —Contestó Leni—

Después de unos quince minutos, Ronnie, Bobby, Leni y Lynn ya habían salido de enfermería y ahora se dirigían a donde estaban otorgando el entrenamiento al EA-211, donde los estaban esperando

A las 6:30 de la tarde cada quien estaba en su cabaña, por lo menos eso no lo habían cambiado, por el momento, los soldados originarios del grupo G se encontraban comiendo una deliciosa sopa de quién sabe que, con un exquisito toque a podrido desde hace un año y el excéntrico olor a cuerpo en descomposición, pero era eso o pasar toda la noche con un estómago ruidoso y la verdad comer eso era un poco mejor sin duda, por lo menos para la mayoría de los cadetes y los soldados.

-¿Creen que nos asignen misiones ahora que somos soldados? —Preguntó Lynn—

-Pues si nos asignaron una cuando éramos cadetes, creo que si —Contestó Lori—, aunque yo todavía no me siento preparada para una misión, así que a mí me da igual

-Opino lo mismo que Lori, ¿Cuál es la prisa por hacer una misión? —Comentó Luna—

-Pues tener acción, matar a algunos de los malos, ganar esta asquerosa guerra, esa es la prisa —Respondió Lincoln—, por ello estoy del "bando" de Lynn

-Es verdad, entre más misiones asignen más rápido se podrá acabar esta guerra —Dijo Luan—

-Pues... Apenas somos soldados y no creo que podamos contra los hombres entrenados de Clock —Contestó Lily—

-Recuerda que fuimos los mejores de nuestro grupo además de que a Lynn, a Lincoln, a Lori, a Luan y a mí nos asignaron la misión de ser la escolta de militares mexicanos y la misión resultó exitosa —Dijo Lana—

-Pero si van a luchar antes de tiempo pueden resultar lastimados, solo fueron los mejores cadetes de su grupo pero eso no significa que no puedan ser lastimados —Leni volteó a ver a Lynn y a Lincoln— y ustedes dos saben de eso —Los dos solo asintieron—

Ya no se discutió más del tema y todos siguieron comiendo esa "deliciosa" comida que con tanto "cariño" estaba hecha.

Cuando terminaron de comer se recostaron en su cama, cada uno en la suya, y minutos después cayeron dormidos...

A las 5:00 am se les despertó a todos para comenzar con el entrenamiento, de nuevo, el ex-grupo G ya estaba acostumbrado a levantarse temprano, más de dos meses despertándose entre las cinco y las siete de la mañana, ya era algo normal, aunque Lily tuviera que consumir un poco de cafeína para mantenerse despierta, ella aún no se acostumbraba.

El EA-211 ya estaba entrenando, hasta que el contraalmirante Smith interrumpió el entrenamiento...

-¡Atención! —Todos los soldados pusieron posición de firmes— Vengo por seis soldados para una misión, la demás información se les dará en la salida de la base a los que decidan hacer la misión.

Lincoln y Lynn, sin pensarlo dos veces dieron un paso al frente, preparados para la misión, después, Haiku y Leni se unieron y Clyde, al ver que Haiku lo hizo él también se unió

-Falta un soldado, ¿Quién se apunta? —Preguntó el contraalmirante sin perder la postura—

Luna dio un paso adelante

-Entonces acompáñenme, los demás pueden seguir entrenando

-¡Señor, si señor! —Contestaron los treinta soldados—

Luna, Haiku, Lincoln, Lynn, Leni y Clyde siguieron al contraalmirante Smith hasta la salida, para Lincoln, Clyde y Lynn esto ya no era nuevo pero para Haiku, Leni y Luna era una nueva experiencia

-Esta vez irán en dos carros blindados, no tendrán apoyo, ustedes van a hacer esto sigilosamente, ya que, recientemente descubrimos una armería que utilizan los hombres de Clock, y como gracias a él no podemos utilizar los misiles o cualquier bomba tendrán que hacer una misión de infiltración sigilosa, entonces pondrán explosivos C4 en diferentes puntos de esta armería, ¿Quedó entendido?

-Solo tengo una pregunta señor —Dijo Lincoln—, ¿Cómo llegaremos hasta el lugar?

-Con un mapa —Respondió seriamente Smith y les dio un mapa doblado—

El equipo jamás, en toda su vida, había leído un mapa, pero ahora su vida dependía de ese mapa, ya que, si no destruyen la armería todos morirán

El EA-C, por sus sílabas, que significa Equipo Anti-Clock, se encontraban en el camino para ir hacia la ya mencionada armería, sería un duro trabajo destruir un lugar lleno de soldados armados hasta los dientes siendo solo un equipo de seis jóvenes soldados casi inexpertos, pero, por lo menos tenían equipo sigiloso otorgado por el contraalmirante, algo limitado, pero serviría, un subfusil y una pistola con silenciador, pocas granadas de gas lacrimógeno y humo, unas máscaras anti-gas y los C4 junto con sus detonadores eran todo lo que necesitaban...

-Aquí para Leni —Dijo Clyde y esta lo obedeció—, según el mapa ya casi llegamos y si nos detectan, estamos muertos

Al ver que el primer carro se detuvo, Luna también (Quien conducía el segundo auto).  
Todos bajaron de los autos.  
Desde ese lugar ya podían ver aquel lugar que tendrían que explotar...

-Prepárense, haremos tres equipos, Leni y Lynn juntas —Ordenó Lincoln y estas asintieron—, Clyde y Haiku y yo con Luna, nos vemos aquí en quince minutos, no tarden más y no llámenla atención. Suerte.

Y el EA-C se separó...  
Luna y Lincoln entraron a la armería por la parte trasera, Leni y Lynn por la izquierda y Clyde y Haiku por enfrente, pero éstos últimos primero hicieron una señal de humo no muy lejos de ahí para que la entrada se despejara y funcionó.

Luna tiró una granada de gas lacrimógeno e hizo que los hombres dentro del cuarto (que se ubicaba en una de las esquinas del lugar) se quedaran ciegos temporalmente, ya que a los pocos segundos entraron Lincoln y Luna disparando así matando a todos y sin hacer una pizca de ruido, una de las esquinas estaba asegurada.

Mientras tanto, Leni y Lynn entraban en una habitación que estaba al lado del lugar donde tendrían que poner la bomba; Lynn traía un gran mazo en su espalda, por lo que solo traía eso, una granada y la pistola, pero con el mazo hizo un pequeño hoyo para poder meter la granada y después de que el gas lacrimógeno hicieron lo suyo, tumbó toda la pared y Leni entró disparando a todo lo que se moviera, el punto dos estaba seguro.

Algunos soldados habían escuchado algo caer, como una roca y se pusieron alerta, salieron de sus puestos de vigilancia y empezaron a buscar el lugar de donde sonó aquel ruido, pero los soldados fueron asesinados por la espalda por Clyde y Haiku, quienes ya se encontraban en el punto tres.

-Aquí Clyde, nos dirigimos al punto cuatro, cambio

 _-Aquí Lincoln, nosotros también nos dirigimos para allá, estoy con el demás equipo, cambio_

-Nos adelantaremos a poner el tercio de las bombas para estallar el punto cuatro, cambio

 _-Entendido, cambio y fuera_

La conversación se cortó y Clyde y Haiku siguieron avanzando hasta el último punto.

Cuando llegaron a la sala se percataron de que la sala tenía más hombres que la anterior y solo les quedaba una granada de humo normal, entonces esperaron a los demás. Cuando llegaron, idearon un plan, tiraron las tres granadas de humo normal y entraron disparando a diestra y siniestra, pronto acabaron con los soldados de aquella sala, Lynn empezó a colocar los explosivos...

-Ya prendí el cronómetro para la explosión, tenemos cinco minutos para largarnos de aquí —Dijo Lincoln—

-Entonces vámonos —Contestó Luna—

Los soldados se dirigían hacia donde estaban sus vehículos pero al momento de estar muy cerca comenzaron a llegar camionetas con hombres de Clock, y como era de esperarse, empezaron a disparar contra los soldados de la resistencia...

-Corran rápido a los automóviles —Ordenó Lincoln mientras disparaba todas las balas con las que contaba en el subfusil y en la pistola para cubrir a su equipo—

Ellos ya estaban atrás de los autos blindados mientras disparaban a los atacantes.

Lincoln estaba en una posición muy desventajosa, no contaba con balas y estaba solo, solo podía esperar que si corría hasta los automóviles no le daría ninguna bala y probó suerte, corrió hasta llegar a los carros pero una bala le dio en el antebrazo, lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse atrás de los autos donde se encontraba su equipo...

-Nos ganan en número y armamento, esta vez no podemos ganarles —Dijo Lynn—

-Eso no es cierto Lynn, si disparamos todos a la vez, mataremos a muchos y quedarán menos, gastaremos cada bala que tengamos en ellos, ¿Quién me apoya?

Todos siguieron a Lincoln, los inspiró, Clyde le dio dos pistolas a Lincoln, los demás tenían sus subfusiles...

-1... —Empezó a contar Lincoln— 2... ¡3!

Empezaron a disparar, mataron a algunos soldados pero todavía los superaban en número, el EA-C se quedaba sin balas...

-Ahora sí va a comenzar lo bueno —Dijo Lincoln—

-¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Haiku confundida—

-Los disparos sirvieron para dejarlos en esa posición, y entonces... ¡Abajo!

La armería explotó y se desmoronó así matando a la mayoría de los atacantes...

-Eso pasaría —Finalizó Lincoln—, vamos por alguno de los soldados de Clock, nos lo llevamos a la base y que ahí lo interroguen y le saquen todo para poder acabar con Clock

Los soldados lo siguieron hasta donde se encontraban los soldados restantes, acabaron con casi todos, dejaron a uno vivo, pero con heridas para que así no intentara hacer nada estúpido.  
Lincoln se acercó a él...

-Tú te vienes con nosotros —Lincoln levantó a aquel hombre—

-No lo creo maldito Loud

Lincoln se quedó estático

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —Preguntó Lincoln mientras lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa—

-¿Quién no sabría el nombre de uno de los causantes de esta guerra?

-¿Causante?, ustedes fueron los que comenzaron esto, matando a gente inocente

-Todos ellos eran controlados por ti y tus hermanas Lincoln, así como ellos —Volteó a ver a Clyde y a Haiku—, de hecho, ¿Por qué no me han matado tú y tus hermanas?, Oh, es cierto, me tienen que sacar información

Lincoln contestó con un golpe con la pistola en la cabeza y esto desmayo al hombre

-¿Ahora que tienes que decir? —Preguntó al hombre desmayado—, vámonos de aquí chicas

Un hombre apareció enfrente de ellos de sorpresa...

-¡Muerte a los Loud! —Apuntó con su arma al primer objetivo que vio, a Lynn, y jaló del gatillo, Luna reaccionó a esto y le dio un disparo al hombre en la cabeza—

Lynn cerró los ojos cuando vio que la bala iba hacía ella, pero, cuando los abrió vio a...

-¿Leni? —Preguntó al borde del llanto—

Leni cayó al suelo y ahí fue donde todos vieron que el disparo lo había recibido ella en el estómago

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Preguntó Lynn llorando, mientras sostenía a Leni en sus brazos—

-Siempre protegeré a mis hermanos, a mi familia... —Entonces Leni falleció, esas fueron sus últimas palabras—

-¡No Leni!, ¡¿Por qué?! —Lynn abrazó a su hermana muerta—

Lincoln solo pudo llorar junto a Lynn y Luna, mientras que Clyde y Haiku estaban abrazados, derramando algunas lágrimas al ver a sus amigos así y al haber perdido una amiga.

Lincoln cargó el cuerpo de Leni hasta los autos, y después se fueron, nadie dijo nada durante el recorrido de vuelta, Lincoln había puesto a Leni en el asiento de copiloto, fue cuando Lincoln se dio cuenta de que en su rostro estaba marcada una sonrisa alegre, había muerto feliz.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Lincoln bajo a Leni del auto y la llevó hasta donde sus hermanas se encontraban entrenando. Ellas, al ver la escena, comenzaron a llorar, no lo podían creer, su hermana estaba muerta, la más carismática y buena persona del mundo estaba muerta, la mayoría de los Loud lloraban la muerte de Leni, especialmente la mayor de éstos, Lori, la que había pasado más tiempo con ella, la que creció con ella, la encargada de cuidarla, ella lloraba mucho más, todos estaban en luto, pero prometieron, por Leni, que acabarían con el maldito de Clock y todo su ejército, para así de una vez poder acabar con esa guerra.

El contraalmirante Smith solo pudo darles sus condolencias y un lugar donde poder enterrar a Leni, los Loud le agradecieron pero el solo dijo que era todo lo que podía hacer.

Aunque no fue un enterramiento común, como de esos que se hacían antes de la guerra, no había padre, no había ataúd, lo que si hubieron fueron muchas lágrimas por parte de los Loud, Clyde, Haiku, y todos los amigos que hizo Leni en aquella base.

La enterraron junto con sus pertenencias, su camiseta verde preferida, los lentes y los zapatos que utilizaba antes de la guerra, así podría vestir de moda al lugar donde se haya ido, así podría recordar con quien pasó tiempo, así podrá recordar a sus hermanos, a los que juró proteger y por ello murió.

Después del velorio todos acordaron algo, decirle a Lisa ya que, no pudieron decirle la noticia, además de aceptar un trato que Lisa les había hecho hace tiempo...

El laboratorio era uno de los lugares con más protección dentro de la base, pero eso no evito que los Loud entraran con pistolas (escondidas)...

Lincoln intentó pasar al laboratorio para dar paso hacia Lisa pero dos soldados lo detuvieron...

-No puedes pasar a esta zona soldado

-Necesito ver a Lisa Loud, soy su hermano Lincoln Loud y tengo que hablar con ella sobre la muerte de Leni Loud —Contestó Lincoln aguantándose las lágrimas y un poco enojado—

-Aún así no puedes pasar, ni tú ni las demás

Lincoln sacó la pistola que tenía y le apuntó a uno de los soldados...

-Déjame pasar —Dijo Lincoln—

El otro soldado le apuntó a Lincoln, a él le apuntó Luna, a Luna otro soldado, a ese soldado Lori, a Lori otro soldado y así sucesivamente, hasta que a los Loud les apuntaban más soldados

El vicealmirante Coulson entró y ordenó que todos bajaran sus armas, todos le obedecieron...

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! —Gritó el vicealmirante Coulson—

-No me dejan ver a Lisa Loud señor —Contestó Lincoln—

-Yo le dije que esta zona estaba restringido señor —Respondió el soldado—

-Si Loud los deja entrar entonces déjenlos pasar y si no, saquen a patadas a estos soldados

-¡Señor si señor! —Contestó el soldado—

El soldado fue a presionar un botón rojo y después hablo, espero unos pocos segundos y luego...

-Pueden entrar pero sin armas

Los Loud dejaron sus pistolas y después entraron a la sala donde se encontraba su hermana...

-Me da gusto verlos después de tanto tiempo —Dijo Lisa—

-Lisa... Leni murió —Comentó Lincoln y después la fue a abrazar—, lo siento, no la pude proteger, perdón... perdón —Lincoln había comenzado a llorar—

-¿Qué...?

-Lo siento Lisa —Dijo Lori—, ella ya fue enterrada hace rato

-Ella... ¿Cómo pasó?

-Me dispararon y ella me cubrió —Contestó Lynn mientras lloraba—

-Y por ella es que vinimos, queremos que nos des el suero —Dijo Lincoln y luego se separó de Lisa—

-El suero no la revivirá

-No, pero podremos vengarnos de Clock, por culpa de él la perdimos

Dentro de Lisa creció aún más el odio por Clock, por culpa de él su padre murió, por culpa de él su madre se suicidó, hizo que Lisa comenzará la guerra con el reloj y por culpa de él ahora su hermana Leni estaba muerta.

-Lo haré, nos inyectare el suero...

Los Loud se sentaron en unas sillas metálicas, tenían conectada una aguja en el antebrazo cada uno y todas iban a una misma bolsa con un líquido azul

-¿Listos? —Preguntó Lisa desde su silla y todos asintieron—

Lisa presionó un botón y el "Suero de la Venganza" empezó a caer, los Loud se empezaron a retorcer del dolor, y a gritar debido a lo mismo, sus huesos empezaron a estirarse, Lily, Lisa, Lola y Lana se saltaron la pubertad y parte de la adolescencia, Lucy, Lincoln, Lynn, Luan, Luna y Lori se saltaron toda la adolescencia y todo en cuestión de segundos.

Lisa les avisó que ese suero adelantaba tu edad quince años, junto con tu condición física y además, tu cerebro creaba recuerdos de esos quince años, es decir, que el suero, como ahora estaban en el ejército y hacían entrenamiento todos los días tendrían la condición física de quince años de entrenamiento, además de que cuando despertaran sería como si hubieran tomado una siesta, nada se les hará diferente

El suero se había acabado y juntó con él el dolor de los Loud, todos cayeron desmayados.

Dos horas más tarde los Loud comenzaban a despertar, ahora "tenían" veintidós años (Lily), veinticinco años (Lisa), veintisiete (Lola y Lana), veintinueve (Lucy), treinta y dos (Lincoln), treinta y cinco (Lynn), treinta seis (Luan), treinta siete (Luna) y treinta nueve (Lori)

-Tómense las pastillas que les di al comienzo de la guerra —Dijo Lisa—

-Si Lisa —Contestó Lily, con una voz muy diferente a a que tenía hace "quince años"—

Después de tomarse las pastillas, los Loud se fueron...

-Si les dijera que en realidad esas pastillas son para olvidar la muerte de nuestra familia no me perdonarían —Dijo Lisa y después volvió a lo que hacía antes de que llegaran sus hermanos—

Los demás Loud ya habían salido del laboratorio, pero todos los soldados de fuera se les quedaron viendo, para ellos habían entrado niños y habían salido adultos.

 **~S~U~P~E~R~H~É~R~O~E~S~L~**

Tres semanas más tarde los Loud habían sobresalido aún más, de soldados los ascendieron a soldados de primera (un rango más alto), pero aun así eran mejores, así que los ascendieron a cabos, paso lo mismo y así hasta llegar al rango mayor de soldado, de tropas que van a la guerra, es decir, cabo mayor, pero seguían sobresaliendo, en "Lucha Avanzada nivel 5" ellos siempre ganaban, de hecho pusieron a cuatro contra Lincoln y el ganó sin sufrir muchos daños

Entonces llegaron ellos, lo mejor de lo mejor, un grupo pequeño de soldados seleccionados para hacer misiones especiales, además de que esos soldados eran como ver veteranos experimentados, como los de la película "Los Indestructibles", eran pocos, bueno, en comparación con todos los soldados que tienen los estadounidenses, eran como una docena de soldados aproximadamente, contando a nueve Loud, ya que Leni ahora está muerta y Lisa se especializa en ciencia y tecnología no a la lucha.

Entonces, como iba diciendo, ellos aparecieron, reclutaron a Lincoln y a sus hermanas, y ahí ya no sobresalieron debido a que todos tenían la "misma experiencia en combate", aunque ciertas personas hayan hecho trampa para adelantar un poco las cosas.

Ellos se hacían llamar la D.3S por sus siglas en inglés (Department of Security of Soldiers Specialized) pero en español era la D.S.S.E (Departamento de Seguridad de Soldados Especializados), ellos eran los primeros en recibir la tecnología que fabricaban los laboratorios, es decir, los científicos, además de también ser los primeros en ir a partes más fundamentales en la guerra, como a Medio Oriente, de ahí no podían avanzar porque entonces serían suicidas.

Algunos días con la D.S.S.E/D.S.S.S y los Loud ya se habían acostumbrado, en ese lugar, todos tenían una impecable puntería, fuerza, tácticas de combate y lo más importante, sabían luchar, ya sea a puño limpio o con armas blancas, por fin los Loud (sobre todo Lynn) podían mostrar su destreza, toda su destreza y aun así sus contrincantes les daban mucha lucha.

Los Loud se encontraban dentro de la Instalación Secreta de la Corporación, en la I.S.C, es decir, en la base secreta de la D.S.S.E, estaban trotando en la cancha de ésta, aunque la familia iba junta los de atrás no escuchaban a los de adelante y viceversa, Lincoln, como siempre, iba en medio (aunque, gracias al experimento de Lisa, ahora Lucy era la del medio)

-Literalmente extraño a Leni, odio que no la hayan aceptado por "no tener la suficiente experiencia", tenía un poco más de destreza que Lily, digo, es un año mayor que ella —Dijo Lori—

-Nadie es mejor que yo —Contestó Lily—

-Lo que tú digas Lily —Dijo Lori—, como seguía diciendo, me parece injusto no estar con Leni, más bien que ella no esté con nosotros

-No te preocupes Lori —Respondió Lincoln—, ella está entrenando con los soldados y pronto la aceptarán aquí

-Ojalá

Los Loud siguieron trotando, no importará el rango que fueras, trotar siempre sería parte de su entrenamiento diario, eso ya lo habían aprendido los Loud, aunque para Lynn era un poco divertido correr todos los días.

El cuartel de la D.S.S.E era pequeño, pero aún así cada habitación era para dos soldados y además, el cuarto era grande, dormían mejor que en aquella cabaña llena de literas con colchones "llenos de piedras".

Ya estaba oscureciendo, por ello los Loud se encontraban cenando junto con sus compañeros de la D.S.S.E, la comida de ahí no estaba tan caduca como la de la cafetería de la base militar donde estaban; en lo que cenaban entró el almirante John, él era más amigable de los rangos altos, era el tercero al mando del ejército, además de ser el director del D.S.S.E, pero cuando las cosas eran serias, él se ponía serio, y como cereza en el pastel, podía vencer a cualquiera de los soldados presentes puño a puño, es decir, en combate.

Cuando el almirante John todos dejaron de comer y le pusieron toda su atención

-Tengo misiones para todos ustedes, miré sus expedientes y me enteré de sus habilidades —Dijo el almirante—, así que, habrán cinco misiones, tres de ustedes estarán en cada misión, no debo explicarles que tres por cinco son quince ¿Cierto?

-¡No señor! —Contestaron los soldados—

-Entonces elijan sus misiones y ya no estamos en la primaria, por si alguien me viene a preguntar "pueden ser cuatro integrantes señor" —Lo dijo con una voz aguda y fingida, como de alguien con retraso mental—, solo tres por misión ¡¿Entendido?!

-¡Si señor!

-Entonces suerte en sus misiones, también podrán escoger entre las cinco camionetas blindadas y su armamento en la bodega, así que apresúrense a elegir sus misiones para que tengan un buen armamento, nos vemos —John se despidió dándoles la espalda—

Lincoln siguió comiendo y dejo que los demás eligieran primero, luego él se quedará con el último lugar que quede en una de las misiones.

Una de las misiones era ir a Alemania y liberar una zona con rehenes alemanes, era una misión de infiltración y el gobierno alemán no tenía los suficientes recursos para organizar un ataque al lugar tomado por Opmeit.

La segunda misión era ir a Irak a brindar apoyo a las tropas rusas, aunque los soldados de la D.S.S.E eran para infiltrarse y dar una victoria un poco más rápida contra el Opmeit, es decir, retomar Irak.

La tercera era retomar el puesto de lanzamisiles en Afganistán antes de que Clock lo utilice para derrocar a otro gobierno.

La cuarta es ir a Pakistán a retomar varios de los estados y si es posible, todo el país, van a ser apoyados por militares rusos, de toda América (mexicanos, venezolanos, cubanos, paraguayos, brasileños, etc.), de España e Inglaterra, planean acabar en una semana mínimo, así que esa sería como la misión más difícil.

Y la quinta y última misión es destruir la planta radiactiva que sigue en función y está vacía, que está en Iran, por lo que es muy peligrosa que siga en función y aún más si el Opmeit toma control de ella

Lana eligió la tercera, la de Afganistán, ya que ella sabe controlar artillería pesada, Lola eligió la misma para estar con Lana y la tercera integrante fue Michelle, una chica con padres mexicanos pero había nacido en los Estados Unidos.

Luan, Lori y Luna eligieron la primera misión, la de rescatar a los alemanes, pues ellas siempre habían querido viajar allá.

Lynn, Lucy y Lily decidieron por tomar la segunda misión, infiltrarse y dar apoyo a las tropas rusas.

Catherine, Demian y Draco (Soldados de la D.S.S.E) fueron a por la cuarta misión, brindar apoyo a diversas tropas del mundo.

Y al final, Álvaro, Ángel y Lincoln eligieron la quinta misión, destruir (apagar) la planta radioactiva y a cualquiera que se cruce en su camino.

Lincoln quedo "satisfecho" con la misión que le había tocado, pero, los Loud no conocían muy bien a los otros soldados de la D.S.S.E, si apenas y sabían sus nombres, aunque Lincoln era el más "antisocial" de los Loud, ya que sentía como si le faltara algo, sentía un vacío en su corazón, en su ser, el creía que era Leni, que era porque su hermanita menor no estaba a su lado, le sonaba muy coherente, aunque sentía como si no la hubiera vista hace años, pensaba que...

-Lincoln, mucho gusto, no hemos hablado desde que tú y las demás llegaron, soy Álvaro —El estira su brazo para un apretón de manos—

-Hola Álvaro, yo soy Lincoln —Le da el apretón de manos—, perdón por no presentarme antes, pero, no lo sé, quería estar con mis hermanas

-¿Ah sí?, ¿Quiénes son tus hermanas?

-Todas las chicas con las que entre a la D.S.S.E, las ocho

-¡¿Tienes ocho hermanas?!

-De hecho, tengo diez hermanas

-¡¿Diez?!

-Sí, seis menores y cuatro mayores, es Lily de veintidós años, Leni de veintitrés, Lisa de veinticinco, Lola y Lana de veintisiete, Lucy de veintinueve, Lynn de treinta-cuatro, Luan de treinta-cinco, Luna de treinta-seis y Lori de treinta-ocho

-Es impresionante amigo, yo si apenas pude soportar a mi hermano menor Ángel

-Uno se acostumbra

Lincoln y Álvaro siguieron hablando hasta que tuvieron que ir a la bodega para equiparse, y ahí Álvaro le presento a Lincoln a Ángel y viceversa; Lincoln entonces supo que en el mundo no siempre hay malas personas.

Momentos después, los quince soldados de la D.S.S.E, que los llamaban Ghosts, ya estaban equipados, Lori traía dos subfusiles, Luna una metralleta, Luan dos revolver, Michelle una escopeta, Lynn traía una metralleta y un subfusil como arma secundaria, Álvaro y Ángel una metralleta, Lucy dos pistolas silenciadas, Lana una ametralladora ligera, Lola un subfusil de cadencia rápida, Catherine, Draco y Demian una metralleta con lanzagranadas integrado, Lily dos pistolas ametralladoras y Lincoln un francotirador y una pistola silenciada.

Así, cada quien se fue en su camioneta hasta donde el helicóptero respectivo los esperaba, unos se iban a Alemania, otros a Irak, otros a Afganistán, otros a Iran y los últimos a Pakistán, países de Medio Oriente, porque, como ya se había dicho, más allá no podían ir, porque era una muerte segura.

Horas más tarde Lincoln, Álvaro y Ángel ya habían llegado a su helicóptero, listos para ir a Iran, y para matar a algunos hijos de puta que se lo merecen...


	6. La Muerte-Parte 1

**6:11 pm (Hora de EUA)**  
 **4:41 am (Hora de Ahwaz, Irán)**

Lincoln, Álvaro y Ángel ya se encontraban en Irán, por supuesto que aún no estaban en el tiroteo que se estaba librando, en Europa y Asia, en todos los países que están entre estos dos hay tiroteos, países contra el Opmeit, gobernado por Clock, pero volviendo al tema, estas tres personas ya estaban en Irán listos para recibir las órdenes de los militares mayores que se encontraban ahí.

Los tres soldados de la D.S.S.E habían sido escoltados hasta la Sala Mayor, donde se encontraba el capitán general del ejército de Irán, aunque este ya casi no exista, el punto es que él los recibió de buena manera y a sala era muy... Sorprendente, lo que más le gusto a Lincoln fue el ventanal en forma ovalada que había atrás del escritorio de Lawopsky (el capitán general), pero todo lo bueno acaba, pues mientras hablaban él les dio una hoja, donde mostraba toda la planta nuclear, entradas, salidas, cuartos, etc. Después les dijo que ellos no tenían muchos recursos, pero que mandarían todo un convoy grande para dar un golpe eficaz, ya que según los espías iraníes habían soldados del Opmeit allí, por lo que la misión se complicaría un poco.

Minutos después el convoy ya estaba conformado, tenía un camión blindado adelante y otro atrás, entre estos había dos camionetas normales, de color negro, y entre estas dos camionetas había dos carros con el parachoques blindado y en medio de estos dos autos, estaba el carro de la D.S.S.E completamente blindado, aprueba de explosiones "ligeras", y de balas perforadoras y anti-blindaje, la misma que traían los camiones, ese si era un convoy de ataque, además, arriba de cada camión había una torreta/ametralladora donde alguien se podía poner a disparar por si se presentaba algún inconveniente o un contratiempo.

Ese convoy, obviamente, se dirigía a la planta nuclear, que estaba siendo tomada por el enemigo, y si el Opmeit se hacía de energía nuclear, la guerra acabaría y ganarían ellos, eso no lo convenía a nadie (excepto a Clock).

Por el camino Lincoln vio a algunas personas escondiéndose antes de que el convoy se acercaran a ellos, como si pareciera que ellos eran los malos. Lincoln pensó que ellos pensaban que eran los desgraciados del Opmeit.

El convoy paró algunos kilómetros antes de llegar a la planta, debido a que los informantes dijeron que tenían bazookas, como RPG o lanzagranadas, los camiones y el carro de la D.S.S.E lo podrían resistir, pero los demás vehículos no, por ello eligieron un punto algo lejano para poder revisar el perímetro y así realizar un ataque exitoso.

Lincoln, el hombre con un plan, fue el primero en tomar unos binoculares y revisar la zona, si había muchos hombres del Opmeit, por lo que idearon un plan para poder acabar con todos, los blindados, es decir, los camiones y el auto de Lincoln, Álvaro y Ángel entrarían primero, a toda velocidad, después de haber matado a la mayoría, entrarán las camionetas y los dos autos, para así poder acabar con la amenaza, además de recuperar la planta nuclear y usarla para beneficios propios.

Entonces así lo hicieron, Lincoln iba manejando el auto y sus dos compañeros de trabajo iban disparando por un orificio donde solo cabía el cañón del arma, por lo que ningún disparo les dañaría a ellos, y atrás del carro venían los dos camiones, con un soldado en las torretas.

Como era de esperarse, los soldados (malos) empezaron a lanzar cohetes hacía los autos atacantes, pero no funcionaba de casi nada, lo que sí es que mataron a los de las ametralladoras, pero otros dos los reemplazaron, unos pocos minutos después entraron los cuatro automóviles y desde las ventanas de estos, los soldados iraníes empezaron a disparar a los del Opmeit, pero una de las camionetas explotó, debido a una RPG, después la otra se estrelló, acribillaron a los de adentro.

-Sí que son muchos Lincoln —Dijo Álvaro aun disparando—, además se nos están acabando las balas

-Atrás hay más, en la cajuela, solo que no las podemos sacar porque nos acribillan —Lincoln vio una entrada a la planta—, tengo una idea —Lincoln aceleró aún más, pero la "entrada" estaba algo estrecha, lo que quería el pecoso era hacerla más grande—. ¡Sujétense! —Gritó Lincoln antes de estrellarse contra aquel hoyo y atravesarlo—

Todos pasaron a salvo, excepto el auto, el motor quedo destrozado.

Los Ghosts bajaron del auto y abrieron la cajuela, así equipándose lo más que pudieron, después se adentraron en la planta, se encontraron algunos soldados (del Opmeit) por el camino, aunque, con las balas perforadoras era fácil matarlos, pronto se abrieron paso hasta el núcleo, que aún estaba prendido.

Estos se encontraban detrás de una puerta con una ventanilla para ver hacía dentro, aunque esta puerta contenía la radiación, al igual que todo ese cuarto

-No podemos entrar ahí sin trajes de contención, moriremos —Dijo Ángel—

-Si, creo que ahí es donde está toda la radiación, si no estuviera esta puerta todo en un diámetro de unos treinta a cincuenta kilómetros que no tenga protección, morirá —Contestó Lincoln—

-Eso quiere decir que lo tenemos que hacer rápido si no queremos que gente inocente muera ¿No? —Comentó Ángel—

-Así es, por ello, en cuanto abra esta puerta, ciérrenla, pero antes debemos conseguir los trajes —Respondió el antiguo dientes de conejo, que "con el tiempo" se le habían quitado—

Los soldados se fueron de ahí y empezaron a buscar los trajes anti-radiación, todavía se escuchaba el tiroteo de afuera, por lo que tenían que darse prisa.

Buscaron cuarto por cuarto, hasta que encontraron los trajes, pero solo encontraron dos, los otros estaban rotos o incompletos, así que decidieron que Ángel se alejara mucho para que no se exponga a la radiación.

Después de ponerse los trajes y quitarse los chalecos antibalas, ya que estorbaban e incomodaban mucho, fueron hasta aquella sala en donde se encontraba el núcleo que había que apagar, tal como lo acordaron, Ángel se fue lo suficientemente lejos para así poder abrir aquella puerta por unos segundos, luego de que se fuera Álvaro abrió la puerta con poca dificultad y Lincoln entró rápidamente, después Álvaro cerró la puerta.

Los tres soldados se comunicaban por medio de walkie talkies...

-Ya entré, no es un núcleo, solo era una luz, ahora, ¿Alguien sabe cómo apagar esto? —Dijo Lincoln—

- _Si, yo sé_ —Contestó Álvaro por el walkie talkie—, _vas a ver unos monitores, de seguro estarán apagados, pero busca alrededor de ellos, debe haber un control, ese control va a servir para controlar una garra como de esas de las máquinas de peluches_ —Lincoln la vio—, _esa garra va servir para que te sostengas de ella, lo vas a tener que hacer manual, abajo de la garra debe haber un pozo de donde sale la luz que dices, fíjate en ese pozo y ve cuantos orificios tiene y cuántos de ellos están ocupadas_

-Ahora veo —Lincoln vio ocho orificios y siete de ellos estaban ocupadas por unas barras azules—, hay ocho orificios y uno está vacío

 _-En los orificios ocupados hay unas barras ¿Verdad?_

-Así es

 _-Pues ahora busca un tubo de ese tipo, debe estar cerca de ahí, cuando lo encuentres, baja la garra y atórala en tu cinturón táctico, atóralo muy pero muy bien si no quieres morir por radiación_

-Está bien —Lincoln empezó a buscar la barra, entonces abrió un armario mediano y metálico y ahí estaban la barra—, ¡La encontré!

 _-Ahora haz lo que te dije_

Lincoln bajó la garra con aquel control, después, atoro su cinturón en las tres piezas que conformaban la garra metálica, antes de bajar tomo la barra con unas pinzas en una mano y en la otra el control, luego fue descendiendo hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca para poder colocar la barra.

-Vamos, tu puedes Lincoln —Se dijo a sí mismo—

Entonces la pudo colocar

-¡Listo!

 _-¡Bien!, Ahora sal de ahí_

Lincoln subió y después, con ayuda de Álvaro, abrió la puerta que contenía la radiación, y salieron de ahí con los trajes puestos, por si acaso, pero después de que se toparan con Ángel, se los quitaron, por supuesto que en privacidad.  
Ahora se encontraban en un pasillo algo grande, Lincoln y Álvaro se ponían sus camisas para después ponerse el chaleco.

-¿Y ahora qué? —Preguntó Ángel—

-Pues ya terminamos la misión, ahora a regresar a "casa —Contestó Lincoln—

-Ustedes no irán a ningún lado —Un hombre de un poco más de dos metros, musculoso y de tez oscura apareció atrás de ellos, él traía un chaleco antibalas pero no traía armas—

El hombre saco una navaja y atacó primero, los tres soldados respondieron el ataque pero, el hombre golpeaba muy fuerte.

Lincoln intentó dispararle con una pistola, la cual era la única arma que tenían, pero le podía dar a sus dos compañeros, quienes estaban peleando con él, entonces el peliblanco decidió tirar el arma y unirse a la pelea, la cual estaban perdiendo.

Ángel intentaba tirarlo golpeando en las rodillas y en toda la pierna pero no brindaba frutos, Álvaro trataba de hacer lo mismo, pero golpeándolo en la cara, pero tampoco funcionaba, por lo contrario, los golpes que daba el grandote los tumbaban al piso, y les iban a dejar marcas.

Cuando Lincoln se unió a la pelea, no sirvió de mucho, el musculoso seguía ganando, éste le propinó un golpe a Álvaro y lo tumbó al piso, Álvaro se encontraba viendo todo muy borroso pero vio una pistola y la tomó, después se levantó y corrió hacía el grandote y le puso la pistola en el estómago y disparó dos veces, pero no hizo mucho daño, por el chaleco antibalas, entonces el musculoso tomó la mano de Álvaro y la empezó a doblar, junto con la pistola, hasta que esta se dirigiera hacia Álvaro, éste no le pudo ganar a la fuerza del grandote, aún con las dos manos y él usando una, la otra la usaba para golpear a los otros dos, ya que la navaja se le había caído.

La pistola ahora apuntaba a Álvaro y el musculoso disparó, disparó, disparó y volvió a disparar y después soltó el arma, pero como Álvaro no traía el chaleco, de inmediato cayó al suelo agonizante.

Todo paso lento a los ojos de Álvaro mientras caía al suelo, vio cómo su hermano menor se le quedo viendo, estaba en shock, pero todos estaban en shock, Lincoln ahora golpeaba con más destreza a aquel maldito que disparó a su amigo, pero aún no servía de nada, hasta que aquel hombre fuerte tiró a Lincoln al suelo.

Cuando Lincoln cayó, en el suelo vio la pistola y la navaja de aquel hombre, pero solo podía agarrar una debido a que no tenía el tiempo para poder tomar ambas, así que optó por la navaja.  
Después de haberla tomado, se levantó rápidamente y siguió luchando.

-El jefe me mencionó que iba a ser un poco difícil derrotar a un Loud —El grandulón río—, creo que se equivocó —Seguía defendiendose de los ataques de Lincoln—

-¿A sí?, ¿Y quién es tu jefe? —Dijo Lincoln mientras seguía golpeando—

-Si supiera no te lo diría, además, nadie sabe quién es, pero se hace llamar Clock, pero eso ustedes ya lo sabían

Lincoln tuvo la navaja escondida todo el tiempo, y en el momento que vio una oportunidad apuntó a la garganta de aquel hombre de tez oscura, pero este la bloqueo con sus dos manos e intentaba alejar a Lincoln, pero el peliblanco utilizó su otra mano para empujar más fuerte, había sacado fuerza de quien sabe dónde, pero eso era bueno.  
Siguió empujando la navaja al cuello del hombre, pero se le estaba haciendo difícil, pero el musculoso utilizó la rodilla para golpear a Lincoln en las costillas, pero éste la bloqueó con el codo, pero dejó la presión del cuchillo en una sola mano, el grandulón utilizó esta oportunidad y le quebró la mano al peliblanco, éste hizo un quejido de dolor pero lo que hizo fue cambiar rápidamente la navaja de mano y con la otra mano le enterró tres veces la navaja en el costado izquierdo, ya que en esa zona el chaleco no protegía, antes de poder sacar la navaja y enterrársela por cuarta vez el hombre enviado por Clock lo levantó lo más que pudo y luego lo estampó contra el suelo con la mayor fuerza que tenía, fue tanta que hasta agrieto el suelo.

Lo que el señor esteroides no se esperaba fue que el hermano del soldado que había matado ahora sostenía la arma.

Ángel no lo dudo y apretó el gatillo varias veces, pero solo la primera vez salió una bala, la pistola se había quedado sin munición, pero solo una bala bastó, aquel proyectil le había rozado el cuello en la parte derecha, pero hizo un corte profundo, ahora el malnacido se estaba desangrando y estaba intentando cubrir la hemorragia con sus manos, que estúpido.

-Muere hijo de perra —Fueron las últimas que escuchó aquel hombre—

Lincoln se levantó del suelo, muy lastimado, mucho más que Ángel físicamente, pero sentimentalmente Ángel estaba muy dolido.

-Lo siento Ángel, no pude proteger a tu hermano, perdóname —Dijo Lincoln con sinceridad y mucha tristeza—

-No fue tu culpa Lincoln —Dijo Álvaro débilmente, aún en el suelo—

-Sigues vivo desgraciado —Dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa pero con algunas lágrimas en su rostro—

-¡Hermano! —Ángel abrazó a Álvaro en el suelo y este lo correspondió lo mejor que pudo—

-No me queda mucho Ángel, pero antes de morir, quiero disculparme si alguna vez fui un estúpido contigo, quiero disculparme por to... —Álvaro fue interrumpido—

-No tienes nada por lo que disculparte, eres mi hermano y nunca lo dejarás de ser, te quiero Álvaro —Ángel abrazó aún más fuerte a Álvaro mientras muchas lágrimas salían de los ojos de ambos hermanos—

-Yo también te quiero Ángel —El abrazo de Álvaro se volvió débil y segundos después los brazos cayeron a los costados del cuerpo—

-¡No Álvaro, por favor, no me dejes! —Gritó Ángel con desesperación—

-Ángel, déjalo, ya está...

-¡No!, ¡No está muerto!, solo está dormido y hay que despertarlo, ¿Verdad Álvaro?, solo despierta y nos podremos ir

-Ángel...

-Vamos hermano, despierta para que podamos volver al D.S.S.E a entrenar juntos

-¡Ángel, ya está muerto! —Gritó Lincoln mientras seguía llorando levemente—

Ángel se levantó y volteó a ver a Lincoln, para después darle un puñetazo que lo tiraría al suelo, después se subió arriba suyo y lo agarró del cuello de la camisa.

-¡NO ESTÁ MUERTO! —Le dio otro puñetazo a Lincoln en el pecho—, ¡No está muerto! —Le da otro pero ahora menos fuerte—, ¡No está muerto! —Le da otro pero muy débil—, No está muerto —En lugar de darle otro golpe, Ángel lloró descontroladamente, ahora su hermano estaba muerto—

-Lo siento Ángel

Ángel se puso de pie y se quitó de encima de Lincoln, lo que permitió a éste pararse.

-Vámonos de aquí Ángel

-Pero él necesita un funeral, un lugar donde pueda descansar en paz

-¿Puedes con él? —Preguntó Lincoln al ver como lo cargaba—

-Sí, está un poco pesado por toda la chatarra que comía —Ambos rieron por el comentario—

-Está bien, si tú dices —Lincoln recogió la pistola del suelo y sacó un cargador de su cinturón táctico y cargó la pistola, después de sacarle el cargador vacío—, sigamos

Caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar por donde entraron, ya no se escuchaban disparos, así que tuvieron precaución por si acaso los soldados iraníes habían perdido el tiroteo, salieron con cuidado solo para encontrarse con los soldados iraníes fuera de los dos camiones, al parecer los de los autos y las camionetas habían fallecido, pero los soldados iraníes al ver a los dos soldados de la D.S.S.E comenzaron a disparar, estos dos se cubrieron rápido, pero una de las balas le dio en la pierna a Lincoln.

-¡Somos nosotros! —Gritó Lincoln—

-¡Lo sabemos! —Gritó el capitán general iraní—, ¡Ahora, entréguenos a el que sabe de química y esas estupideces!

-¡Esta muerto! —Respondió Ángel—

-¡Entonces los tendremos que matar! —El capitán general volteó a ver a sus soldados—, tráiganme sus cuerpos

Los soldados asintieron y fueron a la planta nuclear, mientras que Lincoln y Ángel escapaban como podían.

-Escondámonos ahí —Lincoln señalo un tipo armario—

Ambos se adentraron ahí, pero Ángel entró primero ya que éste cargaba al cuerpo fallecido de Álvaro.  
Los soldados pasaron por esa puerta, y uno se asomó por la ventanilla que había en ésta, entonces Lincoln asomó su arma por ahí y disparo, haciéndole un agujero en la cabeza a aquel tipo, luego Lincoln abrió la puerta de una patada.

Habían seis soldados en aquel pasillo, pero Lincoln los tomó por sorpresa, le disparó a la mitad de ellos en la cabeza, luego tomó a un hombre de escudo humano, ya que los otros dos vaciaron sus cargadores en aquel escudo y ninguna bala le había dado a Lincoln, éste aprovechó la oportunidad y mató a aquellos dos de una bala en la cabeza.

Llegaron tres soldados más pero ahora Ángel los tomó por sorpresa con una de las metralletas que portaba uno de los soldados ya fallecidos, y con esa arma los acribillo, después llegaron más soldados por ambos lados, pero no traían armas, excepto una navaja táctica.

El dúo del D.S.S.E los pudo vencer fácilmente, aunque Lincoln batallo un poco más debido al disparo de su pierna.  
Después de que mataran a los soldados iraníes, Ángel tomó una pistola y al cuerpo sin vida de su hermano, mientras que Lincoln tomó una metralleta y algunos cargadores, incluyendo algunos pocos de la pistola de Ángel.

Ahora se dirigían al lugar por donde entraron, donde chocaron aquel auto.

Cuando llegaron al auto superblindado, pero ahora descompuesto gracias al choque, Lincoln abrió la cajuela y sacó la preciada arma que había elegido en el arsenal de la D.S.S.E, el fusil de francotirador/rifle de precisión, era hora de acabar con esos malditos soldados estafadores.

El peliblanco se encontraba algo lejos de donde se encontraban los dos camiones blindados, ahí estaban todos los soldados que quedaban del ejército iraní, exceptuando los de la base, al lado suyo estaba Álvaro (muerto), mientras que Ángel estaba listo para hacer el ataque principal, el plan había comenzado.  
Lincoln disparó a la cabeza de los soldados que estaban en las torretas de los camiones, todos los soldados voltearon a ver hacía donde había salido el disparo, mientras se cubrían claro está, luego comenzaron a disparar, pero eso no evitó que Lincoln siguiera dando tiros a la cabeza, ahora era la hora de actuar de Ángel, apareció detrás de los soldados y comenzó a dispararles con la metralleta que antes había tomado Lincoln.

Cuando Loud veía que le iban a disparar a su compañero, disparaba al cráneo del soldado antes de que él disparara.  
Pero ahora Lincoln tenía que recargar, las balas se le habían acabado en ese cargador, pero tomó otro.

Ya habían matado alrededor del 70% de los soldados que había en un principio, el capitán general Lawopsky estaba altamente enfurecido, ¿Cómo es posible que dos soldados puedan contra cuarenta? Eso es lo que él se preguntaba.

Los soldados iraníes estaban siendo masacrados por soldados norteamericanos por ser tan egoístas e hipócritas.  
Ya solo quedaban alrededor de diez soldados incluyendo a Lawopsky, nadie sabía a donde disparar, si le intentaban dar al francotirador el de la metralleta te mataba, pero si intentabas matar al de la metralleta, el francotirador te mataba, es decir, cualquier opción que eligieran iban a morir.

-Señor, estamos rodeados ¿Qué hacemos? —Preguntó desesperadamente uno de los soldados—

-Mátenlos —Contestó calmadamente—

-Pero señor... —El soldado recibió una bala en la cabeza, pero no por parte del francotirador sino por Lawopsky (el capitán general)—

-Acaben con ellos

-¡Señor, si señor! —Gritaron los doce soldados que quedaban—

Lawopsky, en la primera oportunidad que tuvo, se subió a uno de los camiones y dejó abandonados a sus soldados, no se podía esperar menos de ese malnacido.

-Ángel, el "rey" está escapando, acaba rápido con los "peones" —Dijo Lincoln por medio del walkie talkie—

 _-Si me ayudaras acabaríamos más rápido_

-Estoy en eso —Lincoln apuntó con su rifle y mató a otros dos soldados, después volvió a tomar aquel aparato— ¿Así está bien?

 _-Sí, yo acabo con los demás_

Ángel salió detrás de los costales de arena, en donde se estaba cubriendo, y mató a los últimos diez hombres del ejército iraní.  
A los pocos minutos llegó Lincoln con el fusil de francotirador en la espalda y Álvaro en sus brazos.  
Ambos se subieron al otro camión blindado y se dirigieron a la base, para matar a aquellos soldados corrompidos.

-¿Seguro que puedes manejar esto? —Preguntó Lincoln algo nervioso—

-Claro, ¿Acaso crees que todo el entrenamiento de la D.S.S.E fue en vano? —Lincoln no contestó— Como sea, sube a la torreta y mata a cualquier soldado que veas, que nos dispare

-Si jefe —Y Lincoln subió a la torreta—

5 minutos más tarde...

-¡Esto si es una verdadera locura! —Dijo Ángel emocionado—

Hace unos pocos segundos Ángel había entrado a toda velocidad a la base, todos le empezaron a disparar pero Lincoln se encargaba de que jamás volvieran a disparar de nuevo, había explosiones por doquier.

-¡Baja la maldita velocidad! —Gritó Lincoln a muy alto volumen—

-¡Así es más emocionante!

-Maldito demente —Dijo Lincoln para si mismo, pero refiriéndose a su compañero—

Algunos minutos después, todos los soldados habían caído, ahora solo quedaba entrar a la base y matar a los que se encontraran ahí.

-Ten esto —Ángel le lanzó una metralleta a Lincoln, la cual éste atrapó—, la necesitarás

Ángel tomó una metralleta del suelo, la recargo con un cargador nuevo y ambos se adentraron a la base del ejército iraní.

Mientras avanzaban no se encontraron a muchos soldados, al parecer la mayoría se encontraba afuera intentando matar a los intrusos, es decir, a Lincoln y Ángel.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la Sala Mayor, la sala donde se tendría que encontrar Lawopsky, pero sabían que habrían soldados esperándolos dentro de la sala para acribillarlos, así que Lincoln se acordó de algo que había en la sala, pero primero tendrían que ir a la armería, y para ello primero tendrían que saber dónde está.

Mientras tanto en la Sala Mayor, unos pocos minutos después de la idea de Lincoln...

-¡¿Cuánto falta para que el helicóptero llegué y me saque de aquí?! —Gritó desesperado Lawopsky—

-Unos minutos señor, por favor sea paciente —Contestó uno de los seis soldados que se encontraban ahí—

-¡¿Paciente?!, ¡¿Cómo carajo quieren que sea paciente si dos putos soldados acabaron con lo que me quedaba de ejército?!

-No se preocupe señor, nosotros estamos aquí para prote...

El soldado fue interrumpido al ser llenado de balas, que provenían del ventanal que había en la sala, Lincoln estaba en ese ventanal disparando a los que se encontraban en la sala, y logró acabar con todos antes de que siquiera una bala lo tocara.

Después de haber matado a todos, excepto a Lawopsky, quien si había recibido un disparo, solo que no fue en una zona vital, sino en el brazo, volviendo al tema, después de la balacera Ángel entró por la puerta y Lincoln por el ventanal.

-Estas acabado —Dijo Ángel antes de tirar a Lawopsky al suelo, desmayarlo (con un golpe de pistola en la cabeza) y atarle las manos con una cuerda y triple nudo—

Momentos después, el dúo se dirigía al camión, pero escucharon un helicóptero acercándose hacía ellos...

-¿Me subo a la torreta y lo derrumbó? —Preguntó Lincoln con ansias—

-No, de seguro vienen a por el capitán, pero, ¿Y si les decimos que nosotros somos su escolta?

-Podría funcionar, vamos a probar

Entonces Lincoln puso el brazo derecho de Lawopsky en su hombro derecho y puso su propia mano en el hombro izquierdo de Lawopsky, para que pareciera como si lo estuviera sosteniendo.

Segundos después el helicóptero bajó, Ángel pudo ver cinco hombres, dos en las torretas, uno en la izquierda y el otro en la derecha, el piloto, el copiloto y un auxiliar, o eso parecía

-¡Vamos!, ¡Suban rápido! —Dijo el auxiliar revisando que no viniera nadie hostil—

Lincoln se acercó junto con Ángel y el desmayado al helicóptero pero cuando estaba cerca rápidamente le dio a Ángel al capitán y sacó una navaja y se la enterró en el estómago al auxiliar, luego sacó la pistola y le disparó en la cabeza a los dos hombres de las ametralladoras y luego al auxiliar, Ángel vio que el copiloto se estaba parando con un arma pero antes de que pudiera hacer algún daño, Ángel le disparó.

Lincoln bajaba los cuerpos del helicóptero mientras Ángel le daba instrucciones al piloto apuntándole con una pistola en la cabeza; cuando Lincoln terminó fue por Álvaro al camión y lo subió al helicóptero, después le puso doble cinturón por si el helicóptero presentaba fallos y se estrellaban (Es decir, para que no salga volando) pero a Lawopsky le puso uno, solo para evitar que escapara.

-El piloto me dice que no vamos a llegar hasta Estados Unidos, son entre once mil y doce mil kilómetros, el helicóptero solo puede recorrer dos mil kilómetros, necesitaríamos seis tanques de gasolina llenos para llegar hasta allá

-Eso si es un problema —A Lincoln se e ocurrió una idea—, como no nos podemos comunicar con los nuestros, entonces vayamos a Irak, si nos apresuramos tal vez podamos llegar a ayudar, o si no, llegar para que nos recojan los de la Resistencia

-Es muy buena idea, le diré al piloto

Algunos segundos después el helicóptero se fue de la base y ahora su destino era Basora, Irak.  
Tal vez llegarían en una hora, a más tardar una hora y media, ya que las ciudades donde se hicieron ambas misiones (la de Lincoln y la de Lucy, Lynn y Lily) estaban cerca.

— **C—L—O—C—K** —

 **6:32 pm (EUA)**  
 **2:32 am (Düsseldorf, Alemania)**

Lori, Luna y Luan ya se encontraban en Düsseldorf, Alemania, de hecho ya se estaban preparando para atacar, ya que era una oportunidad casi única, atacar por la madrugada, mientras aún esta oscuro, ya que, si atacan de día, será más fácil evadir el ataque, es menos complicado en la oscuridad.

-¿Listas chicas? —Preguntó Lori mientras cargaba sus dos subfusilles—

-Claro que sí —Dijeron las dos casi al unísono—

-Entonces vámonos

Luego las tres se guardaron sus armas, Luna en la espalda y Luan y Lori a los costados de las piernas.

Caminaron hasta llegar a una puerta donde un soldado sacó una tarjeta de su pantalón y la puso en un cuadro azul que estaba al lado de la puerta, de esta salió una luz verde identificando la tarjeta, después la luz acabó y el cuadro cambió a color amarrillo, luego el soldado volvió a guardar la tarjeta y abrió la puerta, por donde pasaron las tres Loud.

Ahí dentro las esperaba una camioneta negra, cromada y blindada, pero también las estaba esperando el almirante general Vladímir, el segundo al mando, un señor de entre cuarenta o cincuenta años, calvo pero con mucha barba de color café y era jorobado.

-Las estaba esperando para darles las instrucciones de la misión —Vladimir hablaba con acento ruso—, pero primero que todo, soy el almirante general Vladimir Weber —Les extiende la mano—

-Mucho gusto, soy Lori Loud —Le da el apretón y segundos después lo suelta amable y respetuosamente—

-¿Y usted? —Le pregunta Weber a Luan y también le extiende la mano—

-Luan Loud, un gusto conocerlo señor Weber —Hace lo mismo que Lori—

-Déjeme adivinar, usted también es una Loud ¿No?

-Luna Loud señor Vladimir —Ahora Luna extiende la mano primero y Vladimir le responde—

-Qué extraño, ¿Ustedes son hermanas? —Preguntó el almirante general mientras se rascaba la barbilla—

-Asi es señor, parte de la familia Loud —Contesta Luan seriamente—

-Bueno —Vladimir pone sus manos en su espalda y se voltea—, en este hermoso vehículo irán a rescatar a mis hombres —Le da unos palmaditas suaves al vehículo—, cuando la misión esté completada, es decir, cuando hayan acabado con los del Opmeit y liberen a los soldados, dirán por este aparato "L-V", ¿Entendido?

-¡Señor, si señor! —Respondieron las tres al unísono—

-Y aquí está un mapa, con indicaciones y el punto al cual tienen que ir —Les entrega un mapa rectangular pero doblado—

Lori tomó el mapa y después subieron al automóvil, el cual ya estaba abierto y con las llaves puestas, solo falto que Luna arrancará el auto y que abrieron la compuerta de metal, la cual se levantaba algo lento, pero al final salieron de la base con destino a la base tomada por el enemigo.

Una media hora después, las chicas Loud habían llegado a la base, claro que caminando ya que la camioneta a habían dejado unos kilómetros atrás; vestían trajes completamente negros, para camuflarse en la oscuridad de la madrugada, también les habían dado unos silenciadores para sus armas, las cuales tenían una linterna incluida, por lo que la misión tenía que ser de completo sigilo.

Decidieron separarse para así poder atacar por todos los francos, Lori fue por "la entrada trasera", Luan por arriba y Luna por uno de los lados.

Luan lanzó un arnés al techo y lo atoró, después lo jaló un poco para ver si estaba bien colocado (si lo estaba), luego subió por él, y cuando subió vio la ventilación entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

Por otro lado, Lori entró por donde había un guardia cubriendo una puerta que parecía abierta, sacó uno de sus subfusiles y le apuntó a la cabeza al guardia y después jaló del gatillo, haciéndole dos agujeros en la sien izquierda. Segundos después movió el cuerpo a una zona muy oscura y siguiendo el plan, entró a la base por aquella puerta.

Mientras tanto Luna peleaba con dos hombres de un metro noventa (1.90 m) de altura, al mismo tiempo, pero se las ingenió para ganarles, de hecho no estaban muy fuertes, solamente eran altos, aparte la tierra en los ojos siempre funciona, y la tuvo fácil de encontrarla ya que todavía seguía afuera. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad, sacó su arma (la metralleta) y les dio tiros en la cabeza y después suspiró de alivio y cansancio, una combinación extraña.

Catorce minutos más tarde los soldados del Opmeit ya estaban muertos, excepto los que estaban dentro de una sala, donde se encontraban los rehenes alemanes.

Ahora solo faltaba poner las cargas explosivas, Luna lo tenía que poner en una pared de la sala (por fuera) y Lori en la puerta, no sabían nada de Luan, la señal de ella se había caído, no se podían comunicar por los walkie talkies con Luan pero si entre ellas (Luna y Lori).

-¿Estas lista Luna? —Susurró Lori por el walkie talkie—

 _-No, nos falta Luan_

-Ella estará bien, sabe cuidarse por sí sola

 _-Está bien, carga explosiva lista, detonación en 3...2...1...¡Ahora!_

Ambas cargas explosivas detonaron y Luna entró disparando con su metralleta a los soldados del Opmeit, mientras que Lori disparaba con sus dos subfusiles; en cuestión de segundos acabaron con los soldados y liberaron a los alemanes.

Luna tomó el aparato que les había dado Vladimir, tocó el único botón que había y dijo...

-L-V

 _-Código aceptado, helicópteros en camino_ —Dijo una voz del otro lado—

-Listo hermana, ya vienen por nosotros —Dijo Luna a Lori—

-Aún nos falta encontrar a Luan —Contestó mientras cortaba la atadura de un sujeto—

-Vamos a buscarla entonces —Lori y Luna dejaron dos cuchillos para que los soldados se liberarán entre ellos—

Luna salió afuera a buscar a Luan, y Lori la buscaba dentro de la base. Luna se acordó de que Luan subió y... Ya, solo supo eso.

Entonces Luna subió por el arnés que aún colgaba; cuando estaba arriba vio el conducto de ventilación con la tapa caída y otro arnés atorado al principio del ducto, Luna dedujo que Luan había bajado por ahí y se había perdido o algo así.

Luna bajó lo más rápido que pudo, pero cuando llegó vio algo que la sorprendió, el ducto desembocaba en un tipo de almacén, aunque tenía otros caminos, pero el almacén estaba lleno de sangre y estaba todo oscuro, excepto por la parte donde desembocaba la ventilación, tuvo que prender la linterna de la metralleta y rezo porque esa sangre no fuera de su hermana.

Luna intentó llamar a Luan y a Lori por el walkie talkie, pero al parecer allá abajo no servían los aparatos, así que solo llamó a Luan por medio de gritos.

Los próximos doce minutos a Luna se le hicieron una eternidad, sobre todo porque entre más avanzaba más sangre había, aparte ya se había encontrado dos cadáveres con muchos rasguños muy profundos, y parecían ser soldados alemanes. Tenía miedo de lo que estuviera allá abajo fuera un oso al que tenían enjaulado y se había escapado.

Luna escuchaba pasos, gruñidos y algo rascando metal, algo le decía que era parte de su imaginación, pero los ruidos se sentían muy reales.

Luna seguía caminando hasta que vio una luz y corrió hacía ella, pero se tuvo que cubrir en un muro porque de donde venía la luz también vinieron unos disparos, lo bueno que ninguno le dio.

-¡¿Quién eres?! —Gritó la persona que había disparado, pero la voz era de...—

-¡¿Luan?! —Preguntó Luna confundida y feliz—

-¡¿Luna?! —Luna salió del muro donde estaba y fue a abrazar a Luan—

-Estaba muy preocupada por ti hermanita —Luan responde el abrazo—

-Me perdí por los ductos de ventilación y elegí mal la sala —Ambas rieron—

Luna deshace el abrazo y agarra del brazo a Luan

-Tenemos que salir de aquí —Luan solo se soltó del agarre y siguió a Luna—

Ambas escucharon un gruñido no muy lejos atrás de ellas, con ambas lámparas alumbraron hacía el lugar proveniente del ruido, entonces lo vieron, una criatura humanoide, pero sin ojos ni vello facial ni algo de un rostro humano, solo una boca con unos dientes muy filosos, sus brazos terminaban en un gran pico, no tenían manos, sus pies tenía tres garras muy filosas. Pero esta cosa solo se les quedo mirando.

Luan reaccionó y sacó su otra magnum, y con ambas armas ahora en mano disparó hasta acabarse sus doce balas. Por otro lado Luna reaccionó hasta que vio como las balas anti-blindaje de Luan solo hacían retroceder al monstruo, entonces ella también se gastó su cargador pero fue el mismo resultado, el monstruo apenas tenía rasguños.

-Corre —Fue lo único que le pudo decir Luan a Luna antes de salir disparadas hacía otro lugar para evadir a la monstruosidad—

Cuando esa cosa vio que ambas chicas corrían, gruño aún más fuerte que la anterior vez, y después corrió atrás de ellas. El monstruo no corría igual de rápido que ellas, Luna y Luan le sacaban ventaja.

Después de estar escapando de un monstruo por unos pocos minutos, vieron su salvación, la ventilación iluminada por donde habían entrado.

-Aleluya —Dijo Luan y después dio un suspiro de alivio—

-Opino lo mismo —Comentó Luna mientras recargaba su metralleta—, ahora tú sube, yo cuidaré que esa cosa no venga

Luan no dijo nada y subió por el arnés, poco a poco, mientras tanto Luna tenía al máximo todos sus sentidos, especialmente la vista y la audición, por si aquella abominación se quería acercar.

Luna escuchó unos pasos para nada leves, entonces se cubrió atrás de una estantería con algunos productos, así que eso era suficiente para que el monstruo no la atrapara. Escuchó como el monstruo se acercaba y como con sus dos brazos puntiagudos raspaba la pared, Luna se estaba empezando a asustar, y más cuando Luan gritó desde arriba...

-¡Luna, ya puedes subir! —Gritó Luan desde el techo del edificio—

El monstruo escuchó el grito de Luan, obviamente, y se fue acercando a la ventilación, pero antes de llegar rompió la única fuente de luz que había en ese almacén, aquel foco viejo que apenas alumbraba, después de romperlo salió humo del pico de aquella cosa, Luna guardó ese detalle en su memoria.

Luna sabía que tenía que hacer algo antes de que aquel monstruo suba y mate a su hermana, entonces hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente...

-¡Luan, consigue ayuda! —Luna se echó a correr, eso llamó la atención del monstruo y la comenzó a perseguir—

Mientras tanto Luan...

-Diablos, debo traer un equipo de rescate —Tomó su walkie talkie desesperada y llamó a Lori— ¡Lori, trae refuerzos, hay un problema aquí en el techo!, ¡apresúrate por favor!

 _-Luan, que bueno que estás bien, voy para allá_

Luan estaba nerviosa, ahora lo único que podía hacer era esperar al equipo que traería Lori y recargar sus dos magnum

Por otro lado Luna se había escondido en un casillero abierto que había en ese almacén, pero había funcionado, el monstruo había pasado sin detectarla, pero aun así Luna podía seguir escuchándolo muy cerca de la zona donde ella estaba, no se podía arriesgar a salir de ese casillero, solo tenía que esperar a que llegaran los refuerzos y tal vez puedan contener o matar a esa cosa.

Unos dos o tres minutos después, Lori había llegado con ocho soldados alemanes equipados al techo, luego todos bajaron al almacén, y empezaron con la búsqueda de Luna, pero no le creyeron a Luan sobre el monstruo que había ahí.

-Lori, hablo enserio, hay una cosa aquí que no le hacen efecto las balas —Susurró Luan—

-Los monstruos no existen Luan, tal vez, por la oscuridad confundiste a un soldado con un monstruo y fallaste todas las balas

Luan se enojó porque no le creían, entonces gastó una bala, la disparo al techo, esto asustó a las nueve personas que estaban con ella, instantáneamente le apuntaron, pero no le hicieron caso, bajaron las armas, y siguieron buscando a Luna, pero además de asustar a los soldados llamó la atención del monstruo.

Luna escuchó el disparo y después como el monstruo se iba de la zona donde ella se encontraba, entonces salió de su escondite y se fue por donde se encontraba la ventilación.

Luan y Lori iban hasta atrás de todo el equipo de diez, pero todos escucharon algunos pasos, lo peor del caso era que se encontraban en una intersección de cuatro pasillos, era como si estuvieran en el centro de una cruz.

Los soldados alumbraban por los cuatro lados pero dos soldados de enfrente estaban asustados y empezaron a alumbrar por todas partes, y que el sonido se estuviera haciendo más fuerte no ayudaba.

-¡Debemos irnos de...! —Antes de que el soldado de hasta enfrente pudiera acabar, su cabeza fue atravesada por un pico y salpicó de sangre a los otros soldados—

Todos alumbraron en la dirección donde el soldado había sido atravesado con un pico, y lo que se encontraron no fue bonito, era aquel monstruo que había visto Luan y Luna anteriormente; todos le comenzaron a disparar al monstruo, pero las balas solo hacían que retrocediera, el monstruo volvió a gruñir y corrió hacía los soldados, con sus dos brazos atravesó el estómago de dos soldados que empezaron a soltar sangre por la boca (pero no tanta como la que salía de sus estómagos), la cosa los soltó solo para que sus brazos estuvieran libres, y ahora, con sus picos desocupados, decapito a otro soldado.

-¡Retrocedan!, ¡Aborten misión de rescate! —Gritó una soldado—

El monstruo se fijó en ella y corrió hacía su posición, solo para enterrarle uno de sus brazos en la espalda y después meter todo su cuerpo (el de la soldado) en su boca, así soltando mucha sangre por todos lados; ahora solo quedaban tres soldados, Luan y Lori.

Todos empezaron a correr para intentar escapar de lo que fuera esa cosa, pero uno de los soldados se tropezó y cayó, el monstruo lo alcanzó, lo único que pudieron escuchar los demás (que siguieron corriendo) fue gritos desgarradores y huesos quebrándose, ya no podían hacer nada por él.

-Les dije que había un monstruo aquí, pero nadie me creyó —Dijo Luan aun corriendo—

-En su momento sonaba estúpido —Contestó Lori—

-Oigan, deténganse, creo que ya lo perdimos —Dijo uno de los soldados y se puso en una pared para poder descansar—

-Sí, es lento —Comentó Luan, agitada—

-¿De dónde habrá salido esa...? —Antes de que el soldado que estaba en la pared pudiera terminar, su pecho fue atravesado por el brazo de la criatura, el cual pudo atravesar la pared—

La criatura desenterró su brazo y dejó desangrándose al soldado, pero eso no fue todo, la cosa que originalmente los estaba persiguiendo, se estaba acercando por el pasillo de donde ellos venían.

-Ahora sabemos que son más de uno —Dijo Luan, después, los tres que quedaban volvieron a correr—

Corrieron hasta llegar de nuevo a la ventilación por donde habían entrado, y ahí se encontraron a Luna, también muy agitada

-¡Luna! —Gritaron Luan y Lori al mismo tiempo—

-¡Chicas! —Gritó Luna y fue a abrazarlas—

-Oigan, no es por arruinar el momento, pero nos tenemos que largar de aquí antes de que esas cosas nos atraviesen con sus brazos —Dijo el soldado—

-Tienes razón —Lori se separó del abrazo—, nosotras te cubriremos ve tú primero

-Muchas gracias señorita Loud

El soldado fue a la ventilación y conectó su cinturón con el arnés, después empezó a subir mientras que las tres Loud lo cubrían.

-Luna, descubrimos que hay más de uno —Dijo Luan muy seria—

-Si supiéramos su debilidad no tendríamos que preocuparnos por cuantos son —Contestó Lori—

-Creo que yo si la sé, no estoy muy segura pero creo que no les gusta el calor —Dijo Luna—

-Hay que comprobar esa teoría —Comentó Lori—

-¿Pero cómo? —Preguntó Luan—

-Pues... Digamos que tengo una granada incendiaria —Dijo Lori—

Se escucharon pisotones cerca de su posición, así que la siguiente en subir fue Luan, quien subió muy rápido, después subió Luna, pero los pisotones se hacían cada vez más fuertes, así que Lori tendría que darse prisa al subir si no quería ser una brocheta humana.

-¡Ya subí, sigues Lori! —Gritó Luna desde el extremo superior—

Lori estaba conectándose al arnés, pero pudo ver la silueta de uno de esos monstruos, así que conectó su cinturón de modo que ella estuviera boca-abajo.

-¡Jalen del arnés! —Gritó Lori e instantáneamente empezaron a jalar de ella pero también llamó la atención de las criaturas—

Una de esas cosas se asomó por la ventilación y con un gruñido le habló a los demás monstruos, el que los llamó se metió en la ventilación y empezó a escalar, Lori le empezó a disparar con sus dos subfusiles, lo que ocasionó que la cosa se cayera.

-¡Jalen más rápido! —Ordenó Lori—

-¡Pues deja de comer tanto! —Contestó Luan—

Ahora eran tres monstruos los que estaban escalando, Lori le disparó al de hasta arriba y ocasionó que se cayera y tumbara a los otros dos.

-Ahora sí —Lori guardó sus dos subfusiles y sacó su granada incendiaria—, van a arder malditas monstruosidades —Jaló del anillo y la lanzó—

La granada topó con lo más bajo de la ventilación, segundos después explotó y antes de que la explosión le llegara a Lori. Luna, Luan y el otro soldado la sacaron de los ductos, allá arriba solo les llegó un poco de calor de la granada.

-Eso estuvo cerca —Lori respiraba muy aceleradamente—, me alegro de que me pudieran sacar

-No hay de que, lo bueno es que ahora esas cosas están muertas —Contestó Luan—

Apenas se alcanzaban a escuchar gruñidos de dolor de aquellas cosas pero segundos después se comenzaron a escuchar golpes en la ventilación, como si algo estuviera escalando...

-Estas cosas nunca se rinden —Dijo Luna antes de empezar a recargar su arma—, alisten armas

-Pero no les causan daño —Contestó el soldado—

-Solo los vamos hacerlos caer o ralentizarlos por lo menos —Respondió Luna—

Todos cargaron sus armas y apuntaron hacía el ducto, apenas uno de esos monstruos asomara la cabeza todos comenzarían a dispararle, pero escucharon algo que no se esperaron, disparos desde dentro de la base, los monstruos se habían ido por otros caminos.  
A lo lejos se escucharon helicópteros acercándose.

-Diablos, si esos helicópteros aterrizan nos vamos a quedar sin vehículos para irnos —Dijo Luan—

-Entonces hagámosles una señal, o algo —Propuso el soldado—

-Es una gran idea, pero aún falta saber que señal haremos —Contestó Lori—

-¡Ya sé! —Dijo Luan con entusiasmo—, podemos disparar hacía arriba

-Podría funcionar —Comentó Luna—

-Entonces intentémoslo —Lori levantó su arma hacía el cielo y los demás la imitaron—

Comenzaron a disparar y pudieron conseguir la atención de uno de los helicópteros.  
El helicóptero llegó hasta su posición y el piloto dio una seña para que subieran y estos obedecieron.

-Señor —Lori se acercó dónde estaba el piloto—, dígale a los demás pilotos que no bajen, es muy peligroso —Ordenó desesperadamente—

-No podemos dar esa orden señorita, hay soldados allá abajo

Lori sacó uno de sus subfusiles y le apuntó en la cabeza— ¿Ahora si se puede?

El piloto tomó el radio y dio el aviso a los otros seis helicópteros sobre que no aterrizaran.

Los pilotos obedecieron y no tocaron el suelo, segundos después de la orden que dio Lori, se dejaron de escuchar los disparos.

-¿Me podrían decir por qué no quieren que rescatamos a los otros soldados? —Preguntó el piloto que llevaba a las Loud—

-Ya no hay a quien rescatar —Contestó Luna—

Los helicópteros empezaron a descender, todos, es decir que el que llevaba a las tres Loud también

-¡¿Por qué descendemos?! —Gritó Luan—

-Me acaban de informar que hay personas saliendo por la puerta principal

Cuando Luna se asomó para verificar lo que decía el piloto, se dio cuenta de algo...

-No son personas —Luna vio a los monstruos saliendo de la base—, ¡Asciende rápido! —Gritó al soldado y luego tomó la ametralladora y empezó a disparar—

El piloto ascendió y después vio la entrada principal por si mismo, lo que vio lo asustó, en efecto, eran aquellas cosas que habían visto las chicas (y el soldado) en el sótano.

-¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí, AHORA! —Ordenó Lori al piloto—

-¡Primero acaben con esas cosas!

-No les afectan las balas —Contestó Lori—

-¡¿Y no tienen una maldita debilidad?!

-El fuego, pero es una teoría, no lo comprobamos —Lori se estaba poniendo tensa—

El piloto picó un botón morado y después tomó una radio— Aquí águila 43 —Se le oía nervioso—, necesitamos que manden un misil en las siguientes coordenadas —Dijo las coordenadas—

 _-Aquí Comando, no podemos realizar esa acción, hay aliados en las coordenas que menciona, además no tenemos misiles águila 43_

-¡Solo hay enemigos en esa ubicación!, ¡Por favor!, ¡Moriremos todos si no lanzan el maldito misil! —Luan le había arrebatado el radio al piloto—

 _-Ya se los dijimos, no disponemos de misiles, todos quedaron inutilizados el_ _"Día C"_

-Esperen, las gemelas no iban a una misión en la capital de Afganistán... Karun... Kasum... —Lori trataba de recordar el nombre—

-Kabul —Respondió el piloto—

-¡Eso!, ellas iban a recuperar un puesto de lanzamisiles, ¡ellas nos pueden ayudar!

 _-Trataré de contactar con ellas, esperen un momento_

-¡Oigan! —Dijo Luna aun disparando—, ¡No es por apurarlos, pero se están acercando!

 _-Listo, en unos breves momentos tendrán una especie de llamada con las soldados de la D.S.S.E_

-Gracias Comando, se lo agradecemos mucho —Dijo el piloto—

 _-Estamos para ayudar_ —La señal se cortó—

Segundos después escucharon la voz de Lana, y Lori tomó la radio

 _-Aquí Lana Loud, agente de la D…_ —Fue interrumpida por Lori—

-Qué bueno volver a escuchar tu voz Lana —Lori sonrió—, necesitamos un gran favor, ya estás en el puesto de lanzamisiles ¿Cierto?

 _-Así es hermana_ —Se escuchan disparos al fondo—, _¿Qué necesitan?_

-¿Puedes lanzar un misil a las coordenadas que te diremos?

 _-Claro que sí, solo dilo rápido, tenemos unos problemas aquí_

Lori le dijo a Lana las coordenas, el misil se tardaría uno o dos minutos según Lana.

-Gracias Lana, nos veremos pronto —Dijo Lori feliz—

 _-Te quiero Lori, manda saludos a..._ —La señal se cortó de repente—

-Bien, es hora de escapar de aquí antes de que muramos de una explosión —Dijo el piloto y seguido alejo el helicóptero de esa zona—

Acerca de los demás helicópteros, los que no habían escapado, habían sido "capturados" (destruidos) por los monstruos.

El helicóptero de las Loud había podido presenciar la gran explosión, eran como fuegos artificiales gigantescos, solo que los fuegos artificiales no habrían podido matar a decenas de monstruos anti-balas.

-Sabes Luna, me gustaría volver a aquellos momentos en los que todos los Loud estábamos en el sofá viendo televisión, o cuando teníamos algún problema y Lincoln lo resolvía —Dijo Lori melancólica—

El soldado que había sobrevivido con ellas estaba de copiloto y hablaba con el piloto, mientras que Lori, Luna y Luan platicaban atrás.

-Aquellos momentos eran bellos, pero aunque queramos, no podemos vivir en el pasado —Contestó la antigua comediante—

-Lo bueno es que aún seguimos todos aquí, aunque nos hayan distanciado un poco de Leni y de nuestros padres —Siguió la ex-guitarrista—

Las Loud se dieron un fuerte abrazo cálido, que no duró poco, todas se hundieron en ese abrazo.

— **C—L—O—C—K—**

-¿Están seguros de hacer esto? —Dijo Lisa—

-Por algo estamos aquí Lisa —Contestó Bobby—

-Está bien, sentirán un poco de dolor y al final se desmayaran —Comentó Lisa—

Ronnie Anne, Clyde y Bobbie solo asintieron, entonces Lisa presionó un botón y de las sillas metálicas donde estos tres estaban sentados salieron unas esposas que sostuvieron las muñecas y los tobillos de todos en las sillas.

Algunos minutos antes, estas tres personas (McBride y los Santiago) habían acudido a Lisa, ya que los Loud se veían diferentes, algo mayores, por lo que Lisa les tuvo que explicar todo, después de la explicación ellos decidieron también inyectarse el suero.

Cuando el suero empezó a recorrer sus cuerpos, éstos, al igual que los Loud en su momento, se empezaron a retorcer y a gritar de dolor, Lisa solo observaba inexpresiva.

-Bueno, tres soldados más para la D.S.S.E —Dijo Lisa para sí misma—

— **C—L—O—C—K—**

 _ **Sin comentarios, hasta la próxima :)**_

 _ **En caso de una falta ortográfica, discúlpenme.**_


	7. La Muerte-Parte 2

**En alguna parte de Afganistán 6:48 pm (Hora E.U.A)**

-¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo Lana?! -Lola gritó mientras manejaba una troca

-¡¿Qué crees que hago?! ¡Despejando la zona! -Contestó Lana mientras disparaba la ametralladora en la parte trasera del vehículo

-¡Pues parece que no haces nada porque recibimos disparos de todas partes!

-¡Estamos en campo enemigo! ¡¿Qué crees que iba a pasar?! ¡¿Que nos dejarían pasar por ser nosotras o qué?!

-¡No me hagas frenar el vehículo para irte a estrangular!

-¡Si lo haces morirás acribillada idiota!

-¡Habrá valido la pena!

-Chicas, menos pelea entre ustedes y más pelea contra ellos -Intervino Michelle al mismo tiempo que disparaba su metralleta desde el vehículo

Las tres chicas de la D.S.S.E se encontraban en una troca blindada, donde solo había dos asientos, uno para el piloto (Lola) y el del copiloto (Michelle), en la parte trasera había una ametralladora para que una persona la manejara (Lana).

La troca se encontraba dentro de campo enemigo, había un tiroteo ahí, pero era la única forma de cruzar para llegar a tomar el puesto de lanzamisiles antes de que los del Opmeit lo activen y acaben con bases de la Resistencia.

-¡Acelera Lola, a este paso vamos a llegar tarde! -Ordenó Lana

-¡Ya casi llegamos Lana! ¡No seas desesperada!

-¡¿Y por lo menos sabes por dónde diablos vamos a entrar al puesto?!

-¡Ya se me ocurrirá algo!

-¡En lo que se te ocurre nos van a matar!

-¡¿Quieres callarte?! ¡Intento pensar!

Faltaba alrededor de poco más de un minuto para llegar al puesto de lanzamisiles.

-¡Falta poco para llegar! ¡¿Ya pensaste en algo?! -Gritó Lana

-¡Te dije que te callaras!

-¡No, tú me preguntaste si me quería callar y decidí que no quiero callarme!

-¡Pareces una niña pequeña! ¡Guarda silencio!

-¡¿Y si no quiero qué harás al respecto?!

-¡Te voy a aplastar la maldita cabeza con la primera piedra que encuentre!

-¡¿Ah sí?! ¡Pues...! -Lana fue interrumpida por Michelle

-¡Dejen de pelear maldita sea, estamos siendo atacados por cientos de soldados y ustedes no dejan de pelearse entre sí! -Las gemelas se quedaron calladas- Gracias

Pero solo quedaban unos trece segundos y todavía no encontraban una entrada para adentrarse en el puesto de lanzamisiles, hasta que a Lana se le ocurrió algo.

-¡Ya sé! -Dijo mientras disparaba

-¿Ya sabes qué? -Dijeron Michelle y Lola al mismo tiempo

-Ya lo verán -Lana jaló una palanca que se encontraba en la ametralladora y esta se convirtió en un lanzagranadas, después comenzó a disparar hacía una pared- ¡Lola, atraviesa esa pared!

Lola aceleró lo más que pudo y milagrosamente pudieron atravesar aquella pared con daños leves en el automóvil y en ellas.

-Ya estamos adentro ¿Ahora qué? -Dijo Michelle

-Ahora al Centro de Comando -Contestó Lana-, desde ahí podré derribar los objetivos

-Entonces vamos allá -Comentó Lola

-Según la información que nos dio la Resistencia y la D.S.S.E hay trece pisos en el edificio -Dijo Lana-, y el ascensor obviamente no sirve, así que nos va a tocar subir escaleras, muchas escaleras

Así, las tres chicas se dirigieron hacía las escaleras, aunque el plan no duró mucho, ya que las escaleras se acababan en el tercer piso, alguien las había roto.

-¡Diablos!, ahora no puedes encontrar nada en buen estado -Dijo Lola

-Espera, creo que hay otra forma de subir, aunque no creo que te guste -Dijo Lana

-Solo di la otra opción -Contestó Lola impaciente

-Subir por el ascensor

-Pero dijiste que no funcionaba -Dijo Michelle

-Solo síganme

Michelle y Lola obedecieron y siguieron a Lana, hasta que llegaron al ascensor y entre las tres abrieron las puertas.

-¿Por dónde? -Preguntó Michelle

-Por las escaleras, vamos a subir diez pisos por las escaleras del ascensor

-De por sí ya era cansado subir por las otras escaleras, ahora sales con esto -Se quejó Lola

-¿Quieres completar la misión sí o no?

-Ahora mismo lo estoy dudando

Algo de lo que se olvidaron el trío de chicas fue que la misión era en sigilo.

Al hacer tanto ruido con las discusiones dos soldados las escucharon.

-¡Ahí están! -Gritó un soldado a algunos metros de distancia de las chicas

-¡Cúbranse! -Gritó Michelle

Fue algo tarde para Lola, ya que recibió un disparo en la pierna, aunque el tiro no fue letal, ella tendrá que cojear por un buen tiempo.

Michelle empezó a disparar con su escopeta, Lola con su subfusil de cadencia rápida y Lana con su ametralladora ligera, los dos soldados del Opmeit cayeron rápido, pero empezaron a llegar más.

-Si nos quedamos aquí se nos van a acabar las balas y nos van a matar -Dijo Lola a las otras dos

-Tienes razón Lola, ¿Pero qué hacemos? -Contestó Lana

-Lana y yo te cubrimos, corre a las escaleras del ascensor y sube -Dijo Michelle

-Está bien, nos vemos arriba -Lola corrió lo más rápido que pudo y al mismo tiempo Lana y Michelle dispararon hacía los soldados

-¿Ahora qué? -Cuestionó Lana

-Sigues tú

-¿Qué pasará contigo?

-No te preocupes, me encargaré de estos malditos y después subiré, estaré bien -Dijo Michelle

-Ok, cuídate, nos vemos en lo alto -Michelle comenzó a disparar y luego Lana corrió hacía las escaleras del ascensor

Lola ya había subido lo suficiente para que Lana pudiera subir, así ambas pudieron subir hasta el piso once donde tuvieron que parar, por la misma razón que antes, las escaleras estaban rotas.

-Los soldados de Clock pensaron en todo -Dijo Lana

-No en todo -Lola sacó dos arneses de su cinturón táctico y le entregó uno a su gemela

-Vaya, gracias Lola

Lola lanzó su arnés hasta donde la escalera estaba normal, Lana hizo lo mismo después de que Lola pudiera empezar a subir las escaleras.

De esa forma pudieron llegar hasta el piso más alto, donde había demasiados soldados enemigos custodiando, al parecer ya habían previsto que tendrían visitas.

Las gemelas se escondieron y esperaron hasta que idearan un plan.

-Lana, son como treinta soldados y nosotras solo somos dos -Susurró Lola

-Tendremos que idear una distracción o algo por el estilo, ya sabes, para pasar al centro de comandos y lanzar los misiles

-¿Pero cuál distracción?

Se escucha como se rompen unas ventanas y después una serie de disparos

-¿Qué está pasando? -Preguntó Lola, y Lana se asoma

Lana ve como algunos soldados disparan hacía una ventana rota mientras otros se cubren.

Luego, de la ventana rota comienzan a salir balas, matando a la mayoría de los soldados que quedaban, ahora solo quedaban unos seis.

-Es la distracción que pediste, alguien cumplió tu deseo -Contestó Lana

Esta última desenfundo su ametralladora ligera y mató a los últimos soldados que quedaban.

-Ahora vamos a ver quién nos ayudó -Lana empezó a caminar hacía aquella ventana rota y Lola la siguió

Cuando estaban más cerca de aquella ventana comenzaron a ir más despacio, pero en cierto punto escucharon un helicóptero, segundos después a alguien caminando por los vidrios, y casi al instante vieron a alguien entrar a aquel lugar, él era...

-¿Almirante John? -Preguntó Lana

-Así es soldado, ¿Creían que me iba a perder la diversión? -De la ventana salió una metralleta la cual John atrapó y después se escuchó como el helicóptero se retiraba- ¿Dónde está Michelle? -Dijo mientras revisaba el cargador del arma

-Ella -Contestó Lana cabizbaja y con tono triste-... Nos dio tiempo para llegar hasta aquí

-Ya veo -El almirante se quitó su cachucha y la puso en su pecho-, tendré que darle la noticia a su hermano -Hubo pocos segundos de silencio y luego John se puso la cachucha de nuevo- Debemos seguir, o su muerte habrá sido en vano

Las gemelas asintieron, acto seguido los tres entraron al cuarto de comandos, donde solo había dos hombres, uno apuntando al otro mientras que el otro hacía funcionar de nuevo aquel lanzamisiles.

John le disparó al del arma y dejó vivo al otro, pero no lo dejo escapar

-Dime -Habló John- ¿Eres de los buenos o de los malos?

El hombre dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo- D-De los b-buenos se-señor -Se le escuchaba nervioso

-Mientras no hagas nada estúpido te dejaré vivir, soy de los buenos -El comentario del almirante pareció haber calmado al señor-, ahora, dime, ¿Qué falta para que esto funcione? -John hablaba del lanzamisiles

-De hecho, y-ya funciona, s-solo estaba haciendo tiempo p-para que ustedes llegaran

-Vaya, gracias -Dijo John-, entonces, ahora es tu turno Lana

Lana se acercó a un tablero con muchos botones y una pequeña pantalla negra donde había un puerto USB, ella sacó un USB de su pantalón que le había dado Lisa y lo puso en aquel puerto, después, comenzó a pulsar algunos botones y segundos después, la pantalla mostraba coordenadas, y en la esquina superior derecha, había un cuatro.

-¿Qué significa ese cuatro Lana? -Preguntó Lola

-Son los misiles disponibles -Contestó Lana-, así que solo podré destruir cuatro de los objetivos de los diez ya establecidos -Volteó a ver al almirante

-Yo estaré feliz con que destruyas la principal, la Base Opmeit -Dijo John

Se empezaron a escuchar varios pasos rápidos y gritos de soldados

-Vienen refuerzos enemigos -Dijo el almirante-, Lana, haz lo que tengas que hacer y Lola, ven conmigo -Todos obedecieron, y Lola y John salieron a cubrir a Lana mientras esta ingresaba los códigos y el otro hombre, bueno, solo observaba.

Lana solo escuchaba disparos y más disparos, pero tendría que darse prisa, o si no todos morirían en vano

En la pantalla salieron unas coordenadas enviadas por el USB, y el botón rojo se iluminó, al instante, Lana lo presionó y uno de los misiles fue disparado.

-Va uno, quedan tres -Dijo Lana para si misma

La pantalla mostró otras coordenadas y de nuevo, el botón rojo se iluminó, acto seguido, Lana lo presionó

-Van dos, quedan dos

La pantalla mostró otras coordenadas y ocurrió lo mismo que las otras veces

-Van tres, queda uno

De nuevo, salieron otras coordenadas, pero Lana tocó la pantalla y deslizó su dedo hacía la izquierda, haciendo que las coordenadas cambiarán, lo hizo un par de veces más hasta que salió la ubicación que quería, la que estaba en el centro de China, la gran base de Clock.

Pero antes de que pudiera pulsar el botón una voz salió del radio

- _¿Hay alguien ahí?_ -Dijo una voz masculina

-Soy Lana Loud, agente de la D.S.S.E -Habló por el micrófono al lado de la radio

- _Alguien quiere hablar con usted_

La señal se cortó y comenzó una nueva

-Soy Lana Loud, agente de la D... -Fue interrumpida por una voz femenina

 _-Qué bueno volver a escuchar tu voz Lana_ -Dijo Lori- _necesitamos un gran favor, ya estás en el puesto de lanzamisiles ¿Verdad?_

-Así es hermana -Los disparos se escucharon más fuertes- ¿Qué necesitas?

 _-¿Puedes lanzar un misil a las coordenadas que te diremos?_

Lana dudo un momento, pero después borró las coordenadas ya puestas y se acercó al teclado para ingresar las nuevas coordenadas.

-Claro que sí, solo dilo rápido, tenemos algunos problemas aquí

Lori le dijo a Lana las nuevas coordenadas y esta última las ingresó, después, el botón rojo se volvió a iluminar, pero al mismo tiempo, al lado de la pantalla había un radar, en éste se mostraba un punto rojo acercándose hacía su posición, Lana sabía lo que era, un misil, pero ya no tenía alternativa, así que pulso el botón rojo por cuarta y última vez.

 _-Gracias Lana, nos veremos pronto_ -Dijo Lori feliz

-Te quiero Lori, manda saludos a -La señal se cortó-... todas -Lana se quedó mirando el punto rojo del radar que cada vez estaba más cerca

De nuevo, se comenzó a escuchar un helicóptero, y después John gritó...

-¡Ya vinieron por nosotros! ¡Todos al helicóptero! ¡AHORA!

El hombre que anteriormente estaba arreglando el lanzamisiles y el almirante John fueron los primeros en subirse al helicóptero, después siguió Lola, pero a ella le dispararon en un costado, la bala le perforó un pulmón e hizo que se cayera y no se pudiera subir al helicóptero

-¡LOLA! -Gritó Lana, triste e impactada por lo que le había pasado a su gemela, por impulso, corrió hacía ella

Lola aún seguía viva, pero no dudaría mucho, ella ya no se podía salvar

-Lola -Lana había comenzado a llorar, ella se arrodilló frente al cuerpo de su gemela y le levantó un poco la cabeza-, por favor, no mueras, tus hermanas te necesitan, Lincoln te necesita, yo te necesito -Lloró más fuerte-, no me abandones

Lola tomó la mano libre de su hermana y le contestó- Mi muerte no habrá sido en vano, tampoco la de Michelle, ya es tarde para mí, pero no lo es para ti -Dijo débilmente-, escapa, hazlo por mí, no te quedes conmigo, si lo haces también morirás

-No me importa, me quedaré contigo hasta el último segundo -Apenas si se le entendía a Lana, la tristeza que sentía en ese momento quebraría a cualquiera

-No hagas eso, debes estar con las demás -Escupió un poco de sangre-, debes estar con los que te quieren

-Nadie es más importante que tú

-¡Lana, rápido, tenemos que irnos, el misil está muy cerca! -Gritó el reparador

-¡Váyanse sin mí! Me quedaré con Lola -Dedicó una sonrisa y el almirante John le respondió con una despedida de soldado (La de la mano en la frente)

-Fue un gusto entrenarlas

-Fue un gusto ser entrenadas -Respondieron las gemelas al unísono y el helicóptero se alejó

-Eres muy terca ¿Lo sabías? -Dijo Lola

-Sí, lo sé

-Pero aun así te quiero

-Y yo a ti -Lana le dio un abrazo a su gemela, el último abrazo, antes de que un arma le apuntara a su cabeza y segundos después, el misil llegara a su objetivo destruyera el puesto de lanzamisiles.

El almirante solo pudo ver como dos de sus soldados caían en batalla

-¿Ellas significaban algo para usted? -Preguntó aquel hombre a John

-Formé un equipo de quince soldados, lo mejor de lo mejor, los considero amigos, y hoy acabo de perder tres de ellos, así que sí, significaban algo para mí

-Por lo menos ahora se podrá reunir con ellas -El hombre sacó una pistola y le dio un tiro certero en la cabeza a John, después disparó al piloto y copiloto, momentos después, el helicóptero chocó contra el suelo y explotó, el almirante John había muerto.

Ahora solo había once soldados de la D.S.S.E y no tenían un jefe, los estaban cazando.

 **-C-L-O-C-K-**

 **6:52 pm (Hora E.U.A)**  
 **3:52 am (Hora Basora, Irak)**

Tres de las Loud, para ser más específicos, Lynn, Lucy y Lily Loud se encontraban en un helicóptero en medio de un tiroteo masivo, donde eran tropas rusas contra las tropas de Clock.

Las Loud se encargarían de infiltrarse en campo enemigo, aunque, al final cambiaron los planes, ya que ahora tenían que hacer avanzar a las tropas aliadas, desde el helicóptero, ellas tendrían que disparar y matar al ejército Opmeit.

-En cualquier momento nos pueden derribar ¿Lo sabían? -Dijo Lily mientras disparaba una de las ametralladoras del helicóptero

-Si Lily, lo sabíamos, pero gracias por decirlo en voz alta y alterar nuestra suerte -Contestó Lynn

-Tú siempre has sido muy supersticiosa, siempre con tus rituales de juego y esas cosas -Comentó Lucy de forma inexpresiva

-Mis rituales servían para ganar los juegos ¿Por qué crees que siempre ganábamos? -Contestó Lynn

-¡Dejen de hablar y concéntrense en despejar la zona! -Gritó el piloto

-¡Son demasiados soldados! -Respondió Lily- ¡No podremos matar muchos!

-¡Solo maten a la mayoría! -Dijo el piloto- ¡Tenemos que retomar Basora para seguir avanzando!

-¡Lo sabemos, pero...! -El piloto interrumpió a Lynn

-¡Sujétense!

Las Loud no preguntaron y rápidamente se sujetaron de algo resistente, segundos después, un cohete había golpeado al helicóptero y ahora empezaban a caer.

No pasó mucho hasta que chocaron, pero el helicóptero no explotó, solo humeaba, sacaba pocas chispas y algunas partes se quemaban.

Las Loud seguían vivas pero se habían desmayado, el piloto, bueno, él si murió.

 **-C-L-O-C-K-**

 **7:32 pm (Hora E.U.A)**

Lincoln y Ángel se encontraban en aquel helicóptero que habían secuestrado en Iran, ya estaban a la mitad del camino para llegar a Basora, no quedaba mucho tiempo para llegar.

El capitán general Lawopsky estaba despertando.

-¿D-dónde estoy? -Dijo mientras veía a todos lados

-Buenos días Lawopsky -Dijo Lincoln y después le apuntó con una pistola a la cabeza-, fuiste secuestrado por dos agentes de la D.S.S.E, eso es lo único que necesitas saber

-¡Suéltenme o sino...!

-¿O si no qué? -Lincoln le acercó más el arma- ¿Nos acusaras con tu mami? No creo que ella pueda hacer mucho

-Malditos norteamericanos

-Gracias por el cumplido -Lincoln sonrió y apretó aún más el arma en la cabeza de aquel sujeto-, ahora dame algo de información sobre Clock, digo, después de todo trabajas para él ¿No?

-Jamás trabajaría para una escoria como él, solo es competencia

-Tú eres el menos indicado para decir quién es y quién no es una escoria -Se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos a los ojos y después suspiró-, como no eres de importancia, tendré que asesinarte

-¡Espe...! -Antes de que Lawopsky terminara la palabra, Lincoln jaló del gatillo

-Vaya, ya llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer eso

Ángel salió del asiento de copiloto- Bueno, ahora debes tirarlo del helicóptero, su cuerpo es inútil -Y Ángel se volvió a sentar

El peliblanco miró al cuerpo sin vida de Lawopsky- Hasta muerto sigues dando problemas, vaya que si eres una escoria -Acto seguido Lincoln le quitó el cinturón de seguridad, lo cargo y después lo lanzó fuera del helicóptero-, para estar enano pesaba mucho

 **-C-L-O-C-K-**

 **8:04 pm (Hora E.U.A)**  
 **5:04 am (Hora Basora, Irak)**

Lynn estaba despertando, tenía toda la vista borrosa, pero con lo poco que veía observó una luz que la reflejaba a ella, giró la cabeza a la izquierda y vio a su hermana menor, Lily amarrada a una silla, con un reflector iluminándola, luego giró su cabeza a la derecha y ahí estaba Lucy, en las mismas condiciones que Lily.

Lynn se trató de parar, pero se dio cuenta de que también estaba sujetada a una silla; su vista seguía fallando, pero pudo ver como los reflectores se apagaban y todo quedaba a oscuras, para que después una luz cegadora iluminara todo el cuarto, segundos después sintió como le habían lanzado agua fría, esto terminó por despertarla y ahora podía ver bien, o por lo menos, mejor que antes.

Volvió a mirar a sus lados y vio que sus hermanas también estaban empapadas, pero lo más importante es que estaban despiertas.

-¿Amerikaner schickte sie? -Preguntó un hombre enfrente de Lynn, al parecer lo preguntó en alemán

-Solo hablo español -Contestó Lynn con las fuerzas que por el momento tenía

-¿Son soldados de primera clase y solo hablan un idioma? -El hombre río- Y decían que la Resistencia tenía un buen ejército -Volvió a reír-, lo que pregunté fue que si los americanos los habían enviado, pero con lo que dijiste ya respondiste

-¿Qué me vas a hacer? ¿A torturar? -Dijo Lynn como un reto

-El jefe dijo que las quería matar con sus propias manos, así que mientras no te mate, puedo divertirme contigo -Le acarició la mejilla y rápidamente la ex-deportista empezó a mover la cabeza para quitársela- y con tus dos amigas

-No te metas con mis hermanas tarado -Lynn le escupió en la cara

-Vaya, te haces la difícil -Se limpió la saliva de la frente-, pero al final caerás a mis pies

-En cuanto tenga la oportunidad destrozare cada hueso de tu asqueroso cuerpo

-Pero no tendrás ninguna oportunidad -El soldado sonrió-, bueno, pero necesito sacarles información, así que dime todo lo que sepas

-¿O si no qué? -Lynn recibió un golpe con el puño cerrado en la mejilla derecha

-O si no te torturare de formas inimaginables, así que te volveré a preguntar ¿Cuáles son los planes de la Resistencia?

-Derrotar a Clock y a todo su estúpido ejército -Lynn recibió otro golpe

-Creo que tus hermanas podrán más información ¿No? -El soldado sonrió malvadamente

-Ni siquiera pienses en tocar a mis hermanas infeliz -Recibió otro golpe

-Parece que te sabes muchas ofensas, y por ello debo lavarte la boca -El soldado chasqueo los dedos, y de enseguida los otros dos soldados que se encontraban en la habitación se acercaron a Lynn, uno de ellos acostó la silla y el otro colocó un trapo en su cara

-Vamos a ver cuánto aguantas -Dijo el soldado y otro hombre entró a la sala con una cubeta grande llena de agua, mientras los otros dos sostenían a Lynn y a la silla para que no se movieran

El soldado coloca la cubeta con agua abajo de la cabeza de Lynn, después, empujó la cabeza dentro de la cubeta, la ex-deportista comenzó a moverse mucho debido a que no podía respirar adecuadamente, los soldados la estaban ahogando

El hombre paró de ahogar a Lynn.

-¿Ya estás lista para hablar?

Lynn comenzó a tomar mucho aire- Púdrete -Y el hombre metió la cabeza de Lynn de nuevo a la cubeta

Lucy y Lynn solo podían tambalearse de un lado a otro, ya que tenían la boca tapada con mucha cinta adhesiva, además de que seguían amarradas.

Y pensar que Lily dijo que la navaja escondida en la manga del uniforme no serviría de nada, lo bueno que Lucy se acordó de eso.

Lynn seguía siendo ahogada, y parecía que la querían matar, pero no podían hacerlo o sino el jefe los mataría.

-¿Acaso quieres que le haga esto a tus hermanas? -El soldado había dejado de ahogarla- ¿O prefieres esto? -Le da otro golpe a Lynn, pero esta vez en el estómago

-¿Te da miedo pelear contra mí? -Dijo Lynn con la poca fuerza que tenía- Eso parece, porque tienes a tres soldados contigo y yo estoy sujetada a una silla -El comentario dio en el ego de aquel hombre

-Déjenla libre -Ordenó el soldado a los otros tres

-Pero... -El soldado fue interrumpido

-¡Que la dejen libre! -Gritó con furia, los soldados empezaron a quitarle las ataduras

Después de unos segundos, Lynn ya estaba libre

-Vamos a ver si sigues siendo tan valiente como antes -Dijo Lynn

El soldado empezó a lanzar golpes hacía Lynn, esta los esquivaba con dificultad debido a lo anterior sucedido, pero lo importante es que los esquivaba.

La castaña contraatacó con una patada en toda la cara, esto ocasionó que el soldado cayera al suelo, y también que los otros tres soldados se metieran a la pelea.

A Lynn no le importó y se fue rápidamente contra uno de ellos, primero lo golpeó en la entrepierna para después darle un rodillazo en el mentón, mientras hacía eso, otro de ellos se acercó por detrás con una navaja, Lynn también lo pudo esquivar para después doblarle la mano y quitarle la navaja.

Esta la utilizó para enterrársela en la cabeza y matarlo al instante, el último que quedaba golpeó a Lynn por la espalda, pero no resultó como él quería, ella no cayó al piso, al contrario, se giró lo más rápido que pudo y le dio un golpe con el codo en el estómago y al instante, un golpe en la garganta que hizo que muriera lentamente por falta de oxígeno.

-Los juegos se terminaron pequeña perra -El soldado que la había golpeado estaba de rodillas y le apuntaba con una pistola

Antes de que pudiera disparar, Lily apareció detrás de él y lo empezó a asfixiar con una de las sogas que la tenía sujeta a la silla.

-Nadie le habla así a mi hermana mayor -Lentamente el hombre comenzó a morir

De repente la puerta se abrió mostrando a un chico moreno y a otro peliblanco.

-¿Lincoln? -Dijo Lily

-Me alegra que estén bien -Respondió el chico

-Nadie se mueva o... -El otro soldado vivo les apuntaba con otra pistola, pero antes de siquiera terminar la frase, Lucy le tronó la cabeza

-¿Cómo te liberaste tan fácil Lily? -Preguntó Lucy

-Lana me enseñó mucho sobre los nudos, este era uno un poco complicado ¿Cómo te liberaste tú?

-Con la pequeña navaja que puso Lisa en las mangas del uniforme

-¿Tenemos navajas en los trajes? -Preguntó Lincoln y de enseguida, todos menos Lucy se revisaron las mangas y todos hicieron un "Oooh" de sorpresa

-Bueno, tenemos que irnos de aquí antes de que vengan más de los que podamos matar -Dijo Ángel

-No podemos irnos aún, esto de que nos secuestraran fue un plan para infiltrarnos en la base enemiga -Contestó Lynn-, y no fui golpeada y casi ahogada solo para irme de aquí con las manos vacías

-Está bien, ahora tu guíanos -Comentó Lincoln

Todos salieron de la habitación, claro que no sin antes haber recogido las dos pistolas y que Lincoln le diera una a Lucy para que así todos tuvieran con que defenderse.

Corrieron por los pasillos de aquel lugar, según el mapa que les había dado Lisa, el cuarto de servidores, donde se encontraba la información que necesitaban, estaba hasta la otra punta de la base.

-¿Cómo consiguió Lisa un mapa del lugar? -Preguntó Lincoln a Lynn mientras corrían

-Ella dijo que tenía a alguien infiltrado, también que él nos podía ayudar cuando llegáramos aquí

Nadie dijo nada más y siguieron corriendo hasta la sala de servidores, aunque por el camino se encontraron a varios soldados del Opmeit, pero a todos los pudieron matar, solo que al no tener silenciadores en las armas provocaron que encendieran la alarma de que había alguien dentro de la base.

Los cinco soldados del D.S.S.E ya estaban cerca de llegar al objetivo, es decir, a la sala de servidores.

-¡Sigan corriendo! -Gritó Lynn a los demás

Solo quedaba doblar a la derecha, pasar el pasillo y llegaban a los servidores, el único problema, el pasillo estaba repleto de soldados enemigos

-Diablos -Lynn detuvo a todos con su brazo antes de que llegaran al pasillo

-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó Lily

-Tenemos muy pocas balas y hay muchos soldados en el pasillo

-¿Quién dijo que necesitamos balas? -Dijo Lincoln para después sonreír-, denme todas las granadas que traigan

-Nos quitaron todo cuando llegamos aquí, genio -Contestó Lucy

-Yo solo tengo una -Dijo Ángel

-Está bien, con las dos que yo tengo y la que me acaba de dar Ángel basta -Lincoln le da una granada a Lucy y otra a Lynn-, la activan a las tres y después las lanzan ¿Entendido? -Ambas asintieron- A la una, a las dos y... ¡A las tres! -Los Loud lanzaron las granadas al pasillo y después de unos pocos segundos estás detonaron- Con las pocas balas que nos quedan maten a los sobrevivientes

El equipo entró en el pasillo y vieron muchos cadáveres tirados en el suelo, también había mucho humo debido a la explosión, pero a lo lejos se podía distinguir a algunas siluetas caminar con dificultad, además de que se escuchaban a personas tosiendo.

En cuanto veían a una silueta, le disparaban, en total mataron como a siete sobrevivientes, pero por fin pudieron llegar hasta la sala de servidores.

Lucy abrió la puerta de una patada, después dejó pasar a todos sus compañeros.

En aquel cuarto obviamente había servidores, pero algo llamaba más la atención de los chicos, todos los servidores estaban destruidos.

-Sabían que veníamos aquí -Dijo Lily

-Parece que llevan tiempo desde que los destruyeron -Comentó Lucy, quitando una de las telarañas de un servidor

 _-Eso es porque ya llevan una semana así_ -Dijo una voz conocida, los soldados vieron a todos lados pero no encontraron a nadie- _¿Por qué me buscan? Ni siquiera estoy ahí, solo los observo desde la cámara que está en una de las esquinas de la habitación_

-¿Quién eres? -Preguntó Lynn, viendo fijamente a la cámara

 _-Me duele que no reconozcas mi voz distorsionada Lynn_

-¿Clock? -Preguntó Lincoln

-¡Y Lincoln Loud es el ganador! -Clock río

-¿Por qué sabes nuestros nombres y estás tan obsesionado con los Loud? -Preguntó Ángel

 _-¿Acaso también quieres atención? Tú no eres relevante en mis planes_

-Eso no responde la pregunta -Dijo Lincoln

 _-Digamos que fui muy cercano a la familia, antes de que ocurriera el incidente_ -En la última frase cambió la voz de Clock por una de nostalgia y melancolía

-¿Antes de la guerra que TÚ ocasionaste? -Cuestionó Lucy- Además vienes de otro Universo ¿Cómo puedes ser cercano a la familia?

 _-Tienes que ver más allá de tu Universo Lucy, pero ya abrí de más la boca, solo les diré una última cosa_ -Clock pareció aclararse la garganta-, _cuando lleguen de nuevo a su base en Michigan, díganle a Lisa que si cree que podrá infiltrar de nuevo a alguien en una de mis bases, se equivoca por mucho, de todas formas no es la primera vez que se equivoca. Hasta luego Loud's y el otro_ -Se escuchó estática

-Cuando le contestó a Ángel dijo que los Loud éramos relevantes en su plan -Dijo Lucy

-Solo dijo que Ángel no era relevante en sus planes, no que nosotros si lo somos, deja de ser tan conspiranoica y vámonos de aquí -Contestó Lynn

-Apoyo a Lynn -Dijo Lincoln-, oye Ángel ¿Dónde está el helicóptero?

-Ahora veo -Ángel sacó un pequeño walkie talkie de su bolsillo-, ¿Dónde estás? -Dijo por el walkie talkie

 _-Estoy justo donde se bajaron para entrar a la base_ -Respondió el piloto

-Excelente, espéranos ahí, cambio y fuera -Ángel guardó su aparato y después miró a sus compañeros-. Síganme.

Acto seguido, todos se fueron de ahí, en algunos cuantos minutos llegaron al helicóptero, pero por el camino no se habían encontrado a algún soldado de Clock.

Nadie le dio importancia a ese hecho y solo abordaron el helicóptero donde Amir (el piloto) los estaba esperando.

-Vámonos de aquí Amir -Dijo Ángel

-Me gusta esto de ser de los buenos -Dijo Amir con una sonrisa en su cara

Aún se escuchaba el tiroteo entre los rusos y el Opmeit, pero los de la D.S.S.E ya no podían hacer nada, al fin y al cabo seguían siendo simples soldados que seguían órdenes.

 **-C-L-O-C-K-**

-¿Estás seguro que ya no hay más combustible? -Preguntó Lincoln

-Estoy completamente seguro -Contestó Amir

-¿Ahora que vamos a hacer en medio de la nada? -Preguntó Lynn estresada

-Podemos intentar hacer una antena para llamar a la Resistencia y que nos recojan -Propuso Lily-, acuérdense de lo que nos han enseñado todos estos años, pero en una "materia" en específico, la de supervivencia

-Lily tiene razón, podemos improvisar algo -Dijo Lucy

-Tal vez si quitamos los cables de la radio del helicóptero, lo conectamos con algo de metal y lo ponemos en un punto alto, tengamos un poco de señal para mandar un mensaje, y va a ser fácil ya que el helicóptero cuenta con un sistema de coordenadas -Dijo Amir y todos se quedaron sorprendidos- ¿Qué? ¿Pensaban que solo sabía pilotear helicópteros? No hay que juzgar por las apariencias

-Bien, hagamos lo que dijo Amir -Dijo Lynn- ¡¿Quién me apoya?! -Gritó felizmente

-¡Yo! -Gritaron las cinco personas presentes

-¡Entonces manos a la obra!

Así, estuvieron trabajando con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, también utilizaron mucho tiempo para intentar llegar a su objetivo, que alguien fuera por ellos.

 **-C-L-O-C-K-**

 _ **¿Me extrañaron? Claro que sí, pues el hiatus se ha acabado y ahora tengo poco más de dos semanas para utilizar todo mi tiempo a escribir.**_  
 _ **Nos vemos en la próxima.**_  
 _ **G fuera.**_


	8. Confundido

_**Hola lectores, este capítulo sé que no le gustará a algunos, bueno, tal vez sí, no lo sé.**_  
 _ **Cambiando de tema, con este capítulo ustedes morirán de tristeza ¿O era ternura? Ya no lo recuerdo.**_  
 _ **Sin más que decir y con el previo aviso ya realizado, que disfruten el capítulo.**_

— **C—L—O—C—K—**

Había pasado poco más de una semana desde las misiones.

Cuando recogieron a los cinco soldados de las D.S.S.E (Lincoln, Lynn, Ángel, Lucy y Lily) junto a Amir los llevaron hasta la base en Royal Woods, Michigan, se encontraron con Lori, Luna y Luan.

Fue un momento bonito, un reencuentro entre hermanos y verse que estaban sanos y salvos, excepto por Lincoln, que tenía un disparo en la pierna.

Ángel, él llegó solo, su hermano mayor había muerto y no tenía más familia, ahora solo le quedaban sus amigos, y también tenía que enterrar a su hermano.

Lo triste de aquí, fue que los Loud esperaron y esperaron a sus dos hermanas restantes, las gemelas, Lola y Lana, pero ellas nunca llegaron, se les consideró caídas en batalla, al igual que a Michelle, al almirante John y a Álvaro.

También habían avisado que los tres soldados que enviaron al tiroteo que se estaba librando entre muchos ejércitos unidos y el Opmeit, murieron.

Habían muerto ocho soldados de la D.S.S.E en un solo día.

De las cinco misiones, solo una salió con éxito, la de Lincoln, Ángel y Álvaro, aunque tuvo bajas

Las gemelas solo pudieron destruir tres de los diez objetivos, y ninguno fue la base central, además de que el equipo murió.

Lori y compañía tenía que rescatar a los soldados alemanes que estaban secuestrados, todos murieron.

Los tres soldados enviados al mayor tiroteo, muertos.

Y por último, Lynn, Lucy y Lily, quienes fracasaron al no robar la información del Opmeit.

Se hicieron los funerales a los ocho soldados de la D.S.S.E, todos excepto el de Álvaro fueron honorarios, debido a que no tenían sus cuerpos.

Hubo muchas lágrimas, Lisa también había asistido al funeral múltiple.

De los dieciséis soldados contando al almirante John, ahora solo estaban vivos ocho.

El número de "súper-soldados" bajaba muy rápido y nadie podía hacer nada por evitar la muerte.

La muerte es inevitable.

Lori, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Ángel, Lincoln, Lucy, Lisa y Lily, los únicos sobrevivientes, y los únicos que podían hacer algo más allá de lo normal para derrocar a Clock.

Pero por el momento estaban reponiendo energías para poder a volver a hacer misiones, o combatir al enemigo.

-Luna -Habló Luan- ¿Por qué crees que hayan enviado a Lola y Lana a una misión especial

-Creo que es porque las necesitan allá Luan, pero no hay de qué preocuparnos, ellas saben cuidarse solas -Contestó Luna

-Bueno, te creeré solo porque una se tiene a la otra, una nunca abandonará a la otra

-Más razón no podrías tener hermanita -Suspiró-, hay que volver con los demás

Ambas se levantaron y salieron de la cabaña donde antes dormían, antes de ser del D.S.S.E.

Las dos fueron a la base donde ahora dormían, donde se encontraban los demás.  
Pero en la entrada de ésta se encontraron a Lincoln.

-Hola Luan, Hola Luna -Saludó un alegre Lincoln

-Hola Lincoln -Contestaron ambas

-Las demás están adentro, yo tengo que irme por un momento

-Está bien Linc, nos vemos al rato -Dijo Luna

El peliblanco ya no dijo nada más y se retiró del lugar.

Luna y Luan entraron a la base y como dijo Lincoln, todas sus hermanas y Ángel estaban adentro.

La ex-rockera y la ex-comediante saludaron a todos.

-Oigan -Lori llamó la atención de todos- ¿Alguien me quiere acompañar a la oficina del almirante general? Él me llamó para tratar algunos asuntos acerca del equipo

-Yo te acompaño, sirve de que camino un poco más -Dijo Luan

-Yo también quiero acompañarte -Lucy apareció detrás de Lori, así asustándola y haciendo que gritara de susto

-Está bien, solo no vuelvas a hacer eso -Dijo Lori mientras recobraba la respiración normal-. Hasta luego chicas y Ángel

-Bye chicas -Respondieron las demás hermanas excepto Lucy y Luan, y también se despidió Ángel

El trío salió de la base.

A los pocos minutos Lily, Luna y Lynn también se retiraron, la primera para ir al laboratorio de su hermana Lisa, la segunda para ir a revisar los vehículos y el armamento, era su turno de revisar, y la última salió a trotar un poco por toda la base militar.

Así dejando solo a Álvaro, quién se dedicó a ver los archivos que había mandado Comando acerca de las bases y el ejército de Clock, y eran muchos archivos.

— **C—L—O—C—K—**

-Hola amor -Lincoln tomó a Ronnie Anne de sorpresa y le dio un beso en los labios

-No avisaste cuando llegarías -Contestó la latina con una sonrisa

-No tenía como llamarte, pero si hubiera tenido algo con que comunicarme no dudaría en llamarte -Dijo el peliblanco igual de sonriente

-Eres tan cursi

-Y tú tan seca -Ambos rieron un poco por los comentarios

Al contrario que los Loud, Ronnie Anne aun dormía en la cabaña que tenía que compartir con sus demás compañeros soldados.

-Hola hermano -Bobby entró a la cabaña- ¿Qué cuentas?

-Nada hermano -Lincoln saludó con un choque de puños a su cuñado

-Oye Lincoln ¿Lori ya llegó? -Preguntó Bobby

-Así es amigo, solo que ella ahora está ocupada con asuntos importantes con el almirante general, me dijo que iría antes de irme

-Vaya, bueno, la esperaré afuera de la oficina del general. Nos vemos hermanita y Lincoln

-Bye Bobby -Se despidieron la latina y el peliblanco al unísono y este se fue

-¿En qué estábamos Linc? -Preguntó Ronnie con una sonrisa un poco pícara

Antes de que siquiera Lincoln pudiera pensar en algo que contestar, empezó a sonar una alarma en toda la base.

En cada rincón de ese refugio de soldados se podía escuchar una sirena que solo se podía significar una cosa... Los enemigos venían.

 _-Atención a todas las unidades, este no es un simulacro, estamos bajo ataque enemigo, tanto aéreo como terrestre. Favor de erradicar a todos los enemigos. Atención a todas las unidades..._ -Se escuchó decir desde una bocina que se encontraba en medio de la base

-Alístate Ronnie Anne -Dijo Lincoln y la chica solo asintió y acto seguido salió de la cabaña para ir por su uniforme

Lincoln también salió de la cabaña solo para ver como en una parte algo lejana se venia una explosión, además de que muchos soldados y cadetes estaban con armas dirigiéndose hacía allá. Según el peliblanco recordaba esa era una de las tres entradas.

-Tengo que conseguir un arma -Dijo Lincoln para después ir corriendo a la base de la D.S.S.E que se encontraba dentro de la Base Militar

En pocos minutos el hombre con un plan llegó al lugar en donde dormía, para encontrarse a un Ángel armándose.

-¿Dónde están mis hermanas? -Preguntó Lincoln nervioso

-Todas se fueron del lugar antes de que el ataque iniciara, pero creo que Luna aún sigue en la armería

-Gracias Ángel -Lincoln se iba a ir pero se detuvo un momento-, y ten cuidado allá afuera

-Lo tendré amigo -Ángel terminó de alistar su arma y después salió de la D.S.S.E

En casi dos minutos el peliblanco llegó a la armería, pero no había nadie

-¡Diablos! -Maldijo por no encontrar a su hermana-, tendré que buscarlas en el campo de batalla -Tomó un arma y un chaleco anti-balas y se alistó para salir

En cuanto salió vio más explosiones por doquier, igual que sonidos de disparos muy constantes. Pero eso no le podía importar menos, lo que vio le impactó, era su hermana mayor Luna pilotando un helicóptero desde el cual disparaba a los enemigos.

Pero entonces vio como un misil lanzado desde una bazooka enemiga se estrellaba en el helicóptero y lo hacía explotar en múltiples pedazos en el aire.

-¡Luna! -Gritó Lincoln- Ella no... ¡Malditos hijos de perra!

Lincoln avanzó hasta donde había un tiroteo y se escabullo hasta donde estaban los enemigos. Había como ocho en total, eso no importó en cuanto Lincoln vació su cargador en sus cabezas.

El hombre con un plan, el cual ahora era matar a todos y cada uno de los malditos del Opmeit, avanzó hasta las filas enemigas, donde iba disparando a todos los enemigos que veía, su puntería no podía ser más perfecta, incluso mató al piloto de un helicóptero en movimiento.

Mientras mataba a tres soldados que se habían metido en una de las cabañas de los cadetes se le acabaron las balas, asi teniendo que golpear repetidas veces el cráneo de uno de ellos para después meterle el arma a la boca a otro y haciéndolo que se muriera por asfixia.

-¡Sigan atacando, no dejen que avancen! -Lincoln pudo reconocer la voz que acababa de gritar aquello, ella era...

-¡Lynn! -El peliblanco salió de la cabaña y se dirigió hacia su hermana

-Hola Lincoln -Ambos se abrazaron- ¿Has visto a las demás?

-Solo a Luna... Pero ella... Ella... -Una lágrima salió del ojo derecho de Lincoln- Ella murió Lynn

-¿Qué? -Estaba en shock- No puede ser, debiste haber visto mal Lincoln, ella no puede estar... Muerta

-Lo siento Lynn -Ambos sentían aquella punzada en el corazón

Antes de que la ex-deportista dijera algo un soldado los interrumpió

-Soldados, tenemos que seguir atacando al enemigo antes de que tomen la base

-Entendido, nosotros iremos a proteger el laboratorio -Respondió Lincoln

-Suerte soldados -Aquel hombre se fue con su pelotón

Lynn y Lincoln se dirigieron hacía el laboratorio, para buscar a Lily y a Lisa, y tal vez por el camino o en el lugar se encontraran a alguna de sus hermanas.

La chica le había dado una escopeta a Lincoln para que se defendiera mientras ella traía consigo dos revólver.

Durante el camino tuvieron algunos percances, también llamados soldados del Opmeit que se encontraban y tenían que matar. Pero al fin de cuentas, la pareja llegó al laboratorio, el cual estaba altamente protegido.

Entraron al lugar identificándose y enseguida buscaron a sus dos hermanas menores.

Pero en cuanto llegaron al lugar, vieron a Lily y a Lisa abrazadas, mientras lloraban desgarradoramente.

-¿Qué pasó aquí Lisa? -Preguntó Lincoln con su corazón latiendo rápido

-Lori, Lucy y Luan ellas... -Lisa seguía llorando pero se controló un poco para poder explicar- estaban en la oficina del almirante general... -El número de lágrimas incrementaba más y más mientras explicaba- ese lugar fue destruido por un helicóptero con misiles... -No faltaba mucho para que se quebrara- ¡Ellas están muertas Lincoln! Ellas murieron -Volvió a llorar de manera incontrolable y abrazo a Lincoln

-No puede ser... -Lincoln sintió de nuevo aquellas punzadas en su corazón, solo que ahora fueron más dolorosas

Todos se distrajeron con lo que parecía ser una explosión que venía de afuera del laboratorio de un piso.

Rápidamente Lisa fue a revisar las cámaras que solo tenía ella y vio como un tanque enemigo mataba a todos los soldados de afuera, y como más soldados del Opmeit de preparaban para entrar.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí ¡Ahora! -Dijo Lisa con nervios

-Pero no podemos dejar a nuestros compañeros soldados allá afuera, debemos ayudarlos -Dijo Lynn

-¡Ellos ya están muertos Lynn, todos morirán allá afuera y si no nos vamos nosotros en este preciso momento también moriremos! -Gritó Lisa

-Salgan ustedes entonces, yo los cubriré -Dijo Lynn entre seria y enojada para después salir de aquella habitación

-¡Espera Lynn! -Lily la siguió y en segundos se escucharon disparos

Lincoln también iba a salir pero fue detenido por Lisa, esta le inyectó algo en el brazo.

Lincoln se comenzó a sentir cansado y mareado, la vista la tenía borrosa y ya no pensaba con claridad.

-Lo siento Lincoln -Dijo la genio entre lágrimas-, ya es muy tarde para nosotras pero tú aún puedes buscar ayuda, puedes acabar con esta guerra gracias a mi descubrimiento y a mi invento -Los disparos ya no se escuchaban-, en cualquier momento dispararan con el tanque y este lugar se derrumbara, así matándome Link -Lincoln aún seguía de pie pero estaba muy débil, aprovechando esto le metió un sobre en la bolsa derecha de su traje militar y como una especie de control con tres botones, uno azul, otro verde y el último rojo, Lisa presionó el verde y algo apareció detrás de Lincoln-, suerte Lincoln, te quiero -Lisa empujó a Lincoln y este cayó de espaldas

Lo último que recordó antes de quedarse dormido fue ver como un agujero en el cielo lo escupía y él chocaba contra el suelo duramente.

— **C—L—O—C—K—**

Según recordaba Lincoln cuando se estampó contra el suelo era de día, o por lo menos había luz, pero ahora estaba todo oscuro.

-Debió haber sido una pesadilla -Dijo Lincoln mientras se sobaba la cabeza y se sentaba-, aunque eso signifique que estoy en medio de la banqueta de lo que parece ser una ciudad en perfecto estado -Se paró pero al hacerlo se escuchó como se caía algo, Lincoln volteó a ver que era y se encontró con un pequeño control que solo tenía tres botones-, que extraño, creo que Lisa lo usó, pero ya quedo claro que eso fue un sueño, ahora debo buscar a alguien que me diga donde estoy -Metió el control a su bolsa derecha pero se dio cuenta de que había algo más ahí, guardó el control en la otra bolsa y luego sacó lo que tenía en la otra- ¿Un sobre? Creo que soy sonámbulo

Lincoln abrió el sobre y adentro había una carta, el chico extendió la carta y empezó a leer.

 _Si estás leyendo esta carta debe ser porque estoy muerta, o en el mejor de los casos he sido secuestrada, en fin, esta carta la escribí para decir la verdad, si eres Lori, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy o Lily, no sé si debo felicitarte o mandarte mis más grandes condolencias, ya que si yo morí, significa que alguna de las demás también lo hizo, o tal vez todos._

 _Lisa Marie Loud, considerada una persona sin sentimientos, una genio que era superior a cualquier otro ser humano, pero siempre fui una niña asustada, eso lo descubrí el día en que murió papá, tal vez si eres uno de los anteriores mencionados no lo recordarás, pero pronto comenzaras a recordar, aunque te dolerá un poco la cabeza._

 _Él murió en un accidente de auto, dando su vida por la de mamá, papá murió en el hospital, 18 días después mamá se suicidó, no pudo vivir sin su esposo, y como todos sus hijos se fueron a ser cadetes para después luchar en la guerra, no lo soportó._  
 _Tiempo después murió Leni de un disparo en el estómago, recibiendo el disparo en vez de Lynn, si eres Lincoln, Lori, Luna o Lynn muy pronto lo recordarás, además, ella nunca fue la menor, ella tenía un año menos que Lori._

 _Las gemelas, aquellas chicas que siempre peleaban por todo pero se querían con todo su corazón, murieron en una misión en la cual también murieron Michelle y el almirante John, dos agentes de la D.S.S.E._

 _Ahora te preguntarás "Si todo eso pasó ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo?" quizás si recuerdes unas pequeñas píldoras azules que les di diciéndoles que eran para mejorar su condición física, en realidad era pastillas de amnesia que cree yo misma, esas pastillas estaban diseñadas para olvidar aquellas muertes de nuestra familia, yo no soportaría ver a toda la familia devastada, no de nuevo._

 _Todo esto lo cuento para desahogarme, pero especialmente para que tú sepas sobre aquellas muertes, y si murieron todos, si solo eres tú, Lincoln, Lori, Luna o una más de mis hermanas, te pido que te vengues, que busques ayuda, que mates a Clock y acabes con la guerra._

 _Para ello de seguro tendrás un pequeño aparato negro con tres botones de colores, de seguro cuando "me encuentres" te explicará cómo usarlo._

 _Te deseo suerte._

 _Posdata: Si quieres olvidar todo esto, solo sigue tomando las pastillas y quema esta carta al instante, luego repítete en la cabeza varias veces de que fue un mal sueño y todas aquellas personas muertas en verdad solo no las has visto, o que tú te alejaste de ellos._

 _Con cariño para mis hermanos._

 _Lisa Marie Loud._

La carta terminaba ahí, Lincoln no podía creer lo que había acabado de leer.

-De seguro aún estoy soñando -Lincoln río, pero no precisamente de felicidad-, esto debe ser una maldita broma ¡Tiene que ser una maldita broma! -Rompió la carta en varios pedazos y después sacó los dos frascos de pastillas dadas por Lisa y los lanzó muy lejos- ¡Un maldito experimento de Lisa! Un experimento de sueño, eso debe ser... -Río de desesperación-, ahora mismo estoy en un experimento que se realiza conmigo dormido... No puede ser otra cosa...

Lincoln no se dio cuenta, pero alguien ya había llamado a la policía porque un loco estaba en la calle, eso había sido hace unos minutos y la policía ya había llegado.

-Señor ¿Se siente bien? -El primer policía puso una mano sobre el hombro del peliblanco esté reaccionó de manera violenta y tumbó al sujeto al suelo

Antes de que el otro policía pudiera hacer algo Lincoln desenfundo la arma del primer policía y se la lanzó al otro en la cabeza, dejándolo fuera de combate.

-Lo siento, pero necesito estas -Lincoln tomó las llaves de la patrulla y después se subió a ella y empezó a conducir

Algunos minutos después...

-¡Deténgase o abriremos fuego! -Dos patrullas con las sirenas prendidas lo estaban persiguiendo, el aviso lo dio un policía

Ni siquiera Lincoln sabía porque había robado aquella patrulla, no es como si supiera a dónde ir, bueno, no lo sabía hasta que vio la escuela Royal Woods, donde él estudió por un tiempo cuando era joven, antes de que su padre muriera y todo el caos comenzara...

-¡Diablos no! -Gritó el peliblanco para si mismo- ¡No es real!

-¡Se lo advertimos! -Los copilotos de ambas patrullas empezaron a disparar a la patrulla de Lincoln

-No puedo morir en un sueño ¿Cierto? -Dio otra risa mezclada de nerviosismo y desesperación

Los disparos cesaron de repente, como por arte de magia, pero segundos después el soldado escuchó como alguien caía encima del auto que él conducía.

-¿Qué diablos? -Preguntó Lincoln confundido y después lo que parecía ser una máquina arrancó todo el techo del auto

Lincoln no le dio importancia y siguió fijándose en el camino.

-¿Acaso eres zordo o tienes la suficiente confianza como para no hacerme caso? -Aquella voz se le hizo tan conocida a Lincoln, como si fuera...

-¡Diablos! -El hombre con un plan frenó de golpe y al mismo tiempo giró el auto a la derecha, esto ocasionó que el auto se volcara hasta que el techo quedara boca abajo

Lincoln salió con poca dificultad del auto, había salido de peores.

-¿Acaso eres un matón o un asesino especializado como el de las películas? -Ahora se lo preguntaba una mujer vestida totalmente de rosa con brillos y un antifaz que cubría su identidad, aun así la voz también le pareció muy conocida

-Soy soldado de la D.S.S.E -Respondió secamente Lincoln mientras se paraba, su vista empezaba a fallar

-¿D-S qué?

-Departamento de Seguridad de Soldados Especializados, somos soldados para misiones especiales -El chico seguía sin mirar a la cara a la chica, y su gorra militar cubría su cabello

-Entonces si eres un asesino -Lincoln se volvió loco, o eso creía él ya que vio como la chica sacaba dos clones suyo y lo empezaban a atacar, aunque las pudo vencer fácilmente, después fue por la "original" por llamarlo de algún modo, y también la pudo someter fácilmente

-Jamás había escuchado de unos soldados así, de seguro si eres un matón -Dijo la chica

Lincoln no había dejado que ella viera su rostro, o su cabello, ya que no quería que lo reconocieran y fuera un fugitivo.

-Solo me encargo de proteger a la Resistencia chica -Lincoln tenía a la chica boca abajo contra el suelo, así no podría ver su rostro

-Aléjate lentamente criminal -Aquella voz de hace rato que había escuchado en la patrulla de nuevo se hacía presente

-¿O si no qué? -Preguntó Lincoln sin voltear a verla

La chica río- ¿Sabes cuántas veces me han dicho eso? -Lincoln solo sintió una explosión en su pecho, luego voló por milisegundos en el aire y después como caía duramente contra el suelo

-¿Estas bien Wonderful? -Preguntó la chica que lo había atacado a su compañera

-Sí, gracias por la ayuda Iron Girl -Contestó Wonderful

-¿Qué tipo de nombres son esos? ¿Acaso juegan a ser justicieras? -Preguntó Lincoln quien se estaba levantando, después se rió

-¿Aún quieres seguir peleando? -Preguntó la chica que se hacía llamar Iron Girl- No te lo recomendaría

-Y yo no te recomendaría meterte en mi camino -Respondió Lincoln

-Y dinos -Dijo Wonderful- ¿Hacia dónde ibas? ¿O por qué robaste una patrulla de policía?

-Quería saber dónde estaba, eso es todo, me desperté en medio de la calle, después llegaron los oficiales y... Todo se salió de control -Aunque Lincoln hablara con ellas, seguía sin mirarlas

-Parece mentira -Contestó Iron Girl-, pero es cierto, la cámara de la calle en donde apareciste lo muestra, apareciste de la nada, como si te hubieras teletransportado

-También puede ser eso... -Dijo el peliblanco a un volumen que apenas él pudo escuchar- Necesito estar en Royal Woods, Michigan en este instante -Dijo en voz alta, pero aún sin mirar a las chicas

-Estás en Royal Woods -Contestó Wonderful

-¿Qué? -Preguntó Lincoln muy confundido- ¿Entonces por qué hay gente por todos lados? ¿No deberían estar en los puntos seguros o en las cuevas? Si están a la intemperie podrían... Morir -Recuerdos empezaron atacar a Lincoln e hizo que cayera de rodillas y se agarrara de la cabeza por el dolor que sentía

-Oye amigo ¿Estas bien? -Wonderful se acercó para revisar si el soldado (Lincoln) estaba bien

El chico la tomó del brazo y de nuevo la inmovilizó contra el suelo

-Díganme quiénes son ustedes y por qué visten ropas tan poco comunes mientras estamos en guerra ¡¿Cómo diablos es que todos pueden estar tranquilos?!

-Tal vez porque no hay una guerra -Dijo la chica contra el suelo (Wonderful) con dificultad

-¿Qué hay de la Resistencia en el Medio Oriente deteniendo al Opmeit?

-No hay ninguna guerra -Contestó Iron Girl y segundos después Lincoln sintió otra explosión

Casi al instante se levantó, solo que esta vez su gorro militar se le cayó, dejando al aire libre su blanco cabello.

-¿Cómo mierda haces esas explosiones? -Por primera vez levantó la vista y vio directamente a Iron Girl- ¿Eso es una armadura? -Revisó a la chica de pies a cabeza y traía una armadura

-¿Lincoln? -Preguntó Iron Girl evitando las otras preguntas

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Espera -Dijo Wonderful levantándose del suelo- Lincoln nunca fue soldado

-No en este Universo -Respondió Iron Girl-. Lo siento Lincoln, pero te tenemos que llevar con nosotras

-¡¿A qué mier...?! -Iron Girl le disparó un tranquilizante de acción rápida

-¿No crees que sea peligroso? -Preguntó Wonderful

-Eso es lo que quiero averiguar

— **C—L—O—C—K—**

Lincoln estaba despertando, abría los ojos lentamente y mientras lo hacía podía escuchar varias voces discutiendo, pero al igual que su visión, sus oídos estaban fallando, aunque con su vista podía ver algunas siluetas, bueno, muchas siluetas delante suyo.

-Experimento de mierda -Dijo Lincoln lo suficientemente alto como para que todos lo oyeran

-Perdón ¿Qué dijiste? -Una chica alta y rubia con un traje blanco con rayos azules y un antifaz azul, se le acercó a Lincoln

-¿Qué acaso estas zorda? Dije experimento de mierda -Miró directamente a la chica a los ojos-, esto no es más que un maldito experimento o prueba de Lisa para ver... Ni siquiera sé para que sea, al final no importa, todos perdemos la cordura en la guerra -Río por poco tiempo y luego bajo su vista-, aunque algunas personas mueren con la cordura, aunque esta esté intacta por mentiras y engaños

Lincoln estaba amarrado a una silla, bueno, estaba, ya que la rompió tomando desprevenidos a los "secuestradores" y atacando a la chica rubia que se le había acercado, pero cuando la intento atacar esta ya no estaba, no le tomó importancia.

-¡Amárralo Luan! -Una chica castaña en la sala de alguna forma estiró su cabello e hizo que este fuera en dirección a Lincoln, quien de pronto fue capturado por el cabello

-¿Luan? -Preguntó Lincoln confundido

 _Lori, Lucy y Luan ellas..._ -Recordó Lincoln- _estaban en la oficina del Almirante general..._ -Las palabras de Lisa sonaban en su cabeza- _ese lugar fue destruido por un helicóptero con misiles..._ -Luan no podía seguir viva- _¡Ellas están muertas Lincoln! Ellas murieron_

-Bien hecho Lori, revelaste la identidad de Luan -Dijo una chica con traje de superheroina verde con líneas verdes

-¡Lana! -Gritó la rubia de antes que había hecho la pregunta a Lincoln, que ahora el chico sabía que era Lori

-¡Cállense todas! -Dijo Iron Girl- De todas formas Lincoln nos iba a terminar reconociendo

-Luan, Lori y Lana... Ustedes no pueden estar vivas... Yo sé que murieron -Dijo Lincoln mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban-, Lana, ella murió junto a Lola en una misión de destrucción, Luan y Lori murieron en la Base Militar en Royal Woods, por misiles de helicóptero, murieron al lado de Lucy. Antes de eso Luna fue asesinada mientras pilotaba un helicóptero para retener a los enemigos. Luego Lily y Lynn murieron llenas de balas y por último Lisa murió por un tanque enemigo.

-¿Qué pasó con Leni? -Preguntó Lori

-Ella fue la primera en morir, en nuestra segunda misión como cadetes, ella recibió una bala por Lynn, segundos después murió -Una sonrisa corta se formó en el rostro de Lincoln y lágrimas salieron de sus ojos-. Ella murió protegiendo a su pequeña hermana, logró su cometido al final, proteger a sus hermanos menores. Por ello murió con una sonrisa -La sonrisa y las lágrimas desaparecieron, así cambiando la expresión del rostro a una de enfado-, por eso ninguna está viva, ustedes no pueden estar vivas -Lincoln se levantó- y como casi todos por no decir que todos de la base murieron, puedo suponer que los enemigos me secuestraron y en este mismo instante experimentan conmigo, y me hacen ver esta ilusión

-¿Segura que no está loco? —Preguntó la chica que se hacía llamar Lana a Iron Girl

-Hoy perdió a siete de nosotras ¿Cómo te sentirías en esa situación? —Lana se quedó callada, luego Iron Girl se acercó a Lincoln

-Yo te prometo que no te han capturado los enemigos, te explicaré todo más detallado en unos momentos, pero primero necesito que veas esto —Dijo Iron Girl

-No hay nada que perder —Contestó Lincoln desanimado

Lincoln solo vio como la chica con la armadura llamaba a las demás y después hacían una bolita para susurrar.

-Está bien Lincoln, esto te hará saber que nosotras no morimos, sino tus hermanas, aunque técnicamente... —Iron Girl fue interrumpida por Lincoln

-Solo haz lo que tengas que hacer —Iron Girl asintió

Segundos después, Iron Girl salió de su armadura, así mostrando que era Lisa, todas las demás se quitaron sus antifaces revelando que eran las Loud, las hermanas de Lincoln.

Pero este solo río en corto.

-Era algo que ya me esperaba "Lisa" —Dijo Lincoln—, además que coincidencia que un Lincoln no esté aquí

-También es una coincidencia que tú llegarás de la nada, hace una semana que nuestro Lincoln está desaparecido y ahora tú llegas —Contestó de forma amenazante "Luna"

-No es mi culpa que "su Lincoln" desapareciera, si lo hizo debió haber sido por algo, y creo que ustedes tienen una idea vaga de la razón —Todas se quedaron calladas—, cambiando de tema ¿Por qué usan esos ridículos trajes?

-Tenemos poderes y debemos ocultar nuestras identidades para que nadie pueda dañar a nuestra familia y amigos —Contestó Lisa

-¿Poderes? —El peliblanco río un poco— ¿Pueden doblar una cuchara con la mente o qué?

-¿Que acaso no recuerdas cómo Luan te atrapó con su cabello? —Contestó Lynn

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón —Suspiró— ¿Cuántos años tienes Lori? —Una pregunta muy fuera del tema

-28

-Tu verdadera edad —Dijo Lincoln

-33

-Un año mayor que yo —Río de nuevo—, bueno, técnicamente tengo 17 años, pero ya me dieron el suero, así que tengo 32, la misma edad que Leni, y mayor que las demás, eso quiere decir que "su Lincoln" tiene 27 años, así que si quiero salir a la calle debo usar cachucha y lentes negros

-Esa fue información innecesaria —Contestó Lisa—, de todas formas no saldrás de aquí hasta que te explique y te haga entender que no estás siendo parte de un experimento por parte de tu Lisa o de tus enemigos, y tal vez después haga unos experimentos contigo nada dolorosos

-Está bien, pero espero que sea coherente —Respondió el chico

-¿Que nosotros tengamos poderes es coherente? —Lincoln se quedó callado— Eso pensé, ahora sígueme

Salieron del cuarto oscuro, por unos escalones.

Cuando salieron, Lincoln se sorprendió al ver en donde se encontraba, era la casa en la que creció, la casa Loud.

-¿Me tenían en el sótano de la casa con las paredes más delgadas de todo el mundo? —Preguntó el albino con gracia

-¿Cuál es el problema? —Preguntó Lisa seria mientras ambos subían las escaleras

-Pues que si empezaba a gritar por ayuda de enseguida los vecinos me escucharían

-Según lo que dijiste, eres de los mejores soldados, así que, no creo que los soldados de tu rango griten cuando los secuestran

-Touché -Lisa río poco

Ambos entraron al cuarto de Lisa, Lincoln se sintió de nuevo como aquel adolescente de 17 años que aún podía hablar con sus hermanas.

-Lo que te quiero enseñar está justo aquí -Lisa se quedó viendo una pared

-¿La pared? ¿Qué tiene de intere...? -Fue interrumpido por el ruido que hizo la pared en abrirse

Dentro había muchas pantallas y teclados, cámaras y demás máquinas.

-Verás, bueno, comencemos desde el principio ¿Lisa te dio algún dispositivo?

-Sí, un pequeño control negro -Lincoln sacó el dispositivo de su bolsa izquierda y luego se lo dio a Lisa

-¿Nunca te explicó cómo funcionaba el aparato?

-Me dio una carta, pero en ella solo decía que cuando encontrara a Lisa ella me ayudaría

-El botón verde debe ser para activar, el rojo para cerrar de inmediato y el azul... No tengo idea

-Pues vamos a probar, de esa forma me convenceré a mí mismo de que no estoy en un experimento

Lisa presionó el botón azul y delante de ella salieron cinco rectángulos, en línea recta y como si estuvieran formados, en el de en medio se podía ver a superhéroes, bueno, superhéroinas en una sala, en el rectángulo de la izquierda se podía ver unos soldados masacrando a otros soldados, solo que iban perdiendo los buenos, los demás estaban en blanco.

-El botón azul sirve para ver en los Universos que has estado -Dijo Lisa y luego volvió a pulsar de nuevo el mismo botón y los rectángulos desaparecieron

-Pero esto no demuestra nada -Dijo Lincoln seriamente

-¿Quieres que te de una prueba mejor?

-Así es

-Ok, espero que esto funcione -La genio presionó el botón verde y enfrente de ambos salió un agujero azul-, ten -Le dio un circulo con una aguja atrás, también llamados pin-, póntelo, hace tiempo se lo di a Lily para que fuera a buscar a nuestro Lincoln, por ello no la viste en el sótano, ni en otro lado por la casa

-¿Pero para qué sirve? -Preguntó mientras se lo ponía

-Para que al momento de llegar al otro Universo no cambies de lugares con el otro Lincoln -Lisa miraba fijamente a Lincoln

-¿Tengo algo en la cara? -Preguntó serio a Lisa

-No... Solo que hace tiempo que no veo a mi hermano, por lo menos no en persona, aún necesito traerlo de vuelta junto a Lily, si les pasara algo...

-No te preocupes por eso Lisa, según entendí ambos tienes súper poderes, ellos estarán bien -Lincoln volteó a ver al portal-, pero por el momento, debo arreglar el conflicto que ahora mismo tengo en mi mente sobre si esto es falso o real

-Adelante, el pin también tiene una cámara, así que yo veré lo que tú veas, desde la perspectiva de tu pecho

-Ok, pero creo que también necesitaré el control por si ocurre una emergencia

-Es cierto, pero no creo que algún Universo sea peligroso para un soldado súper entrenado -Le lanza el control y Lincoln lo atrapa con una mano y después se lo guarda en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón

-Nos vemos en un rato Lisa -Y Lincoln entró en el portal

— **C—L—O—C—K—**

Lincoln cayó al suelo, de nuevo porque el portal apareció en el cielo, solo que ahora fue dentro de un almacén.

-El día que el portal se abra en el suelo y pueda salir sin caerme será el fin del mundo -Volteó a ver a todos lados y solo vio un espacio totalmente oscuro-, voy a salir de aquí y creo que haré lo más obvio posible -Se levantó del suelo-, buscar mi casa, porque de seguro que estoy en Royal Woods

Después de unos minutos el peliblanco pudo salir de aquel almacén y se dispuso a buscar su casa.

Era de tarde, como las siete, y el cielo estaba nublado, además de que empezaba a hacer frío, eran las señales de que en algún momento comenzaría una tormenta.

Lincoln tardó algunos minutos en reconocer el lugar, tal como lo dijo antes, era muy probable que estuviera en Royal Woods, no tardó mucho en orientarse y tomar el camino hacía su casa, pero por la calle se encontró a un pequeño niño que iba cabizbajo e iba sollozando, Lincoln lo reconoció al instante al ver que era él, pero un él de once años.

-Diablos Lisa, quiero una explicación de esto cuando regrese -Lincoln se acercó a su "yo" pequeño

El niño se estampó contra el cuerpo del soldado, el pequeño volteó a ver hacia arriba y se topó con un hombre peliblanco.

-Lo siento señor -El pequeño Lincoln pasó al lado de su contraparte, el soldado lo tomó del brazo suavemente

-Lincoln -El niño se sorprendió de esto-, dime ¿Cómo terminaste caminando solo por las calles? -El niño no contestó- Bueno, tal vez el Sr. Lynn sepa, o alguna de tus diez hermanas, bueno, nueve, ya que Lily no sabe hablar, sin contar la palabra... -Fue interrumpido

-No... Mi familia ahora no está -Dijo temeroso

-Eso lo averiguare, vamos -Subió al pequeño Lincoln a sus hombros

-¡Suéltame! -Gritó el niño y luego empezó a moverse descontroladamente, el soldado lo bajó

-Solo necesito que te calmes -Lincoln mayor presionó el hombro de su "yo" e hizo que cayera en un profundo sueño, acto seguido, lo volvió a subir a sus hombros y caminó hasta llegar a la casa Loud

Al llegar, la contempló por unos segundos, después fue a tocar la puerta, por lo que pudo ver por la ventana, la familia de Lincoln se encontraba cenando y riendo.

-Buenas noches señor -La puerta la abrió una niña que parecía tener la misma edad que Lincoln, además de que tenía el cabello blanco- ¿Qué se le ofrece? -Preguntó amablemente

-Vine a traer al pequeño a casa -Bajó a Lincoln de sus hombros-, estaba perdido en la calle -La niña, al ver a Lincoln, al pequeño, hizo una mueca de disgusto

-Él no es nuestro -Dijo la niña y cerró la puerta con fuerza, o eso intentó ya que el Lincoln soldado puso el pie antes de que se cerrara, abrió la puerta, aun con la niña empujando, pero él uso poca fuerza

Lincoln pudo entrar y vio como toda la familia Loud se le quedaba mirando, inclusive otra niña de pelo blanco

-¡¿Quién eres tú?! -Preguntó el Sr. Loud- ¡Sal de mi casa!

-¡No hasta que me den una explicación de porqué Lincoln estaba en las frías calles llorando! -Lincoln había puesto de nuevo a su contraparte en sus hombros

-¿El patán lloraba? -Lynn comenzó a reír

-¡Trajo a Lincoln! -Gritó la niña que le había abierto la puerta

-¡Salga ahora mismo de mi casa junto con ese niño! -Gritó Sr. Lynn

-¡¿Ese niño?! ¡Ese niño se llama Lincoln y es tu hijo! -Respondió Lincoln y dejó al pequeño en el suelo

-¡Él ya no es más mi hijo!

-¡¿Cómo rayos puedes decir eso?!

-¡De seguro él también está contagiado por la mala suerte! -Gritó Lynn (la deportista)

-¡¿Mala suerte?! ¡¿Creen que Lincoln tiene mala suerte?! -Lincoln comenzaba a despertar y el soldado se dio cuenta de esto

-¡Llamaré a la policía! —Amenazó Sr. Loud

-¡Adelante maldito estúpido, cuando llegue la policía les diré que sacaste a tu hijo a la calle para que muriera de hambre!

-¡Él niño ardilla se lo buscó! -Gritó Lori

-¡¿Niño ardilla?! ¡¿Así le llamas a tu hermano menor Lori?!

-¿Qué está pasando? -Lincoln había despertado

-Lincoln -Dijo el soldado-, debes contarle a la policía todo lo que te hizo tu familia

-No no no -Lincoln se alejó del soldado-, yo jamás le podría hacer algo así a mi familia

-¡Ellos no son tu familia! -Señaló a los otros miembros- Ellos te hicieron daño, una familia debe quererse, no sacar a su único hijo y hermano para que muera de frío

-Pero ellos solo se enojaron por mi culpa, por mi mala suerte -Los ojos del pequeño se empezaban a cristalizar

 _-Hasta que me puedo comunicar_ -Dijo una voz que parecía provenir del aire

-¿Lisa, dónde estás? -Preguntó el soldado

 _-En el pin, tonto_

-¿Dijiste Lisa? -Preguntó la Lisa de cuatro años que se encontraba ahí

 _-Es una maldita vergüenza que tú seas una yo de otro Universo_ -Dijo la Lisa mayor a la Lisa de ese Universo- _¿Cómo pudiste creer en algo como la mala suerte?_

-Universos paralelos ¿Eh? -Lisa examinó a Lincoln soldado-, tú debes ser Lincoln

-Eso no importa ahora ¡Lo que importa es cómo rayos hicieron esto!

-Si el idiota no hubiera roto su traje de la buena suerte nada de esto habría pasado -Dijo Lola

-¿Traje de la buena suerte? -Preguntó Lincoln confundido

-¡Si Lincoln está más tiempo aquí nos contagiara de su mala suerte! -Gritó Luna

-¡Todos ustedes son unos malditos...! -El Lincoln mayor no pudo continuar porque su contraparte comenzó a quejarse y agarrarse la cabeza- ¿Qué pasa Lincoln? -El soldado se arrodilló para estar de su tamaño pero el pequeño se agarró de la cabeza, aún quejándose de dolor

-Mi... Cabeza... Duele mucho -Dijo con dificultad el pequeño

 _-¡Colócale el pin!_ -Gritó Lisa súper

Lincoln obedeció, se quitó su pin y se lo puso a su pequeño yo, así parando el dolor

-¿Qué rayos pasó Lisa? -Preguntó el soldado por el pin

 _-Ambos tienen que tener un pin, o de lo contrario el sujeto que no lo tenga sufrirá diferentes tipos de dolor, principalmente en la cabeza_

-¿Qué es esto? -Preguntó la niña que le había abierto la puerta, ahora tenía el control en sus manos

-Dame eso niña -Dijo Lincoln

-¿Así que con eso pudiste viajar? -Preguntó Lisa pero el chico no respondió- ¡Pásamelo Liberty! -Gritó y la niña de la puerta se lo lanzó a Lisa

-¡Denme eso! -Gritó Lincoln pero Lisa no le hizo caso

-Vamos a ver qué hace esta maravilla -Lisa presionó el botón rojo, un portal en medio de todos apareció y se llevó a todos

— **C—L—O—C—K—**

Todos cayeron al suelo, los 16.

-¿Qué pasó? -Lincoln pequeño se levantó y miró a su alrededor, parecían estar cerca de un bosque, de hecho estaban cerca de un bosque, y frente a ellos había lo que parecía ser una... ¿Cabaña de madera que tiene tienda de regalos?

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa! -Lynn saltó sobre Lincoln y le iba dar un golpe, pero fue detenida por el otro Lincoln

-No me hacen falta mucho para que te quiera pegar niña malcriada, así que aléjate de Lincoln -El soldado levantó del brazo a Lynn y luego la dejó caer al suelo-, arreglado eso, ahora necesitamos saber dónde estamos

-Eso es lo que estaba averiguando antes de que Lynn me interrumpiera -el pequeño se levantó del suelo

-Vamos a entrar a la cabaña, ahí podremos averiguar más -Dijo el mayor

-¿Qué pasará con ellos? -Lincoln niño señaló a los otros Loud

-Tenemos que regresarlos, al igual que a ti, pero primero hay que descubrir cómo -Ambos se adentraron en la cabaña

El mayor abrió la puerta de la tienda de regalos y lo que vio hizo que empujara a Lincoln para que el Lincoln que estaba adentro barriendo no lo viera.

-Buenos días señor, bienvenido a la Cabaña del Misterio -Dijo con cansancio el niño

-Dime niño ¿Eres Lincoln Loud? -El soldado fue directo y al parecer aquel niño se sorprendió

-No señor...

En ese momento un señor avanzado de edad entró a la tienda por otra puerta

-Buenos días señor ¿Qué se le ofrece? -Preguntó el viejo

-Quiero saber por qué Lincoln Loud no está con su familia -Antes de que el señor dijera algo, Lincoln fue el que habló

-Aquí es donde crecí señor, además no sé quiénes son los Loud, yo soy Lincoln Withe y vine a vivir con mi tío Stan mientras algunos problemas familiares se resuelven entre papá y mamá -El niño se trabó un poco en las últimas tres palabras

-Déjame adivinar, los problemas familiares tienen que ver con la mala suerte ¿No? -El niño abrió sus ojos como platos

-Señor, si no va a comprar algo le pido que se vaya de aquí o va haber problemas -Dijo Stan

-¡Ahora esto ahora mismo Lincoln! -El gritó vino de afuera, y parecía ser de Lori, de enseguida el soldado salió

Vio a Lori agarrando del cuello de la camisa a Lincoln mientras este se intentaba zafar

-Suéltalo ahora mismo Lori -Lincoln sacó una pequeña pistola de su bota militar derecha- o no dudare en dispararte -Lori soltó a Lincoln y de enseguida el militar se acercó al pequeño-, vamos Lincoln, te conseguiré una mejor familia que si te sepa apreciar

-No puede estar pasando esto... -Escuchó el soldado detrás suyo, venía del otro Lincoln- ¡Ustedes no pueden estar aquí!

-¿Qué pasa Lincoln? -Preguntó Stan preocupado por el niño- ¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Los desgraciados que me dejaron para morirme en las calles por un maldito traje de ardilla

-¿Fueron ellos? -Volteó a ver a los Loud con enojo- ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle eso a su hijo de once putos años? ¡¿Acaso están enfermos?! -Se acercó al Sr. Loud- ¡Más les vale que se larguen de aquí ahora mismo o llamaré a los policías y no creo que quieran pasar el resto de su vida en la cárcel! -Lo último iba para los señores Loud

 _-Lincoln, al parecer el botón rojo puede ir al futuro, por si no te habías dado cuenta_ -Dijo Lisa por el pin- _; además creo que también podrías ir al pasado_

Sin dudar, el Lincoln militar apuntó su arma hacía Lisa

-Dame ese control en este instante -De inmediato Lisa se lo lanzó y esté lo atrapó-, ojalá esto funcione -Apretó el botón rojo delante suyo y salió un portal, después cargo al primer Lincoln menor en sus hombros y después corrió hacía el portal

— **C—L—O—C—K—**

Como es de costumbre, el soldado cayó de cara y el otro Lincoln aterrizó con el trasero.

-Espero que haya funcionado -Dijo el mayor

Ambos se pararon y miraron a su alrededor, al parecer era de madrugada, ya que no parecía tan oscuro como la noche y no tan iluminado como la mañana, ambos se encontraban en una banqueta.

-Creo que estamos cerca de tu casa Lincoln -Mencionó el soldado

-¿Y? No creo que me reciban con los brazos abiertos -Miró al suelo-, yo ya no creo ser alguien para ellos -Las palabras más llenas de tristeza del mundo, eso aumentó la rabia del soldado

-Solo vamos a ver para ver si viajamos al pasado, al futuro o a otro Universo, en cuyo caso si viajamos al pasado tal vez pueda arreglar tu presente y tu futuro -Explicó el soldado

-Me perdiste en "viajamos al pasado" amigo -El mayor sacó una carcajada

Ambos caminaron hasta la casa Loud, cuando llegaron aún no se despertaba ningún miembro de la familia, o eso parecía.

-Tendremos que esperar un poco acá afuera para observar e informarnos de la situación, pero al parecer la casa se ve igual que la tuya, parece exactamente igual, todo igual

-Tal vez solo viajamos al presente, donde me encontraste en la calle, o en donde me utilizaban como amuleto de la buena suerte -Contestó Lincoln desanimado-, deberías explicarme eso ¿Cómo es posible que viajaras entre universos y en el tiempo?

-Yo me pregunto lo mismo -Ambos se quedaron callados por un par de horas, hasta que se escuchó ruido en la casa

Vigilaron desde los arbustos de afuera y viendo por las ventanas todo lo que hacían los Loud en la sala y la cocina, el piso de arriba no les interesaba.

-¿Por qué te estas escondiendo de tus hermanas? -Preguntó Lincoln mayor mientras vigilaba

-Oh no

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es el día que todo este problema comenzó

-Entonces necesitamos evitarlo, tú ha sabes lo que pasará, entonces debes saber cómo evitarlo

-Tengo un plan, pero necesito que hagas una distracción

-A tus servicios Lincoln -El soldado fue al patio trasero y comenzó a romper las ventanas

-¿Qué está sucediendo? -Preguntó Lori y todas las presentes (Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Liberty, Linka, Lucy, Lana, Lola y Lisa) se acercaron a las ventanas, y vieron a un señor rompiendo las ventanas- ¡Lárguese de aquí! -Gritó Lori y todas las hermanas presentes empezaron a lanzarle cosas, las cuales el soldado Lincoln esquivaba con facilidad

Mientras, Lincoln (menor) entró a la casa con completo sigilo y vio a Lincoln bajando las escaleras, el Lincoln del futuro cercano se escondió atrás del sillón, así evitando que su yo lo viera.

El Lincoln escondido tomó el control tirado de la consola que estaba en la sala, se acercó al otro Lincoln por detrás y después, con el control le pegó duro en la cabeza, así haciendo que se desmayara.

-Es por nuestro bien amigo -Dijo Lincoln, soltó el control y con mucha fuerza puso a su yo en el sillón, así haciendo como si tomara una siesta-, ahora tica resolver las cosas con Lynn -Ahora Lincoln empezó a subir las escaleras y se topó con Lynn, quien traía un bate en su mano

-Hola Lincoln -Dijo Lynn- ¿Irás a mi juego de softball verdad?

-Lo que pasa es que... -Lincoln se quedó trabado un momento, pero suspiró y continuo- estoy muy ocupado para ir a tus partidos ¿Sabes? Yo también tengo mis actividades

-Mal, mi equipo ha ganado seis partidos y tú eres el único miembro de esta familia que no ha ido a apoyarme

-Es porque había estado apoyando a otras seis hermanas en sus cosas -Lincoln se sabía sus palabras de memoria, aunque solo las haya dicho una vez-, lo siento Lynn, no puedo ir hoy -El chico sabía lo que ahora venía

-¿No quieres reconsiderarlo? -Preguntó Lynn maliciosamente mientras golpeaba suavemente la punta del bate contra su mano desocupada, en modo de amenaza

-La verdad no, me importa un bledo si quieres golpearme -Dijo con tranquilidad-, de todas formas soporte mucho de eso -La última frase no la puso escuchar Lynn, ya que eso solo era para sus adentros

-Me gusta tu valentía Lincoln, pero a la próxima no te salvaras -Lynn bajó las escaleras

-Eso fue más fácil de lo que creí -Lincoln suspiró de alivio-, ahora tengo que salir de aquí -El chico fue a su cuarto y después pulso el botón que estaba cerca de su ventana, de esta salió una resbaladilla por la cual bajó y cayó de pie en el patio

Ninguna de sus hermanas lo vio, debido a que todas seguían lanzándole cosas al soldado.

-Ya no aguanto más esto -Dijo Lincoln mayor y salió corriendo del patio, por el camino se encontró a Lincoln, lo agarró y lo cargó, después, ambos se fueron de ahí muy rápido

Por las calles de Royal Woods...

-¿Lo lograste? -Preguntó el mayor

-Sí, evite todo lo de la "mala suerte", o eso espero -Respondió el niño con tranquilidad

-Bueno, creo que yo ahora tengo que regresar a mi universo y devolverte a ti a tu tiempo

-Si -Lincoln tomó desprevenido al mayor y le dio un abrazo-, gracias por evitar que esto pasara

-No tienes nada que agradecerme pequeño -Desacomodo el cabello del chico, ambos se abrazaron y cerraron los ojos

Pero algunos segundos después el soldado dejó de sentir el abrazo y escuchó como algo pequeño y metálico caía al suelo, el soldado abrió los ojos y su yo pequeño ya no estaba ahí, miro a todos lados pero no lo encontró, después vio al suelo y se encontró con el pin que le había dado Lisa.

Lo tomó y antes de que gritara algo para que Lisa lo escuchara, esta habló

 _-Antes de que digas algo, no, no escapó, se desvaneció, ahora él no existe_

-Pero ¿Por qué?

 _-Al haber modificado su pasado, fue sustituido por otro Lincoln el cual si seguía la nueva línea temporal, por lo tanto él ya no era necesario y fue sacado de la existencia_

-Pero él no sufrió ni ahora está en un bucle o algo así ¿Cierto?

 _-No lo sé Lincoln, pero no creo que haya sentido dolor o que ahora mismo esté solo en el vacío del espacio_

-Bueno, creo que puedo creerte -Lincoln se colocó el pin-, ahora mismo iré allá, cambio y fuera -Ninguno de los dos dijo otra palabra; Lincoln tomó el control y pulso el botón azul, el cual ahora tenía tres pantallas con imagen, pulso la de los súper y de enseguida apareció un portal enfrente suyo, Lincoln presionó de nuevo el botón azul y desparecieron las pantallas, acto seguido, el soldado entró en el portal...

 _ **Antes que nada quiero dar gracias a Banghg por prestarme su fic de**_ _ **Gravity Loud**_ _ **, una muy buena historia, aunque me evité los spoilers (el fic está en Wattpad)**_

 _ **¿Les gustó el capítulo? Creo que los que leen mis dos historias ya se esperaban algo así, debido a que Clock es el villano en ambos fics.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden de comentar.**_

 _ **G fuera.**_


	9. Un Viaje de Conflictos

_**Este es un "mini capítulo" ya que es un extracto de "Peleas y Más Peleas" del otro fanfic (Héroes del Mañana), ya que solo esta parte es reievante para este fanfic, o por lo menos para continuar lo que pasó desde el anterior capítulo.**_

 _ **Que lo disfruten.**_

Iron Girl se encontraba observando lo que había grabado desde el pin que le dio a Lincoln, no podía creer de lo que eran capaces algunos Loud.

-¿Sigues revisando eso Lisa? Deberías dejarlo ya, solo eran una estúpida familia supersticiosa -Dijo el soldado Lincoln.

-Lo reviso para ver si encuentro alguna pista de humanidad en ellos, pero por más que veo la grabación me doy cuenta de que tan malos pueden ser algunos humanos -Lisa dejó de ver su laptop y se quitó los lentes, para después comenzar a limpiarlos con una pequeña toalla que tenía a la mano.

-Y no creo que sean los peores Loud -La genio dejó de limpiar sus lentes y volteó a ver a "su hermano".

-¿A qué te refieres? -Lisa se colocó sus lentes.

-Pensé que ya sabrías más del tema, pero al parecer no, lo que trato de decir es que, si aquí hay villanos, en tu universo, en el mío hay un tipo que usa una capa con capucha y una máscara, además de usar un sobrenombre, pues ese tipo causó una guerra en mi mundo, me puedo imaginar que hay cosas peores cosas allá afuera, en los otros Universos.

-Eso solo lo sabremos si investigamos.

-¿Estás lista para ir a otros Universos? -Preguntó Lincoln sonriente.

-Servirá para encontrar a mi hermano, así que vamos para allá -Lisa se paró de la silla y estiró sus manos a los lados, separó sus piernas y de pronto, la armadura que la hacía Iron Girl se colocó en ella-, además ya creé uno para mí -Lisa metió un pin como el que le había dado a Lincoln a su armadura-, ahora si ya estoy lista.

-Entonces vamos allá -Lincoln se paró también y se colocó su pin, acto seguido sacó su control negro y presionó el botón verde, delante de ambos salió un portal, y ambos ingresaron en él.

Dentro del nuevo universo...

-Según las pocas imágenes borrosas y audios con estática que emitía el pin de Lily, se supone que estuvieron en este Universo -Dijo Lisa mientras volaba a casi un metro sobre el suelo con su armadura.

-Eso piensas tú, por lo que recuerdo solo dijiste que se escuchaba una discusión y luego una pelea, pero nunca dijiste nada de que mencionaron en que Universo estaban -Contestó Lincoln al mismo tiempo que caminaba tranquilamente.

-En eso tienes razón, pero creo que tu Lisa se tardó mucho en hacer este control, ya que también muestra si alguien ha estado aquí hace once horas, y hace menos de una hora, de hecho, hace unos minutos aquí estuvo alguien.

-Vaya, Lisa sí que era lista, y respecto a lo que dijiste, tenemos que encontrar a nuestras contrapartes de este Universo para recolectar más información y saber si saben algo.

-Me parece bien, haré un escaneo por la ciudad y cuando encuentre algo regresaré por ti -Comentó Iron Girl para después irse volando.

-Espero que los encuentre pronto -De pronto, el soldado vio a dos siluetas negras corriendo y saltando de techo en techo, no estaba lejos-, suponiendo que en ningún Universo algún Loud será normal, iré a revisar a aquellos dos -Lincoln suspiró para después empezar a escalar por un callejón con ayuda de un bote de basura y la escalera para incendios, acto seguido empezó a correr hacía las siluetas.

Saltando de techo en techo, se sentía ridículo, ojalá valiera la pena.

Mientras tanto Lisa seguía escaneando, hasta que vio como una persona corría por los techos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Lincoln? -Preguntó para ella misma, de enseguida lo empezó a perseguir.

En cuestión de segundos lo alcanzó y se puso enfrente de él para negarle el paso.

-Déjame pasar Lisa -Decía agitado.

-Cállate tonto, recuerda que aquí soy Iron Girl -Contestó un poco enojada.

-Lo siento, pero me encontraba en una persecución que tal vez resultara beneficiosa en cuestión de información.

-¿A quién perseguías?

-No lo sé -Lincoln miró atrás de la chica y vio que ya no podía ver a las dos siluetas-, pero ahora no podré saberlo.

-¿No sabías a quién perseguías? -Preguntó en tono de burla- Eso es estúpido.

-Solo ayúdame a encontrar a ese par y te aseguro que nos podrán ayudar.

-Más te vale -Y así, Iron Girl tomó a Lincoln de la espalda y lo llevó cargando hasta que vieran a ese par que decía.

-No estoy nada a gusto aquí -Dijo Lincoln.

-No creas que pesas poco -Lincoln bufó.

-Creo que ya los vi, bájame -Sin ningún cuidado, Lisa dejó caer a Lincoln y esté se estampó contra el techo de una casa.

-Tú dijiste.

-Como sea -Lincoln se levantó del suelo y se asomó en un callejón que había entre dos casas, parecía que ese Royal Woods estaba lleno de callejones-, vamos chica de hierro, ven acá -Dijo el albino a su "hermana".

Lo que veían ambos Loud:

-Vamos Lincoln, nadie nos ve aquí -Decía una chica enmascarada mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón a Lincoln, quien traía un chaleco antibalas por alguna razón.

-¿No crees que hay que descansar un poco después de pelear con ese loco? -Preguntó Lincoln pero de una forma seductora- Además yo no veo que te quites tus prendas Lynn.

-Eso es todo lo que necesitábamos saber -Iron Girl se apareció detrás de ellos, y obviamente estos se asustaron-, necesitamos hacerles unas preguntas.

-Maldición -Expresó Lynn- ¿Cuánto apuestas que vienen de otro Universo? -Apostó a Lincoln.

-Ni un centavo, estoy seguro de que vienen de otro Universo -Contestó Lincoln mientras se abrochaba su pantalón y se ponía su máscara de Blood River.

-Así es tortolitos -Lincoln (soldado) saltó del techo cayendo de pie-, y por favor, díganme que en este Universo no son hermanos.

-Eso no importa Lincoln -Dijo Iron Girl-, ahora, Lincoln y Lynn, necesito saber si aquí vinieron dos personas con poderes.

-Así es -Se adelantó a decir Blood-, Lincoln y Lily, pero ese estúpido se volvió loco y nos atacó, antes de que nos matara llegó la mujer de tierra, fuego y agua y nos salvó, luego ambos se fueron por una especie de portal.

-Te lo dije Lisa, ellos sabían algo -Dijo el soldado.

-¿Lisa? -Se preguntaron ambos Loud justicieros.

-Soy del Universo de esos dos, de los que vinieron antes que nosotros -Contestó la genio.

-Entonces espero que atrapen a su Lincoln y lo encierren en una prisión para personas con poderes especiales, ya que dijo que nos quería destruir a todos -Comentó Lynn con el traje de Slashed Queen.

-Pero él también es un superhéroe -Contestó Lisa rápidamente.

-Pues algo está mal en su cabeza -Dijo Lynn.

-Trataremos de corregir sus errores, adiós chicos -Lisa ahora poseía el control, solo que ella lo sacó de su armadura y la misma apretó el botón verde, así saliendo un portal.

-Adiós Lincoln y Lynn -Se despidió el soldado-, los estaré vigilando incestuosos -Y ambos entraron en el portal.

-¿Quieres continuar? -Preguntó Blood River.

-Solo aparecerá otra contraparte de ti y arruinara el momento, mejor vamos a detener a algunos maleantes.

-Eso está mucho mejor -Ambos justicieros empezaron a patrullar la ciudad.

 **-C-L-O-C-K-**

Al salir del portal, como este apareció un poco elevado y ambos Loud pensaban que estaría en el suelo, ambos cayeron, sólo que Lincoln quedó abajo.

-¡Lisa quítate de encima! -Gritó el soldado al sentir todo el peso de Lisa.

-Lo siento Lincoln -La máquina empezó a volar-, la G32 aún es un prototipo.

-¿Lisa? -Preguntó Elemental mientras soltaba a Lincoln súper, quien estaba inconsciente al parecer.

-¡Lily! -Ambas avanzaron y se abrazaron en el aire- Hasta que los encuentro ¿Qué le pasó a Lincoln? -Preguntó mientras deshacía el abrazo y miraba al súper desmayado.

-Junto con Lía tuve que luchar con Lincoln para detenerlo.

-¿Se volvió malo? -Preguntó preocupada.

-Al parecer tiene otra personalidad, solo que esta es mala y se autollamó Dark Warrior, como Lincoln después de la batalla contra Xolock.

-Bueno, intentaré averiguar qué le pasa al llegar a nuestro Universo -Iron Girl volteó a ver a la niña mientras esta sonreía- ¿Quién es ella Lily?

-Oh, ella es Lía, la que me ayudó a detener a Lincoln.

-¿Qué? Pensé que quien te había ayudado era alguien mayor, no una niña de unos aparentes once años.

-No la subestimes Lisa, ella supera a Lynn en cuestión de velocidad llegando casi a la misma velocidad que Lori, además su fuerza es comparable con la de Lana en su estado normal, y creo que nunca se cansa.

-Eso es porque no soy completamente una humana Lily -Intervino Lía-, fui creada por un accidente culpa de mi padre en el laboratorio subterráneo de mi madre, de ahí yo nací, la mitad de mi cuerpo son nanobots y la otra mitad es tejido artificial, por ello me veo humana, así que técnicamente soy mitad humana.

-Ya veo ¿Quiénes son tus padres? -Preguntó Lisa y al instante Lily se rió.

-Lincoln y Lisa Loud -Contestó la niña con completa inocencia.

-¡¿Qué?! -Preguntaron Lincoln (soldado) y Iron Girl a la vez.

-Mejor hay que irnos Lisa -Dijo Lily mientras aún se reía por momentos.

-¿Qué rayos pasó? -Dijo el peliblanco súper mientras se levantaba del suelo, antes de hacer nada Lía corrió hasta él y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa.

-¡Espera Lía, ya no es malo! -Gritó Lily.

-¿Malo? ¿Y por qué esta niña tiene tanta fuerza? -Preguntó Lincoln (súper) confundido.

-Larga historia Lincoln, Lía por favor suéltalo, si intenta algo malo yo misma le haré saber con quién no debe meterse -La niña le hizo caso a Lily y soltó a Lincoln, pero aun no le tenía confianza.

-¿Ahora me pueden decir qué pasó y por qué me duelen partes del cuerpo? -Preguntó Lincoln (súper).

-Solo te volviste loco de nuevo -Contestó Lily-, ahora que ya estamos todos hay que irnos.

-Me parece bien -Dijeron Iron Girl y los dos Lincoln a la vez.

Acto seguido, como el portal que abrió Lily ya se había cerrado, Lisa pulsó el botón verde de su control y abrió un nuevo portal.

-Nos vemos Lía -Dijo Lily y junto con los demás entró al portal y este se cerró.

La pequeña volteó a ver todo a su alrededor, viendo cosas destruidas.

-Se llevará tiempo arreglar todo esto.

-¡Lía! -Dijeron todos los Loud saliendo de la su casa para ir a abrazarla.

-¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Lincoln.

-Nunca había estado mejor padre -Y todos se dieron un abrazo familiar.

 **-C-L-O-C-K-**

Los cuatro Loud (los tres súper y el soldado) aparecieron en lo que parecía ser un almacén pero el soldado había caído de cara mientras los demás volaban.

-No de nuevo -Expresó el soldado mientras veía a sus alrededores adolorido, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba en un almacén-, ojalá no hayamos regresado a ese Universo.

-No lo creo Lincoln -Contestó Iron Girl-, es muy poco probable que eso pase, además, ahora hay tres súper para hacer justicia en caso de que esos desgraciados aparezcan de nuevo -Dijo con un tono algo enojado.

-Oye Lincoln -Dijo Lily.

-¿Si? -Contestaron ambos peliblancos.

-Desde ahora llamaremos a Lincoln con poderes Ace Savvy y al soldado Lincoln, para evitar más confusiones -Intervino Lisa y todos aceptaron.

-Lincoln, aun no nos hemos presentado, soy Lily -Y le dio la mano a Lincoln y este contestó con el apretón.

-Pues lo supe en el Universo anterior, yo soy Lincoln y en mi Universo estamos en guerra -Contestó con una sonrisa verdadera y se deshizo el apretón-, aunque no hay razón para estar feliz me alegra poder volver a ver a mi hermana menor.

-Pues ya sabes quién soy, pero aun así me presentaré, soy parte de Los Protectores de Royal Woods, aunque comúnmente me conocían como Ace Savvy -Luego Ace estiró la mano a dirección a Lincoln.

-Lisa me contó mucho sobre ti -Le dio el apretón y después lo soltó-, también los problemas que causaste gracias a tu partida de tu Universo -Dijo burlón.

-Si... No fue mi intención hacer eso -Contestó mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Pues lo hecho, hecho está, así que ya no te preocupes por eso -Dijo Lincoln y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Ace Savvy.

-Bueno, de nuevo hay que averiguar dónde estamos -Comentó Lily.

-Espero esta vez que aquí no tengamos problemas -Dijo Lincoln-, tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué no nos vamos de este Universo y seguimos buscando el de ustedes?

-Porque yo aún estoy haciendo una investigación sobre el Multiverso y los Megaversos, hasta ahora conozco tres Universos diferentes al mio sin contar este, y solo sé de la existencia de dos Megaversos que según mi máquina señalan que son el cuatro y el nueve, este último es donde estamos nosotros -Contestó Lisa.

-Demasiada explicación innecesaria -Mencionó Lincoln.

-Dejen de hablar y vamos a salir de este lugar -Dijo Ace Savvy.

Nadie dijo nada más y los cuatro salieron de ese almacén, al revisar un poco la ciudad se dieron cuenta que de nuevo estaban en Royal Woods, como las anteriores veces.

Y en esta ocasión, también era de noche al igual que cuando visitaron el Universo de los jóvenes justicieros.

Lisa propuso buscar la casa Loud para dar más rápido con la diferencia de ese Universo, y como nadie se opuso, todos fueron en dirección a "su casa".

Tardaron pocos minutos en llegar, ya que todos podían volar, y porque Ace Savvy iba cargando a su contraparte, situación que no le agradaba a ninguno de los dos.

Al llegar, Ace Savvy y Lincoln se escondieron enfrente de la casa mientras que Lisa y Lily volaban arriba de la casa, viendo si había algo raro.

Gracias a la súper vista de Ace, pudo ver por las ventanas de la casa todo movimiento que hubiera, aunque le agradaba que la ventana del baño no estuviera de ese lado, era todo un alivio.

Aunque el súper peliblanco podía ver a todas las hermanas Loud y a sus padres, no podía ver a Lincoln, pero le restó importancia pensando que estaba encerrado en su cuarto leyendo.

El súper le hizo una señal a sus hermanas para que bajaran, ambas chicas obedecieron y con cautela fueron hasta donde estaban ambos Lincoln.

-¿Qué sucede Ace? -Preguntó Lily susurrando.

-No creo que haya ninguna extrañeza en este Universo, o por lo menos no tan importante creo yo -Contestó el héroe en un tono bajo.

-Debemos investigar más -Susurró Lisa-, tal vez estos Loud escondan algo.

-¿Y qué les hace pensar eso? -Preguntó un chico con un tono poco enojado, usaba un tipo de súper traje, solo que este tenía una chamarra abierta de color rojo con partes negras, con una capucha totalmente roja, abajo de esta chamarra traía un traje casi completamente rojo, lo poco demás era café, traía unas botas cafés y en su espalda había, al parecer, una katana, y por lo que pudo notar Ace, el sujeto aparentaba estar en la adolescencia, aunque estaba musculoso (Desde la perspectiva de las chicas).

No hace falta decir que los cuatro se asustaron por la aparición de este sujeto.

-Déjame adivinar -Comenzó a hablar el soldado-, tienes poderes, eres Lincoln Loud y usas ese traje para ocultar tu identidad y así proteger a tu familia, además de ocultarles que eres... Bueno, como sea tu nombre de superhéroe.

-Te equivocas anciano, no soy un héroe, no soy un villano, no escondo mi identidad de mi familia, y mi nombre es...

 _ **Bueno, lo descubrirán en el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **Si quieren ver todo el trayecto de el encuentro de Lily y Lincoln súper y la pelea de Lia los invito a leer la otra historia, aunque todo lo necesario para entender esta historia esta aqui.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_


	10. Volviendo a Casa

_**¡Feliz Año Nuevo y que se la hayan pasado muy bien en estas festividades! Y a los de México todavía les falta la rosca de reyes, así que, preparen ese estómago.**_

 _ **Después de exactamente cuatro meses (3 de septiembre) he vuelto mis queridos lectores, ¿Me extrañaron? Creo que no, pero bueno, esta historia no se acabará sola.**_

 _ **Antes que otra cosa, quiero dar especial agradecimiento a algunos lectores que han estado aquí desde el principio y han votado y comentado:**_

 _ **-VictorLuisHernándezS.**_  
 _ **-Marlon26B.**_  
 _ **-JoseRefugioGarcia.**_  
 _ **-Yucard.**_  
 _ **-71nc01n.**_  
 _ **-Sansmaster1.**_  
 _ **-braunidechocolate.**_  
 _ **-Ariwatermelon.**_

 _ **Para entender esta capítulo necesitan leer el capítulo "Peleas y más Peleas" de Héroes del Mañana, sino, este capítulo no tendrá sentido alguno.**_

 **-C-L-O-C-K-**

-Mi nombre es Bright Shade -Dijo el enmascarado.

-Bonito nombre Lincoln -Dijo el soldado-, pero ya sabemos que eres tú, así que...

-Ya cállate si no quieres que te rompa la mandíbula anciano -Contestó Bright Shade-, ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que quieren con mi familia? -Preguntó en un tono nada amable-

-Pues, mira, con tu familia no queremos nada -Contestó Iron Girl (Lisa)-, solo pasábamos por aquí, mirando este universo y comparándolo con el nuestro-

-¿Quién los envío? -Lanzó otra pregunta.

-Oye, deberías calmarte, no sabes con quien te metes -Le reprochó Ace Savvy.

-Tú eres el que no sabes con quien te metes -Contestó el albino de ese universo.

-Basta chicos, es mejor irnos -Comentó Elemental (Lily).

Iron Girl iba a sacar su control para abrir un portal e irse al siguiente universo, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el control desapareció de sus manos.

-¿Qué es este aparato? -Preguntó Bright mientras observa el control que ahora estaba en sus manos- ¿Una especie de bomba a distancia?

-Devuélvenos el control Lincoln -Dijo el superhéroe peliblanco en un tono algo enfadado.

-¡Dejen de llamarme Lincoln! -Gritó el enmascarado... De ese universo.

Entonces Elemental pudo notar que, una vez más, los ojos de su hermano se ponían rojos.

-Oh no... Lincoln y Lisa, prepárense -Dijo Lily antes de tomar distancia.

-¿Para qué? -Contestaron al mismo tiempo la chica y el soldado.

Entonces Ace Savvy tiró un golpe al rostro de Bright Shade, pero este lo pudo atrapar, así contraatacando con un golpe en el estómago y un rodillazo en el mentón, lo que ocasionó que súper-Lincoln se fuera metros arriba.

-Tú lo pediste -Comentó Iron Girl y enseguida empezó a disparar al nuevo sujeto, aunque, este de alguna manera pudo esquivar todas las balas.

Acto seguido, Elemental hizo que del piso salieran dos manos gigantes hechas de pura tierra, y estas sostuvieron a Bright Shade... Por dos segundos, debido a que las destruyó como si nada.

-Bueno, por lo menos lo intentaré -Dijo el soldado y, al momento, fue corriendo hasta el nuevo enmascarado y comenzó a golpearlo, o al menos eso intentaba hacer-, sería más fácil si no te movieras.

El enmascarado respondió con un golpe en el torso, que hizo que el soldado se arrodillara en el suelo mientras que con sus manos sostenía su estómago.

-¡Atrás! -Gritó Iron Girl mientras se acercaba a Bright Shade por atrás, lo que hizo que este volteara, pero de frente le vino Elemental y le dio un golpe de fuego en el rostro, lo que lo dejo ciego por unos segundos.

Acto seguido, Iron Girl empezó a golpear al contrincante varias veces en todo el cuerpo, pero no parecía dar efecto alguno, más que el enojo de el antihéroe.

-¡Te voy a asesinar! -Gritó Ace Savvy "convertido" una vez más en Dark Warrior, quien caía del cielo a toda velocidad en dirección al nuevo súper.

-¡¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?! -Todos se detuvieron como si el tiempo se congelara al escuchar la voz de una chica que salía de la casa Loud- ¡¿Quiénes son ellos Lincoln?! -Gritó La chica.

-Ay no -Dijo el héroe-, son unos villanos, vienen a lastimar a las chicas -Contestó con seguridad.

-¡Eso no es cierto! -Intervino Elemental- Sólo pasábamos por este... Universo, viendo las diferencias, pero nos iremos una vez que... -Fue interrumpida.

-¡Una vez que acabe con este malnacido! -Gritó Dark Warrior y le dio un golpe a la mejilla a Bright Shade, y en el aire le iba a dar otro golpe, pero alguien se lo dio primero a él.

-Nadie se mete con mi esposo -Dijo la chica, luego ayudó a Bright a levantarse.

-Bien dicho Rebecca -Dijo el chico.

-¡¿Esposo?! -Preguntaron Elemental, Iron Girl y Lincoln (soldado) a la vez.

-¿En que nos metimos? -Preguntó Lisa para ella misma.

-Lily... Necesitamos irnos, ambos Lincoln están fuera de combate -Dijo Iron Girl mientras ayudaba al soldado a levantarse.

-Lo sé Lisa, pero necesito que me des algo de tiempo en lo que activo el portal.

-No tardes -Iron Girl lanzó varias granadas de su armadura, las cuales eran de humo, así Lily pudo alejarse agarrando al soldado y al héroe y se los llevó a lo alto de un edificio, donde los dejo y sacó su control-, ojalá esta sea la buena -Pulso el único botón y salió un portal enfrente de ella, y por él se veían a todos los Louds adultos, excepto a Lily, Lisa y Lincoln, en la sala-, ¡Por fin! -Iba a entrar junto con los peliblancos, pero escuchó un gran pedazo de metal caer atrás suyo- Mierda.

-¿Eso es un portal? -Preguntó Rebecca al mismo tiempo que tenía a sus pies a Iron Girl derrotada.

-Miren chicos, Lincoln y... Tú, su esposa -Dijo Lily-, nosotros somos héroes y buscábamos nuestro universo, sólo dimos una parada aquí para una investigación de Lisa -Señaló a Iron Girl.

-¿Entonces por qué estaban frente a mi casa? -Preguntó el súper.

-¡Las investigaciones! Queríamos ver qué diferencia había aquí, y nos pareció la mejor idea comenzar por ahí, ya que los cuatro somos Loud, tú eres Loud y... Supongo que ella legalmente también.

-¡¿Y por qué nos atacaron?! -Gritó el chico.

-¡Tú empezaste! Nos quitaste el control.

-¿Este? -Bright sacó el aparato que anteriormente le había quitado a Lisa-, pues no se los devolveré, no te creo nada.

-No me importa si me crees o no, sólo déjanos irnos -Dijo la Loud.

-Ustedes no se pueden ir sin antes pagar con justicia... Nuestra justicia -Dijo Rebecca.

-No quería hacer esto, pero no me dejan opción -Contestó Lily.

De pronto, pero muy tarde, ambos antihéroes de ese universo (Rebecca y Bright Shade) se dieron cuenta de que algo venía atrás de ellos, dos grandes cilindros conformados por tierra los cuales no pudieron esquivar.

Estos ataques provocados por Elemental hicieron que todos los presentes se metieran al portal, en donde estaban las demás heroínas y el héroe.

 **-C-L-O-C-K-**

En la sala de la casa Loud, en el universo de Los Protectores de Royal Woods, los únicos héroes del mundo, de ese por lo menos, había nueve personas en total, quienes eran: Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola y Clyde, algunas de las identidades secretas del ya mencionado equipo de héroes.

Ellos discutían sobre la carta que dejó su hermana menor Lisa, una donde decía que se iba a ir a hacer una investigación rápida por los universos junto con el "nuevo Lincoln".

-¡¿Por qué rayos no nos avisó en persona?! -Preguntó de manera enojada Lori.

-Tranquila Lori, es Iron Girl, se sabe cuidar sola -Dijo Luna-, además, esta con ese soldado entrenado en un universo que está en guerra, así que estará bien.

-Pero... ¿Qué tal si en uno de sus universos hay un monstruo gigante y aplasta a Lisa? ¿O qué tal si aparece un súper villano poderoso y la mata? ¿O qué si...? -La Loud fue interrumpida.

-¡Basta Lori! -Gritó Leni-, ella también es una súper, sabrá cuidarse sola, además, por el camino se puede encontrar a Lily y/o a Lincoln, ya que ellos también están viajando por los universos.

-Leni tiene razón Lori, de hecho, en lugar de preocuparnos por ella deberíamos estar buscando formas de contactar con Lincoln, Lisa o Lily, para asi... -Al igual que Lori, Clyde fue interrumpido, solo que ahora no lo hizo una persona, sino un portal que apareció de la nada- ¿Qué diablos es eso?

-Si es Lisa le daré una descarga que hará que la próxima vez que piense en escaparse se la piense más se una vez -Dijo Lori un poco enojada.

Y pasaron los segundos, y ese portal seguía ahí, nada entraba por él, solo la corriente del aire que venía de un lado a otro.

-¿Deberíamos entrar? -Preguntó Lana.

-No creo que sea una buena idea -Contestó Luan.

-Y todos los presentes, ya parados, se acercaban poco a poco al portal, aún a pesar de que dijeron que era mala idea entrar, hasta que mucha tierra inundó toda la sala y a los presentes.

Después de que saliera toda la tierra, el portal se cerró, y algunos Louds empezaron a salir de la tierra, Lucy se teletransportó junto con las gemelas afuera de la casa y Lori se pudo mover por los enchufes hasta llegar a la planta superior, Leni y Luna salieron por su propia cuenta usando el aire y el sonido para quitar la tierra, y a Luan y Lynn las sacaron entre todas.

-¿Todas están bien? -Preguntó Lynn y todas contestaron que sí.

Pero de la tierra salieron otros dos sujetos disparados, de la tierra hacia las ventanas, eran dos tipos de cabello blanco, uno con una vestimenta militar y el otro con un traje semejante al de...

-Ace Savvy -Dijo Lana con sentimiento, mientras sus ojos se empezaban a volver vidriosos.

-Necesitamos... Ayuda -Dijo Iron Girl con el casco roto, mostrando su ojo derecho y parte de su cabello, además de que toda la armadura estaba dañada, y antes de que cayera desmayada al suelo, Elemental apareció y la cargó.

De la sala salieron otras dos personas, Rebecca y Bright Shade.

-¡¿A dónde nos trajiste?! -Gritó el Lincoln antihéroe a Elemental.

-Por favor, no queremos pelear, no somos los malos, además, ya no estamos en tu universo, aquí tenemos más ventaja -Contestó Lily con cansancio.

-Si pudimos derrotarlos a ustedes cuatro fácilmente podremos con todo lo que nos ataque -Dijo confiadamente Bright Shade.

-¿Quieres averiguarlo? -Dijo de manera retadora Lori.

-¿Lori? ¿Chicas? -Preguntó confundida Rebecca.

-Tranquila amor, ellas no son mis hermanas, son de otro universo, al parecer malvado -Contestó su esposo.

-Esperen todos -Intervino Luna-, ¿Él es Lincoln? ¿Y por qué está casado con alguien tan joven?

-Preguntas para otro momento Luna -Le respondió Elemental.

Entonces las chicas y Clyde, presionaron un botón de su pantalón y enseguida sus trajes de Los Protectores surgieron, asi revelando a los héroes de Royal Woods.

Purple Bolt vestía un traje totalmente morado con un gorro morado, con un antifaz mitad azul y la otra mitad azul, usaba guantes y tenis negros.

Ghost utilizaba una túnica con gorro negro, debajo de esto se apreciaba una blusa gris con pantalones plateados, usaba unos tenis rojos y unas vendas que cubrían su nariz y boca.

Medusa usaba un traje que cubría todo el cuerpo excepto las manos, el cuello y los pies, amarrillo con líneas rojas a los costados, usaba una máscara que la mitad derecha estaba feliz y la otra mitad triste y usaba tenis marrones, por último, un gorro naranja que cubría su cabello en cuanto lo encogía.

Elektrica utilizaba un traje azul en la parte del torso, y en las piernas color negro, en el centro del torso tenía un rayo color blanco, usaba guantes, antifaz tenis del mismo color, además de una capucha del mismo color que la blusa, el cual cubría su cabello.

Wind Woman utilizaba un traje blanco con las mangas grises y guantes y tenis negros, además de un gorro y un antifaz verde claro.

Gihulk vestía una blusa de manga larga azul con rojo a los costados y verde en las mangas, los pantalones eran azules y el gorro, el antifaz y los tenis eran rojos.

Quickash era una blusa totalmente roja de manga larga con una flecha en el medio del torso, unos pantalones rojos con líneas cafés y unos zapatos y guantes café tipo cuero.

Wonderful tenía un traje completamente rosa con guantes, tenis, antifaz y un gorro violeta, con brillos plateados en todo el traje.

Colz tenía un traje totalmente gris con un copo de nieve azul claro que cubría todo el torso, además de que los extremos se extendían de forma no recta por las extremidades del héroe, los tenis y guantes eran color blanco y su gorro y antifaz azul rey.

La primera acción fue de Ghost (Lucy), quien teletransportó a Ace Savvy, Lincoln y Iron Girl a un lugar seguro, acto seguido volvió a la "zona de guerra".

-No quieres hacer esto Lincoln -Dijo Lily al enmascarado de otro universo.

-En realidad, puede ser divertido -Contestó el peliblanco.

Ghost desapareció y apareció detrás de Bright Shade, con un hechizo poderoso preparado, este notó la presencia de esta y se iba a girar para golpearla, pero entonces todos los presentes ya no prestaron atención a la pelea debido a que se escuchó una explosión no muy lejos de ahí, luego le continuaron otras tantas.

-¿Qué rayos sucede? -Preguntó Rebecca.

-No sabemos -Respondió Quickash (Lynn)-, pero tenemos que detenerlo.

-Una vez más, hay que salvar el día y a Royal Woods -Dijo Medusa (Luan).

Enseguida, los doce súper presentes fueron hasta donde ocurrían las explosiones.

Cuando llegaron, los héroes de ese universo no podían creer lo que veían, había diferentes portales parecidos al por donde llegaron los recientes súper, solo que con la diferencia que por estos salían cosas voladoras con cuernos y tridentes.

Y al fondo de todos los portales había uno más grande, por el que salió lo que parecía ser un humano, alto, que vestía un traje negro y un sombrero de copa negro, y que a simple vista no se le veía peligroso.

Atrás de él venían otros tres seres, uno de unos tres metros, robusto, musculoso, solo traía una prenda para cubrir su cadera hasta las rodillas y una especie de martillo (Un gran cuadro de un metal y un palo para agarrarse).

El segundo y el tercer ser, los héroes los reconocieron enseguida, eran dos sujetos con los que ya habían peleado anteriormente, de hecho, hace no más de tres meses, pero había algo diferente en ellos, ambos tenían la piel negra y sus ojos eran completamente rojos.

-¡¿Dónde mierda te metiste?! -Gritó enojado el hombre del traje que había salido del portal grande- ¡Búsquenlo y tráiganme su cabeza!

Todos los demonios lo obedecieron, al igual que los tres que lo acompañaban. Los que demonios empezaron a destrozar casas y edificios, a atacar civiles y a los policías que les disparaban, no había piedad.

Hasta que todos los súper llegaron y atacaron por aire y tierra a los demonios que se encontraban ahí.

-¡Quickash, aleja a todos los no súper de aquí! -Ordenó Elektrica, y la heroína asintió-, los demás, acaben con estos malditos.

Varios demonios se acercaban a la chica eléctrica, pero ésta, con su rapidez, le dio unos cuantos voltios a cada uno de ellos, así como Purple Bolt (Luna) destrozó a algunos con ondas sonoras, Ghost (Lucy) hizo caer a varios con hechizos mortales, Medusa (Luan) usaba su cabello para atrapar a varios y golpearlos a la vez, y los nuevos héroes usaban su velocidad, fuerza y parálisis con el ojo para ayudar a vencer a los demonios.

-Ese idiota -Reprochó el hombre de traje-, bueno, Xolock, ya sabes que hacer

-Seguir órdenes -Contestó Xolock, y enseguida se volvió gigantesco, como la última vez que pelearon con él.

-Tenemos problemas chicos -Avisó Ghost-, si volvió.

-¡Aplastar héroes! -Gritó el gigante.

-Ustedes dos también pueden jugar con los héroes un rato -El hombre habló, y sus dos sirvientes le hicieron caso de inmediato.

-Esto va a ser divertido Chispas -Dijo el musculoso de tres metros.

-Tienes mucha razón Dogark -Ambos rieron de forma nada agradable

-Esto va a ser cansado -Comentó Elemental-, pero será divertido vencer a tantos villanos.

Acto seguido comenzó una guerra en esa zona de Royal Woods, en donde un ejército de demonios y otros cuatro seres poderosos luchaban contra los únicos defensores del mundo, excluyendo a dos héroes y un soldado, pero incluyendo a dos antihéroes muy poderosos.

Bright Shade junto con Rebecca vencían a todos los demonios en una zona, mientras que en otros lugares, Purple Bolt (Luna) con Wind Woman (Leni) y Medusa (Luan) y Quickash (Lynn) con Elemental (Lily) también peleaban contra el ejército.

Ghost (Lucy) y Gihulk (Lana) en su estado normal luchaban contra el nuevo Xolock, Wonderful (Lola), Elektrica (Lori) y Colz (Clyde) trataban de luchar contra los otros dos villanos, aunque la chica de electricidad sólo se concentraba en atacar a Chispas y los otros dos héroes a Dogark.

-Son demasiados demonios -Dijo Purple Bolt después de haber lanzado una gran onda sonora para dejar inconscientes a algunos.

-Concuerdo contigo -Respondió Wind Woman-, pero por ello hay que seguir atacando.

-Me arrepentiré de esto -Dijo Bright para sí mismo-, ¡Necesitamos reunirnos y atacar a todos lados! ¡Atráiganlos hacia acá!

Dicho y hecho, los siete poderosos hicieron un círculo en el suelo y los demonios empezaron a llegar por todos lados, pero juntos los vencían de forma más eficaz.

Mientras tanto, Ghost usaba hechizos para confundir y debilitar a Xolock, y Gihulk daba golpes en el mentón, aunque no tan fuertes como la última vez con su forma Strongilk, ya que ambas se habían percatado de que el "nuevo" gigantón era menos fuerte y resistente que el anterior, aunque aun así seguía siendo un digno oponente.

Todo parecía ir a favor de los héroes, pero todo cambió cuando el hombre del traje intervino en la pelea, apareciendo atrás de Elektrica y enterrándole un arma que sacó de su manga, la cual consistía en una vara metálica con varias cadenas en un extremo, las cuales tenían en la punta esferas negras de un metal con varios picos rodeando cada esfera.

Estas pequeñas esferas se clavaron en la piel de la chica eléctrica, lo cual le provocaron mucho dolor y daño.

-Y aún no acabo preciosa -Dijo el "hombre", así lanzando a Elektrica contra el suelo duramente, para después hacer que toda su arma se volviera una miniatura y se metiera en su manga nuevamente.

-¡Elektrica! -Gritaron Colz y Wonderful al unísono, ya que ellos estaban al lado de ella y vieron todo, pero fue muy rápido, no lo pudieron evitar-.

-¡Maldito! -Colz fue rápidamente hacía el "hombre" para atacarlo, pero fue interceptado por un golpe con el martillo de Dogark, el cual lo mandó hasta un edificio.

Aunque Bright Shade, Rebecca y los demás héroes al lado de ellos eran muy fuertes, eran mucho los demonios, necesitaban más apoyo, y sin una heroína menos la tendrían más difícil.

-¡Llegó la caballería! -Gritó Ace Savvy totalmente recuperado y su traje totalmente arreglado, atrás de él venían dos máquinas, y entre los tres ayudaron a Bright y los demás.

El traje de Ace Savvy consistía en una playera de manga larga de color rojo, con un gorro naranja que tapaba completamente sus cabellos blancos, un antifaz negro, zapatillas negras y un pantalón azul cian, no usaba guantes pero si unos brazaletes negros con una línea ondulada amarilla a lo largo del brazalete, justo en la mitad.

-Tardaron demasiado -Dijo Elemental.

-Lo sentimos, tuvimos algunos problemas -Contestó Iron Girl-, pero ahora tenemos ayuda extra -Señaló a la otra "máquina", la cual era una armadura como la de ella pero azul con verde y gris, además de más pesada y robusta.

-Hora de aplastar a estos demonios -Dijo Iron Soldier, así es como se puso Lincoln (Soldado), acto seguido, fueron acabando con los demonios a una velocidad mayor.

Colz se levantó de los escombros y fue a ayudar a Wonderful, quien estaba luchando contra Chispas y Dogark al mismo tiempo, ya se le notaba muy agotada y adolorida.

Con sus poderes de hielo, hizo una espada dura y una armadura que envolviera su cuerpo, luego, fue a toda velocidad contra el grandote. Lo tomó desprevenido y le intentó enterrar la espada en la espalda, pero esta se rompió.

Dogark se volteó, y con su martillo golpeó a Colz, pero, sorpresivamente, el hombre de hielo se rompió en varios pedazos, y en segundos la arma del demonio de tres metros se congeló, había golpeado un señuelo.

Colz apareció con un martillo parecido al de Dogark, y lo golpeó en el rostro con este, así tumbando al "gigante", sin esperar nada, Colz golpeó dos veces más el torso del demonio, para después deshacer su arma de hielo y convertirla en una espada.

-Debo decir que fueron buenos golpes, pero no lo suficiente -Dijo Dogark, mientras se levantaba sin dificultad del suelo.

El héroe, no respondió nada, sólo volvió a tomar su pose de batalla, lo que al demonio le dio risa. Tomó su arma y trató de atacar al héroe, pero este le ganaba en cuestión de velocidad, y la arma congelada no le ayudaba mucho al "villano".

El héroe enterró la espada en el pecho de Dogark, pero no pareció afectarle mucho, por lo que respondió con un potente golpe que dejó enterrado en el suelo al héroe.

-¡Ace! ¡Ve a ayudar a los demás! -Gritó Iron Girl, y el héroe aceptó sin pensarlo.

El Lincoln de ese universo llegó con Chispas, quien acababa rápidamente con los clones de Wonderful.

-¿Me recuerdas? -Preguntó Ace Savvy al villano eléctrico, el último dejó de atacar a la chica y se concentró en el nuevo.

-Eres el idiota del banco -Chispas sonrió-, por fin tendré mi venganza -Empezó a lanzar potentes rayos a Linc... Ace Savvy, los cuales lo ralentizaban, pero no le hacía más daño- ¡Muere sabandija!

-Tuvimos que deshacernos de ti cuando tuvimos la oportunidad -A Ace Savvy se le pusieron rojos sus ojos, pero no porque iba a convertirse en Dark Warrior, sino porque activó sus rayos láser y atravesó el cráneo de Chispas, matandolo al instante-, hasta nunca infeliz.

-Gracias Ace, te debo una -Dijo Wonderful muy cansada.

-Agradéceme luego, ahora hay que ayudar a Colz -Ambos héroes iban hacía el héroe de hielo para ayudarlo contra Dogark, pero decenas de los demonios "comunes" llegaron y empezaron a atacar a ambos justicieros.

Mientras tanto, Colz seguía luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra Dogark, pero ya se le notaba cansado y al villano apenas si se le notaba una gota de sudor en la frente.

-¿Te rindes hielo? -Dogark rió

-Podría hacer esto todo el día -Contestó Colz entre exhalaciones (expulsiones de aire por la boca).

Colz hizo enseguida dos seres de hielo con armaduras, escudo y espadas, los cuales atacaron al grandulón, pero este los destruyó fácilmente con su martillo. El héroe, al ver que no había funcionado, hizo una especie de portal en el cielo hecho de hielo, del cual salían varios proyectiles hechos de lo mismo que el "portal", los cuales iban dirigidos hacía Dogark.

Al tocarlo, congelaban algunas partes de su cuerpo, y gracias a esto Colz tenía más tiempo para pensar y atacar, por lo que apareció otros dos portales, y los tres apuntaban a Dogark.

Pero el grandulón no se quedaba atrás, ya que levantó su martillo con ambas manos lo más alto que pudo y lo chocó contra el suelo, causando un cráter y una explosión en el lugar, que destruyó los tres portales y mandó a volar muy lejos a Colz.

-¡Tenemos que ayudar a Colz! -Gritó Wonderful

-Es imposible -Contestó Ace Savvy-, nos tienen rodeados estos demonios -Dijo mientras atacaba-, parecen ser infinitos.

-Y Xolock, aunque no es lo mismo que antes, sigue siendo muy fuerte -Dijo Ghost

-¡Sigan atacando equipo, no caeremos el día de hoy! -Gritó Iron Girl-, pero ellos sí.

-¡Gihulk, conviértete en Strongilk ahora! -Gritó Ghost-, es momento de usar una vieja técnica ¡ustujneg, orujnoc etse noc kcoloX a ecnev! -Con las palmas de la mano abiertas, apuntó hacía el renovado Xolock y le disparó en el rostro.

Un ataque como ese debió dejarlo sin cabeza, pero hablábamos del gigantón que dejo totalmente malheridos a las doce personas más poderosas del mundo, sólo lo dejó cegado por unos momentos y con la cara hirviendo, ya que salía humo de ella.

Pero era justo lo que planeaba la chica mágica, ya que esos momentos en los que el grandote no podía ver, Strongilk aprovechó para darle un doble gancho y elevarlo unos cuantos metros en el aire, para darle un remate en el cielo con una doble patada en el torso, lo que hizo que Xolock se estampara muy fuerte contra el suelo.

-¡Quítate Strongilk! -Avisó Ghost, a lo cual la chica fuerte se alejó mucho de ahí- ¡Expectrum! -Varias espadas de color morado aparecieron en el cielo, arriba del cuerpo tirado de Xolock, estás bajaron a toda velocidad y se enterraron en el cuerpo del ya mencionado.

Pero sólo le hicieron cosquillas, ya que de un salto esté se levantó, mientras reía a carcajadas.

-¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienen malditas sabandijas?! -Preguntó mientras reía fuertemente.

-Por supuesto que no, idiota -La chica mágica sonrió por segunda vez hoy, ya que las espadas explotaron al mismo tiempo y desaparecieron el cuerpo de Xolock-, Deja vu.

Ahora sólo quedaban los cientos de demonios y Dogark. Gihulk había vuelto a la normalidad, bueno, a su forma fuerte normal, y junto a Ghots intentaron ayudar a Colz, pero también fueron detenidas por los demonios, quienes empezaron a atacarlas, y viceversa.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes? -Preguntó Dogark a Colz con felicidad maliciosa- ¿Y te haces llamar un héroe? Que idiota eres.

-Los héroes jamás pierden, y te lo demostraré -Colz hizo una espada de hielo y se la lanzó al nuevo grandote con fuerza, pero esta se rompió al impacto.

El villano iba a empezar a reír, pero entonces vio la sonrisa de Colz, y de pronto, empezó a sentir pesados sus pies, así que dirigió su vista hacía el suelo, y observó cómo sus pies estabas congelados y que estaba rodeado por un círculo de hielo.

-¿Crees que esto me detendrá? -Cuestionó mientras reía.

El héroe de hielo no dijo nada y sólo observó cómo varios brazos salían del círculo, y después cabezas, eran soldados como los que invocó hace unos momentos.

Estos se dirigían con rapidez hacía Dogark intentando matarlo, pero apenas le hacían daño.

Varios de los soldados de hielo enterraron sus espadas en el cuerpo de Dogark, pero aun así, este podía seguir destruyendo esos centinelas sin dificultad.

En pocos segundos, el piso volvió a la normalidad y el villano pudo romper el hielo de sus pies ya que ya no había soldados de hielo, así que pudo avanzar hasta Colz, quien estaba arrodillado en el suelo, pero no por traición y querer unirse a Dogark, sino porque ya se encontraba en las últimas.

-Fue divertido mientras duro -Dijo Dogark posicionándose enfrente de del héroe.

-Aún no acabó -Colz hizo un puño grande en su mano derecha de hielo e intento golpear a su contrincante, pero esté lo detuvo con su mano izquierda.

Dogark empezó a apretar la mano del héroe, y pronto rompió el hielo.

-Diste una buena batalla, mis respetos -El villano rompió los huesos de la mano de Colz, lo que hizo que esté gritara del dolor-, es una pena que no te podrás despedir de tus amigos -Dogark, con su mano derecha, soltando el martillo, volteó la cabeza hacía donde estaban los demás héroes luchando contra el ejército-, de tu familia, o de tus hijos, aunque, creo que siendo un héroe no tienes tiempo para esas tonterías, ¿O sí? -El villano rió fuertemente-, tu tiempo acabó -Dogark hizo un puño con su mano derecha, y cargó el golpe, iba dirigido hacía el rostro de Colz, pero la mano libre de éste lo bloqueó.

-Estás muy equivocado, mi tiempo no ha acabado, pero el tuyo sí -Congeló el puño derecho de Dogark y lo quebró, Dogark gritó de dolor y furia, mientras retrocedía.

-¡Maldita escoria! Haré que desees nunca haber nacido -Extendió su mano izquierda y su martillo fue hacía él.

Colz se levantó del suelo, e invocó una espada hecha de hielo en su mano derecha, con la cual cortó su mano rota, y se hizo una nueva de un hielo resistente que, al igual que su anterior mano, podía mover a voluntad propia.

Acto seguido, todo su cuerpo se hizo de una armadura de hielo que cubría completamente todo su cuerpo, e invocó varios soldados con exactamente la misma armadura que él, y todos empezaron a cambiar de posición rápidamente.

-Este truco me lo enseñó una amiga llamada Wonderful -Dijo uno entre la multitud.

-¡Te voy a matar! -Contestó el villano con completa furia.

Todos los guerreros comenzaron a atacar a Dogark, pero a diferencia de los otros soldados, estos eran más rápidos, fuertes y resistentes.

Por lo que pudieron enterrarle totalmente la espada, y en esta ocasión si ocasionándole daño, y esta vez, los soldados aguantaban dos golpes con el martillo, y, aunque Dogark ya había destruido algunos soldados, seguía sin darle un golpe a Colz.

-¡Deja de esconderte maldita sabandija! -Gritó Dogark al mismo tiempo que estampaba su martillo en el suelo más fuerte que nunca, así destruyendo a todos los presentes, excepto a uno, que sólo se le había destruido la armadura- Ahí estás -Lanzó su martillo con una gran fuerza hacía aquel hombre, pero este pudo esquivarlo y cuando el mango pasaba frente a él, tomó el arma, la congeló y la destruyó-, ¿Cómo mierda hiciste eso? ¡Es imposible!

-No para mí -Entonces desde esa distancia, congeló los pies del gran demonio, y dos pilares de hielo salieron del suelo para inmovilizar sus brazos-, ahora, te enseñaré que es salvar el día -Se acercó lentamente hacía su enemigo, mientras su mano izquierda hecha de hielo se convertía en un pico con una punta muy filosa.

Estando a escasos centímetros de él, lo miró a los ojos y Colz pudo notar miedo combinado con furia en los ojos de su enemigo, mientras que Dogark sólo podía ver unos ojos totalmente de color azul claro brillante.

Entonces Colz atravesó con su arma el torso de Dogark, haciendo que este escupiera sangre negra, el héroe sacó una mano izquierda hecha de hielo, dejando dentro del villano el pico filoso.

-Esta es tu última batalla, así que, vayas a donde vayas después de tu muerte, recuérdala como la batalla en la que fuiste asesinado por un solo hombre humano -Colz se alejó, y del piso comenzaron varios picos iguales al que tenía el héroe en su mano, y todos comenzaron a atravesar al último demonio poderoso.

Ya sólo quedaba todo el ejército y su jefe, aquel demonio con apariencia de hombre, quien miraba con una sonrisa a Colz, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aquel demonio apareció frente al héroe, mientras en el suelo aparecía un charco de sangre negro.

-Hola hombre al que llaman Colz -Dijo cordialmente el demonio, a lo que Colz iba a responder con un ataque, pero estaba paralizado-, si, no creo que puedas atacarme en estos momentos, estas bajo el efecto del veneno de Dogark que suelta al morir, el cual te deja paralizado unos momentos, pero bueno, me presento, soy Surm, y te he visto combatir, eres muy bueno con eso, por lo tanto quiero tu alra.

-¿A qu-qué t-te refi-fie-fieres con al-alra? -Preguntó Colz con dificultad debido a la parálisis.

-Todo tu poder fusionado con tu alma, de eso se alimentan los seres poderosos como yo, bueno, más bien con eso ganamos más poder -Dijo Surm con una gran sonrisa-, pero primero dejaré que te puedas defender, así que -Surm levantó su mano derecha y enterró su dedo índice en el pecho de Colz, pero este no sintió nada-, esto anulará el veneno.

En menos de tres segundos el héroe ya podía moverse con normalidad de nuevo.

El justiciero no espero y empezó a atacar a su nuevo contrincante, usaba de todo tipo de ataques, pero ninguno le lograba atinar, entonces el jefe demonio dio su primer ataque, le dio un simple golpe a Colz en el pecho, pero esto hizo se enterrara varios metros bajo tierra.

-Preguntaría si en realidad tú sólo derrotaste a Dogark, pero ése imbécil también era muy débil, por lo menos para mí -Dijo Surm.

-Ya verás cómo te derroto a ti también demonio de mierda -Contestó Colz y se lanzó a la carga de nuevo.

Elemental y los demás seguían combatiendo y venciendo a los demonios, pero seguían saliendo demasiados de los portales.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo con esos portales! -Gritó Elemental a los demás héroes.

-¡Hay que destruirlos!, ¡Necesito que me den tiempo! -Respondió Ghost

-¡Formación círculo! -Dijo Ace Savvy y todos se reunieron alrededor de Ghost para defenderla de los demonios, mientras que los que no podían volar, es decir, Wonderful, Quickash, Rebecca, Bright Shade y Gihulk defendían a la agonizante Elektrica estando debajo de donde estaban los demás héroes.

Pero entonces Elemental vio cómo su amigo, Colz, estaba siendo golpeado brutalmente por el demonio de traje.

-¡Colz! -Gritó la menos de los Loud de ese universo y fue volando a toda velocidad hacía él, evadiendo con éxito a los demonios- ¡Muere maldito! -Gritó al humanoide demonio y le dio un golpe con un mega puño de tierra que hizo que el demonio retrocediera unos pocos metros, pero seguía en pie.

El hombre de hielo ya estaba en las últimas, le quedaba muy poca fuerza y nada de resistencia.

-Gracias Elemental, pero, es mi batalla -El héroe se levantó pero no pudo hacer nada al ver como Surm le daba un golpe a la heroína, el cual la mandó muy lejos.

-Los humanos son débiles, por ello deben ser sometidos, después de saber dónde está ese idiota al que llaman "Clock" y matarlo con mis propias manos.

-¡¿Hiciste todo esto sólo por estar buscando a una puta persona?! -Colz estaba furioso- ¡Pagarás todo el daño hecho! -El héroe gastó su última energía en una gran maza con la que golpeó a Surm con dirección al suelo, así aplastándolo y rompiendo a su vez la arma; en el lugar de muerte de Surm solo había una mancha de sangre- Ahora ya no estás maldito hijo de puta.

Elemental ya se había recobrado e iba devuelta a ayudar a su amigo, pero no podría evitar lo que pasaría.

-Te equivocas -Respondió Surm, estando detrás de Colz-, sigo aquí, y tú ya no eres un buen combatiente, ya no mereces vivir -Acto seguido, Surm tomó a Colz del brazo derecho y la pierna derecha, las jaló con fuerza y despedazó al héroe, dejándolo con órganos y tripas de fuera, mató al instante al pobre héroe.

Una escena grotesca para los demás héroes, en especial Elemental, la primera en verlo.

-¡Nooo! -Gritó la heroína de tres elementos de forma desgarradora, pero algo empezó a crecer dentro de ella.

-¡Mayak mortus! -Lanzó un hechizo destructor a los portales, logrando su objetivo, pero de pronto empezó a debilitarse, Surm apareció arriba de ella y la atacó con la misma arma con la que golpeó a Elektrica, así dejándola fuera de combate.

-¡Ghost! -Dijeron los integrantes de Los Protectores.

-¡Tres héroes caídos! -Surm empezó a reír fuertemente- ¡Y los tres por mí, si hubiera sabido que yo haría todo el trabajo hubiera matado a todos estos inútiles desde el comienzo! -Chasqueó los dedos y todos los demonios se empezaron a desintegrar-, ahora son ustedes doce contra yo, ¡Intenten detenerme! -Río fuerte y diabólicamente.

-No tienes que decirlo dos veces -Dijo Elemental y lo golpeó con fuego, y sorpresivamente, este golpe lo alejó muchos más metros lejos que el anterior golpe.

La cosa no paró ahí, ya que se posicionó detrás de él y lo golpeó con un martillo hecho de tierra, fuego y agua, esto lo mandó directamente hacía el suelo, haciendo que se estrellara y, debido al impacto, se hiciera humo por la tierra levantada.

Elemental no esperó nada y enseguida empezó a hacer bolas de fuego del tamaño de una bola de demolición, lanzándolas hacía donde se suponía que estaría Surm.

Entonces Wind Woman disipó el humo con sus poderes y sólo había una mancha de sangre en donde se suponía que estaría el demonio.

-Creo que lo acabaste Elemental -Supuso Wind Woman.

-Él desapareció, no lo he vencido, las bolas de fuego ni siquiera lo tocaron -Contestó la chica de los tres elementos con cero felicidad.

-Estas en lo correcto estúpida heroína -Dijo Surm atrás de Elemental, alejado unos metros-, y tus ataques ridículos apenas me hicieron daño, ustedes doce no me podrán detener, la más rápida y la que me podía hacer gran daño están agonizando, ¡Ustedes son simple basura! -El demonio rió con mucha fuerza.

-Te demostraremos que no, y te vamos a quitar esa maldita sonrisa -Contestó Purple Bolt

Acto seguido, Wind Woman, Ace Savvy, Iron Girl, Iron Soldier, Medusa, Elemental y Purple Bolt volaron a toda velocidad hacía aquel demonio, con la única idea de acabar con él para siempre.

Medusa lo envolvió con su pelo y lo apretó con la esperanza de quebrarle todo su interior, pero por el pelo empezó a escurrir sangre.

-¡Atrás Medusa! -Gritó Purple Bolt cuando detrás de su hermana se posicionó Surm, pero con el grito hizo que el demonio retrocediera (poder de sonido).

Enfrente de Surm se pusieron Ace Savvy y las dos armaduras de combate, los cuales lo atacaron con los rayos propulsores y los láser, el demonio sólo se cubría con sus brazos, así que atrás de él apareció Elemental aún llena de furia, así que, como si de un lanzallamas se tratase, lanzó fuego hacía el asesino de Colz.

En muy pocos segundos comenzó a salir humo del centro de los cuatro rayos lanzados por los héroes, por lo que se dieron cuenta que sus poderes chocaban entre sí, así que dejaron de hacerlo, y pasó lo que se esperaban, Surm se había teletransportado de nuevo.

-¡Deja de desaparecer maldito cobarde! -Gritó Elemental furiosa.

El demonio contestó con un ataque por la espalda a Ace Savvy, Iron Soldier y Iron Girl, ya que los había golpeado a los tres con su arma, las pequeñas esferas se enterraron en cada uno y los lanzó al suelo con fuerza, haciendo que se estrellaran.

Elemental aprovechó que su enemigo estaba concentrado en eso y, juntando las manos, mandó a Surm hacía donde estaban Quickash, Gihulk y Wonderful, donde la segunda mencionada lo recibió con un gancho que lo mandó con Medusa, esta lo tomó de los pies, y con su pelo estirandose, lo estrelló varias veces en el suelo para luego lanzarlo hacía sus hermanas mayores, Wind Woman y Purple Bolt lo rodearon en el cielo y le lanzaron ondas de sonido y viento, lo que hacía que se quedara inmóvil.

Luego llegaron las dos "máquinas" y, en posición de X con la chica sonido y la chica viento, lanzaron sus rayos propulsores, por arriba llegó elemental y de nuevo usó sus manos como lanzallamas, por último, por abajo apareció el héroe peliblanco y usó sus rayos láser hacía Surm.

Eran seis ataques de héroes, y aunque el viento de Wind Woman y las ondas de Purple Bolt no le hacían mucho, lo mantenía en el centro, hasta que de nuevo comenzó a salir mucho humo del centro, una vez más desapareció, por lo que los héroes dejaron de usar sus poderes.

Surm había aparecido en tierra, para darles un ataque sorpresa a las tres chicas terrestres, pero alguien se anticipó a él, Bright Shade y Rebecca le dieron una doble patada al villano, lo cual lo lanzó hasta un edificio desalojado, el cual se cayó arriba de él.

Aun así, Surm salió de los escombros con apenas unos pequeños rasguños.

-Maldito demonio, lo hemos golpeado y atacado con fuerza, y aun así parece como si lo hubiéramos estado golpeando con una pluma de ganso -Dijo Iron Soldier con cansancio.

-Nuestro único problema es que cada vez que lo tenemos se teletransporta -Respondió Elemental.

-Sé cómo hacer para que su poder le perjudique y a nosotros nos beneficie -Dijo Bright Shade-. Les diré esto rápido, antes de que el tipo nos ataque -Entonces el antihéroe les dice el plan a todos.

Surm sólo los veía con interés y enfado, hasta que vio tods se separaron y Ace Savvy y Purple Bolt iban hacía el a toda velocidad.

La heroína gritó en dirección al villano y formó una mano con el sonido, con lo que pudo atrapar al demonio, entonces el héroe que la acompañaba uso sus rayos láser para empezar a lastimar al ya mencionado, pero una vez más, desapareció.

Apareció detrás de la chica sonido para propinarle un golpe, pero fue evitado por Medusa, quien lo tomo de la muñeca con el cabello, y comenzó a estamparlo contra el duro pavimento de las calles, luego lo enredó en su cabello y apretó con mucha fuerza, pero no sintió nada aplastándose, de nuevo salió de ahí como mago.

Estaba alejado unos metros de los tres héroes que lo habían atacado, pero al lado de él se encontraban Wind Woman y Quickash, rápidamente la chica rápida lo rodeo esperando quitarle el oxígeno, no surgía efecto en Surm, entonces la chica aire soltó fuertes ventiscas, haciendo que se formara un tornado potente que arrastro al demonio y antes de que arrastrara a las dos heroínas, Quickash corrió, cargando a su hermana, muy lejos de ahí.

Surm chocaba con muchas cosas que se tragaba el tornado, escombros, autos, ventanas rotas, y otras tantas cosas, así que de nuevo se teletransportó.

Wind Woman, al ya no sentir presencias dentro del tornado, disperso el aire y acabó con el anterior mencionado.

El demonio, en cuanto apareció revisó su alrededor, esta vez estaba solo, aunque no revisó arriba, donde se encontraban Elemental en su estado Furia, Iron Soldier y Iron Girl.

Elemental lanzó una mega bola de fuego del tamaño de una casa, la cual esta vez sí le atinó a Surm, ocasionándole mucho daño, además de ocasionar una gran explosión que no alcanzó a ninguno de los héroes.

Wind Woman por última vez dispersó todo el polvo y tierra, haciendo visible a un Surm muy lastimado e hincado en el suelo, todos los poderosos presenten los rodearon.

-Malditos... No había forma de que me vencieran... Los humanos son débiles, tontos, y corrompibles... Alguien más los acabará a todos, idiotas -Dijo el demonio.

-Cierra tu puta boca, demonio de mierda -Respondió Elemental y fue la primera en lanzar su rayo de fuego, luego le siguieron Ace Savvy, Iron Soldier, Iron Girl y Purple Bolt, mientras que Rebecca y Bright Shade usaban uno de sus ojos para hacer que Surm quedara inmóvil, sin posibilidades de teletransportarse.

Duraron un minuto realizando su multi-ataque, cuando finalizaron vieron a Surm totalmente lastimado, sin el característico traje formal que traía, y ahora se le notaba su piel roja y no la de humano, aún así se pudo parar.

-¿Es todo lo que tenían? Lo sabía, ustedes sólo... -Un brazo atravesó el estómago de Surm, luego otro brazo lo atravesó donde mismo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los brazos se separaron y partieron en dos al demonio, ahora si acabando con él para siempre.

Elemental tomó a su víctima de los pies y lo lanzó con fuerza al cielo en donde lanzó varias esferas de fuego, haciendo que sólo llovieran pequeñas y pocas gotas de sangre negra del antiguo demonio.

-A ver si con eso cierras tu maldita boca -Últimas palabras de Lily hacia el asesino de Clyde.

-Vamos a mi laboratorio, tenemos que recuperarnos antes de venir a ayudar a arreglar este desastre -Dijo Iron Girl, a lo que todos la siguieron, aunque los dos antihéroes solo iban porque sí.

En las nubes, justo arriba de los héroes, se encontraba un ser que hace tiempo no aparecía, él era Clock.

-Así que por fin moriste ¿eh?, ahora mi poder esta finalmente está completo, ahora tengo toda la alra de Surm -Bajó hasta el cadáver del demonio y vio como salía media esfera, la tomó y la metió a su pecho-, nadie estará a mi nivel de poder -Rio malvadamente y después desapareció.

 **-C-L-O-C-K-**

Ya en el laboratorio de Lisa curaron las heridas de todos, especialmente las de Lucy y Lori, además de haber puesto a Colz es un ataúd, en el cual Lincoln (de esa dimensión) y Lily lloraban, mientras que algunas de sus hermanas los consolaban mientras algunas cuantas lágrimas salían.

-Toma esto -Dijo Bright Shade a Lisa, quien veía a sus dos hermanas mayores recuperándose, le dio el control-, de cierta forma lamento haberles dado problemas.

-No te preocupes Lin... Bright Shade, nosotros tuvimos toda la culpa, además hoy nos ayudaste mucho -Lisa presionó el botón azul, el cual enseñó en los universos en los que ha estado y presionó la pantalla del último, entonces salió un portal-, ahora podrán regresar a casa, seguro los esperan, gracias por la ayuda.

-Tipos como esos deben morir Lisa -Contestó Rebecca-, vamos amor -Tomó suavemente de la mano de su esposo Lincoln y juntos entraron al portal, el cual se cerró al ya no detectar a nadie entrando.

El soldado Lincoln con su ropa militar rota se encontraba atrás de la chica genio.

-Veo que aquí también se llevaban muy bien con Clyde -Lisa no respondió-, supongo que los Loud nacieron con la mala suerte por defecto y al parecer la contagiamos a los seres cercanos, todo el que se nos acerca sale lastimado.

Lisa rió- Puede que tengas razón, puede que solo sean coincidencias, pero Clyde sabía en lo que se metía al enfrentarse él sólo a ese demonio, sólo si hubiera... -El soldado la abrazó.

-Sólo prometan que será un muy honorable entierro -Lisa devolvió el abrazo mientras una lágrima salía de su ojo.

Un portal salió detrás de Lincoln, por lo que rápidamente deshizo el abrazo y se posicionó para defenderse.

-Tranquilo, es el portal a tu universo, nada saldrá de ahí -Dijo Lisa tranquilamente, a lo que el soldado dejó de estar en guardia.

-Bueno, creo que es momento de irme entonces, gracias por las aventuras Lisa -Lincoln rió y luego estiró su mano hasta Lisa.

-Digo lo mismo Lincoln -Hace lo mismo y le da un apretón de manos.

El soldado entró al portal, seguido de Lisa para despedirlo desde dentro, pero no se esperaban lo que veían.

Fuego, escombros, cadáveres, vehículos destruidos, edificios caídos, ¿Dónde estaban?

-Mi querido Royal Woods... Todo... Todos murieron -Dijo Lincoln con lágrimas a punto de salir, se dejó caer al suelo.

-¿Quien hizo esto mató a tus hermanas? -Decía Lisa con asombro.

-Si... Fue él, fue Clock, y ahora sé que no importa cuánto me cueste, lo encontraré, y lo mataré.

-¿Dijiste Clock? -Dijo súper Lincoln, quien acababa de entrar al portal-, ese desgraciado fue el que me hizo irme a otro Megaverso, además de hacerme atacar a mis hermanas.

-¿Lo conoces? ¿Cómo es que...? -Entonces el soldado recordó palabras de Clock, de como él venía de otro universo, de cómo necesitó el control de Lisa para entrar a su universo, y como uso a Lily para hacer el trabajo-, nos está cazando, no quiere acabar con la humanidad, sólo con los Loud.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -Preguntó Lisa.

-Porque todo lo que hemos hecho él lo tenía planeado.

 **-C-L-O-C-K-**

 **Al siguiente día.**

Los Loud, conocidos como Los Protectores, estaban con sus trajes de héroes, incluyendo al soldado Lincoln, quien iba con su nueva armadura, todos estaban en el entierro de Colz.

Ahora se conocía que la identidad secreta del héroe era Clyde McBride.

En el entierro estaban los padres del héroe, y, lamentablemente, su esposa Haiku, con un hijo en el vientre.

Las noticias filmaban el entierro, fue noticia nacional, muchas personas de Estados Unidos veían el triste entierro de un hijo, un esposo, un padre, un amigo...

El entierro de un héroe. 

_**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, nos vemos a la próxima.**_

 _ **¡G ha vuelto!**_


	11. El Comienzo del Final

_**Antes que nada, éste es un aviso IMPORTANTE, éste capítulo y el de "Héroes del Mañana" llamado "La Inexistencia de lo Inmortal", son similares, OJO, porque van por diferente camino**_.

 _ **El final esta muy cerca queridos lectores, así que si tienen quejas o ideas para la historia, no las tomaré en cuenta ya que el final y las escenas ya están en mi mente.**_

 _ **En este capítulo veremos recuerdos viejos, flashbacks, capítulos viejos, y nada tendrá que ver con cierto traje de un animal café, además, habrá mucho diálogo, asi que no se desesperen**_.

 _ **Que disfruten el capítulo.**_

 **{1}**

Los héroes estaban de luto, y aunque Lincoln no-súper no era de ese universo, aun así estaba triste por la muerte de Clyde, al igual que los otros Loud.

Pero la tristeza no había impedido a Lisa y al soldado trabajar en un plan para deshacerse de Clock de una vez por todas.

Lisa, Lincoln (Armaggedon), Lucy, Elektrica y Ace Savvy se encontraban en el laboratorio de la primera mencionada, el paradero de los demás héroes era desconocido.

-Sus heridas de combate ya casi desaparecen -Comentó Lisa a Lucy y Lori-, aún así no deben esforzarse demasiado, ya que podrán romperse algo.

-Gracias Lisa, pero dime, ¿Qué nos diste para recuperarnos tan rápido? -Preguntó la chica eléctrica.

-Sangre de Lincoln -Señaló al héroe-, antes de que digan algo, en el universo en el que él se quedó algunos días le inyectaron sangre de Lynn, Terrix y sangre de Lola, aunque por lo que me contó él le dolió al ser inyectado, con ustedes, el soldado y conmigo no hubo dolor ya que la mezcla se combinó con sangre de Lincoln, anulando el efecto, así solo haciendo la función de curación rápida.

-Wow, me sorprende haber entendido eso -Dijo Lori- aun así, gracias a ambos por ayudarnos.

-Ahora entiendo como es que se recuperaron tan rápido ayer, para llegar a la pelea -Comentó Lucy.

-Si, de no haber sido que Ace dio la idea y de que este laboratorio estaba cerca, jamás hubiéramos llegado a pelear contra los demonios -Respondió la chica genio-, ¡Ah! Y una cosa más, al ser una mezcla nueva, no obtendran poderes de quitar el dolor en segundos o tener regeneración un poco más acelerada.

-Creo que eso ya había quedado claro con lo que les dijiste a Lucy y Lori hace unos segundos -Dijo Ace Savvy, quien estaba sentado arriba de una mesa metálica.

-Como sea -Lisa volvió su vista a las chicas-, ya son libres de irse, si presentan efectos secundarios o se sienten extrañas no duden en venir o llamarme.

-Gracias Lisa, queda claro -Se despidió Elektrica y de un chispazo se fue.

-Hasta luego chicos -Lucy se teletransportó.

-Lisa -Habló Lincoln (Soldado)-, ¿No es peligroso usar sus poderes mientras no tienen el traje?

-Con los poderes que ellas poseen nadie las puede ver, ahora, basta de charlas y vamos a poner el plan en marcha -Dijo Lisa con seguridad.

Entonces ambos Lincoln la siguieron hasta llegar a una sala con un gran moitor en una de las paredes y una mesa metálica en el centro, con varias sillas del mismo material alrededor del mueble ya mencionado.

-Necesito que me digan todo lo que saben de Clock, su aspecto, cómo habla, si tiene poderes, los contactos que han tenido con él, todo -Dijo Lisa con seriedad.

Los dos Lincoln comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo y la chica tuvo que gritarles para que se callaran.

-Uno por uno, por favor -Ordenó la chica genio.

-Comienzo yo -Contestó Lincoln (Armageddon)-,mi primer contacto fue antes de que él pudiera traer a sus soldados a mi Universo.  
Volvía a la casa de nuestros padres, horas después de que me fuera por una discusión que tuve con mis hermanas, pero al volver, al entrar a la casa, lo vi a él...

 _Flashback._

Lincoln entró a la casa Loud, y vio como su hermana menor Lily, era abofeteada por un hombre totalmente encapuchado, con una tunica negra y una máscara tapaba todo su rostro, exceptuando la parte de la boca.

Lincoln le gritó que quién era él, e intentó golpearlo, pero al hacerlo el hombre ya no estaba, así que Lincoln dejó de preocuparse por eso y se concentró en Lily.

 _Fin del Flashback._

 _-_ Después lo vi en la televisión, él estaba en todos los canales de la TV -Dijo el soldado-, proclamó la guerra a todos aquellos que se opusiera a su nuevo régimen, claramente ningun país lo aceptó, así que en unos días él tomó China, fue muy rápido su avance, su ejército era imparable.

Lisa anotaba algunas cosas en un computador que estaba en la mesa, todos estaban sentados en las sillas.

-Entonces, ¿Él usa una máscara de qué forma?, ¿Viste el color de su piel? ¿Se te hizo conocida la voz? -Preguntó Lisa.

-La máscara parece una antigas, sólo que sin la parte de abajo, solo la parte de los ojos y eso; no vi su piel, usaba guantes negros y el día que lo vi abofetear a Lily no vi su mentón; la voz siempre la escuché distorsionada, de seguro usaba un aparato para cambiar su voz.

-¿Es todo Lincoln? -Lisa hizo la última pregunta.

-Es todo -Contestó el peliblanco.

-Entonces sigues tú, hermano -Dijo la chica castaña al Lincoln súper.

-Bueno, todo comenzó después de la batalla contra Xolock... La primera vez que peleamos con él -Respondió Lincoln-, nos recuperabamos de la pelea en la casa de nuestros padres, después una cosa llegó a otra y tuve una discusión contigo Lisa, luego de ahí me fui pensando en que mi esposa e hijas no estarían a salvo conmigo al lado y que haría lo que fuera por ellas, en ese instante apareció él con el seudónimo de "C" ofreciendome que ellas estarían bien mientras que yo no me acercara de manera amigable a ningún familiar mio y que ya no fuera Ace Savvy nunca más, acepté el trato.

-Luego de eso te localizamos Luna, Lana, Lynn y yo después de que mataras a tres violadores bajo el nombre de Dark Warrior -Contestó Lisa-, para que después nos quitaras del camino a las cuatro y te fueras hacía tu "guarida" -La chica sólo anotaba pequeñas cosas referentes a Clock.

-Y ahí, al escapar, en el camino estabas tú, te tuve que dejar inconsciente, luego pasaron un par de meses hasta nuestro próximo encuentro, en donde hice el segundo trato con Clock...

 _Flashback._

Lincoln, quien traía el pelo castaño en ese entonces, se encontraba en un callejón con el corazón latiendole muy rápido, ya que se escondía de Los Protectores, quienes le daban una especie de caza.

Entonces, en un acto desesperado llamó a Clock, haciéndole el segundo trato, hacer que ya no lo buscaran los héroes, sólo que el encapuchado le dijo que con la condición de que si se volvía a cruzar con alguno de ellos, no les podría decir nada sobre ese trato.

El castaño aceptó el trato, apretó la mano de Clock y éste último desapareció, luego esperó unos minutos y no pasaba nada, así que optó por elevarse en el aire, entonces se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban los héroes.

Pasó menos de una hora hasta que volvieron a hablar Clock y Lincoln, ya que el último mencionado se había dado cuenta de que nadie se acordaba de él, como si él no existiera.

Clock le dijo: "Tú dijiste que no querías que te encontraran, entonces pensé y me dije, si no lo buscan, no lo encuentran, así que borré los recuerdos de ti de todas las personas, no eres Loud, nunca fuiste Ace Savvy ni Dark Warrior, jamás saliste en las noticias, nunca peleaste con Xolock, no conociste a Ronnie Anne y no tuviste hijas, pero, velo por el lado bueno, no tendras más preocupaciones... Excepto una, ser el villano de Royal Woods".

Luego de eso Lincoln trató de darle un golpe, pero éste desapareció, entonces Lincoln se comenzó a cuestionar sobre a qué se refería a lo del villano mientras salía del lugar donde estaba, el cual era un baño público, solo para que al salir se diera cuenta que en la TV de ahí salía su rostro junto con un anunciadoo de villano.

Después de eso salió rápidamente del lugar, sólo para toparse con los héroes de ese universo, en dónde él no existía.

Luego de unos pocos minutos tratando de convencer a los héroes de que él era bueno, llama a Clock para cancelar el segundo trato, debido a que ya había hablado con los héroes, con sus hermanas, pero cuando apareció el villano, le dijo que no era tan fácil mientras en una mano tenía a Ronnie Anne y las tres hijas de él encerradas en una especie de vaso.

Sólo para que al final Clock le dijera que la única forma de romper el trato es venciéndolo.

 _Fin del flashback_

-Pero a las cuatro las vi hace poco -Dijo Lisa confundida.

-Si, ya que luego de vencer a unos poderosos villanos dijo que las libe... -Fue interrumpido por una gran explosión que lo sacó volando fuera del laboratorio.

-¡Vengaré la muerte de mi hermano, Lincoln Loud! -Gritó un hombre con armadura dorada parecida a la de un caballero medieval, además de portar una espada que Ace Savvy ya había visto antes.

Enseguida Lisa llamó su armadura y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su armadura ya estaba puesta.

-Ya llega la tuya Lincoln -Dijo Lisa y enseguida fue a atacar al de la armadura dorada, pero este le disparo una esfera de magma, la cual le explotó enfrente a Iron Girl y la enterró en una de las paredes del laboratorio, además de aue dejó su armadura inservible.

-Esa chatarra no es rival para la espada de Lope, mi hermano, o, como tú lo conociste -Dirigiéndose a Ace Savvy-, Gorgokius.

-Diablos, entonces tú debes ser Barry -Contestó el peliblanco de ese universo adolorido-, mira, en primera yo no lo maté, en segunda, yo no ataqué primero y en tercera, Clock fue el que nos hizo luchar.

-¡Basta de charla! -Iron Soldier comenzó a disparar con una minigun que salía del brazo derecho de la armadura, pero la armadura dorada de Barry era mejor y las balas simplemente se rompían al estrellarse con la armadura.

-Digo lo mismo -Barry lanzó una ráfaga de lava que cortó la armadura de Iron Soldier, además de quemar los fusibles, y dejarle una cortada grande a Lincoln.

Ace Savvy aprovechó la distracción del hombre dorado y le dio el golpe más fuerte que pudo en el pecho, luego otro en donde mismo y una último en el casco, pero no pareció hacerle nada al villano, esa armadura que le cubría todo el cuerpo parecía ser invencible, y sumando la espada, parecería como si fuera el mismisimo Jinete de la Muerte.

Barry, en un movimiento muy rápido, fundió la espada en su brazo, haciéndolo más fuerte y le dio un golpe en el rostro a Ace Savvy, el cual una vez más lo volvió a mandar afuera del laboratorio.

-Y creer que mataste a los Jinetes de la Muerte, eres tan débil -Comentó el atacante.

Unos rayos rojos salieron desde donde estaba el peliblanco súper, y le dieron al hombre de armadura dorada en la cabeza, pero estos solo se deshicieron y apenas si dejaron un poco negro el casco de Barry.

-Esa armadura es aun más resistente que la de Lope, ¿De dónde rayos la sacaste? -Preguntó Lincoln mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe -Apuntó su brazo hacía Ace Savvy, y de nuevo surgió la espada dorada, solo que en la punta había una pequeña esfera, y de ella salió un rayo que le dio al héroe en el pecho, y la explosión lo mandó a volar, cayó al suelo bruscamente y se quedó adolorido ahí, hasta que a su posición llegó Barry.

-¿Últimas palabras? -Preguntó el hombre dorado mientras ponía la punta de la espada en el cuello del poderoso.

Lincoln rió- Caíste en la trampa.

Atrás de Barry salió un portal y un mega puñetazo lo hizo entrar por las fuerzas, y enseguida se cerró el ya mencionado portal.

-Fiu, a la próxima hay que estar atentos -Dijo Iron Girl con la súper armadura Gile-khost, una armadura prototipo aun en estado de perfeccionamiento, ya que esta se supone que es capaz de aguantar miles de voltios, los golpes de Strongilk y pegar con casi la misma capacidad que la anterior mencionada, además de lanzar descargas casi igual de fuertes que Elektrica y podría aguantar hechizos fuertes de Ghost.

-Lo bueno que tenemos el control -Dijo el soldado-, sino creo que hubiéramos muerto.

-¿A dónde lo mandaron? -Preguntó el héroe mientras trataba de levantarse.

-No sabemos, sólo presionamos el botón verde y salió el portal, pero de seguro no ocasionará problemas -Contestó Gile-Khost.

-Por lo menos no por el momento -Dijo Ace Savvy-, vamos a avisarles a las demás, sino puede pasarles lo mismo -Los dos Loud asintieron, y los tres fueron en dirección a las demás heroínas.

 **{2}**

-¿Crees que este muerto? -Preguntó una chica con un antifaz y un traje completamente verde con un cinturón negro.

-No creo, por algo debe llevar esa armadura, se ve resistente -Contestó una chica con un traje idéntico a la anterior chica, sólo que este era de color rojo, incluyendo el antifaz.

-Pues entonces deberíamos curarlo o algo así, ¿No? -Preguntó una chica con un traje igual que las anteriores dos, pero de color azul claro.

-No será necesario, estoy completamente sano -Dijo el hombre de la armadura dorada-, sólo necesito saber una cosa, ¿Conocen a Lincoln Loud?

 **{3}**

En los subsuelos, debajo de la casa Loud, en el Súper Búnker.

-¿El hermano de Gorgokius? Diablos, pensé que nunca lo veríamos -Dijo Lily-, además, ¿Cómo es que llegó aquí? Se supone que tú y los demás habían matado al villano en otro Megaverso.

-Si, pero de alguna forma llegó aquí -Contestó el peliblanco con poderes-, y es mucho más fuerte que cualquiera de los Jinetes de la Muerte.

-¿Y cómo quieres que lo paremos? -Cuestionó Lori- ¿Como a Surm?

-Si unimos ataques y poderes no será un obstáculo para nosotros -Comentó Luna muy segura.

-Ese es un buen punto Luna, ya que Barry, a diferencia de aquel demonio, no puede volar ni teletransportarse -Respondió Lisa.

-Pero él los puede cortar a todos y cada uno de ustedes con su nueva espada -Dijo una voz distorsionada y que provenía de detrás de todos los héroes-, dudo que ustedes puedan detenerlo, esta vez será diferente.

-¡Sabía que tú estabas detrás de esto! -Gritó Ace.

Clock suspiró con gracia- Pobre idiota, aun no captas que todos los problemas que has tenido han sido gracias a mi -El enmascarado rió-, el idiota eléctrico del banco, Xolock, Surm, los Jinetes, Barry, bueno, aunque estos últimos dos ya lo sabías.

-¿Dijiste Surm? -Preguntó repentinamente Lily.

-Oh si, ¿No sabían que él me estaba buscando a mi? Vaya que si son lentos -Dijo burlándose el encapuchado.

Clock comenzó a sentir una sensación extraña en su espalda, y sólo río mientras pasaba una mano sobre su máscara y movía su cabeza de izquierda a derecha y viceversa.

-¿Po-por qué no te hago nada? -Preguntó entre enojo y un poco de miedo la chica eléctrica.

-Porque aun no es momento de que luchemos, y sólo me pueden hacer daño en mi universo -Como siempre, Clock desapareció, pero no sin antes decir su última frase-, él ya viene.

-¡En posición! -Gritó Lisa y todos los héroes, incluyendo al soldado, pulsaron un botón de su pantalón y enseguida, todos tenían sus trajes, aunque la chica genio y el peliblanco de otro universo tardaron un poco más debido a que las armaduras nuevas apenas llegaban, y porque esta vez Lisa llevaba la armadura Gile-Khost

-Vamos allá -Dijo Ghost y trasladó a todos hasta la superficie, en el centro de Royal Woods.

Todos observaban hacia todos lados, en busca de Barry, para que así no los tomara de sorpresa y les diera una mega paliza que no olvidarian.

De pronto, un espadazo sonó enfrente de ellos, y un corte había aparecido de la nada en el aire, del cual salieron dos manos y empezaron a hacer un agujero más grande, por el cual salió el villano.

-Fue divertido viajar, gracias héroes -Dijo Barry con una sonrisa, luego lanzó una cadena hacía los héroes, la cual tenía tres cabezas de las heroínas del otro universo-, una cosa más, doce contra uno no me parece justo, así que vamos a arreglarlo.

-¿Y crees que te haremos caso? -Respondió Elektrica al instante.

-No tendrán alternativa -El hombre de la armadura convirtió su espada en un gran mazo y golpeó el suelo, pero no causó un cráter, sino que lanzó a todos los héroes hacía atrás, y después salió un domo azul hecho de magia y energía.

-¡A él con todo! -Gritó Gile-Khost y se lanzó hacía él con el objetivo de hacerle mucho daño.

Entonces dio un golpe a su contricante, pero este lo paró con su espada convertida en escudo, pero la genio activó la electricidad y lanzó una gran descarga con su otro brazo, lo que lanzó al suelo a Barry, pero este se levantó rápidamente de un salto.

Velozmente Ace Savvy lo golpeó con una patada voladora, que sólo movió un poco al villano, y en lo que éste se volteaba para contraatacar, Iron Soldier apareció, portando una nueva armadura, y le dio un golpe con las manos juntas en la nuca, para después lanzarle los rayos propulsores y dos cohetes en el rostro.

-¡Código C.S.P.C! -Gritó Gile-Khost y lanzó los rayos propulsores con ambos brazos, además de que estos rayos tenían efecto de electricidad adjunto.

Con el grito, Iron Soldier también atacó con sus rayos y una ametralladora de su espalda, y Ace Savvy con sus rayos láser.

Pero... Las demás heroínas no hacían nada.

-¡SUFICIENTE! -El villano causó una expulsión de energía que desvió los poderes hacía la chica genio y ambos peliblancos, esto hizo que dejaran de atacar, y Barry aprovechó esto.

-¡¿Qué mierda están haciendo Protectoras?! -Preguntó con enojo Lisa. Miró a su alrededor y solo vio a los Lincoln, sus hermanas habían quedado fuera de la esfera protectora-, rayos.

-Deberías prestar atención al combate -Dijo Barry, pero en lo que la genio reaccionaba, éste ya la había golpeado con su espada convertida en un mazo, el cual la lanzó por los aires.

-¡Iron Girl! -Ace Savvy rápidamente intento golpear al hombre de la armadura dorada, pero éste esquivó el golpe y lo golpeó con su mazo en el torso, lo que mandó hasta lo más alto del "domo" y que chocara, y al caer lo volvió a golpear como si jugara baseball, y lo mandó hasta el otro extremo del campo, el cual medía alrededor de diez metros.

Barry, al volver a voltear a ver a la chica, fue golpeado por ésta en el rostro, el cual, combinando la fuerza y la descarga eléctrica hizo que chocara en el otro extremo del campo de energía casi con la misma fuerza que Ace.

Antes de que se pudiera levantar, los tres héroes realizaron la misma técnica que hace rato, combinaron sus poderes y atacaron a Barry, pero éste una vez más desvió los ataques e intentó volver a atacar a los súper, pero Iron Girl le lanzó un choque eléctrico que lo hizo retroceder.

-¡¿Por qué rayos no vienen a ayudarnos las demás?! -Preguntó Iron Soldier mientras veía como Lisa hacía retroceder al poderoso villano.

-Porque no podemos romper ni atravesar el campo, y Ghost no se puede teletransportar dentro, no porque no queramos -Respondió Elektrica por el intercomunicador.

-¡Basta de juegos! -Gritó Barry y convirtió su espada en la arma a distancia con la que atacó a Ace Savvy antes de que lo mandaran a otro universo.

Éste lanzó una gran esfera de la punta de su espada hacía los tres héroes, y estos no tuvieron como cubrirse.

Todo estaba lleno de humo, y entre ese humo el villano caminaba hacía los lastimados héroes.

Gile-Khost (Lisa) había perdido uno de los brazos de la mega-armadura, y una de las piernas le fallaba, Barry aprovechó que la genio estaba en el suelo y, convirtiendo su espada en el mazo, le dio un golpe a la armadura, después otro, y otro, hasta que le rompió toda la armadura Gile-Khost, sólo dejando la armadura "normal" un poco dañada, entonces volvió a hacer su arma una espada.

El villano levantó a Iron Girl del cuello.

-Ahora sólo será Lincoln contra mi -Barry atravesó con su espada el torso de Iron Girl, luego la lanzó lejos de ese lugar, para que su cadáver no estorbara.

-¡LISA! -Gritó con furia y tristeza Iron Soldier, quien apenas se podía levantar, pero por desgracia había visto todo-, ¡Esta vez te vengaré! -Un aura blanca salió de la armadura de Lincoln, y rápidamente, volando, golpeó en el rostro a Barry, así lanzandolo hacía el extremo más cercano del campo, al parecer el golpe fue más fuerte que uno de Ace Savvy.

-Tranquilo Lincoln, estoy viva, controlaba la armadura desde el laboratorio, ya que había probabilidades de que la armadura prototipo estallara, entonces tome precauciones, ve a ayudar a Lincoln y detengan al desgraciado -Dijo Lisa desde su laboratorio por el intercomunicador.

Entonces Iron Soldier fue a levantar a su yo de ese universo para que lucharan juntos.

Barry se levantó en pocos segundos, con el casco roto, entonces fue ahí donde Ace Savvy lo pudo reconocer, no era el hermano de Gorgokius, era un deformado Gorgokius, con la cara negra y los ojos rojos completamente.

-Ay no -Dijo el cansado héroe.

-¿Qué sucede Lincoln? -Preguntó Iron Soldier, ya sin el aura blanca.

-Al parecer ya lo notaste Lincoln -Clock apareció en el aire, con su característica sonrisa-, el sujeto de allá -Señalando al villano-, en realidad es la combinación de cuatro de los cinco Jinetes de la Muerte, juntando su fuerza, inteligencia, resistencia y rapidez, sólo que lamentablemente la chica de los hilos la dejé fuera debido a su inutilidad.

-Eres un... -Ace fue interrumpido.

-Guardate los comentarios Lincoln, y mejor prestale atención a Mortus -Clock rió desquiciadamente mientras desaparecía.

-Mierda, la tendremos difícil -Dijo Ace mientras veía como desaparecía su mayor enemigo.

-Y ahora más -Contestó Iron Soldier.

Entonces el Lincoln con poderes volteó a ver a Mortus, y éste estaba absorbiendo su propia armadura y espada, hasta que se hizo un musculoso hombre rojo conformado por lava, con la habilidad de transformar su brazo derecho en cualquier arma.

-¿Alguna idea para matarlo? -Preguntó Iron Soldier con un poco de nervios.

-¿Alguna vez jugaste Dead Island o Left 4 Dead? Porque se me ocurre algo que tal vez funcione.

-Bueno, sólo observaré lo que haces y lo repetiré, ya que no tengo ni puta idea de lo que dices.

-¡HoRa De MoRiR! -Gritó con una voz demoníaca Mortus, quien corrió a toda velocidad hacía Ace Savvy como si jugara football americano.

El héroe esperó un poco hasta tener a su enemigo más cerca, entonces los esquivó e hizo que se estampara duramente contra el campo de energía, lo que ocasionó que el villano cayera bruscamente al suelo, al igual que una pequeña grieta en el campo de energía.

-Ya entendí tu plan -Dijo Iron Soldier-, ¿No era más fácil decir que seríamos toreros?

-Da igual, sólo haz que choque o golpee el campo, tal vez así lo podamos romper -Contestó Ace.

-¡MaLdItO iNsEcTo! -Gritó Mortus y lanzó su espada convertida en maza hacía los dos Lincoln con mucha fuerza.

Ambos peliblancos lo esquivaron y el arma fue a dar al campo de energía, donde chocó, provocando otra pequeña grieta.

-¡Por acá idiota! -Iron Soldier atacaba al villano con sus rayos propulsores, pero con el fin de que Mortus hiciera una embestida y chocara una vez contra lo que los tenía presos.

El hombre de lava fue a toda velocidad hacía el soldado, salto para alcanzarlo, ya que éste estaba volando, y lanzó un golpe, el cual Lincoln (Armaggedon) esquivó, así que Mortus dio un golpe a la nada, cayendo de pie en el suelo.

-¡Toma esto! -Gritó Ace Savvy y, con ambas manos, lanzó el mazo de Mortus hacía él, pero el villano lo esquivó y rió.

-¿Crees que con eso me derribarias? -Preguntó burlón el malo.

-No te apuntaba a ti -Contestó el Lincoln con poderes con una sonrisa.

Entonces Mortus volteó y vio su mazo enterrado en el campo, y alrededor de él había muchas grietas que se seguían extendiendo.

-¡Eres un...! -El villano no pudo terminar su frase debido a que Iron Soldier y Ace Savvy les habían dado un dúo-golpe, así mandandolo para atrás y haciendo que, por última vez, chocara contra la cúpula.

Ésta finalmente se rompió y cayó a pedazos sobre el villano. Y una vez más los dos Lincoln podían ver la luz del día, era agobiante estar allá adentro.

Pero había algo mal, las Protectoras estaban en el suelo, lastimadas, con sus trajes rasgados y casi todas estaban inconscientes. Alrededor de ellas habían muchos trozos de armaduras de Iron Girl, habían tenido una gran batalla.

-¡Diablos! -Dijo Ace Savvy- ¡Chicas! ¡¿Que les sucedió?! -Preguntó altamente preocupado mientras se acercaba a Medusa, pero ésta sólo pudo levantar su brazo lenta y dolorosamente, para así alzar su dedo índice y señalar a Clock, para después desmayarse.

-Les advertí que me dejaran observar la pelea, no hicieron caso -Clock comenzó a reír como loco.

-¡Maldito! ¡¿Qué les hiciste?! -Gritó Iron Soldier.

-¿Quién dijo que yo fui quien las lastimó? -Clock rió un poco- Deberían prestar más atención -El encapuchado rió más fuerte y desapareció.

-¿Prestar más atenci...? -Iron Soldier no pudo terminar de preguntarse lo que dijo su "archienemigo", ya que Mortus lo había embestido y mandado a volar, para después caer inconsciente a unos metros de ahí.

-HoRa De TeRmInAr CoN eStO -Dijo de forma demoníaca Mortus, entonces se arrodilló y puso ambos antebrazos en el suelo.

Lava comenzó a salir de su cuerpo, y ésta lo comenzó a rondear, pequeñas piedras y la tierra comenzó a elevarse y también a rodearlo junto con la lava, así haciendo una esfera que cada vez se hacía más grande, y en el transcurso de todo esto él gritaba con odio.

-Diablos, sé como terminará esto -Dijo algo asustado Ace Savvy, rápidamente se dirigió hacía Ghost (Lucy) e intentó despertarla- ¡Vamos Ghost! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! -El chico sacudia a la heroína gótica una y otra vez- ¡LUCY!

-DeMaSiAdO tArDe HéRoE -Comentó Mortus mientras reía macabramente- sU fIn EsTa CeRcA.

-Lamento esto Ghost -Ace Savvy lanzó unos débiles rayos láser a la chica, pero ésta seguía inconsciente-, ¡Por favor Ghost, despierta!

-Ella no despertara... Ya dio mucho de sí -Elektrica se levantaba poco a poco, mientras Ace Savvy sólo la veía-, pero yo no -Entonces de su cuerpo comenzaron a salir muchos rayos y sus ojos estaban completamente azules, y expulsaban mini rayos azules.

-AdIoS hÉrOeS -Dijo Mortus, y la gran esfera que lo rodeaba, fue absorbida completamente por el villano.

-No matarás a mi ciudad -Elektrica se dirigió hacía él, para después envolverlo en sus rayos y llevarlo en milisegundos hasta enmedio del océano Pacífico, donde, aun con la velocidad de la chica, no pudo esquivar la explosión Mortus.

Ace Savvy se cubrió el rostro con ambos brazos, pero no sintió nada, entonces volteó y, el villano kamikase ya no estaba, y tampoco Elektrica.

Lincoln entendió que pasó, sabía reconocer un sacrificio por el equipo, cambiar tu vida por la de otras personas.

El peliblanco se dejó caer de rodillas, sintiendo de nuevo la sensación de perder a alguien muy cercano, y, sabía de quién era la culpa.

-Sé que me oyes Clock, y ten por seguro que no importa cuánto tiempo te escondas, te encontraré, y te mataré tan dolorosamente que desearas volver en el tiempo y deshacer lo que hiciste.

-Pobre, aún tiene esperanzas de derrotarme, ya hasta me esta dando lástima, digo, ya maté a sus hermanas una vez, ¿Qué dice que no lo puedo hacer una segunda vez? -Dijo Clock confiado, todo lo veía desde donde siempre, las nubes-, además, ya sólo me faltan matar a otras nueve, y entonces sólo quedaran los dos albinos.

Entonces el encapuchado salió de ahí solamente con rasgar con sus uñas la nada y abrir un portal.

Acto seguido, como es costumbre en él, rió maliciosamente y entró en su portal, al instante el portal se cerró.

{4}

-Con un demonio Lincoln ¡Despierta! -Gritó Gihulk al soldado.

Iron Soldier estaba sobre varios escombros de lo que antes era un edificio abandonado, y al parecer eso junto con la embestida del villano muerto habían ocasionado que estuviera inconsciente por más de media hora.

-¿Él está bien? -Preguntó Wind Woman, quien traía un collarín y una muleta en el lado derecho.

-Estoy perfecto -Contestó Lincoln mientras se levantaba con poca dificultad de los escombros-, ¿Cómo están ustedes y las demás, y Ace Savvy? -Casi se olvidaba de su "yo".

-Bueno -Respondió la chica fuerte-, Ghost, Quickash y Elemental siguen sin despertar, aunque ya están siendo atendidas en el laboratorio por Iron Girl, ellas se llevaron la peor parte, a Elektrica y a Ace no los encontramos, no hay rastro del sirviente de Clock, ni de Clock, y Wonderful, Medusa, Purple Bolt, y nosotras dos -Señalando a Wind Woman y a ella misma- tenemos algunos huesos fracturados, aunque no rotos, pero si quemaduras y cortes.

-Maldita sea -Dijo el héroe procesando las cosas, pero algo no tenía sentido-, ¿Y saben a dónde pudieron haber ido Elektrica y Ace Savvy?

-No sabemos, apenas fueron Medusa y Purple Bolt a buscarlos, se contactaran apenas tengan información de lo acontecido -Contestó la chica viento.

-Pero, ¿Entonces ganamos? Porque tengo una sensación extraña, la cual no se siente como perder o ganar -Comentó el chico.

-Aun no sabemos, pero debemos estar preparados por si regresa Barry -Intervino Wonderful en la conversación, ella, a diferencia de su gemela, traía ambos brazos llenos de moretones y raspaduras, también traía una venda en la pierna izquierda-, porque si nos toma por desprevenidos podríamos acabar muertos.

-Entonces en lugar de esperar a que venga, vamos a buscarlo, debe estar debilitado, así que será blanco fácil, si no es que está muerto -Comentó Iron Soldier, a lo que ninguna de las tres chicas reprochó.

-Puede que este un poco lastimada, pero eso no impedirá que le muestre la fuerza del viento -Dijo Wind Woman.

Así pues los cuatro salieron en busca del malvado, Wind Woman y Gihulk por el este y el soldado y Wonderful por el norte.

Pobres héroes, harían una búsqueda innecesaria e inútil, debido a que aquel villano ya estaba más que muerto.

{5}

Mientras tanto con Ace Savvy...

-Fue buena idea robarle el control a Lily mientras estaba desmayada -Dijo mientras paseaba por las calles de Royal Woods, y por pasear digo volar-, aquí es -Descendió y tocó la puerta de la casa algo fuerte.

De adentro se escuchó una voz que gritaba "Ahí voy", por lo que Lincoln esperó, y a los segundos el Sr. Lynn le abrió la puerta.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Lynn, ¿Me permite a Lia?

-¿Quién rayos eres tú? -Preguntó con algo de enfado el padre.

A lo que el peliblanco se quitó su antifaz y gorro.

-Lincoln Loud, y necesitó ver a Lia de inmediato.

El Sr. Loud se quedó boquiabierto, pero se hizo a un lado de la puerta, por lo que Lincoln se dio la libertad de entrar en la casa.

-¡Lia, Lincoln vino a verte! -Gritó el padre y de enseguida bajó la niña cyborg por las escaleras.

Lo primero que hizo, fue escanear al peliblanco con la vista, comprobando ADN y genes, así como aquel particular sistema inmunológico que poseía globulos cafés, producidos por el terrix, pero éste último no lo encontró.

-Hola señor Lincoln, sé que viene de otro universo, y que usted, al igual que la Lily que vino hace poco tiene poderes, o eso pareció la vez que vino aquí con otro Lincoln, Lily y Lisa -Concluyó Lía-, y por lo que recuerdo, eres más malo que el cáncer.

-No es así es pequeña, soy de los buenos, y ahora necesitamos, o por lo menos yo, necesito tu ayuda -Hizo un pequeño silencio-, un ser más poderoso que cualquiera de nosotros, hasta los héroes de la tierra que estuve, nos está cazando, en mi universo ya mató a una de mis hermanas, y puede hacerse de aliados poderosos, por eso, una vez que acabe con nosotros, llegará un momento en que vendrá aquí y, no podrás detenerlo.

-Creo que me está diciendo que si o si lo tengo que ayudar.

-Puedes contestar no, tal vez tú y Lisa puedan avisar y advertir a la población, y si con suerte les creen, habrán hombres a los que de seguro ustedes equiparán con armaduras, como la mía, o peor o mejor, y/o construyan máquinas para la lucha, quizás alguien más como tú, pero Clock es muy poderoso ahora, cuando esté aqui lo será más, y entonces esa resistencia no valdrá nada.

-¿Entonces seguirás hablando o le dirás como ayudarte? -Intervino Lisa, y atrás de ella estaba toda su familia-, porque al parecer tienes el tiempo contado.

-Te cuento en el camino, así que -Volteó a ver a Lisa y a Lincoln-, si entendí, ustedes dos son sus padres, pero no están en edad de concederme el permiso, así que, señores Loud, ¿Permiten que su hija me acompañe?

Ambos se miraron, y Rita contestó por ambos.

-La última palabra la tiene Lía -Dijo con una sonrisa.

Todos voltearon a ver a la niña con aparencia de once años.

-Vamos a salvar a los universos -Y chocó su puño derecho con su palma izquierda.

Lincoln volvió a ponerse su antifaz y gorro, y sacó el control de universos, con el que abrió el portal a otro universo, con la esperanza de que ahora no se tardara en encontrar uno de los que buscaba.

-Vamonos Lía -Dijo algo serio el soldado.

-¡Si señor! -Y puso su mano en la frente, así burlándose de Lincoln, a lo que éste sonrió.

Ambos entraron por el portal mientras los Loud de ahí les deseaban suerte.

{6}

Ambos Loud salieron del portal, así apareciendo en una calle frente a la casa Loud, ambos escucharon gritos de una persona dentro de la casa, pero no de gritos de ayuda o de sufrimiento, sino de enojo, alguien, más que gritar reclamaba.

-¿Entramos? Creo que será un trabajo rápido -Dijo Lincoln.

-Me parece buena idea, aunque no creo que sea algo en lo que necesiten dos personas como nosotros Sr. Lincoln.

-Cierto, ahora llámame Iron Soldier, por favor, y también deja de hablarme de usted.

Lía sólo asintió y ambos iban a cruzar la calle, cuando de pronto una patrulla llegó y se paró enfrente de la casa, y al instante alguien abrió la puerta de la residencia desde dentro, ambos vieron que era Lincoln.

Los oficiales bajaron del automóvil, pero ambos concentraron la mirada en nuestros dos héroes.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen aquí? -Preguntó el que iba de copiloto.

La niña cyborg notó que ambos oficiales acercaban lenta y discretamente la mano a sus pistolas.

-Lo siento señor, mi padre y yo ibamos al centro comercial, sólo que nos perdimos -Contestó Lía rápidamente.

-¿Y esa cosa que traje puesto qué es, señor? -Preguntó el otro oficial.

-Un disfraz -Velozmente respondió-, es que en la noche tendremos una fiesta de disfraces, por ello llevo a mi hija al centro comercial, para conseguirle el disfraz -Se le notaba serio y seguro, bueno, se le escuchaba.

-Está bien, que disfruten la fiesta -Dijo el copiloto.

Lía notó que ambos policías alejaban sus manos de las pistolas, entonces los oficiales se dirigieron a la casa, donde comenzaron a hablar con la familia.

-Vámonos antes de tener problemas -Comentó un poco nervioso Lincoln, a lo que tomó a Lía y la puso en sus hombros, para después salir corriendo de ahí.

Hizo esto para no levantar más sospechas, ya que al parecer ahí no había tipos con trajes extraños o héroes, aparte de los policías, bomberos y doctores.

Ya estando en un callejón, Lincoln abrió otro portal y salieron de ahí.

{7}

Iron Soldier y Wonderful no veían rastro alguno del villano, lo mismo pasó con Gihulk y Wind Woman, por lo que los cuatro fueron al punto de partida, es decir, de donde se habían ido.

-¿Novedades? -Preguntó el héroe cuando ya habían regresado sus dos hermanas.

-Ningún rastro, y al parecer ustedes tampoco encontraron algo -Contestó la chica ruda.

-Así es, pero debe... -Wonderful fue interrumida por la llegada de Purple Bolt.

Los cuatro héroes voltearon a verla, sólo para notar que estaba llorando.

-¿Qué sucede Purple Bolt? -Cuestionó preocupada Wind Woman, mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¡Lynn y Lily! Ellas... Ellas -Se interrumpía a si misma.

-¡¿Qué les pasó a Lynn y a Lily, Bolt?! -Preguntó asustado y muy preocupado el peliblanco.

-¡La mató! ¡El desgraciado mató a Lynn y se llevó a Lily! -Entonces la heroína abrazó a Wind Woman, y empezó a llorar más fuerte.

-¿Q-Qué? -Apenas pudo preguntar Gihulk.

-Fuimos al laboratorio a ver cómo seguían las demás, y... Y todo estaba destruido, Iron Girl y Ghost estaban inconscientes -Medusa había aparecido- pero Lynn estaba... Estaba ¡Decapitada! -Trataba de resistir llorar-, Clock había estado ahí mientras ustedes y nosotras buscabamos a Ace y a Elektrica -Mientras hablaba de sus ojos no paraban de salir lágrimas.

Nadie pudo decir nada, todos lloraban en ese momento, pero, como héroes, Iron Soldier sabía que no tenían tiempo de llorar, sólo de proteger.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Clock, y lograr una forma de atacarlo, para así evitar que más gente muera -Dijo con determinación Lincoln, aunque también con enojo y deseo de venganza.

Las cinco Protectoras presentes se miraron entre sí.

-Pero ahora estamos muy vulnerables Iron, si atacamos perdemos, debemos recuperarnos de nuestras heridas -Dijo Wind Woman-, tan solo si Iron Girl o Ghost estuvieran conscientes ya sabrían qué hacer.

-Yo sé que hacer, sólo necesitamos ir al hospital y al laboratorio de Lisa -Afirmó el peliblanco.

{8}

-Era más fácil hacer esto cuando tenía el otro control universal -Se quejó Ace Savvy.

-¿Y por qué no te trajiste el otro? -Preguntó inocentemente Lía.

-Como dijo tu madre, no tengo tiempo de sobra.

Ambos Loud se encontraban sobrevolando Royal Woods desde hace buen rato, ya que habían aparecido como tres ciudades al norte de está, así que tardaron casi una hora en llegar y ubicarse para ir a "su casa", lo bueno que era de día.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, observaron la casa, por si notaban alguna anomalía.

-Mejor ir con esto rápido -Dijo Lincoln y bajó hasta la entrada de la casa, donde subió las pequeñas escaleras y tocó la puerta.

Luan abrió la puerta.

-¿Quién es? -Preguntó para hacer una broma.

-Disculpa Luan, ¿Está Lincoln? -Ignorando a la comediante.

-Que aburrido eres -Contestó seria la chica, para después reírse- pero tú disfraz es ridículo -La chica rió, para después notar la seriedad del hombre-, ya enserio, ¿Quién es usted?

-Luan, necesito ver a tu hermano, soy uno de sus profesores, vengo a hablar algo con él.

-¿Y por qué está vestido así?

-Voy a una fiesta de disfraces

Luan se le quedó mirando unos segundos, de pies a cabeza- Está bien, pase, pero lo estaré vigilando -Después fijó su mirada en las escaleras-, ¡Lincoln, alguien te busca!

Rápidamente el peliblanco bajó las escaleras para encontrarse a Iron Soldier.

-¿Quién es usted? -Antes de que el soldado respondiera alguien tocaba la puerta.

Lincoln, el de ese universo, se acercó a la puerta y abrió, para encontrarse con una niña de su edad.

-Hoola -Sonrió la niña.

-Disculpa Lincoln, ella es mi hija Lía -Se arrodilló para estar a su altura y el soldado le susurró a la chica-, bueno, ella te dirá.

-Él es normal padre -Dijo Lía.

El peliblanco mayor maldijo su existencia, pero suspiró con pesadez y se retiró de la casa, dejando confudidos a los Loud de dentro, luego cerraron la puerta y volvieron a hacer lo que hacían.

Ya afuera se dirigieron a un callejón y abrieron otro portal.

Para fortuna de ambos, estaban frente a la casa Loud.

-Ojalá está sea la buena -Mencionó Lincoln.

En un abrir y cerra de ojos, tenían al chico en el suelo, incapaz de moverse.

-¿Vienen a investigar? Porque no quieren saber qué les pasó a los últimos que vinieron a observarme. -Dijo una voz conocida para el chico.

-Bright Shao, Shae, como sea, ¡Soy yo! Uno a los que les diste una golpiza hace poco.

Bright Shade soltó a su yo y lo dejó pararse.

-¿Ahora qué necesitas? ¿Y quién esa niña? -Volteó a verla y ésta lo saludo sonriendo.

-Créeme, es fuerte, y te necesito para una misión, necesito tu ayuda.

-No es de mi incumbencia, ahora largo -Comentó enojado.

-¿Siempre eres tan cascarrabias? ¡Si no me ayudas él vendra y matará a todos los Loud de esté universo! -Contestó aún más enojado este Lincoln-, ¡Ya mató a una de mis hermanas, y de seguro matará más personas! ¿Crees que podrás derrotarlo sólo? ¡Vas a acabar más muerto que un humano rodeado de caníbales hambrientos!

Bright Shade lo tomó del cuello y lo levantó- Éso sonó como amenaza.

-Aun si tú puedes detenerlo, otros universos no podrán Lincoln -Intervino Lía-, y morirán muchos antes de que lo detengas.

Soltó a Ace Savvy- Los ayudaré, pero el maldito terminará muer...

-Muerto, no te preocupes, la mayoría del equipo lo quiere más que muerto -Respondió Ace-, ve despidete Bright, te esperamos.

El justiciero sólo volteó, y caminó a su casa.


	12. La Guerra del Amarggedon

**{1}**

 _Tierra. Royal Woods. Universo 56._ _16:16 horas_.

-¿Creen que esto funcione? -Elemental desconfiaba.

-Esperemos, de lo contrario tendremos que pelear en desventaja con Clock -Contestó Iron Girl, quien aun estaba lastimada y casi al 100%... Bueno, a un 75%, a diferencia de Ghost, quien seguía inconsciente.

-Entonces estamos listos Lisa, cuando quieras -Dijo Purple Bolt.

Wind Woman, Purple Bolt, Medusa, Wonderful, Gihulk, Ghost, y Iron Soldier estaban en camillas, formando un círculo, con un tubo conectado en el brazo derecho, y todos los tubos iban a un cilindro que estaba enmedio de la habitación del hospital, este contenedor de cinco litros, aunque Iron Girl estaba haciendo los ajustes para la transfusión de sangre, ella también tenía un tubo en el brazo izquierdo.

Antes de que Lisa pudiera empezar a sedar a los súper pacientes, una de las paredes explotó, para que después entrara un hombre de pelo blanco.

-¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?! -Le gritó Medusa al hombre.

-Logan, un sirviente del Amo Clock, y serán destruidos por interferir en sus planes -Contestó el villano.

-Entonces prepárate para la paliza de tu vida -Dijo Gihulk y fue corriendo hacia él para darle un golpe, pero cuando lanzó el puñetazo él ya no estaba- ¿Qué?

Atrás de ella apareció el sirviente y trató de darle una patada a la chica fuerte, pero Purple Bolt le lanzó un eficaz aunque no muy fuerte onda de sonido e hizo que el villano atravesara la pared.

-¿No creen que seis contra uno es muy injusto? -Preguntó el sirviente mientras reía y aparecía denuevo por el hueco nuevo que hizo.

-Creo que Clock no te enseñó a contar o estás ciego, ya que aquí somos siete los que te podemos hacer daño -Respondió Iron Soldier mientras su armadura se le ponía, al igual que a Iron Girl.

Ya que Ghost estaba inconsciente.

-¿Cuentas a Leni? -Preguntó el villano-, no creo que una momia con muletas te sirva de algo.

 **{2}**

 _Tierra. Royal Woods. Universo 43._ _16:16 horas del Universo 56._

-¿A quién más estamos buscando? -Preguntó Bright Shade a Ace Savvy.

Los tres poderosos, acababan de entrar a otro universo.

-A dos justicieros -Respondió cortamente.

-¿Qué poderes tienen? -Preguntó ahora Lía.

-Sólo poseen habilidades, como mi hermana sin la armadura.

-Y si son normales, ¿Entonces para qué los quieres en la lucha? -Cuestionó un poco molesto Bright Shade.

-Porque ahora necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, Louds valientes para luchar contra una gran amenaza -Contestó calmadamente el peliblanco, mientras los tres seguían caminando.

-¿Y por qué no buscamos más Loud-superhéroes entonces? -Habló la pequeña.

-Sólo a ustedes dos, y a los otros dos nos los hemos encontrado, así que si por ésta travesía encontramos más ayuda, lo uniré a las filas, pero hasta ahora, sólo hemos encontrado universos de Loud's sin poderes que nos puedan ayudar.

-Nuestro multiverso sería un caos si en todos los universos todos tuvieran poderes, de hecho el multiverso acabaría sin siquiera haber comenzado a aparecer -Comentó Bright Shade.

-No puedes estar seguro de ello, de seguro habría más buenos que ma... -El héroe fue interrumpido.

-Vaya vaya vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? -Dijo un sujeto que apareció detrás de ellos con un bat en la mano.

-Se ven como de esos idiotas que van a sus estúpidas reuniones de nerds -Comentó otro que estaba a su lado, quien tenía una palanca.

De repente los rodearon otro cinco sujetos más, y uno de ellos, quien parecía ser el jefe, sacó una pistola.

-Ahora, denme todo lo valioso que traigan y no les haremos nada -Ordenó el jefe.

Los tres Loud se quedaron callados unos segundos, sólo para que Ace y Bright empezaran a reír.

-¡¿De qué se ríen idiotas?! -Preguntó molesto el jefe de aquellos asaltantes, luego apuntó su arma a Lía, pero antes de que disparara, alguien con una túnica gastada y rota negra cayó sobre él, tomó su arma y rápidamente mató a los otros seis.

-¿Están bie...? -Sonaba como una adolescente-, ay no, otra vez tú -Entonces apuntó su arma hacía Ace Savvy.

-¿Quieres alejar eso de mi? -Preguntó molesto Ace-, además, acabas de traumar a una niña inocente, ¿Y cómo que otra vez yo?

-Bueno, según mi análisis, los asaltantes se lo merecían, aunque yo no los hubiera matado -Dijo Lía.

Entonces la chica se quitó la capucha de la túnica, haciendo caso omiso a lo que dijo Lia, revelando que era Lynn.

-¿Slashed Queen? -Preguntó el héroe.

-El loquito recuerda mi nombre, y ya no soy ella, ahora simplemente soy Lynn, y trató de salvar a los que puedo de... ¡Abajo! -Los tres Loud hicieron caso y Lynn comenzó a disparar hacía arriba.

Entonces Bright y Ace voltearon hacía arriba, sólo para ver de nuevo a los demonios con los que habían luchado hace poco cuando lucharon contra Surm, y lo peor es que parecía ser una docena de ellos, incluso más, aun así se lanzaron al ataque.

Ace Savvy tomó a dos e hizo que sus cabezas chocaran y luego los lanzó a otros demonios, pero otro de ellos lo tomó de los brazos mientras otro se acercaba por delante, entonces disparó sus rayos láser y mató al demonio, después rompió los brazos del demonio de atrás con sus brazos, se giró y le disparó sus rayos láser.

Bright Shade había tomado a uno del cuello y se lo había roto mientras mantenía a uno en parálisis con su ojo y luego lo lanzó contra una pared y le quebró el cráneo, después sacó su Shade Dog y lo convirtio en la Excalibur, partiendo a dos de los demonios por la mitad.

Mientras tanto Lía había dejado noqueado a unos tres demonios usando sólo sus puños, aunque al cuarto demonio que derrotó fue lanzandole un ladrillo en la cabeza con mucha fuerza. Y Lynn había disparado y matado a dos de los demonios.

Aun así, siguieron llegando más y más demonios, demasiados aún para los tres poderosos Loud, así logrando su cometido, los demonios se llevaron a Lynn, y los demás Loud no pudieron hacer nada, ya que estaban muy ocupados derrotando y matando (excepto Lía) a los demonios.

Aunque la antiguamente justiciera de Royal Woods gritaba con furia que la soltaran, los demonios no le hacían caso, por obvias razones.

Cuando los héroes acabaron con los demonios, ya era demasiado tarde para impedir que se llevarán a Lynn, lo bueno que supieron por que lado se la habían llevado, aun había esperanzas de salvarla.

-¡Vamos! -Gritó Ace, pero Bright lo tomó del brazo.

-Lincoln, ¿Por qué quieres salvarla? Si es porque quieres que venga con nosotros no te servirá de nada, no se pudo defender siquiera de éstos demonios, ¿Qué te hace pensar que le podrá hacer algo al sujeto que mencionas?

-La vamos a salvar porque, primero, es una inocente en peligro, segundo, si, porque necesito su ayuda, y con las herramientas que se le darán una vez que lleguemos a mi universo será una buena oponente para Clock.

-¿De qué herramientas hablas?

-Las armaduras de Iron Girl, ahora, ¡A salvar a Lynn!

Los tres salieron volando a toda velocidad hacia la dirección por donde se habían llevado a la chica, aunque por el camino algunos demonios los comenzaron a seguir, no volaban a la velocidad que ellos, y menos si Ace les dañaba las alas con sus rayos láser.

Y en dado momento, a lo lejos se veía un tipo de fortaleza rodeada por decenas y decenas, tal vez más de 200 demonios, y, según sus experiencias, ahí debería estar Lynn, pero aún tenían le problema de que por lo menos dos docenas de demonios venían detrás de ellos.

-¡Chicos! -Lía llamó la atención de los Lincoln-, ¡Confíen en mi! -Luego Lía voló a otra dirección.

Ambos hombres la siguieron, confiandl en que tenía un plan para rescatar a Lynn, porque si entraban así nada más, tal vez uno podría acabar muerto.

 **{3}**

Lynn se encontraba en una habitación oscura, muy oscura, la única luz que había, la iluminaba a ella, estaba atada de pies y manos, despojada de sus navajas y cuchillos que llevaba, incluso los de los calcetines, mientras dos demonios la vigilaban a un metro xe distancia, al lado derecho e izquierdo.

-Vaya vaya vaya, miren quien está aquí por fin -Dijo una voz a Lynn-, por fin te rindes ante tu reina Soul Breaker -Entonces se acercó lo suficiente como para que la luz pudiera hacer que se distinguiera su rostro, lleno de cicatrices pasadas y una sonrisa cínica, además de los ojos color rojo.

Lynn le escupió en la cara, Soul Breaker simplemente se limpió con la manga de su camisa.

-Veo que aún te falta un adiestramiento correcto, uno que te quite lo irrespetuosa y que te de las ganas de servirme.

-Nada de lo que me hagas me convertirá en tu sirvienta, maldita perra -Respondió furiosa Lynn, y al instante uno de los demonios le tapó la boca.

-Entonces te mataré como a tu hermano, ¿O era tu amante? -Soul Breaker rió-, quién sabe, lo importante es que ahora sólo es mierda de mis perros -La sonrisa de la chica se veía más alegre, mientras que Lynn sólo comenzaba a sentir más y más odio-, de hecho, tal vez ahora esté mezclado con tu otra hermana, ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah si... Lucy, y pronto tus otras hermanas se unirán al cementerio de mierda de mis perros, y haré que te los comas, para que puedas sentirlos contigo -Lynn estaba totalmente roja-, ¡Ja! ¿Ves como en el fondo soy una reina generosa?

Soul Breaker comenzó a reír como una loca mientras se retiraba de la habitación, mientras que Lynn le trataba de gritar todas las formas en las que la iba a matar, pero con una mordaza, el demonio la silencio y volvió a su puesto de vigilancia.

 **{4}**

Los tres Loud con poderes habían dejado de volar para poder pasar desaprecibidos, por lo menos para los demonios, ya que los vagabundos que se encontraban los miraban extraños, sobretodo porque dos adultos con trajes extraños traían consigo a una niña, se veía mal, pero no se acercaban mucho por miedo de que fueran de los bandidos aprovechados de la situación.

Aunque los héroes aun estaban cerca de la fortaleza, estaban escondidos en una casa para que los demonios no los vieran.

-¿Entonces quieres que Bright y tú sean carnada para alejar a todos los demonios del castillo y yo entre por Lynn? -Preguntó Ace.

-Y que después de haber derrotado a todos los demonios salvemos a la ciudad, ya que deben tener un jefe -Respondió Lía.

-Vaya, eres muy lista para tener... ¿Once años? -Dijo Bright Shade mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-Bueno, en realidad tengo poco más de un año, y gracias a mi madre y los aparatos que se fusionaron para crearme gracias a mi padre puedo conectarme al internet, aunque aquí no tengo señal -Ambos Lincoln quedaron sorprendidos.

-¿Tienes un año de edad? -Preguntaron ambos al unísono, la niña sólo se limitó a soltar una risita tierna.

-Bueno, eso ya no importa -Dijo Ace Savvy-, pero ustedes dos no van a poder con esos cientos de demonios -Los tres se quedaron pensando, hasta que Bright chasqueó los dedos.

-Pero una roca sí -Comentó el antihéroe.

-¿Eh? -Preguntaron los otros dos Loud.

-Si, si los llevamos a la zona montañosa de Royal Woods y hacemos que parte de una de las montañas caiga sobre ellos, ya no tendríamos que luchar contra todos -Es la primera vez que veían a Bright algo emocionado, pero se dio cuenta y se quedó serio mientras tosia suave-, bueno, es sólo una idea.

-Pero necesitaríamos explosivos para hacer eso, y el único con proyectiles aquí soy yo pero son sólo unos rayos láser no explosivos -Dijo Ace.

-Bueno, tengo la solución -Respondió Bright mientras volteaba a ver a Lía.

 **{5}**

 _Tierra. Royal Woods. Universo 56. 16:44 horas._

Iron Girl, Purple Bolt, Wonderful, Iron Soldier, Gihulk, Medusa y Wind Woman estaban luchando contra Logan y la corrompida Elemental/Lily, aunque al chico le daban con todo y con Lily se limitaban.

-¿Por qué siguen resistiendose? Al final el resultado será el mismo -Dijo el villano mientras tenía los brazos en X para defenderse de los rayos propulsores de Iron Girl y Iron Soldier.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Gihulk apareció y le dio un golpe en el costado derecho, que hizo que se estrellara con un edificio cercano.

-Nuestras armaduras no aguantaran mucho más Iron Girl -Dijo el soldado-, están muy dañadas por culpa de Mortus, bueno, la tuya por Clock...

-Las chicas tampoco aguantarán por mucho más tiempo -Contestó la genio mientras veía como Wind Woman, Wonderful y Purple Bolt yacían en el suelo, casi inconscientes, y como Medusa, con algunas pequeñas intervenciones de Gihulk, luchaba con Elemental-, pero debemos aguantar, porque no servirá de nada si huimos, ya que nos volverán a encontrar.

-Me alegra que no alargues esto aun más Lisa -Dijo Logan al mismo tiempo que aparecía enfrente de la genio y le daba un golpe en el pecho, haciendo que se estrellara en el suelo.

De inmediato Iron Soldier trató de darle un golpe, pero Logan atrapó su mano sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

-Tan patético -Entonces lanzó al soldado al suelo con una fuerza poderosa, haciendo que hiciera grietas en la carretera.

Gihulk hizo un salto sobrehumano y, usando sus dos manos, golpeó al malvado peliblanco en la espalda, y sufrió lo mismo que los Iron.

Sin dejar tiempo a que reaccionara, Lana le dio una patada e hizo que se estrellara con el laboratorio de Lisa.

Mientras tanto Medusa trataba de capturar a su hermana menor con su cabello, y cuando lo logró, Elemental calentó su cuerpo tanto que hizo que Medusa la soltara, ya que su cabello era como otra extremidad, y por lo tanto también podía sufrir quemaduras.

La menor volvió a atacar creando bolas grandes de tierra, obviamente lanzándoselas a su hermana, aunque ella sólo la veía como una enemiga.

Entonces Luan hizo un puño con su cabello y golpeo a Elemental en el rostro, el cual la tiró al suelo, pero de un salto se volvió a parar empezó a lanzar picos de los tres elementos que controlaba, Medusa desviaba algunos y otros los esquivaba, pero de un momento a otro comenzaron a hacerse más e iban más rápidos.

Hasta que un rayo propulsor le dio a Elemental en el pecho y la envió por el aire por unos segundos.

-Gracias Iron Soldier -Dijo una cansada Medusa.

-No te limites con tus ataques chica, por lo menos déjala inconsciente -Entonces volvió a volar y ayudar a Gihulk, quien acababa de ser expulsada del laboratorio por un golpe del villano.

Una vez que Logan salió del edificio, el soldado lo recibió con un doble golpe volados, después se elevó y desde las alturas disparo sus rayos hacía el villano, éste, quien parecía tener una resistencia ultrapoderosa, agarró un escombro grande mientras Iron Soldier aun lo atacaba, y se lo lanzó.

Aun con la velocidad que iba el proyectil, el héroe pudo esquivarlo, pero todo era una distracción, ya que Logan voló a toda velocidad hacía él y le dio un golpe en la mejilla, pero antes de que saliera volando, lo tomó del cuello y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago, al final le dio un golpe en la sien derecha que lo mandó al suelo, había dejado al soldado inconsciente.

Iron Girl tomó ambas sienes de Logan por detrás y activó sus rayos, pero éste la tomó de las muñecas, la levantó y la estrelló en el suelo con una fuerza descomunal que la armadura había quedado casi totalmente inútil, por todos los daños que había sufrido.

El sirviente de Clock descendió hasta el suelo con lentitud, para ponerse a un lado de la heroína, y con un pie comenzó a aplastar su estómago.

-Pensé que tendría una batalla digna contigo, tu información revelaba que eras una súper inteligente, audaz, con cientos de planes contra todo tipo de situaciones, te sobreestime -Comenzó a presionar más su estómago, parecía que quería aplastar esa parte de su cuerpo para partirla a la mitad.

-¡Alejate de ella! -Gritó una voz brusca que parecía tener un poco de voz femenina, era Strongilk.

La chica furiosa, con su respectiva estatura de más de tres metros, su tez grisácea, sus ojos brillantes azules y su fuerza descomunal, golpeó al villano en el rostro, lo que lo dejó en cuatro en el suelo, pero después comenzó a pisotearlo una vez tras otra, por una vez los héroes parecían tener la ventaja, hasta que, Elemental dejó inconsciente a Medusa con varias esferas de tierra dura en el cráneo.

Entonces mientras avanazaba hacia su otra hermana mayor enfadada, ambas, su cuerpo se iba cubriendo de varias capas de tierra, después de varias de fuego, luego más de tierra y al final algunas de agua, quedando un poco más grande y ancha que Strongilk, ésta estaba distraída con Logan, por lo que no vino venir el golpe que le propinó Lily, el cual sólo hizo que Lana se alejara un paso.

Desde el suelo, con la poca energía que le quedaba en la destruida armadura, Iron Girl le disparó un rayo propulsor desde el pecho a su hermana menor, el cual apenas y atravesó sus capas de agua.

-¿Cómo es que puedes hacer eso? -Preguntó la lastimada genio.

-El amo mejoró mis habilidades y eliminó mis debilidades, tales como las relaciones que tenía o el miedo a matar o morir, por ello... -Antes de que Elemental acabara, Strongilk le devolvió el golpe, sólo que ella lo dio en el mentón, luego lanzó con cuidado a los dos Iron algo lejos del peligro.

Si atravesó muchas de las capas y mandó a volar un poco a Lily, pero las capas se regeneraron, la chica cayó parada y verdaderamente Elemental no había sufrido ningún daño.

-Necesitarás más que eso para lograr hacerme algo, bestia idiota -Se burló la corrompida.

-¿Y qué tal si nosotras la ayudamos? -Apareció de repente una docena de Wonderful's detrás de Elemental, mientras las verdadera seguía lastimada y muy cansada junto a Wind Woman y Purple Bolt.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Lily, aunque no se pudo notar debido a su monstruo de elementos.

La docena de Lola's comenzó a atacar, y Strongilk iba en camino, pero fue golpeada por Logan, usando todo su cuerpo miemtras volaba para pegarle en el costado derecho, lo que tumbó a la furia en persona al suelo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? -Preguntó burlonamente Logan, quien ya traía su ropa un poco desgarrada y su cuerpo lastimado.

-A patear tu estúpido trasero -Entonces la chica se paró.

Cuando Logan trató de darle un golpe con su mano derecha, Strongilk la tomó con su gran mano derecha lo levantó y lo estampó contra el suelo varias veces, hasta que el villano, cuando estaba arriba, usó sus piernas y le dio una doble patada en el rostro a la furia encarnada.

Esto no provocó que Strongilk soltara a su presa, sólo sirvió para hacerla enojar más, por lo que, aun con más fuerza y brusquedad apretó el brazo de Logan y lo lanzó hacía Elemental, quien ya había acabado con la mitad de los clones, el impacto tumbó a la corrompida y dejó un poco más lastimado al peliblanco.

Strongilk saltó sobre ellos, y con sus dos grandes puños, les pegó, lo que ocasionó que en un diámetro ocho metros se levantara la tierra, que desaparecieran los clones restantes, que dejara enterrados a los dos sirvientes de Clock, y que Logan estuviera al borde de quedar derrotado.

Pero entonces un gran puño del tamaño de todo el cuerpo de la Lana enfurecida, la golpeó y la alejó lo suficiente como para que otro puño más pequeño apareciera, quitara a Logan de encima de Elemental y la ayudara a levantarase.

-Están colmando mi paciencia malditos héroes -Dijo la corrompida más que enojada.

-Tú hace un par de horas también eras una heroína, y también eras mi hermana, ahora sólo eres una marioneta controlada por Clock -Respondió la voz grave de Strongilk.

-Él sólo me abrió las puertas a una mejor vida

Elemental comenzó a atacar usando la tierra debajo del suelo para crear conjuntos en forma de rectángulos tipo refrigerador, pero todo de tierra.

Uno tras otro golpeaban a Strongilk, en el rostro y en la espalda, luego uso dos para levantar los pies de la primera mencionada, la desequilibró y la hizo caer, después creó un domo de tierra de muchas capas, el cual la heroína pudo romper con facilidad y salir de ahí.

Se dirigió a toda velocidad sobre Elemental, pero salió del suelo un puño gigante, del doble tamaño que Strongilk y la golpeó, alejandola varios metros por el aire, cuando cayó, el puño no esperó y la aplastó varias veces, como si se tratara de un martillo y un clavo.

Antes de que el gran puño aplastara a Strongilk por tercera vez, Wind Woman, lastimada, apareció e hizo una gran ventisca de aire que deshizo el gran puño, y, sin poder reaccionar, Purple Bolt apareció detrás de Elemental y lanzó una continua gran onda de sonido que fue quitando capa por capa hasta que ya no quedó ninguna y dejó a Elemental de rodillas por las ondas, y entre Luna, Leni y Lana, la rodearon.

-Rindete, estás acabada -Ordenó Strongilk mientras se convertía en una muy exhausta Gihulk.

Entonces Wind Woman puso una mano en el hombro de la corrompida Elemental.

-Y devuelvenos a la Lily que conocíamos.

-¡Ahora Lily! -Gritó enfadado Logan, lo que distrajo a las tres heroínas.

Elemental creó un pico de tierra dura de unos quince centímetros de largo y se lo clavó a Wind Woman en el estómago, ésta, al momento cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras agarraba su estómago, de donde salía sangre, al igual que de la boca.

Lily había tratado de crear esferas de fuego para alejar a las otras dos heroínas, pero Gihulk actuó más rápido y le dio un golpe en el rostro, dejandola por fin inconsciente.

-Adiós, Protec... -La desaparición de Logan fue interrumpida por un golpe de cada lado de parte de Iron Soldier y Iron Girl, y como ya estaba muy lastimado, ésto lo dejó en el mismo estado que su compañera.

Luna y Lana se dejaron de caer de rodillas para poder hablar con su hermana mayor agonizante, mientras que Lisa y Lola se tuvieron que acercar lo más rápido que su cansancio les permitió, Medusa y Lucy estaban inconscientes y el soldado se limitó de ver de lejos.

-Por favor Leni -Dijo Purple Bolt llorando-, resiste un poco más, deja que Lisa te cure.

-No te preocupes hermanita -Contestó a la par que acariciaba la mejilla suavemente de Luna-, ninguna se preocupe... Ya que podré ver a Lynn y a Clyde nuevo, y juntos, las protegeremos a ustedes... -La mano que acariciaba la mejila de Luna, cayó al suelo, el rostro de Leni cayó y sus ojos, ya no miraban a nadie, sólo derramaban unas cuantas lágrimas.

Las cuatro Loud heroínas lloraron sobre el cuerpo de su hermana, mientras que el soldado veía de nuevo el momento en que su Leni murió por Lynn.

 **{6}**

 _Tierra. Royal Woods. Universo 43. 16:56 horas del Universo 56._

-¡Ey, demonios! -Gritó Bright Shade a los demonios mientras volaba.

Todos voltearon a verlo, entonces el antihéroe lanzó un grab pedazo de roca que cargaba, aplastando a un par de demonios y provocando que todos los demonios del exterior lo siguieran.

-Bueno, funcionó mejor de lo que esperaba -Dijo Bright Shade y comenzo1 a volar más rápido.

Sin perder tiempo, Ace Savvy se estrelló contra un muro de enmedio de la fortaleza, el cual rompió así podiendo entrar, luego comenzó a buscar a Lynn mientras se iba encontrando demonios en el camino, los cuales mataba con facilidad usando sus rayos láser.

Cada puerta que se encontraba la derrumbaba, ya que la mayoría estaban bloqueadas, para buscar a la chica, aunque ya llevaba varias puertas y no había rastro alguno.

-Vaya vaya vaya, no nos habían presentado, soy Soul Breaker, reina de Royal Woods -Dijo sonriente-, aunque el Amo no mencionó que los súper pudieran llegar aquí, va a ser todo un espectáculo verlos morir, ¡A él!

Por atrás de ella salieron demasiados demonios, por lo menos dos docenas, si Ace se quedaba a luchar de seguro perdería, así que se metió al cuarto que estaba enseguida de él y atravesó el techo, y siguió buscando a Lynn habitación por habitación, sólo que ahora más rápido que antes, además que cada ciertos segundos se volteaba y disparaba varios rayos láser para deshacerse de algunos demonios.

Aunque por cada que mataba de la fortaleza venían dos más, así hasta que más de cuarenta demonios lo perseguían por el castillo de Soul Breaker, así que decidió ocultarse en la oscuridad de una de las habitaciones.

Pasaron los segundos, que para Ace Savvy fue suficiente tiempo para tomar aire y llamar la atención de algunos demonios para reducir el número de sus perseguidores.

Se asomó por la única puerta de la habitación, así viendo como una decena de ellos revisaban el pasillo, sigilosamente se acercó por detrás a uno y le rompió el cuello, luego, a los cuatro más cercanos les disparó en la cabeza con sus ojos.

Los otros cinco fueron por él a toda velocidad volando, así que, él también fue con más velocidad hacia ellos, también volando, como si fuera football americano, los seis, al momento del choque, cayeron al suelo.

Ace se paró más rápido y pisó la cabeza de uno, mientras disparaba a la cabeza de otro, entonces dos se le abalanzaron y le sujetaron los brazos, mientras el tercero comenzó a golpearlo en el torso y en la cara, Savvy, con mucha fuerza tomó con sus brazos los brazos de los demonios que lo sostenían y los estampó con el que tenía al frente, hizo un sándwich de demonio.

No contento con ésto, como los tres demonios seguían parados pero atontados, les dio en la cara una patada giratoria, lo que hizo que los tres demonios cayeran en el suelo.

-Fiu, agotador -Dijo Ace Savvy mientras respiraba un poco acelerado.

Al momento comenzaron a llegar los demás demonios por enfrente de él, por lo que tuvo que volar a toda velocidad para que las bestias de Soul Breaker no lo atraparan.

Mientras tanto con Bright Shade y Lía.

-¡Ahora Lía! -Gritó a todo pulmón el antihéroe, quien volaba entre dos montañas muy pegadas mientras era perseguido por más de doscientos demonios.

Lo único que se pudo ver fue una luz que pasó a toda velocidad atravesando el extremo de las montañas, por lo que, los demonios al pasar por enmedio, fueron aplastados por grandes acumulaciones de tierras, osea avalanchas, y rocas que caían de lo alto de las montañas.

¿Cómo fue que con un simple hueco se derrumbó todo? Pues durante el transcurso en que Bright atraía a los demonios a la trampa, Lía atravesaba varias veces las montañas para que al momento de hacerlo una última vez todo se viniera abajo.

-Bueno, supongo que tendremos que hacer inspección para ver si murie... -Lía veía a Bright-, para ver si derrotamos a todos -Bright sonrió nervioso, porque casi la "cajetea".

-No te preocupes Bright Shade, ya vi como Lynn mataba a los maleantes que nos querían asaltar, además, si solamente los dejamos inconscientes, lamentablemente, volverán -Respondió la menor.

-¡Me gusta esa actitud! Ahora acabemos cuanto antes para poder ir a ayudar a Ace a destruir el castillo -Lía asintió con una sonrisa.

Así ambos fueron hacia donde antes volaban los demonios.

De vuelta con el otro Lincoln.

Ace Savvy atravesó el suelo y cayó sobre un demonio, con sus rayos partió a la mitad a unos pocos, luego a puño limpio empezó a golpear y quebrar cuellos, mientras le llegaban demonios por ambos lados del pasillo, pero él, gracias a las enseñanzas que le dio Gihulk sobre los reflejos, pudo protegerse de algunos golpes que le venían por la espalda.

Aunque hubiera matado y dejado inconscientes a muchos de los demonios, lo lograron desmayar y capturar.

Minutos más tarde...

Ace Savvy sintió un líquido tibio y se despertó de repente, atado en una silla de metal con esposas de diez centímetros de hierro pegadas a las sillas, que le esposaban manos y pies, al abrir los ojos no veía nada.

-Bueno, miren que bello, ¡Es otro Lincoln! -Soul Breaker rió como loca-, podre ver de nuevo como ese cabello blanco se mancha de sangre, sólo que ésta vez será de ti -Dijo mientras agarraba la mandíbula de Lynn, la apretaba y la sacudia-, el Amo estará feliz cuando le lleve sus cuerpos.

-No rías tanto, en cuanto me libere de estas cadenas te voy a calcinar el cerebro -Le contestó Ace Savvy.

-Uy que miedo -Se burló Soul Breaker para después reírse-, lástima que te tape los ojos con una placa de metal tan gruesa que en cuanto puedas quemarla con tus ojos ya estarás muerto -La sirviente de Clock se acercó a Lincoln, puso sus manos sobre las esposas y acercó su cara a la del chico-, y si intentas quitarte las esposas, mis demonios te clavaran sus tridentes y te desangraras hasta que te desmayes, luego te curaré y te torturaré hasta que me cansé de ti.

-Gracias por lo de la placa de mis ojos -Le susurró Ace y después le dio un cabezazo con la placa en la frente, lo que aturdió a la chica lo sufienciente como para que el héroe levantara las manos y los pies los hiciera para delante con gran fuerza y se liberara de sus esposas.

Un demonio se le acercó velozmente y trató de enterrarle su tridente, pero Ace se lo quitó y se lo enterró en la cabeza, se le desenterró y luego se lo lanzó al otro demonio que venía a atacarlo, así matandolo.

Por último recogió el tridente del que acababa de matar y con ello liberó a Lynn, después le entregó la arma.

-Gracias -Se limitó a decir la chica.

Ambos Loud se acercaron a Soul Breaker, quien estaba sentada en el suelo con la mano derecha tapandole gran parte de la cara, mientras reía.

-De aquí ustedes no van a salir con vida -Entonces por la puerta principal vinieron poco más de una decena de demonios.

Al mismo tiempo que Lynn lanzó la lanza, Ace disparó sus rayos láser, dos segundos más tarde habían muerto dos demonios.

Soul Breaker no aprovechó la distracción para escapar, sino para darle un puñetazo en el mentón a Ace Savvy, golpe que lo mandó a caer sobre la silla de metal a la que estaba amarrado.

Lynn, ocupada matando demonios con su tridente, no pudo atacar a la asesina de dos de sus hermanos.

La títere de Clock caminó hasta Ace Savvy, donde éste trató de darle un golpe desde el suelo, pero la chica pude detener el golpe con su mano izquiera, pero usando sus piernas golpeó las piernas de Soul por detrás, haciéndola caer, luego él se paró al instante.

Y Soul Breaker se paró de un salto.

Luego comenzaron a pelear a puño limpio, todos los golpes que uno tiraba al otro eran bloqueados, aún si Ace Savvy tiraba con mucha fuerza, a Soul Breaker no parecía afectarle en lo mínimo.

Entonces, el héroe retrocedió, voló hacía ella y la agarró del estómago, y ambos se estamparon con los demonios que estaban sobre Lynn.

-¿No lo pudiste hacer antes? -Preguntó molesta y un poco cansada Lynn mientras enterraba el tridente en el cuello de uno de los pocos demonios que quedaban.

-¡¿Acaso no sabes decir gracias?! -Gritó mientras disparaba sus rayos a los últimos cuatro demonios que quedaban, aunque después de matarlos por la espalda recibió una patada que lo tiró al suelo.

Lynn corrió hacía Soul con su tridente para cobrar su venganza, pero ella esquivó el ataque y tomó a la ex-deportista de los brazos y la estampó en uno de los muros.

Ace le dio una patada en toda la cara a la villana, luego flotó para poder ponerse de pie más rápido, y sin piedad disparó sus rayos a su cadera y la partió por la mitad.

-Pensé que ésto sería más difícil -Comentó el héroe y después fue a ayudar a Lynn a levantarse y caminar para salir de ahí.

Cuando ya estaban en la puerta Soul les habló.

-Ésto apenas comenzó héroe -Las mitades de la "reina" se volvieron a unir por completo.

-¿Es enserio? -Preguntó molesto Ace-, ¿No te podías quedar muerta y ya, tan difícil es? -Dejó a Lynn en el suelo y luego voló velozmente hacia la villana, usando su cuerpo para atravesar la pared de la fortaleza.

Luego la lanzó contra el suelo, era una caída de unos cinco metros, más la fuerza con la que la lanzó se supone que tuvo que haber sido fatal la caída, si ella no se hubiera enderezado en el aire para caer con la rodilla izquierda y el pie derecho con la pierna flexionada.

Ace cayó como un meteorito y le dio un golpe en el rostro a Soul Breaker, quebrandole la mandíbula y tirandola al suelo, aunque se levantó de enseguida y solamente se volvió a acomodar su mandíbula.

Ahora la "reina" corrió hacía Lincoln y lanzó un golpe que él pudo atrapar, y con su brazo pudo ponerse detrás de Soul, hacerle una llave y con la rodilla golpear sus piernas y tumbarla en el suelo, pero ella lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y le dio al peliblanco en la nariz.

-¡Hija de...! -Soul le dio un golpe en el estómago desfe el suelo con su pie, el cual lo sofoco.

Dándole tiempo para pararse y volver a lanzarse sobre él, esta vez si tirandolo al suelo, donde le dio varios golpes directamente en los ojos, para que no pudiera dispararle, aunque Ace agarró sus dos manos con sus dos manos, ahora la chica estaba preparada para darle un cabezazo quevde seguro doleria mucho.

Pero, aun con la vista nublada, Lincoln comenzó a sentir gotas frías cayendo en su cara y el agarre de las manos de Soul había perdido fuerza, así que la lanzó hacía un lado lo más fuerte que pudo.

-Ahora estamos a mano -Dijo Lynn y lo levantó.

Pues la Loud había llegado justo a tiempo para enterrarle el tridente en la cabeza a su archienemiga.

-Aun no, necesito aue seas mis ojos y veas si vienen las dos personas con las que venía.

-Vaya carácter, "denada" -Respondió molesta.

-Sólo te estoy vacilando, de seguro ya vienen, y mientras lo hacen, descansaré un poco -De dejó caer en el suelo, dándose un buen golpe en su parte trasera-, demasiados demonios -Luego se acostó.

Lynn también se dejó caer, sólo que ella no se acostó.

Al cabo de un minuto más o menos, Bright Shade y Lía llegaron, sólo para ver a ambos Loud lastimados, no hicieron ninguna pregunta y los dos comenzaron a destruir el castillo/fortaleza de la fallecida Soul Breaker.

Luego los tres "extranjeros" fueron a dejar a Lynn que se despidiera de su familia, los Loud's que quedaban, luego activaron el portal y viajaron al próximo universo una vez que Lynn les habló que Blood River había sido asesinado.

 **{7}**

 _Tierra. Royal Woods. Universo 93._ _17:14 horas del Universo 56._

Un portal se abrió y escupió bruscamente al cuarteto de Loud's, aunque Lía, Bright y Ace pudieron volar, Slashed Queen cayó al suelo, lo que provocó gracia en Ace.

-Me recordaste al soldado -Dijo Ace Savvy con una sonrisa, quien ya veía mejor.

Entonces todos comenzaron a observar su alrededor, intentando identificar el universo, pero sólo veían edificios caídos, dañados y escombros por todas partes.

-¡Es Royal Woods! -Gritó Bright Shade desde el cielo-, aunque parece destru... -Antes de que pudiera acabar de hablar, un martillo gris le dio en el pecho y lo mandó a volar.

Antes de que pudieran siquiera gritar el nombre de su compañero, alguien los había comenzado a atacar, aunque agarró de sorpresa a Lynn y le dio un buen golpe, Ace Savvy lo comenzó a contraatacar, pero, el martillo voló a la mano derecha del enemigo y golpeó al héroe en el costado, quitandolo de su camino.

Luego, Lía lo comenzó a atacar, y aunque logró darle muy buenos golpes y esquivarle algunos, el contrincante pudo tomar su brazo y estamparla contra el suelo duramente.

-¡Ustedes, malditos sinmente, no lastimarán a más terrícolas inocentes! -Gritó enfadado el hombre, aunque parecía más un adolescente-, ¡Sufran la ira de Thor! -Levantó su martillo, pero luego de eso ya no se pudo mover.

-¡Ahora! -Gritó Bright Shade y entonces, Lía y Ace le dieron un doble gancho en el mentón, lo que hizo que Thor se elevara varios metros, pero pudo recomponerse en el aire.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Lía llamó la atención de todos.

-¡Espera Thor! -Gritó la niña, para luego dirigirse hacía el héroe Ace-, él no es un sollock, supongo que es de los buenos.

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó el héroe.

-Porque es otro Lincoln.

-¿Cómo sabes eso niñita? -Cuestionó Thor mientras descendía hacía el suelo-, escuché todo, y tienen diez segundos para darme una buena razón de por qué no debería pulverizarlos.

-Venimos de otros universos -Contestó Ace mientras se quitaba su máscara dañada y se bajaba su gorro naranja, así mostrando su identidad-, ésta de aquí es hija de un Lincoln de otro universo, a la que golpeaste es Lynn, y al que le diste con tu martillo es otro Lincoln.

-¿Y a qué han venido a éste universo? -Para éste momento, Lynn y Bright Shade ya estaban junto sus compañeros.

-Bueno, éste aparato -Respondió Savvy mientras enseñaba su control para viajar- nos manda a universos aleatorios, y busco el mío para poder luchar contra una amenaza que quiere destruir a todos los Loud del multiverso, o algo así. Aún así, me gustaría la idea de que nos ayudaras a detenerlo, entre más mejor.

-Me encantaría ayudarlos, pero primero tengo que salvar a Midgard del reino de Osborn -Contestó Thor.

-¿Qué ese no es enemigo de Spider-Man? -Le susurró Bright a Ace, éste lo silenció al instante.

-¿De casualidad has visto a Osborn tener los ojos rojos o controlar demonios? -Preguntó Ace Savvy.

-Osborn siempre trae su armadura consigo y nunca se quita su casco, así que no le he visto sus ojos, pero su guardaespaldas, Capitana Marvel, tiene los ojos color rojos, y no he visto demonios en mi vida, por lo menos no desde que me enseñaron sobre Zurthur.

-¿Si te ayudamos nos ayudas? -Preguntó Lía con emoción, al instante Ace la miró con los ojos abiertos.

-Claro héroes, si trabajamos juntos acabaremos rápido con la tiranía de Osborn.

-No no, no le creas -Respondió Ace mientras se ponía enfrente de Lía-, sólo estaba jugando, nosotros ya nos vamos -Luego formó una sonrisa grande y falsa.

-Veo que estás lastimado y cansado amigo naranja, y de seguro tus aliados también lo están, permítanme darles un refugio donde puedan comer y recomponer fuerzas y después hablamos sobre los problemas -Thor se dio la vuelta-, ¡Siganme Universales! -Giró su martillo y comenzó a volar, a lo que los demás lo siguieron, Bright cargando a Lynn.

-¿Universales? Por poco y me lo imagino gritando ¡Vengadores Unidos! -Bright Shade rió. Aunque del chiste sólo se rió un poco Lía-, está bien, dejaré de hacer chistes sobre los héroes ficticios de DC.

-Son de Marvel estúpido -Contestó una amargada Lynn.

-Sólo era para ver si en tu universo existía, soy un genio.

 **{8}**

-Si no podemos lastimar a Clock aquí, entonces iremos a su terreno -Dijo Lisa sin su armadura mientras veía el control que tenía en la mano, el que traía consigo el soldado cuando llegó a ese universo.

-Lisa -Llamó Luna-, Leni ya está en la Criogenizadora junto a Lynn.

-Gracias hermana, cuando matemos a Clock, les haremos un gran funeral y enterramiento -Apretó el control de su mano.

-Ya iremos a él a su tiempo, ahora tenemos que recomponer energías y terminarnos de curar de la lucha de tus armaduras y la de Logan y... Lily

-¿Qué tiene ella? -Preguntó Lucy, recién despierta.

-Hasta que despiertas -Dijo enojada Lisa cuando se giró-, te necesitábamos antes, pero no, mientras nosotros luchabamos tú estabas dormida.

-Yo hubiera luchado junto ustedes si hubiera podido, pero no está en mi quedar inconsciente por TUS máquinas o no -Respondió Lucy.

-¡En ese momento yo no controlaba las ARCO, Clock las había activado!

-Chicas, vengan ahora -Interrumpió Luan, quien apenas llegó se retiró, y las tres presentes la siguieron.

Llegaron a una sala donde había celdas de electricidad, y dos estaban ocupadas, una junto a la otra, Logan estaba despierto y de pie pero Elemental no.

Lana, Lola y el soldado prestaban atención al peliblanco malvado.

-Felicidades, han sido unos grandes rivales, debo de admitir que merecen el nombre de Protectores, bueno, excepto las fallecidas -Logan sonrió-, ¿Quiénes eran? Ah si, la electrizante Lori...

-¿Lori está muerta? -Interrumpió Luna.

-Oh, ¿No lo sabían? -Logan rió brevemente-, ella se sacrificó por toda Royal Woods al llevarse al explosivo Mortus hacía el mar, donde ella murió por la explosión -Otra risa de loco.

Todas estaban sorprendidas, excepto Lisa, quien estaba más furiosa.

-¡Ahora me vas a decir cómo quitar el lavado de cerebro de Clock a mi hermana o te haré sufrir como nunca has sufrido en tu asquerosa vida! -Le gritó Lisa miemtras se iba acercando a la celda eléctrica.

-Aun si pudieras, sólo harías que quedara un cuerpo sin vida -Volvió a reír.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Preguntó Lana preocupada.

-El Amo sólo puede crear sus sirvientes de cuerpos muertos, y si alguien le interesa para que sea uno de sus soldados y está vivo, lo mata, para extraer su alra y corromperla, luego la vuelve a ingresar en el huésped, y ¡Tarán! Ahora es un sirviente del Amo, pero una vez que su sirviente le es inútil lo destruye, así que mi tiempo terminó Protectores -Rió aun más fuerte y luego comenzó a desaparecer, como si se estuviera quemando, al igual que Lily.

-¡No! -Pero un segundo después ya no había nadie en las celdas-, no no no, no puede ser -Lisa se dejó caer de rodillas mientras comenzaba a llorar. 

_**Gracias a:**_  
 _ **-**_ _ **ozjim11**_ _ **por prestarme a Logan, de su historia "Calma y Caos" (Wattpad).**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Shimpay**_ _ **por prestarme a Bright Shade, de la historia con el mismo nombre (Wattpad).**_

 _ **-**_ _ **CruzFernandoUrrutiaC**_ _ **por prestarme a Lía, de su historia "Proyecto Lía" (Wattpad).**_

 _ **-**_ _ **uriel-rdz**_ _ **por prestarme a Slashed Queen, y, pido disculpas ya que no le pedí a Soul Breaker, fallo mio, de su historia "Disfuncional" (Disponible en Wattpad o con más capítulos en FanFiction).**_

 _ **-**_ _ **dsdx17**_ _ **por prestarme al poderoso Thor, y los villanos Osborn y Capitana Marvel de su historia, "El Nuevo Dios del Trueno THOR" (Wattpad).**_

 _ **Las cinco historias son geniales, así que les pido de favor que les den una leída, no se decepcionarán.**_

 _ **Gracias por su atención y ¡hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
